Estúpida ingenuidad
by skuro tabis
Summary: La desolación y la tristeza que uno sufre cuando el ser que creíste que te amaba te deja en claro que solo fuiste un juego, un momento de diversión y como resultado de ese momento un tercero está involucrado ¿Qué harías?, ¿te dejarías consumir por la depresión o te levantarías de la desesperación para luchar y buscar tu felicidad?... piénsalo bien y decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

 **-La personalidad de Kagome variara un poco, no sé por qué pero de alguna manera siempre reconocí a Kagome como alguien frágil (supongo que es por todo lo que le hizo pasar el chucho de Inuyasha) pero en fin tratare de apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes pero tampoco prometo nada.**

 **-La historia comienza justo después de la derrota de Naraku.**

 **Por ultimo Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 01: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.**

El gran momento había llegado la tan esperada batalla final, el momento en el cual nuestro grupo de héroes le harían pagar a Naraku de una vez por todas, todas las desgracias por los cuales les hizo pasar al grupo de Inuyasha sin olvidarnos del medio hermano de este y el líder de los youkai lobo que también que también tenían cuentas pendientes con el malvado hanyou.

La batalla comenzó con una obvia ventaja por parte de Naraku que tenía la perla completa y peleaba con una ferocidad nunca antes vista por parte de nuestro amado grupo.

Pero cuando la desesperanza comenzó a hacer mella en sus corazones paso algo increíble los hermanos que se odiaban a muerte unieron fuerzas, y al ataque de estos se unió el de sus compañeros dando como resultado la derrota de Naraku.

Lo único que quedaba solamente era que la shikon no tama pidiera un deseo puro de todo corazón.

Entonces ella sujetando contra su pecho aquella joya que tantas penurias les había traídos a todos aquellos que habían deseado su poder y con los sentimientos más puros que albergaba su corazón en ese momento ella pidió que se les devuelva aquello que se le fue arrebatado a sus amigos, pero si en ese momento ella hubiera sabido que con su deseo estaba creando un gran desbalance en el equilibrio del mundo talvez solo talvez ella no hubiese pedido ese deseo.

Luego que la perla hubiese "cumplido su deseo" esta desapareció y por consiguiente el pozo que conectaba con su época también lo hizo, en ese momento ella se sintió triste porque ya nunca más podría volver a ver a su familia pero sabía que podría ser mucho más útil en esta época que en la suya, cuando salió de su divagación y vio a sus amigos y pudo ver como la perla cumplía con lo que pidió; la primera a la cual parte de su felicidad fue devuelta fue Sango pues su hermano Kojaku estaba volviendo a la vida y ella con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a abrazarlo, el siguiente fue Inuyasha al cual su ama le fue arrebatada hace años pero ahora se les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser felices, esto a Kagome no le afectaba porque comprendió que su querido amigo a la cual amaba realmente era a Kikyo aunque al inicio fue muy doloso aceptar ese hecho ahora lo había aceptado y con todo su corazón les deseaba ser felices, no está demás mencionar que el monje Miroku ya no tendría que preocuparse más por vivir poco tiempo pues la maldición de su mano había desapareció y ahora podría tener una larga viva junto a la mujer que amaba que era la exterminadora, el pequeño Shippo ahora podría vivir la vida de un pequeño de su edad sin tener que estar preocupándose de enemigos ni cosa parecida y lo último que vio fue que las extensiones de Naraku (Kagura, Jakudoshi, Kana)que también volvían a la vida eso no la impresiono pues ella sabía que ellos fueron forzados por el hanyou a cumplir sus órdenes con amenazas de destruir sus corazones si no le obedecían así que ella quería darles una segunda oportunidad, una en cual puedan vivir libres sin servirle a nadie dentro de ella también esperaba que Naraku pueda tener una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz en la próxima viva, Kagome oraba por que fuera así.

Todos aun sorprendidos por lo que en esos momentos ocurría se giraron para ver directamente a la responsable Kagome que simplemente les regalo una sonrisa de todo corazón y termino por desmayarse pues fueron mucha cosas para un solo día ella realmente estaba muy cansada, pero antes que tocara el suelo Sango que es la que estaba mas cerca de ella la agarro. Todos decidieron que era mejor regresar a la aldea donde comenzó todo para curar de sus heridas (incluyendo al grupo de cierto daiyoukay).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de una cabaña lentamente y pesadamente abría los ojos cierta joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés –¿dónde estoy? –dijo Kagome mientras intentaba sentarse.

–No te esfuerces tanto: Dijo una voz conocida, al girarse pudo ver a Kikyo sentada a su lado mientras le alcanzaba un recipiente con lo que parecía agua que ella gustosamente acepto aunque estaba algo confundía, Kikyo pareció entender eso a sique se adelantó a responder la pregunta aun no echa.

–Estuviste dos días inconsciente parecer que la perla uso un poco de tu energía espiritual para poder cumplir con tu deseo, pero tu estas bien: Kagome simplemente asintió pero luego se alarmo e iba preguntarle nuevamente a Kikyo, pero esta se le adelanto nuevamente

–Tú bebe también está bien: Kagome simplemente la vio con cara de alivio pero luego entro en cuenta que tendría que daría algunas explicaciones

–¿Kagome acaso sabes el peligro en el que pusiste tu bebe?: Pregunto Kikyo molestia con la imprudencia de su reencarnación, visto desde otro Angulo parecía la típica escena de la hermana mayor regañando a la hermana menor.

-¿Quién es el padre?: Pregunto cortante Kikyo.

– No es de Inuyasha: Atino a responder la menor de las mujeres, pero esta respuesta pareció molestar más a Kikyo.

–Eso ya lo sé ¿Quiero que digas el nombre del maldito irresponsable que dejo que tú y tu bebe corrieran serio peligro?: Kagome no cabía de sorpresa, el cambio de personalidad era radical nada que ver con los primeros encuentros que tuvieron donde ella se mostraba siempre fría y ahora mostraba mucha preocupación por ella era como si hubiera conocido dos personas completamente diferentes.

–¿Porque te importa lo que pueda pasar?: Pregunto con cierta cautela.

–Porque yo lamento todo lo que hice pasar desde el inicio, sabes la verdad yo no te odiaba solo tenía mucha envidia, porque podías disponer del tiempo que a mí me arrebataron: Dijo con sincero arrepentimiento Kikyo.

–Yo agradezco que seas sincera conmigo Kikyo: y ella simplemente le sonrió en señal de aceptar sus palabras.

-Pero aun no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Quién es el padre del bebe que estas esperando?: Pregunto en tono serio esta vez no aceptaría una evasiva como respuesta, Kagome simplemente se resignaría a contestarle todas sus preguntas.

– ¡Kagome estoy esperando!: Dijo impaciente la sacerdotisa mayor.

–Está bien, está bien te lo diré el padre de mi bebe es… Sesshomaru: Confeso la chica futurista, mientras tanto Kikyo aún no salía de su asombro.

–¿Cómo es que sucedió?: Pregunto aun tratando de procesar la impactante noticia.

–Bueno es una historia algo larga pero para resumirla nos encontramos ocasionalmente y congeniamos: Dijo tranquilamente Kagome como si se tratara de cualquier persona, pero no, se trataba de nada menos y nada más que el lord de las tierras del oeste el daiyoukay Sesshomaru, conocido por ser cruel con los seres humanos ¿cómo no estar sorprendidos?, al darse cuenta de la preocupación que genero su confesión Kagome dijo –No es tan malo cuando lo conoces, aparte el ya no odia a los humanos como antes por qué crees que la pequeña Rin lo acompaña siempre: Le dijo con una sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla.

Kikyo simplemente correspondió a su sonrisa y luego se puso de pie –A… esto que vas a hacer: Pregunto viendo como la sacerdotisa mayor cogía su arco y flechas, está la miro con convicción en los ojos y le dijo.

–Voy a retribuirte todo lo que hiciste por mí y a empezar con buen pie contigo, are que ese demonio irresponsable se haga responsable: Pero antes que pudiera salir de la cabaña fue detenida por una aun débil Kagome que la sujeto por la cintura para que no saliera de la cabaña.

–Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame: Pero ella no le hizo caso.

–Espera deja que te esplique, el aún no sabe nada apenas tengo un mes de embarazo y yo también me entere hace poco realmente –Dijo al tiempo que soltaba a Kikyo y esta se volvía sentar a lado de ella.

–¿Pero como es que ese irresponsable no se dio cuenta de tu estado, se supone que es un inuyoukay?: Pregunto seriamente Kikyo.

–Pues Sango me ha estado ayudando en eso, lo que pasa es que cuando empecé mi relación con él y ella se enteró me apoyo bastante así que para que Inuyasha no se entere que yo estaba con su medio hermano, Sango me consiguió unas hierbas que camuflan mi aroma, por eso él no sabe nada de nada: Kikyo solo la miro y suspiro a modo de resignación.

–Disculpa Kikyo ¿quiénes más saben de mi estado?: Pregunto temerosa de que el resto de sus amigos supiese su pequeño secreto, no es que no fuera a decirles pero en cierta manera temía por la reacción de ellos –Nadie salvo yo y supongo que contando a tu amiga somos dos, ¿entonces que aras ahora?: Respondió.

–Yo, le tengo que decir que vamos a ser padres no sé cómo vaya a tomar, pero estoy segura que de alguna manera la noticia lo pondrá muy feliz: Dijo Kagome mientras se acariciaba su aun plano vientre, Kikyo lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que ojala y el medio hermano de Inuyasha se alegrara por la noticia, por el bien de la pequeña Kagome que en estos momentos solo se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

–¿Cuándo se lo dirás?: Pregunto la mayor de las mujeres.

–Selo diré hoy mismo, cuando pueda recuperar algo de fuerzas, esto Kikyo ¿el aún está aquí?: Pregunto entusiasmada la joven.

–Sí, Kagome él está aquí todavía, se está recuperando de sus heridas aparte que está dejando que la pequeña niña que lo acompaña interactúe más con los niños de la aldea, por el momento ella se está quedando en la cabaña de mi hermana y el siempre anda rondando la zona.

–Gracias por el momento descansare un poco más luego se lo diré: Dijo mientras se recostaba y volvía a dormir.

–Descansa Kagome: Se despidió ella mientras salía de la cabaña y se dirigía a contarles al resto que Kagome se encontraba bien, tendría que hablar con la exterminadora para ver en qué manera ayudaría a la pequeña en caso al daiyoukay no le entusiasmarlo la noticia de Kagome, si era ese el caso ella misma se encargaría de darle una buena lección al demonio eso que ni qué.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ese mismo día por la tarde)

Kagome al fin se había dado valor así misma para contarle al daiyokai que serían padres y así con ese objetivo en mente ella se dirigía al lugar en el cual podía sentir su presencia, cuando avanzo un poco más por el bosque noto como sus pasos la llevaban justo al pozo por el cual antes venia e iba a su casa, era la puerta que la condujo a conocer a sus amigos y de alguna manera la comparo con el agujero del conejo del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ella era como Alicia teniendo mucha aventuras en mundo fantástico y extraordinario en el cual paso mil y un aventuras, su primer amor, su primera desilusión amorosa, y nuevamente a enamorarse y esperaba que ese lugar fuera testigo del nuevo capítulo que se escribía en su vida el cual era el nacimiento de su nueva familia que empezaría con el ser del cual se había enamorado, en su momento le había costado lo suyo admitir que Sesshomaru de alguna manera había capturado su corazón, pero ahora estaba feliz porque estaba segura que él también la quería aunque no selo demostrara muy seguido.

Hay en medio de aquel claro donde alguna vez se encontró la puerta entre su época y el sengoku, estaba parado Sesshomaru admirando el paisaje mientras en viento necia su larga cabellera plateada, parecía una imagen sacada de la obra de algún pinto. Kagome se quedó estática por un momento admirando aquella bella imagen, el youkai al darse cuenta que no estaba solo enfoco su vista en la chica acto seguido esta salió de su ensoñación y se acercó un poco para estar la par del demonio.

–¿Por qué has venido miko?: Pregunto fríamente el youkai ella simplemente le sonrió de manera compresiva e inocente.

–¿Aun después de todo lo que pasamos no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?: Sesshomaru simplemente obvio el comentario así que ella prosiguió –Yo, tengo que sirte algo muy importante… : Estaba notablemente nerviosa e incómoda en ningún sentido seria para nadie dar ese tipo de noticias, el youkai se estaba impacientando y la miro severamente para darle a entender que se apresurara a decirle lo que vino a contarle –Bueno yo… yo estoy embarazada, tendré un hijo tuyo Sesshomaru: Dijo sin más esperando la reacción del youkai.

El daiyoukay se quedó en estado de shock, esto no podía estar pasando ¡NO, ESTO NO ESTABA PASANDO!, como era posible cayo en lo mismo que su padre una humana le daría un hijo, SU PRIMOGÉNITO, ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE!. Critico hasta el cansancio a su difunto padre por haber tenido un hanyou como hijo, y ahora él estaba repitiendo sus pasos bien dicen de tal palo tal astilla, pero no, no podía permitirse que alguien se enterase de este desliz, puede que en este momento no odiara tanto como antes a los humanos pero aun no los toleraba por completo. Aparte estaba su imagen, ¿cómo quedaría su reputación frente a los otros señores cardinales si se enteraban que su primogénito sería un hibrido?, definitivamente no podía dejar que ellos lo viesen como la copia de su padre, ni lo consideran débil por haberse involucrado con una humana débil, si esa era la verdad el siempre considero débil a esa chica en ningún momento le paso la idea de procrear con ella un cachorro, pero si en algún momento hubiera tenido la necesidad de tener un heredero mínimo hubiera elegido una hembra fuerte y no a alguien como ella, haría lo que tuvo planeado hacer desde el principio con ella, simplemente la sacaría de su vida como lo quera un ser insignificante.

El ambiente era tan tenso que uno era capaz de cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, la pequeña sacerdotisa estaba preocupada por el estado de shock de su compañero así que ella lo llamo.

–Sesshomaru, sé que esto es un poco repentino pero estoy segura que…: Pero antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpida por el demonio.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto miko?: Kagome no entendía a lo que se refería a sí que solo se le que viendo, el daiyokai la miro fijamente y estrecho un poco los ojos hay frente a ella está parado el antiguo Sesshomaru, aquel frio y orgulloso youkai que despreciaba a los humanos.

–¿Acaso no comprendiste mi pregunta miko?, ¿te estoy preguntando desde cuando tenías planeado todo esto?: Ella aun lo mira sin entender bien sus palabras y a él le irrito bastante eso.

–No pongas esa cara de no saber de qué te estoy hablando, sé muy bien que este era tu plan humana, amárrame a ti de alguna manera y que de ese modo te convierta en la señora del oeste: Ante estas palabras la pequeña muchacha sintió que algo en ella se desquebrajaba.

–No, yo no planee nada de eso Sesshomaru, esto solo sucedió: Dijo suplicante.

–Silencio, humana no creeré en tus engaños, solo lo repetiré una vez y no quiero volverlo a repetir, ¡yo el gran Sesshomaru nunca jamás aceptare a la criatura que traes en tus entrañas como algo mío, y aún menos te aceptaría a ti como mi compañera!: Ante estas palabras Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas y de sus ojos empezaron salir lágrimas de amargura, decepción y mucho dolor, él había llamado criatura a su bebe ni siquiera lo consideraba como su hijo, que había hecho mal, ¿acaso ella solita se engañó?, ¿acaso su propia mente distorsiono la realidad para hacerle creer que él sentía algo por ella?. En ese momento como si el youkay pudiera ser capaz de leer la mente le dio la última estocada.

–¿No abras creído que por haber compartido un par de noches juntos yo sentía algo por ti?: Ante la idea de sentir algo por esa chica insignificante el esbozo una sonrisa malévola.

–¿pero cómo pudiste creer que yo el lord de las tierras de oeste me podría haber interesado en una insignificante humana que no posee valor alguno y para colmo no es hermosa?: Ese fue el golpe final para ella aquello que se desquebrajo en un inicio ahora se rompió por completo en su interior, su corazón ahora estaba hecho pedazos, el youkai simplemente la vio como el ser más patético de todos y se giró y empezó adentrase en el bosque pero antes le dijo a la miko del futuro.

–Como último favor y antes de despedirnos para siempre, te diré que a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí vive una bruja, ella podría ayudarte a deshacerte de tú "problema", aunque eso ya es asunto tuyo: Dijo este claramente refiriéndose a su embarazo mientras desaparecía en el bosque y dejaba a una muchacha con el corazón y alma rotos.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola ella lloro desconsoladamente mientras de la nada empezó a llover, era como si de alguna manera el cielo también sintiera su dolor, porque empezó a llover intensamente tanto que sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, y su llanto era cubierto por la intensidad de la precipitación, lloro, lloro tanto que no pudo más con todo y termino desvaneciéndose en ese lugar, más tarde sería encontrada por Kikyo y su amiga Sango que salieran a buscarla y por mera casualidad la encontraron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Esto es todo por el momento gracias por leer (mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía enserio), por favor deje sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **¡Kagome de Tashio!, justo cuando estaba entrando en mi modo emo-depresivo ella me animo con su reviews, y ¡por supuesto que sufrirá mucho la duda ofende!, sufrirá tanto que cuando busques sufrimiento en el diccionario aun costado encontraras su foto ja,ja,ja,…. no te preocupes todo a su debido tiempo y gracias por ser mi primer reviews.**

 **-Saipu san y Andy Tashio me gusto esa de culo-sama ni en un millón de años se me hubiera ocurrido a mí** y **siendo las 12:35 am subo este fic…** **ustedes me motivaron a escribir gracia o mejor dicho ARIGATOOOO…**

 **Y así como me lo pediste aquí está en segundo capítulo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 02: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes: segunda parte.**

Poco después de encontrar a Kagome, Sango y Kikyo la llevaron rumbo a la cabaña de Kikyo ambas estaban sumamente preocupadas porque cuando empezó a llover la chica no volvía así que cuando la lluvia dejo de ser tan torrencial ambas salieron a buscarla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontraron inconsciente cerca del pozo que antiguamente conecta al tiempo de Kagome, por un momento ambas temieron que el daiyokai hubiese lastimado a la chica, pero cuando comprobaron que ella y su bebe estaban bien se calmaron un poco, pero no por ello dejaron de preguntarse ¿qué había pasado?.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea con Kagome a cuestas sus amigos sumamente preocupados les preguntaron qué había sucedido con ella, entonces para nadie hiciera más preguntas solo les dijeron que la causa del desmayo había sido porque no había recuperado todavía sus fuerza y que necesita descansar para reponerse por completo, todos aceptaron esa respuesta así que dejaron a Kagome al cuidado de Kikyo y Sango y este tiempo a solas les ayudaría a saber qué es lo que ocurrió con la pequeña chica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dentro de la cabaña Kikyo y Sango ambas sentadas al costado de Kagome)

–¿Cuándo crees que despierte?: Pregunto muy preocupada la exterminadora mientras veía el rostro pálido y afligido de su casi hermana.

–No lo sé: Simplemente respondió la sacerdotisa.

–¡Ya no lo soporto más!: Dijo Sango al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas?: Pregunto Kikyo.

Sango la miro seria mente y dijo–Voy a buscar a Sesshomaru él debe saber que paso con Kagome.

–Ni lo intentes él no está por los alrededores: Dijo tranquilamente Kikyo mientras arropaba aún más a la joven inconsciente.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?: Pregunto molesta acercándose a la sacerdotisa.

–yo busque su presencia ni bien encontramos a Kagome, pero no pude sentirla por ningún lado, pero antes estaba completamente segura que ambos estaban juntos.

– ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ese maldito demonio es el responsable de todos esto, por su culpa Kagome no despierta y para colmo el muy cobarde escapo!: Casi grito con ira contenida en cada palabra.

–Debemos contarle al resto lo que ese maldito le hizo a Kagome: Dijo la exterminadora pero fue interrumpida por una mirada seria por parte de Kikyo.

– ¡Tú no harás tal cosa¡.

–¿Por qué no?: Pregunto furiosa la exterminadora, ellos debían hacer algo para vengar a su amiga, no era justo que ese ser inmundo hubiera jugado con su amiga, la había usado a su antojo y luego cuando se aburrió de ella simplemente se deshizo de ella como si se tratara de un trapo sucio, ¡no, nadie se metía con su casi hermana!, cuando Inuyasha y el resto supiera lo que ese ser le había hecho a su amiga seguramente estarían de acuerdo con ella de hacerle pagar el dolor que le había producido a Kagome, pero parecía que al antigua rival de Kagome no la entendía por que no apoyaba su idea.

–Sango, sé muy bien lo que sientes, yo también desearía ir y purificar a ese demonio, pero no podemos contarle a nadie por al momento es Kagome quien tiene que decidir lo que hará y nosotras respetaremos su opinión sea cual sea: Sango simplemente agacho la cabeza a modo de aceptar esta idea.

–No, es justo de entre todos nosotros ella no debería estar sufriendo ella debería estar feliz por la nueva familia que se supone iba a formar, entonces ¿porque en estos momentos ella no está irradiando alegría como solo ella sabe hacer?, ¿acaso no fue suficiente dolor el ya no poder volver a su familia?, ¿acaso en este lugar ella también tiene que sufrir?: Preguntaba Sango a la nada o tal vez a los dioses mientras esta empezaba a llorar por su amiga, y Kikyo solo agacho la cabeza y contenía las ganas de llorar, no podía ser débil.

–¡Sango ya basta!: Dijo con determinación mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

–Pero esto es demasiado duro: Dijo la exterminadora mientras hipaba.

–¡Sango!, es suficiente no podemos desmoronarnos en esta situación Kagome nos necesitara más que nunca a ambas en este momento necesita que seamos su apoyo que le demos fuerzas y no la miremos con lastima ni compasión.

–Tienes razón Kikyo, lo siento: Dijo Sango mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su kimono.

Así ambas mujeres acordaron ser el soporte emocional de Kagome en este duro trance de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Al día siguiente por la mañana)

Todos se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede pues era hora del desayuno estaban presente; Sango y su hermano, Miroku, Shippo, Rin (si, ella sé que en el pueblo a petición de la anciana Kaede), Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kaede y por su puesto la pequeña Kirara.

–¿Cuándo despertara la señorita Kagome?: Pregunto Miroku mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno.

– A un no estamos seguras, parecer que la joya absorbió gran parte de su energía para poder canalizar su deseo: Dijo Kikyo mientras veía a su hermana que asentía con cada palabra que decía y agrego.

–Hay esperar un poco más, pero no se preocupen ella estará bien: Dijo viendo como los niños se entristecían.

–Bueno, entonces ese caso porque no le preparamos una sorpresa a Kagome: Dijo Inuyasha ganado la atención de los presentes que lo miraron como le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo.

–¿Qué es lo que sugieres Inuyasha?: Pregunto el monje.

–Bu… bueno yo pensaba que… Kagome no tiene una cabaña ¿no?, entonces por qué no le construimos una digo.

–Esa es una excelente idea Inuyasha: Dijo la anciana Kaede.

–Si es increíble que se te haya ocurrido Inuyasha: Dijo Shippo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del orejas de perro.

–Yo plantare mucha flores alrededor de la cabaña para que la señorita Kagome siempre este feliz: Dijo una muy emocionada Rin.

–Sí y yo te ayudo: Dijo un muy animado Shippo.

–Permítanme ayudar a mí también: Dijo también Kohaku emocionado.

–Amigo mío de todas las ideas que tuviste esta es la mejor de todas: Dijo el Monje mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda al hanyou.

–No molestes Miroku que también he tenido buenas ideas antes: Dijo algo ofendido el peliblanco.

–Entonces conde los construiremos: Pregunto Miroku ignorando la molestia de su amigo.

–Bueno podría ser cerca del árbol donde está la colina es un lugar muy lindo, y las puestas de sol y los amaneceres son hermosos desde ese punto: Dijo la anciana Kaede, mientras todos acotaban ideas de cómo podrían construir y decorar el regalo para su amiga, Sango y Kikyo se mantenían al margen pues ellas eran las únicas que sabían que Kagome no volvería a ser la misma persona y literalmente se les carcomía el alma al no poder compartir su preocupación con sus amigos, pero tenían que ser fuerte por aquella pequeña chica que no volvería a sonreír como antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Por la tarde ese mismo día)

Sango se dirigía hacia la cabaña en la cual descansa su amiga, ella y Kikyo acordaron que se turnarían para cuidar de ella mientras estuviese inconsciente y también que no le preguntarían que había pasado con el demonio para no dañarla más, esperarían para que ella les contara todo. Cuando llego vio a su amiga sentada viendo todo con relativa calma, Sango no se contuvo y se abalanzo a abrasarla pero la pequeña no respondió el abraso simplemente se quedó quieta.

–Kagome que bien que despertaste todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti: Dijo sango llorando de felicidad.

–Lamento haberlos preocupado, no lo volveré hacer: Dijo Kagome en un susurro, Sango se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que aquella chica en frente suyo era solo una casca de lo que la verdadera Kagome era, su casi hermana, la persona a la cual le debe haber conocido al amor de su vida y haber recuperado a su hermano, esta fue la prueba de cuán grande había sido el daño que ese ser despreciable le ocasiono a ella. Ella debió haberle dicho que se alejara del demonio ni bien le conto que se estaban frecuentando, pero no le dijo anda por que en el fondo esperaba que el pudiera de alguna manera hacerla feliz, confió en el demonio y este le hiso un daño irreparable a la chica, nunca la había visto en un estado similar ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha la rechazo, pero este no era el momento de lamentarse, ella le ayudaría a recuperar la alegría y la ayudaría sonreír como antes.

Después que termino de abrazarla ella fue a avisarles sus amigos que la querida Kagome había despertado, en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos literalmente estaban en la cabaña de Kikyo que es donde estaba Kagome recuperándose, todos la llenaban de atenciones cariños y mimos pero ella solo estaba con tanta vitalidad como la de una muñeca de porcelana, pero esta actitud duro los días siguientes causando extrañeza por parte de sus amigos, ni siquiera mostraba ninguna emoción cuando Rin le hacía coronas de flores o cuando Shippo le mostraba uno de sus nuevos trucos, Sango y Kikyo les dijeron que era seguramente era un efecto secundario de lo que la perla le había quitado, todos aceptaron esta versión y simplemente trataban igual a Kagome aunque esta no reaccionara con nada, las dos mujeres que cuidaban a Kagome eran las únicas que sabían el estado real de la chica que apenas y comía algo y dormía casi nada si seguía a este paso seguramente enfermaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Cuatro días después del incidente)

Era maso menos las dos de la tarde y Sango había literalmente arrastrado, a Kagome fuera de su cabaña, para recoger algunas frutas para los niños de la aldea o mejor dicho sango era la que recogía la fruta y trataba de hacerle la chala a la chica pero esta simplemente asentía o negaba como un autómata.

Cuando terminaron de recoger fruta (fue sango) y ya tenían dos canasta repletas de fruta Sango le dijo a Kagome.

–Creo que esto está muy pesado, lo iré llevando a la aldea ¿Por qué no me esperas? Y luego regresamos juntas: y en repuesta Kagome simplemente cabeceo afirmativamente.

Luego que la exterminadora se fuera Kagome empezó a adentrarse al bosque pensativa sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil y una ideas.

–Porque, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?, soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo, mamá te necesito tanto quisiera que estuvieras conmigo que me consolaras que me abrases, te necesito mamá tu estúpida hija quiere que la abrases extraño a mi familia, quiero ver a mi mamá, quiero estar con mi hermano menor y escuchar las absurdas historias del abuelo: Dijo a la nada mientras caída de rodillas y sollozaba.

–No lo soporto más este dolor es más fuerte que yo, duele me duele el alma y el corazón ya no quiero sentir esto, quiero que acabe ¡POR FAVOR!...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba un enorme youkai en forma de serpiente la había apresado y le dada un abrazo mortal y lentamente la criatura empezaba a acercar sus grandes fauces para matar a la chica, esta solo serró los ojos en señal de rendición esperaba que con esto todo su dolor desaparecería, sorpresivamente antes que la criatura pudiese lograr su cometido apareció Kikyo y la purifico con una de sus flechas y por siguiente poniendo a salvo a la chica, la sacerdotisa se acercó rápidamente a la chica para comprobar que no estuviese herida.

–¿Por qué evitaste que acabara con mi dolor?: pregunto una sollozante Kagome ante estas palabras Kikyo se quedó petrificada.

–Acaso no entienden que ya no soporto esta vida, es doloroso, ya no quiero sufrir yo…: Pero fue callada por una fuerte bofetada cortesía de Kikyo, Kagome solo la miro sorprendida pues la bofetada fue tan fuerte que la mando al suelo.

–No me vengas con esas idioteces Kagome, que paso con la chica que nunca se rendía sin importar en el peligro, la chica que valoraba la vida por encima de cualquier cosa, ¿dime donde esta ella?.

–Ella ya no existe, él se encargó de matarla: Dijo tristemente Kagome.

–No seas ridícula acaso no vez cuanto dañas a los que te aman día tras día desde que te deprimiste los niños han intentado animarte, pero solo les haces desplantes y no solo con ellos es con dodos los que se te acercan, acaso no tedas cuenta que con tu muerte también lo haría él bebe que llevas dentro, acaso quieres convertirte en una asesina dejarías que una criatura libre de pecados pagara por los pecados de su progenitor ¿responde Kagome?: Pregunto gritándole a Kagome esperando que con esto ella reaccionara pues estaba cansada de ver esa pobre imitación de la Kagome que conoció, en ese momento un fuerte sollozo la saco de sus pensamiento, era la chica que lloraba a mas no poder sujetando su vientre.

–¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, LO SIENTO, TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME!: Kikyo al darse cuenta que la verdadera Kagome empezaba a salir, la abrazo con fuerza permitiéndole a la menor desahogarse.

Esa misma tarde cuando ambas llegaron a la aldea fueron recibidas por un grupo muy preocupado pero se les paso la preocupación cuando vieron a la joven sonriéndoles, ella les pidió perdón por como los había tratado durante los últimos días, a lo que el grupo simplemente resto importancia solo les importaba ver feliz a su amada amiga.

Con el corre de los días Kagome mejoraba mucho su estado de ánimo, pero aun no podía volver a ser la antigua Kagome al menos no por ahora, se la pasaba el día juagando y enseñándoles cosas a Rin, Shippo y Kohaku y luego aprendiendo sobre más plantas medicinales gracias a las enseñanzas de Kikyo y Kaede, por supuesto que la construcción del nuevo hogar de Kagome iba en marcha pero les costaba mucho mantenerlo en secreto, lo cual era divierto de ver pues ellos no sabían explicarle a donde iban después del desayuno y almuerzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dos semanas des pues del incidente)

Era una cálida tarde de verano y Kagome iba vestida con un traje similar al de sacerdotisa, la única diferencia era el color del pantalón que era azul marino y tenía el cabello amarrado en una trenza, como todas las tardes salía a pasear cerca del árbol en el cual conoció a su casi hermano Inuyasha y rememoro algunas cosas.

Entonces sus dos mejores amigas a las cuales había citado momentos antes aparecieron.

– ¿Que pasa Kagome de que querías hablarnos?: Pregunto curiosa la exterminadora, y Kikyo no dijo nada pero se notaba que también tenía curiosidad de lo que tendría que decirles la chica.

–He decidido que hare un viajen quiero conocer esta época ya que viviré el resto de mis días aquí: Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

–Kagome eso es muy peligroso y en tu estado sin mencionar que su energía espiritual aún no se ha restablecido por completo: Dijo una muy preocupada Kikyo.

–Lo se Kikyo pero necesito cambiar de aires, ciento que en cualquier momento podría volver a caer en depresión: Dijo tristemente mientras recordaba el sufrimiento y los malos ratos que les hizo pasar a sus amigos.

–¿Kagome estas segura de esto?:Pregunto Sango, si eso quería su amiga y podría ayudarla a recuperarse la apoyaría.

–Sí, lo estoy Sango, he estado pensando en esto desde hace un par de días y ya me decidí: Kikyo comprendió que no la haría cambiar de opinión así que simplemente la apoyaría que más le quedaba.

–Si eso es lo que deseas por mí está bien Kagome: Dijo sango dándole su apoyo a su amiga.

–Bueno yo también te apoyare, pero en vez de que estés caminando sin rumbo por que no vas cerca de las costa hacia el sur hay una aldea donde vive una sacerdotisa especializada en crear medicamentos de todo tipo que son muy apreciados tanto por humanos como youkais, estoy segura que si se lo pides te enseñara gustosa lo que sabe, ¿qué te parece?: Kagome considero muy bien la idea que le daba Kikyo aparte así podría aprender cómo ayudar todos sin distinción, le gustaba la idea de curar personas y porque uno que otro youkai.

–Me gusta la idea, aparte al estar con una persona que ve a todos los seres con igualdad no temeré por lo que pueda pensar de mi hijo.

Cuando volvieron a la aldea les comunicaron la decisión de Kagome al inicio todos se opusieron comenzando desde los más pequeños y terminado en Inuyasha, pero luego comprendieron que era una decisión que estaba tomada, hacia a los dos días la antigua shikon no tama partió hacia ese lugar, hacia las costas del sur, aunque cabe mencionar que antes de irse les hizo prometer a sus amigas que nunca revelarían su estado a sus amigos estas aceptaron a regañadientes pero al fin y al cabo aceptaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de tres días de viaje tranquilos en los cuales extrañamente ningún youkai poderoso la había atacado llego a salvo a su destino se trataba de una aldea pesquera muy tranquila y muy hermosa, ni bien llego al pueblo fue a presentarse con la sacerdotisa a cargo, esta respondida al nombre de Shiranui y era una mujer algo mayor tal vez unos años más que su madre, usaba el típico traje de sacerdotisa y tenía el cabello castaño largo y ojos de color azul profundo como el mar que rodeaba a la aldea.

Shiranui la acepto de inmediato como aprendiz, sé quedo a vivir en el templo que servía también como una especie de escuela/internado para las aprendices de Shiranui, obviamente ella no era la única que quería aprender habiendo unas tantas chica con el mismo objetivo que ella de superarse.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que Kagome hubiera deseado su vientre ya se podía ver, no mucho porque apenas tenía tres mes y medio ya todos se daban cuenta de su estado al inicio se lo conto con algo de pena a su maestra y creyó que esta la expulsaría del templo pero hizo lo contrario y la apoyo incondicionalmente sin hacerle preguntas de ninguna índole, pero ella quiso contarle lo que le paso (por cierto omitiendo ciento tipo de detalle como por ejemplo que ella venia del futuro y que está involucrada con la shikon no tama) y cuando su maestra termino de contarle simplemente la abrazo y le dijo que era la persona más valiente que había conocido en toda su viva y que la apoyaría en todo, ella recordaba cálidamente esa platica en al cual la que termino de llorando fue su maestra, en el transcurso de ese tiempo ella se había echo muy amiga de las demás aprendices y de los aldeanos a los cuales ayudaba en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora del día.

Era otro lindo de clases con Shiranui según la propia Kagome pero no pudo llegar a la habitación en la cual se impartían las lecciones, porque de repente su vientre bajo le empezó a doler, el dolor era tanto que hizo que perdiera la conciencia, fue socorrida por sus compañeras que inmediatamente dieron avisó a Shiranui y llevaron a Kagome devuelta a su habitación y la maestra procedió a examinar a la chica.

Quince minutos después Kagome empezó a despertar y vio a su maestra sentada a su lado esta inmediatamente le dio un vaso de agua mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el futon.

– ¿Querida cómo te sientes?: Pregunto sumamente preocupada la maestra.

–La verdad no muy bien, pero creo que no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente, creo que debo descansar más, lamento haberla preocupado tanto maestra: Dijo Kagome tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible porque algo en su interior le decía que algo no iba bien y efectivamente la mirada afligida de su maestra se lo confirmaba algo no andaba bien.

–Kagome tu desmayo no fue producido por el cansancio… tú estuviste a punto de perder a tus bebes: Dijo la maestra viéndola como llevaba su nano a su vientre y lo tocaba como boba, iba a tener mellizos o gemelos eso la sorprendió totalmente, pero cuando asimilo la frase "a punto de perder a tus bebes" sintió un gran temor.

–Menos mal que usted estaba cerca maestra, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse vedad maestras mis bebes están salvo ¿verdad?: El rostro de su maestra mostraba que lo que le diría a continuación no era nada bueno.

–Kagome, pude controlar esta situación por el momento pero es cuestión de tiempo, tú cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo estas demasiado débil, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pierdas a tus bebes…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sé que ahora muchos me querrán asesinar por haberlo dejado hasta hay, pero es qué la mano ya no me daba para más lo siento, me disculpo enormemente por la falta de ortografía y siendo las 12:32 am subo este fic…**

 **Pero en fin gracias por leer déjenme sus comentarías y hasta la próxima….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: los capítulos serán publicados una vez a la semana (como los mangas XD )**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron sus reviews ustedes me motivan a continuar XD… y sin más a leer se dijo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 03: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes: tercera parte.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol golpeaban gentilmente su rostro mientras la fresca brisa traía a su de por si desarrollado sentido del olfato una gran variedad de aromas provenientes de muchas flores que daban de esta manera la bienvenida de la primavera, entonces extasiado por tanta tranquilidad abrió lentamente sus dorados ojos, él en ese momento se hallaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol de sakura, curiosamente ese lugar era su favorito desde que era un cachorro y en el cual paso sus mejores años, recordaba como su padre y madre lo traían y jugaban con él; se trataba de un hermoso claro infestado de flores blancas que por el medio era atravesado por un pequeño arrollo que a su vez estaba rodeado de árboles de sakura pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no traía puesta su armadura pero para su tranquilidad si traía consigo sus katanas.

Entonces el sonido de unas rizas llamaron su atención se levantó dispuesto a averiguar el origen de tan hermosa melodía, camino un poco más hasta llegar hasta otro pequeño claro también rodeado de árboles de sakura que empezaban a desprender sus pétalos asemejándose a una lluvia, la diferencia con este claro y el otro era que en vez de tener flores por doquier este tenía pasto/césped. Hay en medio de ese claro se hallaban; la exterminadora a lado de aquel monje tan peculiar lo curioso es que la mujer traía entre brazos a un bebé mientras el monje jugaba con dos niñas pequeñas que eran idénticas la una de otra y a su vez el pequeño zorro que por siento ya no era tan pequeño estaba jugando con esa gata que pertenecía a la exterminadora, también vio a su fiel/molesto sirviente como trataba de evitar que los niños se comieran la comida que estaba distribuida en una manta (parecía que estaban de día de campo), luego giro su cabeza un poco y pudo ver debajo de una sombrilla (de la época) que estaban abrazados el primer y único de amor de su molesto medio hermano y este mirándose con mucho amor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el vientre de la antigua sacerdotisa de barro que estaba muy abultado según sus cálculos estaría en fecha próxima para dar a luz. pero un inesperado griterío lo saco de su inspección busco el origen del griterío que provenía de su pequeña protegida que estaba un poco más alta y corría en su dirección y justo detrás de ella venían riendo a mas no poder unos niños de unos 5 años aunque cuando los vio pudo notar que se trataban de hanyous; tenían el pelo plateado corto, enormes ojos color ámbar oscuro, unas orejitas de perro, ambos estaban vestidos con unos trajecitos de dos piezas de color blanco y ambos eran como dos gotas de agua.

Justo cuando la pequeña llego hasta donde él estaba terminó por colocarse detrás de él, no había duda que lo estaba usando de barrera contra esos dos pequeños que la perseguían.

– ¡No es justo!: Protesto uno de los pequeños.

–¡Sí!: Dijo el otro.

–Papá, dile que no es justo: Dijo el primer niño mirándolo con un puchero en la cara.

–Sí, dijimos que sin nada de usar a papá o a mamá de escudo: Secundo el otro pequeño mientras tanto Rin solo los miraba divertida, ver como protestaban los gemelos era cómico y adorable y el resto de los presentes también opinaba lo mismo pues todos volcaron su atención a la divertida escena.

–Niños, no hagan tanto desorden sino sus tíos dirán que son unos mal educados: Dijo una voz risueña que cautivo los oídos de Sesshomaru e inmediatamente busco a la dueña de tan hermosa voz, cuando la encontró sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas pues se trataba de la criatura más frágil que hubiese visto en toda su larga vida, se trataba de nada menos y nada más de la chica que acompañaba a su hibrido hermano durante la época en que perseguían al despreciable de Naraku, Kagome traía puesto un hermoso quimono blanco con dibujos de pétalos de sakura, el cabello lo traía amarrado en una cola de caballo amarrado con un cinta de color rojo además que traía flores en la cola de caballo y lo que más llamo la atención del youkay es que al desviar sus ojos pudo ver su maraca en el cuello de la chica eso solo podía significar una cosa ella era su compañera y los niños ( junto con Rin) que ahora iban en dirección de la mujer eran sus hijos, extrañamente la idea junto con la visión que tenía en ese momento no le desagradaba al contrario le gusto bastante.

–Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido?: Pregunto muy molesto su medio hermano mientras avanzaba hasta él.

– ¿Sabías que te estábamos esperando desde hace rato?: Volvía a increpar el medio bestia solo que más cerca de él.

–Ya vasta Inuyasha, déjalo en paz acaso no sabes que ha tenido días difíciles tratando de mantener la paz con los otros señores cardinales, tiempos difíciles se evitaron gracias a su excelente diplomacia y persistencia así que no le reclames nada: Dijo una muy molesta Kagome, en respuesta el hibrido simplemente bufo y volvió a lado de su mujer, causando un estallido de risas por todos los presentes, que aún estaban sorprendidos como Kagome siempre le ganaba en las discusiones al pobre hibrido.

–Amo bonito, menos mal vino a tiempo estos niños casi se terminan toda la comida: Dijo el sapo verde quejándose.

–Menos mal llegaste para comer Sesshomaru: Dijo Kagome acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Temíamos que no vendrías.

–¡Wow hora de comer!: Dijeron en coro los pequeños niños dirigiéndose al enorme mantel en el cual estaban colocados diferentes tipos de comida, todos imitaron su acción acomodándose cerca del mantel para poder alcanzar la comida mientras Kagome cogió la mano a Sesshomaru y lo guio junto con los demás y este la siguió sin protesta alguna.

Hay sentados los adultos y niños disfrutaban del agradable ambiente junto con la deliciosa comida y acompañado de distintas anécdotas de la época en la cual perseguían a Naraku, mientras los niños le hacían bromas a Jaken, pero curiosamente sus ojos no se podían despegar de la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado Kagome, en ese momento parecía la criatura más hermosa de todas se sentía feliz de que fuera su mujer suya y de nadie más, ella al darse cuenta que él la miraba giro su cabeza y le dedico una cálida sonrisa que él correspondió de igual manera.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer los niños nuevamente se pusieron a jugar ahora todos los pequeños participaban en el juego; las gemelas de monje y la exterminadora, el pequeño zorro, los gemelos, la pequeña Rin y hasta la gata, mientras tanto Jaken se encargaba de recoger todo y los demás descansaban con sus respectivas parejas.

– ¿Te sucede algo?, desde que llegaste has estado un poco raro: Pregunto Kagome mientras miraba a su compañero este solo la estrecho contra su fornido cuerpo y hundió su nariz en los cabellos de la azabache aspirando su aroma.

–Yo solo tuve una pesadilla: Dijo sin más el youkai

–Y ¿de qué trataba?: Pregunto ella.

–Yo soñé que cometía la peor de las idioteces y terminaba perdiendo lo que más amaba a ti y a mis hijos: Conto este mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica como si esta planeara irse.

–Tonto, solo fue una pesadilla, nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar solo: Dijo ella mientras lo besaba tiernamente y el correspondía con desesperación.

Luego de tan agradable tarde tocaba irse a casa ya que el astro rey empezaba a esconderse dando como resultado un hermoso atardecer, Kagome fue a buscar a sus hijos ya que eran los únicos que faltaban para partir rumbo a casa, Sesshomaru se quedó esperando con sus amigos.

– ¿Dime Sesshomaru eres feliz?: Pregunto su medio hermano que de la nada apareció a su lado.

–Sí: Respondió el youkai sin duda alguna, pues era verdad se sentía feliz al tener una hermosa familia.

–Me alegro por ti, sabes creo que sería bueno que se lo dijeras a Kagome: Comento mientras el hanyou se dirigía donde su amada, en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de decirle a Kagome lo importante que era en su vida, curiosamente su instinto lo guio al lugar en el cual había despertado.

Cuando llego pudo ver a su compañera de espaldas a él sujetando a sus hijos que yacían dormidos en sus brazos de repente un mal presentimiento inundo su ser, había notado que el cielo se tornó de un intenso color rojos y un viento que calaba los huesos se hacía presente también noto como las flores antes blancas estaban teñidas de carmesí.

–Kagome será mejor irnos: Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero de la nada un intenso fuego que parecía del inframundo se interpuso entre él y su compañera.

–¡KAGOME! –Llamo desesperado Sesshomaru a la mujer pero esta parecía no escucharlo las llamas crecían a cada momento y su desesperación crecía por ella y sus hijos, de repente las llamas parecieron apaciguarse un poco dejando ver la imagen de su mujer y sus hijos esta se había girado para verlo y en su mirada pudo notar tristeza y eso le provocó un nudo en la garganta; los niños dormían plácidamente recostados en el pecho de su madre sin enterarse del peligro que corrían.

–Lo siento: Oyó decir a la mujer al tiempo que una gran llamarada se situaba detrás de su familia y como esta tomaba una forma irregular y abrazaba a su mujer y a sus hijos y lentamente eran engullidos por ese fuego maldito, en ese momento se sintió presa de la impotencia y el dolor de perder algo valiosos para él.

– ¡KAGOME!: Grito él a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama en su castillo él estaba envuelto en una capa de sudor y con la respiración agitada, sus latidos todavía retumbaban en sus iodos se sentía como si hubiera corrió la más grande maratón de su vida.

– ¿Porque soñé eso?: Se preguntaba al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de la ventana y la refrescante briza de la noche acariciaba su rostro mientras se calmaba.

–Por qué, quería darte una lección: Dijo su vestía interior.

–Tú ¿Con que derecho te atreviste a hacer eso?: Increpo molesto el demonio.

–Con el derecho de querer ser feliz.

– ¿Feliz?, ¿con una humana? No me hagas reír ellos son débiles: Gruño el lord.

–Ese es tu problema ¿Qué ella sea débil?, no la subestimes Sesshomaru.

–Cierra el hocico Yako, acaso no sabes las repercusiones que me traería el haberla escogido hubiera sido la burla de los otros señores cardinales.

–Los otros acaso controlan tú vida como para temer tanto sus habladurías ¿Dónde quedo el gran Sesshomaru aquel que hacía y deshacía a su antojo?: Increpo molesto Yako.

–Además si despreciaras tanto a la humana Kagome días después de haberle roto el corazón no hubieras ido a ver como estaba y al verla rodeada de sus amigos y feliz no te hubiese dolido, luego que cuando gracias a que "por casualidad pasabas por ahí" y por mera coincidencia Rin te conto que ella se iba algo en ti se agito y luego la culminación de toda esta pantomima que tú mismo creaste fue cuando tú te aseguraste que ella llegara a su destino sana y a salvo, no me negaras que en silencio y sigilo mataste a todo aquella criatura que pensara en dañarla a pero eso si dejaste a las criaturas más débiles para que ella no sospechara que algo andaba mal, cuando estuviste seguro que estaría a salvo te alejaste como llegaste sin que nadie supiera que siquiera estuviste ahí ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora lord Sesshomaru?: Pregunto burlonamente Yako.

– ¡Que tienes que serrar el hocicó y dejar de meterte en mis asuntos!: Contesto rabioso el lord.

–Me niego a ser el reflejo de mi padre, ¡NUNCA! ME OÍSTE: Bramo Sesshomaru, causando un suspiro de resignación por parte de Yako.

–Parece que esto es todo, dado que esta es tu última palabra no interferiré más contigo, solo esperare a ver como tus acciones te pasan factura en un futuro, que disfrute su reino de soledad Lord Sesshomaru: Luego de un momento de silencio Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que Yako no volvería a hablarle.

De aquel incidente ya había pasado tres meses y medio y Yako seguía sin hablarle aunque eso francamente no le importo, pero justo hoy se sentía más inquieto de lo acostumbrado y como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, era la misma molesta sensación que la del sueño la parte en la cual unas llamas del otro mundo engullían a la miko y a sus bebes ante esta idea algo extraño se apodero de él y sin darse cuenta salió disparado del palacio rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba la miko, "solo me asegurare que ese en ese lugar y eso será todo, solo será esta ultima vez" se dijo a si mismo mientras escuchaba como sus sirvientes le preguntaban dónde iba pero él ni caso les hacía, tardaría al redor de dos días en llegar hasta esa aldea pesquera pero no le importaba, él debía saber que todo estaba bien con ella, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía con la chica en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Kagome)

– ¡¿Perderé a mis bebes?, como es eso posible!: Pregunto entre lágrimas.

–Kagome cálmate por favor: Dijo su maestra tratando de acercarse a ella para consolarla pero Kagome le gripo fuera de sí.

– ¡¿Cómo me pide que me calme?, me acaba de decir que mis bebes morirán, no es posible que pueda calmarme!: Dijo llorando aún más la chica.

– ¡¿Debe haber alguna manera de salvar a mis hijos?, por favor!: Miro con ojos suplicantes la pelinegra.

–Kagome, trata de calmarte por tus bebes: La pelinegra obedeció haría lo que fuera por sus bebes, después de todo ellos eran lo más valioso de su vida.

–De echo había una forma de salvar a tus bebes pero dudo mucho que podamos contar con esta opción: Dijo Shiranui con pesar:

–¿Qué , quiso decir con había una opción?, explíquese por favor: Exigió saber la menor de las mujeres.

–Veras querida no es la primera vez que veo un caso como el tuyo pero tampoco son mucho los casos, lo que pasa es que algunos casos ocurre que el cuerpo de la madre es demasiado débil para poder soportar el poder demoniaco del bebe mitad bestia así que como método de auto conservación el cuerpo mismo de la madre rechaza al bebe para que el poder de este no la mate y por consiguiente al bebe, lo que se suele hacer en estos casos es que el progenitor de constantemente de su energía al bebe y a la madre hasta el momento del alumbramiento, pero dudo mucho que en tu caso podamos usar ese método: Dijo con tremendo desazón la maestra, una vez más los ojos de Kagome se inundaban de lágrimas entonces comprendió que todo esto era culpa de la dichosa perla que le había quitado gran parte de su energía espiritual para poder cumplir su deseo, era culpa de esa perla incluso cuando ya no existía en este mundo seguía trayendo problemas y otra razón de dolor era saber que no podía salvar a su hijos porque no contaba con Sesshomaru él no era una opción en estos momentos, entonces que haría para salvar a sus bebes.

–Kagome, no imagino el dolor por el cual estas pasando en estos nefastos momentos, pero te aseguro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo: Dijo la maestra mientras abrazaba a la chica como una madre lo haría mientras la azabache se deshacía en llanto.

–Cálmate por favor, no te preocupes ya verás que idearemos una manera para hacer que tus bebes vean la luz de este mundo: Cuando la azabache se calmó su maestra la dejo dormir pero antes le aconsejo que no debiera hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo aunque podía caminar un poco; mientras tanto Shiranui se encerró en su estudio tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarlas a mantener a los bebes vivos pero todo parecía en contra no encontraba nada de utilidad, parecía ser que el destino de esos niños era la muerte.

Al día siguiente en el templo todas las chicas al enterarse del estado de Kagome fueron hasta el cuarto de esta para darle muestras de cariño y ánimos, actos que Kagome agradeció enormemente y decidió que lucharía por sus hijos así que con esa consigna salió a caminar un poco por el pueblo.

Era de esos días sin una sola nube en el cielo y un calor sofocante y los pueblerinos se encontraban descansando a la sombra de sus hogares pues ya eran como las 11:00 am pero hacía un calor horrible, justo cuando Kagome pasaba por delante de la tienda del verdulero escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

–Te cuento que es verdad existe un demonio que es capaz de conceder deseos.

–Eso no puede ser posible: Repuso un hombre mayor.

Ella se acercó al puesto para preguntar –Disculpen, buenos días: Saludo cordialmente la antigua miko.

–Ho, pero si es Kagome, la chica que tan amablemente me preparo un medicamento y sin cobrarme un centavo para ayudarme con los achaques de la edad: Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y sonrisa risueña y a su lado vio a un monje de edad muy madura, recién llegado pues nunca antes lo había visto en el pueblo este simplemente la saludo con un cabeceo.

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña, acaso necesitas algunas verduras frescas?: Pregunto amablemente el hombre.

–Oh no, no es eso gracias es que por casualidad escuche que dijeron que había un demonio que era capaz de cumplir deseos y me dio curiosidad, usted sabe cómo soy.

–Era eso, la juventud de hoy en día es demasiado curiosa por eso se paran metiendo en mucho líos ja, ja, ja, ja de echo Renji me estaba contando este cuento de hadas, ¿no es así viejo amigo?: Dijo al tiempo que enfocaba su vista en él monje que tomo un sorbo de té.

–No es ningún cuento de hadas es real, se trata de un demonio que gobierna unas tierras más allá del mar y aún más allá de las tierras regidas por los dragones imperiales (para los que no entendieron tierras regidas por los dragones= china y las tierras a la cual hacemos mención son lo que hoy en día conocemos como Europa), se dice que es tan poderoso que conquisto pequeños reinos y los unió convirtiéndolos en una gran nación también cuentan que es capaz de cumplir deseos de cualquier índole pero a un alto precio, parecer que cruzo el mar para visitar a un amigo de este lago, pero también sé que su visita casi termina y que hoy se ira rumbo a su reino lo sé porque de camino aquí pude sentir su energía moverse en direcciona la costa, honestamente nunca había sentido nada tan poderos en mi vida lo sentí a pesar que estábamos a kilómetros uno del otro fue simplemente terrorífico: Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía blanco como el papel y Kagome y el anciano risueño lo veían con preocupación.

Después de escuchar ese relato Kagome se dirigió al templo, tomo algunas cosas y dejo una nota en el cual pedía perdón a su maestra por irse se esta manera y explicándole que podría haber una esperanza para salvar a sus bebe, mientras todos estaban comiendo ella aprovecho para salir del pueblo en un caballo que había tomado del templo, habían pasado unas cuatro horas buscando la energía de aquel ser que podría ser su última esperanza.

Justo cuando temía que él se hubiera marchado lo sintió el poder que desprendía era infinitamente superior al de su antiguo enemigo, cuando pudo identificar por donde podría darle alcance emprendió la marcha sus cálculos la habían llevado cerca de una playa de hermosa arena blanca, pero desolada pues ella había tomado un atajo, bajo su vista a su pequeño vientre y poso sus manos de manera protectora y dijo.

–No se preocupen serán capases de ver la belleza de este mundo así tenga que vender mi alma al mismísimo Lucifer para lograr que ustedes nazcan.

Segundos después parecieron dos figuras cabalgando en caballos color negro como la noche uno de ellos traía una gran capa que cubría parte de su cabeza y no dejaba apreciar su rostro pero se podía deducir que se trataba de alguien joven , él otro hombre no traía una capa y se podría apreciar perfectamente sus facciones se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto serio y traía puesto un kimono típico de hombre por alguna razón este hombre se parecía a los mayordomos que tenía la nobleza europea, por alguna razón ellos no parecían youkais pues no tenían marcas de ningún tipo ni rasgos característicos como las orejas por ejemplo, pero sin duda eran seres sobrenaturales pues desprendían un gran energía destructiva en especial uno de ellos.

– ¿Qué hace aquí una humana?: Pregunto el mayor de los hombres.

–Siento mucho importunarlos pero necesito su ayuda: Dijo Kagome arrodillandose frente a los hombre y sabiendo que podían matarla, vio como ambos hombres desmontan los caballos y simplemente la pasaron de largo ignorándola olímpicamente entonces decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, sujeto la capa del encapuchado evitando que este avanzara este acto causo la indignación del hombre mayor pero logro su cometido el encapuchado se giró a verla llenándose se de valor dijo.

–¡Por favor necesito su ayuda, sé que usted es capaz de conceder deseos a la gente!: El simplemente no dijo nada y el otro hombre solo la miraba con molestia y dijo.

–Muchacha retirare antes que te arrepientas.

–¡No lo hare hasta que me ayuden!: Dijo Kagome mientras sentía un terrible dolor en su vientre, el dolor era tanto que terminó por soltar la capa de aquel extraño cayó al suelo de rodillas por el dolor tan intenso.

–Por favor, mis bebes quiero que salven a mis hijos yo no importo solo ellos, les daré cualquier cosa, hare lo que sea, pero por favor permitan que ellos nazcan, ¡POR FAVOR, A SI TENGA QUE ENTREGAR MI ALMA COMO PAGO NO DEJEN QUE ELLOS MUERAN!: Suplico la azabache sumida en llanto y dolor físico, luego sintió como una cálida mano sujeto su rostro y lo elevó un poco lo suficiente como para ver a aquel encapuchado en este momento mostraba su rostro, se trataba de un hombre de fracciones claramente extranjeras; cabello rubio corto cual rayos de sol , hermoso rostro que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles pero lo que más resaltaba del cuadro eran sus hermosos ojos carmín y con su aterciopelada y amable voz él dijo.

–¿Incluso si tu vida es el pago por la de ellos, incluso si no los vez crecer estarías dispuesta a dar la vida por ellos?.

–Por favor sálvalos: Dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz, él simplemente movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y luego lentamente acerco su rostro al de la joven y deposito un beso en la frente de esta, inmediatamente la joven se desvaneció y aquel hermoso joven la sostuvo en brazos y la cargo en forma princesa.

– ¿Su alteza?: Dijo extrañado el sirviente por el actuar de su amo.

–Pasa algo Sebastián: Dijo el más joven mientras le miraba de reojo y muy duramente por tratar de que le explique su actuar.

–N… no su alteza imperial: Pero la repentina llegada de algo silencio el ambiente se trataba de un enorme dragón de color verde agua el cual usarían como trasporte a su reino (el tamaño similar a los dragones de Harry Potter de echo un poco más grandes) cuando el dragón tomo rumbo a su destino junto con sus pasajeros el joven rubio esbozo un sonrisa tierna al ver el rostro de la joven a la cual no había soltado en ningún momento, seguramente sus días ya no serían tan aburridos pensó mientras el gran dragón se perdía en el firmamento, sin que ninguno de los pasajeros se percataran que en la tierra que acababan de dejar un Youkai corría desesperado buscando a alguien a quien había perdido por su cabeza dura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Seguramente muchas me querrán matar por dejar hasta aquí pero no se preocupen que pronto publico el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Posdata: que levante la mano los que sospechaban que la primera parte era un sueño…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración sumamente importante: Esta no es una traducción de ninguna otra historia existente ni adaptación de otro libro y/o fanfic, esta historia es de mi propiedad y me costó mucho el que viera la luz (disponer de tiempo más que todo).**

 **Pido disculpas por los problemas con el capítulo tres trate de solucionarlo lo antes posible y me costó un poco pero creo que lo conseguí porque cada vez que abría la historia para comprobar los cambios la historia aparecía sin ningún error en fin tendré más cuidado.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y creer en mi T-T**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 04: Hermosa tentación carmesí: primera parte.**

Cuando Sesshomaru llego a su destino busco desesperado la presencia de Kagome pero no encontró rastro alguno de ella, entonces no dudo en ir al tempo en el lugar quisieran o no tendrían que decirle donde estaba la chica y no le importaba el hecho de ser visto por los habitantes de la aldea.

Al llegar al templo olisqueo un poco el aire en busca del aroma de la pelinegra cuando lo encontró lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación y dentro vio a una mujer madura de cabello castaño que estaba de espalda a él.

–Mujer ¿Dónde está la chica que se hospedaba en este cuarto?: Pregunto ansioso Sesshomaru y sorprendiendo a Shiranui, esta no noto la presencia de este hasta que él le hablo y de paso recordando que era la única que se encontraba en el templo pues el resto de sus alumnas habían ido a buscar a Kagome cuando descubrieron que ella había huido.

–Demonio ¿Qué haces aquí no sabes que este es un lugar sagrado?, no deberías estar aquí: Dijo la maestra tomando postura defensiva, Sesshomaru simplemente ignoro la actitud de la humana a él solo le interesaba saber dónde estaba la chica.

–No me contestes con otras preguntas humana te pregunte ¿Dónde está Kagome?: Exigió saber impacientado.

– ¿Y tú de que conoces a Kagome?: Le pregunto Shiranui sumamente curiosa pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando percibió la misma energía que desprendía Kagome o mejor dicho sus bebes en ese momento lo comprendió él era el padre de los bebes de su querida estudiante, era el ser que había jugado con los sentimientos de ella para después desechar sin más, en ese momento Shiranui pensó en hacerle pagar el dolor que había causado a Kagome pero ella no era tonta sabía que el poder de él era superior al de ella seguramente podría tomar venganza de otra manera pero luchando no era una opción.

–Te hice una pregunta contesta: Volvió a exigir el lord elevando la voz.

– ¿No crees que después del daño que le provocaste lo menos que deberías estar haciendo es exigir saber dónde está ella?: Pregunto la maestra curiosa por ver la expresión del demonio.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe humana, me dirás ¿dónde la escondes o tendré que matar a cada asqueroso humano de esta patética aldea?.

–Aunque lo hicieras no la encontraras aquí: Dijo la maestra calmadamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?: Pregunto intrigado.

–Ella se fue: Explícate humana exigió saber el lord.

–Ella se fue por que ya había terminado su entrenamiento y decidió que era el momento para usar sus habilidades y ayudar al prójimo: Dijo Shiranui ella tenía conocimiento que el ser parado frena ella era un inuyoukay y sabia de su muy desarrollado sentido del olfato y que ellos podían identificar fácilmente quien les mentía pero a ella no le suponía problema alguno, ella era conocida como la maestra de la mentira por así decirlo de alguna manera pues era capaz de regular su ritmo cardiaco y expresiones faciales en resumen tenía un control total de sus emociones.

–Mientes, ella no pondría en riesgo al bebe: Sentencio el youkai pensando que se trataba de uno (no le hizo caso a Yako ji, ji ).

–En eso tienes razón demonio, ella nunca pondría en peligro a su hijo: Dijo de manera triste shiranui y no sacándolo de su error, mientras recordaba el estado de la azabache cuando supo que perdería a sus bebes y recordando que uno de los responsables de ello estaba parado frente a ella decidió continuar con la "venganza".

–Y porque ella no pondría a su hijo en peligro le dije que se fuera a las tierras del norte hay se encuentra lo que se conoce como tierra santa en el cual hay un templo habitado por monjes y sacerdotisas poderos (como una escuela o mejor dicho una universidad para monjes y sacerdotisas) en ese lugar estará a salvo de todo mal: Dijo mientras no miraba fijamente.

–Ella estará a salvo y dará a luz a su hijo, me dijo que esperaría a que él bebe estuviera lo suficientemente grande para luego empezar a viajar y recorrer el país, mientras tanto será instruida por los monjes del templo ella dejara de ser la débil humana que consiste: Sentencio la maestra.

–Eso no me importa: Dijo sin más mientras se giraba y se iba del lugar y emprendía el camino de vuelta a sus tierras, él tenía conocimiento del templo "hijos del sol" era el nombre del templo incluso los otros señores cardinales se tomaban enserio ese lugar, pero nuevamente su orgullo se hacía presente y empezó a recriminarse el acto tan bajo que lo condujo a buscar a la chica, seguramente Yako tenía que ver con todo el asunto y lo maldijo un y mil veces, se propuso definitivamente olvidar a la chica recordándose una vez más que no podía ser como su padre y que su amada madre no viera en el a su excompañero y con este pensamiento dejo el pueblo. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con la maestra Shiranui)

Ni bien pudo notar como la energía del demonio se perdía cayo de rodillas en el piso y suspiro pesadamente agradeciendo que el demonio ya se hubiera ido, luego miro el trozo de papel que tenía fuertemente sujetado en la mano y lo volvió a leer:

 _"Querida maestra Shiranui gracias por haberme acogido y haber cuidado de mi como una hija más, por lo mismo le pido que me perdone pero en el pueblo he escuchado que existe una criatura capaz de cumplir deseos no importa de que se trate, él es mi única opción, la única esperanza de que mis bebes lleguen a nacer, puede que este cometiendo un suicidio pero al menos tengo que intentarlo por mis bebe._

 _Por favor despídame de las chicas y del resto de las personas de la aldea y por favor no les cuente mi decisión simplemente dígales que me fui algún lugar y que estaré bien lo último que quiero es preocuparlos._

 _Los quiere y les desea lo mejor: Kagome Higurashi."_

–Incluso en momentos desesperados no puedes evitar pensar en los demás antes que en ti ¿verdad Kagome?: Pregunto a la nada Shiranui ella sabía de la existencia de la criatura a la cual la azabache hacía mención pero por algo no le conto sobre él a ella, él era un sumamente misteriosos y si bien sabía que poseía el poder de cumplir deseos, nunca escucho de alguien a quien este le hubiera hecho realidad una petición al contrario todo aquel que se le acercaba era eliminado rogaba a dios que Kagome no sufriera el mismo destino de aquellos desafortunados.

–Dios protege a Kagome y bríndale la oportunidad de ser feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Kagome y el extraño demonio)

(Tomen como referencia a Inglaterra en la época victoriana en cuanto a arquitectura y vestuario)

El dragón había estado volando un día para llegar a su destino tubo que sobre volar una hermosa ciudad, se dirigió a un hermoso palacio algo más apartado de esta ciudad, la criatura descendió en la entrada principal el cual se hallaba una comitiva de 10 sirvientes encabezados por una mujer mayor de unos 50 años; tenía el pelo castaño claro amarrado en un pulcro moño, ojos color verde, unos pequeños lentes, tenía puesto un vestido negro ( como el de las amas de llaves de la época victoriana)sin encajes adornado únicamente por un relicario. Cuando los recién llegados tocaron tierra firme la comitiva hizo un reverencia a modo de saludo.

–Bien venido sea alteza imperial: Dijeron al unísono cuando se reincorporaron grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su señor traía entre brazos a una chica, él hombre rubio simplemente ignoro su presencia y paso de largo dirigiéndose a su hogar entonces la mujer mayor consternada se dirigió al rezagado.

– ¡Sebastián ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿ Porque su alteza trae entre brazos a una humana? Responde: Exigió saber la mujer sumamente molesta.

–Lo siento Laila, yo no sé lo que paso exactamente lo único que te puedo contarte es que esa chica nos intercepto cuando íbamos a regresar aquí pidiéndole un favor al su alteza.

–Y él obviamente se negó: Interrumpió la mujer el relato del hombre.

–Si lo hubiese hecho esa chica no estaría viva no crees: Dijo Sebastián estas palabras causaron la sorpresa de la mujer.

– ¡Iré a hablar con su alteza él debe darnos una buena explicación!: Dijo al tiempo que seguía el mismo camino que el pelirrubio.

–Ten cuidado Laila tú sabes cómo se pone su alteza cuando contradicen sus órdenes: Advirtió Sebastián alzando la voz para que la mujer pueda escucharlo.

Laila camina rápidamente para darle alcance al joven rubio, lo siguió hasta llegar al ala del palacio donde se ubicaba el dormitorio del rey y en el cual había otros dormitorios más destinados únicamente solo para la familia imperial pero en este momento estaban sin ocupantes. Finalmente lo pudo alcanzar en una habitación contigua a la del rey observo como el pelirrubio coloco a la chica en la mullida cama.

–Laila llena el ropero con ropa y demás cosa que necesite la chica además colócale un camisón para que pueda descansas a gusto: Dijo el pelirrubio dándole la espalda a Laila mientras miraba atentamente a la pelinegra.

–Su alteza con todo respeto me gustaría saber ¿Quién es la señorita que trajo? y ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias?: Dijo Laila mientras daba unos pasos en dirección al hombre pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando él se giró mientras estrechaba sus ojos y con una voz tan fría y despiadada dijo.

–Laila ¿Acaso osas reprochar mis órdenes?, no olvides con quien estás hablando: Dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida y antes de salir dijo.

–Que no me llegue a enterrar que no cumples con mis órdenes, recuerda que eres perfectamente reemplazable al igual que todos en este palacio, ah y antes que se me olvide que todos los sirvientes se reúnan en el salón principal tengo un anuncio importante que hacer: Concluyo de decir mientras salía por completo de la habitación dejando a Laila con una sensación de pesadumbre en el corazón.

En menos de cinco minutos todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos en el salón principal del palacio el cual estaba bellamente adornado; con grandes ventanales en lugar de paredes, persianas de terciopelo de color rojo, una gran araña colgando del techo trabajado finamente en bello cuarzo y piedras preciosas, también se podían apreciar distintas estatuas trabajadas en mármol blanco las cuales mayormente hacían alusión a figuras mitologías desde dioses griegos hasta criaturas de origen chino, el color de las paredes era de color blanco inmaculado, el piso cual espejo era de color negro, una gran puerta de roble por cuál era la entrada principal y otra puerta daba aun hermoso jardín de rosas azules, también se encontraba la puerta del servicio pero no por eso menos hermosa esta también estaba tallada en fino roble con detalles muy finos.

En total todos los sirvientes desde los empleados con mayor edad y tiempo hasta los aprendices que recientemente fueron contratados, daba un total de 190 personas y/o demonios incluyendo a las familias de algunos de ellos a los cuales se les había obsequiado unas tierras cerca de palacio pero estos no estaban por el momento. Mientras tanto todos hablan sobre la chica que el rey trajo a su vuelta de las tierras del sol naciente (Japón) pero antes que cualquiera pudiera especular algo apareció entrando por la puerta que daba al jardín el pelirrubio aun vestido con el tradicional kimono para hombre más la hakana ambas partes de color azul marino en ese momento todo el salón enmudeció debido a la imponente presencia del rey.

–Seguramente para este momento ya todos deben estar enterados de la presencia de una joven humana en el pabellón real: cuando dijo esto vio como todos en la sala se miraban nervios los unos a los otros tratando de buscar una explicación para lo sucedido pues desde que su alteza imperial formo su imperio y mando a construir ese palacio nadie nunca se había alojado en el pabellón real y todos sabían de sobra que él era un conquistador y no tenía familia alguna, entonces ¿Por qué justo ahora una humana estaba alojada en el pabellón que hasta hace poco ocupaba solo el rey?, era increíble para todos los presentes.

–Cumplirán con sus exigencias en todo momento y antepondrán su bienestar a la suya y que no me entere yo que hacen o digan comentarios fuera de lugar en ningún momento porque ya me are cargo de ellos: Dijo el pelirrubio al tiempo que liberaba un poco de su energía demoniaca no mucho pero fue suficiente como para que los presentes temblaran de miedo y se tomaran muy en serio las advertencias del rey, después de las ordenes que dio, este se fue sin más a su recamara a descansar de su ajetreado día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(En el lugar donde descansaba Kagome)

Descansaba plácidamente como nunca lo había hecho en una superficie muy mullida, pero unas imágenes alejaron toda paz posible dando paso a un dolor intenso en su corazón.

 _*¡Yo el gran Sesshomaru nunca jamás aceptare a la criatura que traes en tus entrañas como algo mío y aún menos te aceptaría a ti como mi compañera!_

–Sesshomaru: Llamo la pelinegra mientras dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su níveo rostro.

– ¿Quién es Sesshomaru?: Pregunto repentina una voz aterciopelada y con un toque de autoridad la alerto haciendo que buscara el origen de la voz, hay cerca de ella estaba un hombre; de unos 28 o 29 pero seguro que no pasaba de los treinta años, cabello corto rubio cual rayos de sol, piel blanca y tersa, ojos profundos cual posos sin fondo de color carmesí, un rostro y un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles, parecía que media unos 1.96 cm e iba vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa blanca con los cuatro primeros botones desabrochados, inmediatamente Kagome lo recordó se trataba del ser que salvaría sus hijos inmediatamente se puso de rodillas en la cama y se dio cuenta que le habían cambiado la ropa traía puesto un hermoso camisón de algodón adornado con encajes y holanes en la parte de las mangas y pecho, simplemente ignoro esto y se concentró en sentir a sus bebes y ahí están ambos fuertes y sanos creciendo dentro de ella pero la misma voz que la despertó volvió a llamar su atención.

–Están vivos… por el momento: Ella inmediatamente lo miro sorprendida y con miedo, él simplemente se sentó en la cama mirándola entonces ella pregunto temerosa de la respuesta que él le daría – ¿Por qué?.

– ¿Porque?, bueno recuerdas el beso en la frente: Dijo él mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la frente de la chica luego lo retiro y continúo hablando.

–En ese momento yo te di un poco de mi energía lo suficiente para mantenerlos con vida durante unos 3 días y por esa misma razón te desmallaste tu cuerpo se estaba adaptando a mi energía: Concluyo serenamente mientras suspiraba y serraba los ojos y se llevaba el cabello para atrás.

–Ahora podrías decirme ¿Quién es Sesshomaru?, ¿acaso era el nombre del padre de tus bebes?.

–Eso no creo que le incumba: Dijo lo más calmadamente posible Kagome mientras le mantenía la mirada.

–Eso es lo que crees, primero que nada me gustaría recordarte que la vida de tus bebes dependen única y exclusivamente de mí y segundo si voy a salvarlos cómo muestra de gratitud como mínimo deberías intentar complacerme ¿no lo crees?: Pregunto a la chica mientras estrechaba los ojos mirándola con superioridad, Kagome sabía que él tenía razón a sí que quisiera o no haría lo que él quería.

–Parece que entendiste _humana:_ Esa palabra le trajo un recuerdo amargo del ser que le había roto el corazón.

–Supongo que tienes un nombre, creo que empezaremos por ahí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

–Yo, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

–Kagome Higurashi um…: Repitió el hombre.

–¿Quién es Sesshomaru?: Pregunto él.

–Él es padre biológico de mis bebes: Contesto sin ánimos la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Acaso murió?: Volvio a preguntar él.

–No, él está vivo.

–Si está vivo porque no está contigo Kagome, él debería están contigo en este momento y no yo: Dijo el pelirrubio estrechado los ojos y mirando con atención cada gesto de la chica.

–El solo me utilizo como un juguete del cual se aburrió y luego desecho: Dijo Kagome recordando las palabras del peliplata cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

–Así que te abandono entonces ¿Por qué a pesar de eso te arriesgas tanto por los niños que llevas en el vientre al punto de ofrecerme tu vida?, ¿no sería mejor desacerté de ellos y comenzar de nuevo?: Pregunto el pelirrubio pero se ganó una bofetada que en ningún momento se esperaba tan sorprendido lo dejo este acto que no supo cómo reaccionar por unos segundos.

– ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A SUGERIRME ESO DE NUEVO LO OÍSTE, NUNCA EN TU VIDA!: Bramo molesta la pelinegra, él por su parte estaba furioso como una simple humana se atrevía golpearlo y luego le gritaba nunca nadie en su larga existencia se había atrevido a hacer eso nunca, así que en un arranque de ira sujeto a la chica de las muñecas y la aprisiono contra la cama y él se colocó encima de ella apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos para no aplastar a la chica y para mantener una distancia prudente de ella.

–Nunca te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo Kagome, recuerda de quien depende que ellos nazcan: Dijo de forma pausada la última frase mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pequeño vientre de la pelinegra y empezaba a acariciarlo lenta y pausadamente, ella simplemente soltó algunas lágrimas de impotencia y dijo.

–Lo siento… prometo no volverlo a hacer: él simplemente sonrió triunfante.

–Parece que ya comprendiste tu posición ¿empezaras a ser una buena niña Kagome?: Pregunto al tiempo que el lamia las lágrimas del rostro de la chica causando en ella un gran estremecimiento y que temblara levemente.

–Tomare eso como un sí: Dijo él al notar el leve temblor que ocasionó el con su acción.

–Ahora que tenemos todo claro quiero que me digas exactamente ¿quién eres y porque tu presencia me es tan intrigante Kagome? Y más te vale no engañarme porque tú sabes cuales serían las consecuencias de tus actos: Dijo el en el oído de ella apenas en un susurro.

–Está bien, yo vengo del futuro, no pertenezco a esta época, vine a esta época porque en mi interior tenía la perla del shikon una joya capaz de hacer realidad el deseo de su poseedor, para resumirlo accidentalmente yo rompí la perla dispersándolo por todo Japón a sí que la ayuda de amigos que conocí en el trascurso de mi viaje recolectamos los fragmentos restantes… pero teníamos a un enemigo en común que quería obtener la perla cuando lo derrótanos y obtuvimos la perla yo pedí un deseo de todo corazón la perla se destruyó al cumplir mi deseo dejándome a mí en esta época incapaz de volver a mi hogar y volver a ver a mi familia: Concluyo su resumen la chica.

–Así que una viajera del tiempo interesante: Dijo el pelirrubio que aún estaba sobre la chica.

–Qué te parece ¿si hacemos otro trato?: Dijo el captando la atención de Kagome.

–Yo puedo devolverte a tu época pero el pago es…: No pudo continuar porque la voz firme de la chica que tenía aprisionada debajo de su fornido cuerpo dijo.

– ¡No gracias!: Él se la quedo viendo un rato algo extrañado y pregunto.

–¿Por qué no quieres aceptar el trato?, tengo sufriente poder como para mandarte a tu hogar.

–Porque el pago por enviarme a mi época sería la vida de mis bebes ¿no es así?.

–Ho parece que aprendiste a conocerme en tan poco tiempo: Dijo el mientras se quitaba de encima de ella y se ponía de pie.

–Vamos es hora del desayuno Kagome debes tener mucha hambre has estado durmiendo al menos dos días desde que nos encontramos en la playa: Dijo calmadamente el hombre mientras avanzaba en dirección a la puerta.

–Espera: Llamo la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

–Creo que también tengo derecho a acerté una pregunta ¿cuál tu nombre?: Pregunto la pelinegra decididamente causando una sonrisa en el hombre.

–Mi nombre es… Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza pero me puedes llamar Oz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y hasta aquí el este capítulo comentarios o la que sea ya saben solo escríbanmelo.**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima….. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por su apoyo y por sus ideas, me conmueve su apoyo XD…**

 **Aclaración: A partir de ahora la historia girara en torno a la internación entre Oz y Kagome que es esencial para la trama de la historia a su vez de eventuales apariciones de Sesshomaru pero todo esto será durante el primer arco de la historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir a leer sea dicho…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 05: Hermosa tentación carmesí: segunda parte.**

Después de la charla o mejor dicho interrogatorio matutino Kagome y Oz se dirigieron al comedor, mientras tanto ella empezó a inspeccionar todo cuanto veía en ese momento ambos recorrían un pasillo; con grandes ventanales y persianas de color blanco, paredes de color blanco, y piso reluciente cual tacita de porcelana era de color negro y todo el pacillo estaban adornados con pedestales hechos de mármol en los cuales habían floreros con rozas azules, al llegar al final del pasillo llegaron a unas majestuosas escaleras las cuales los condujeron a un gran salón (no es el salón del capítulo 04 pero es similar en cuanto a los ventanales) el cual se parecía a la sala de cualquier casa solo que más elegante habían si habían un hermoso juego de sillones trabajados finamente en ébano y terciopelo rojo, más la pequeñas mesa de centro que era de cristal sobre una mesa de manera en la cual descansaba un arreglo de rosas negras y blancas y todo este hermoso juego sobre una alfombra persa .

El pelirrubio la guio hasta detrás de las escaleras donde había otra puerta al abrirla encontró un hermoso comedor igualmente iluminado por grandes ventanales en medio de esta sala había una hermosa mesa algo larga para el gusto de Kagome, la mesa estaba cubierta por un hermoso mantel que evidentemente fue bordado a mano y ubicado cerca de la cabecera de la mesa se podía ver un delicioso desayuno el cual consistía mayormente en fruta frescas, café, pan blanco, mantequilla, mermelada y otras delicias Oz se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa e indico a Kagome que se centrara a su derecha, ella simplemente se apresuró a sentarse y observo atentamente como el pelirrubio se servía un poco de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y agrego un poco de leche cuando termino de preparar su bebida alzo un pedazo de pan y le puso un poco de mantequilla y encima otro poco de mermelada, finalmente le dio un gran mordisco y masticaba saboreando el sabor.

–Se podría saber ¿Por qué no aparta la vista de mí, Kagome?: Pregunto Oz algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de la chica que se le quedo viendo como si fuera una especie de fenómeno de la naturaleza.

–Lo siento mucho: Se apresuró a disculparse la pelinegra.

–Lo que pasa es yo… no pensaba que te gustara la comida de humanos: Dijo sorprendida pues salvo; Inuyasha, el pequeño Shippo, Kirara y el joven Koga no había visto a muchos youkai comer, ni siquiera vio alguna vez a Sesshomaru comer algo en su presencia y sabia por todo lo que había visto en su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla que la mayoría de los youkai se alimentaban de humanos y supuso que el ser sobrenatural sentado a su lado no ingiriera comida humana, y por curioso que parecía él pareció leerle la mente y dijo.

–Solo para estar seguros espero que no me estés comparando con los demonios que conociste en Japón: Cuando el pelirrubio vio como la chica esta visiblemente penada decidió fastidiarla un poco.

–Acaso pensabas verme desayunar niños, seguido de algún desafortunado campesino de almuerzo y de cena una hermosa virgen: Dijo él en tono dramático y burlón.

–Perdona que lo diga de esta manera Kagome pero no sé qué tipo de ser sobrenatural era tu examante, pero aquí no veras las escenas a las cuales estas por demás acostumbrada a presenciar: Kagome tuvo que contenerse estoicamente para evitar contestarle pero era casi imposible porque ese hombre se esforzaba en provocarla así que para distraer un poco su furia le preguntaría algunas cosas.

–Lo siento, si lo ofendí pero no se exactamente que tipo de ser sobre natural eres usted: Dijo con tranquilidad envidiable la joven.

–Supongo que me tomare la molestia de sacarte de la ignorancia Ka –go-me: Dijo en tono de burlar el joven rubio, mientras tanto le daba un sorbo a su café con leche, mientras Kagome apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo.

–Bueno tratare de explicarlo lo más sencillo posible todo para que puedas entenderlo todo: Dijo el pelirrubio causando que Kagome tenga un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

–Bueno para empezar los youkay o seres sobrenaturales que conociste en Japón son solo una parte de todos los seres sobrenaturales que habitan el mundo pero en general para no hacernos tantos problemas nos dividimos en dos grupos; el primer grupo es del tipo de seres sobre naturales que están más ligados a la naturaleza y por esa misma razón la mayoría de ellos tiene forma de animales o de alguna manera tienen muy marcada su relación con alguna especie animal y a su vez la característica de habilidades únicas, algunos manejan elementos tales como; fuego, hielo, viento, agua entre otros en este grupo también entran aquellos seres que mediante su origen representan algún astro como: la luna, el sol, las estrellas o algo por el estilo a todo este gran conjunto de seres se les denomina "Ancestrales" por el mismo hecho que sus antepasados aparecieron antes que la propia humanidad en forma de animales míticos y formas básicas. En cambio el segundo grupo no posee afinidad con ninguna clase de animal ni transformarse en alguno, pero no por ello son menos fuertes, una de las características más resaltantes del segundo grupo es el uso de lo que los humanos llaman magia que en realidad es la canalización de la energía existente en nuestro entorno y así como el primer grupo el uso de habilidades elementales también es común en el segundo grupo al igual que la comparación de longevidad, fuerza y predominando en la mayoría de los casos la inteligencia a este grupo se les denomina "Despertados" porque ellos despiertan sus poderes a medida que van creciendo y tienen control absoluto de ellos de adultos y otro rasgo característico es que en su mayoría no muestran las clásicas marcas u oídos puntiagudos que los ancestrales: Concluyo Oz tomando un poco de su bebida, mientras Kagome trataba de entender poco a poco lo que había aprendido gracias a Oz y concluyo que Sesshomaru era un demonio ancestral pero ¿qué tipo de ser era Oz? por que en apariencia parecía un parecía un humano común y corriente la único muestra que no era un ser humano era la energía que emanaba aunque muy pocas personas podrían percibir esto y asaltada por la curiosidad decidió preguntarle.

– ¿Oz que tipo de ser eres tú? Me refiero si eres ¿un ancestral o un despertado?: Pregunto nerviosamente la joven pelinegra.

–Um veamos… nótelo diré: Dijo en tono burlón Oz mientras usaba la cucharía como espejo causando que la muchacha se enfadara un poco.

–Pero hagamos un trato Kagome si logras averiguar en cuál de los grupos entro y de paso que tipo de ser soy te daré un premio: Dijo Oz mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y la miraba fijamente en forma retadora, causando que la joven sienta deseos de estrangular a aquel ser que se atrevía a subestimarla.

–Acepto, pero si logro descubrir qué tipo de ser eres me cumplirás cualquier cosa que yo te pida: Dijo la joven causando el asombro del joven que ella aceptará el reto convencida que ganaría su motivación era algo de admirar.

–El premio lo discutiremos en su momento, pero como estamos de tan buen humor en este momento me gustaría saber ¿Cuántos años tienes Kagome?.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, no es algo que te debería importar: Quiso saber la joven algo desconfiada.

–Simple curiosidad, ahora contesta: Exigió el pelirrubio con un semblante tranquilo.

–Yo… tengo 15 años.

– ¿15 años?: Pregunto algo sorprendido Oz.

–No sé por qué te sorprendes en esta época es normal que las mujeres sean madres a temprana edad: Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de minimizar el asunto porque estaba segura que él la molestaría con ese detallito y no se equivocó.

–Lo que dices es cierto Kagome ¿pero no se supones que vienes del futuro?, ¿ por qué no usaste un método anticonceptivo?, habiendo tantos o por ultimo le hubieras enseñado a tu examante a usar un condón: Dijo en tono de falsa preocupación e indignación cuando a leguas se notaba claramente que contenía las ganas de reír por la reacción que había provocado en la pobre Kagome había quedado con una expresión muy graciosa era el tipo de cara que uno pone cuando tu mamá te cuenta cómo usar un condón o como nacen los bebes, para él era simplemente divertido molestar a la chica, mientras Kagome se sentía completamente furiosa y avergonzada por todo lo que él le dijo.

–¿Un momento como sabes sobre eso?

– ¿Eso?, ¿te refieres a los métodos anticonceptivos y el condón?: Dijo aclarando la última palabra causando que la chica desviara la mirada de él algo cohibida.

–Supongo que incluso en la época de la cual viniste el tema de los anticonceptivos sigue siendo algo tabú.

– ¿Eso no importa quiero saber cómo sabes sobre eso?: Volvió a preguntar la joven.

–Bueno recuerdas que en la habitación te propuse mandarte a tu hogar si aceptabas mi trato, debes saber que yo nunca ofrezco algo que no podré cumplir, y es que una de mis habilidades es poder viajar atreves del tiempo y espacio: Revelación que sorprendió a la chica y decidió proseguir.

–Veras Kagome, considero que el mayor poder del mundo es el conocimiento, no es que no valore la fuerza física pero esta con el paso del tiempo y al deteriorarse el cuerpo disminuye, en cambio el conocimiento se incrementa con los años así que yo lo considero invaluable y por eso use mi habilidad para viajar a través del tiempo y espacio para prender todo lo posible sobre el conocimiento que acumularon los humanos en los libros, los avances tecnológicos que realizaron con el paso del tiempo así como los grandes errores que ciertos humanos cometieron y también presencie ciertos sucesos históricos , al juntar toda información que necesitaba decidí establecerme en una época en la cual sería relativamente fácil iniciar un proceso de conquista tomando como base a algunas conquistadores humanos y su vez también explore varios universos paralelos los cuales también me brindaron mucho conocimiento, supongo que lo veras tu misma cuando salgas de palacio.

Kagome estaba simplemente sorprendida ¿Qué tipo de ser era el que tenía delante?, por un momento le dio algo de temor el poder de este ser que era capaz de romper leyes de la física, pero recordó que gracias a él sus hijos podrían ver la luz del sol así que de seguro no era tan malo ante este pensamiento en su rostro se formó una tierna sonrisa, acto que confundió un poco a Oz que le preguntaría la causa de su sonrisa pero unos golpes en la puerta lo evitaron que él aclarara esa incógnita.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dio paso a dos mujeres una mayor y dos jóvenes chicas de unos 20 a 26 años.

–Buenos días alteza imperial: Saludaron las tres mujeres mientras hacían una reverencia, cuando se reincorporaron Kagome las inspecciono: La mujer mayor que encabezaba el grupo tenía el cabello amarrado en un pulcro moño , llevaba unas pequeñas gafas y un vestido completamente negro; la chica que estaba a su derecha tenía el cabello verde agua y amarrado en una larga cola de caballo, ojos de color azul y un semblante serio y curiosamente unas orejas de lobo del mismo color de su cabello y una cola, en cambio la chica de la izquierda era pelirroja y tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ojos color miel y un en semblante más infantil al contrario que la primera, ambas muchachas vestían igual tenían puesto como uniforme; un vestido 10 cm debajo de la rodilla de color negro, manga larga y cuello de bebe, con un delantal blanco con encajes, la parte del puño y el cuello del vestido eran de color blanco con encajes, también traían una cofia simple en la cabeza.

–Buenos días señorita: saludo la mujer mayor.

–Kagome, su nombre es Kagome: Completo Oz.

–Kagome ella el Laila la ama de llaves de palacio y encargada de las mucamas se podría decir que ella y Sebastián son los que mandan aquí después de mí: Concluyo de decir el pelirrubio.

–Así es un gusto conocerla señorita Kagome como ya le informo su alteza imperial mi nombre es Laila y la joven que está a mi derecha se llama Sharon y la joven de mi izquierda se llama Emily, ambas a partir de hoy ellas serán sus mucamas personales, estarán bajo sus órdenes señorita y deberán cumplir toda orden que usted les dé: Concluyo de explicar Laila ante el asombro de que ahora tendría dos personas que le servirían en cualquier cosa, pero algo curioso llamo la atención de la chica la energía que emanaban Laila y Emily.

– Ustedes son humanas: Comento sorprendida de su descubrimiento la azabache.

–Así es ¿le supone eso algún problema señorita Kagome?.

–No para nada, lo siento yo pensé que todos en este lugar eran demonios, perdón: Se trató de disculpar pues ella creía que las había ofendido pero solo vio que Laila suspiraba y las dos chicas detrás de ella reían un poco.

–Supongo que es normal su desconocimiento respecto a la forma de gobierno de muestro imperio pero las leyes que nos rigen especifican la no discriminación frente a los seres sobrenaturales o demonios, humanos e híbridos lo que quiero decir es que si usted visita el pueblo vera que existe una igualdad de derechos tanto que una humana puede llegar a ser ama de llaves del palacio real: Concluyó de explicar seriamente la mujer mayor.

–Basta Laila más tarde te encargaras de instruirla: Dijo el pelirrubio mientras le colocaba algo de miel a su ensalada de frutas.

–Lo siento si lo incomodé alteza.

–Construiste una utopía, un lugar donde todos tienen igual de oportunidades y nadie es discriminado por su origen: Dijo Kagome llamado la atención de los presentes y recordando a su amigo Inuyasha que había sufrido maltratos por ser un mitad vestía, la visión de una utopía como esa existiera la conmovía y de alguna manera recuperaba un poco de la fe en la humanidad que había perdido en el trascurso de sus vivencias con sus amigos pero una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

–Te equivocas Kagome, mi imperio no es ninguna utopía es solo el reflejo de lo que quiero por ahora, por ejemplo si digo mañana que los humanos deben desaparecer de mis tierras a si será o si digo que los demonios son el mal que contaminan al mundo los humanos los eliminaran u otro ejemplo es que yo deje que duermas en el pabellón real y mañana se me ocurra que duermas en las catacumbas lo aras, a lo que refiero es que sin importar el disparate que diga se cumplirá al pie de la letra solo porque yo lo diga: sentencio Oz en tono lúgubre causando un escalofrió en Kagome, dado el momento tan tenso que se había formado Laila intervino.

– Le recuerdo que dentro de cuatro días el lord del sur vendrá a hacer una visita a sí que por favor tome la previsión de no organizar viajes de improviso.

–No te preocupes, no lo hare: Suspiro Oz de fastidio tendría que ver a esa persona aunque no quisiera y eso le molestaba.

–¿Aquí también hay lores?: Pregunto a azabache tratado de olvidar la escena anterior.

–Así es, el sistema de los lores cardinales se usó desde hace milenios para delimitar territorios y establecer gobiernos consolidados, por ejemplo en este tiempo el mundo está dividido en 5 grandes gobiernos y cada uno de ellos está regido por un rey, emperador o monarca como quieras llamarlo y por 4 lores cardinales; norte, sur, oeste, este. Los lores le prestan su poder al rey para gobernará el imperio median una división y administración de territorio pero ellos única y exclusivamente le deben lealtad a su rey aunque debería agregar que dentro de los 5 imperios solo uno de ellos es gobernado independientemente por los lores ya que no tienen un rey al cual servir: Explico magistralmente Oz pero su explicación solo generaba más dudas en Kagome.

–Disculpa me podrías decir ¿cuáles son los 5 reinos en esta época y cuál es el único que no tiene rey?

–Mmmm veamos básicamente son los 5 continentes que conoces en tu época; el continente americano regido por la familia Quetzalcóatl ellos son de tipo ancestral, el continente europeo pero aquí viene una pequeña variación en la época de expansión, este término por absorber al continente africano asiéndolo parte de su nación, el continente asiático regido por la familia Tong un ancestral también, el continente de Oceanía y un gran conjunto de islas está regido por la familia Krause Blatter un despertado y por ultimo pero no menos importante está el país del sol naciente con sus arquipielagos que a pesar de no tener gran cantidad de territorio carece de rey pero está regido por cuatro señores cardinales de inmenso poder y a su vez esta pequeña isla está habitada de seres ancestrales que hacen que los otros reyes pienses miles de veces si vale la pena conquistar este lugar, y para finalizar por parte de los reyes y los lores cardinales de Japón se denominó a los polos del planeta tanto sur como norte como terreno intangible ninguno tiene derecho de conquistar aunque creo que es más por el clima tan hostil pero en fin así está distribuido este mundo.

Kagome estaba literalmente con la boca abierta este tiempo estaba complicadamente organizado la verdad no se esperaba nada como esto pero una pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.

–Kagome, Kagome ahora una adivinanza ¿en que reino crees que estas?: Pregunto juguetón Oz, mientras Kagome simplemente observó todo a su alrededor y le recordó un libro antiguo que había visto de Inglaterra y algunas cosa se parecían así que con toda seguridad contesto.

–Estoy en el continente Europeo.

– Para ser más precisos te encuentras en la capital del imperio, Londres: Dijo el pelirrubio mientras miraba altivamente a la chica pero de la nado un ruido llamo la atención de todos y una riza divertida por parte de Oz se hizo presenta, era el estómago de la joven que reclamaba comida.

–Sera mejor que empieces a comer necesitar alimentarte por tres: Dijo el joven, Kagome simplemente lo miro de reojo sin contestarle y luego empezó a comer su ensalada de frutas previamente cubierta con una generosa cantidad de miel.

–Kagome ¿sabes lo que está pasando en este momento en tu cuerpo?: Pregunto el pelirrubio captando la atención de la azabache.

–Yo, bueno mi maestra me explico que en algunos casos el cuerpo de la madre es demasiado débil y como método de auto conservación empieza a rechazar al bebe que tiene poder demoniaco: Explico ella.

–Eso es en parte, tú poses la energía de lo que llaman en Japón sacerdotisas ahora pongamos un ejemplo: si las sacerdotisas simbolizan el bien y los demonios el mal es natural que al tener una fuerza contraria en el cuerpo este trate de eliminarlo, lo que te esta pasando solo le ocurren a las sacerdotisas que llegan a procrear con demonios, las mujeres comunes no tienen este problema por lo general la solución es que el progenitor este constantemente brindando energía a la madre para que el cuerpo de esta no mate al bebe.

–Sí, esa parte me la explico mi maestra.

–Bien entonces recuerdas que te dije que dormiste por unos 3 días por que tu cuerpo se estaba adaptando a mi energía en parte es verdad, lo que paso es que el esfuerzo que hiciste para llegar a mí fue tan grande que el momento en el cual caíste de dolor cuando me suplicabas que salve a los niños en ese momento tu ibas abortar y por eso te tardaste en recuperar la conciencia, mientras estaba inconsistente tuve que aplicar un poca de mi poder del tiempo para poder evitar que pierdas a los bebes eso causo un retroceso en su desarrollo y como efecto secundario el tiempo de gestación se ha alargado ya que por lo general las crías de los tipo ancestral nacen en un periodo d meses dependiendo de la raza, en tu caso tu darás a luz aproximadamente a los 15 meses casi como un despertado: Concluyó mientras miraba atentamente a la reacción de la chica, ella simplemente poso sus manos sobre su vientre y se dio cuenta que está un poco más plano que antes, parecía que apenas tenía 2 meses de gestación en ese momento no le importo el tiempo que tenía que esperar para que sus bebes nazcan mientras nacieran sanos era suficiente para ella.

–Gracias Oz.

–Aun no me agradezcas Kagome, aún falta un largo camino por recorrer para que puedas gritar victoria: Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se inclinaba lentamente al rostro de Kagome y depositaba un beso en su frente causando la sorpresa y asombro por parte de las sirvientas.

–Lamento tenerme que ir pero tengo trabajo, Laila encárgate de enseñarle lo básico de palacio y explícale sobre las leyes que rigen mi imperio: Dijo él mientras salía del comedor y Laila decía un sí señor como respuesta.

–Señorita Kagome por favor termine de desayunar hay mucho por hacer: Dijo la mujer mayor.

Luego que Kagome termina de desayunar Laila y las dos mucamas iban rumbo a la habitación en la cual Kagome había despertado según Laila era para que se vistiera más adecuadamente, mientras tanto la joven chica pensaba en lo raro que era Oz cuando lo conoció parecía alguien tan indiferente, luego cuando despertó y lo vio a los ojos le pareció alguien tan déspota y tirano que le gustaba que todos besen el suelo que pisa, luego en el comedor parecía un niño que disfruta sacando de quicio a las personas, después ese lado tan intelectual y calculador y para rematar ese lado que le mostro antes donde por un momento sintió algo de preocupación por parte de él al punto de ponerle mucamas y explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediéndole en ese momento a ella, realmente no lo entendía era alguien tan versátil con muchas caras pero en el fondo ella quería saber cuál de todas era la verdadera.

–Al menos no es alguien inexpresivo, que no muestra sus emociones a nadie: Se dijo en voz baja a si misma mientras recordaba el rostro de cierto ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Eso es todo gracias sé que de seguro para algunos estaba un poco aburrido pero este capítulo pero ayudara más adelante con la trama de la historia.**

 **Pero en fin una vez más gracias por su atención, y ya sabe déjenme sus comentarios XD…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Me gustaría que visitaran mi Facebook (Skuro Tabis, así me pueden encontrar en el face) hay tengo dibujos y datos que no coloque en el fanfic por que se me paso, espero que les sean útiles.**

 **Capítulo 06: Hermosa tentación carmesí: tercera parte.**

Cuando el grupo de mujeres llego a la habitación de Kagome, las mucamas condujeron a la muchacha al cuarto de baño para que se aseara mientras tanto Laila alistaba la ropa para que la muchacha se vistiera, después que las mucamas ayudaran a la chica a asearse salieron del cuarto de baño mientras Laila ya tenía todo perfectamente ordenado y algunos vestidos y ropas peculiar, Kagome salió envuelta en una gran tolla blanca y con el cabello envuelta en otra más pequeña al llegar cerca de Laila Kagome vio un montón de cosas que no sabía que eran, Laila pareció comprender esto y decidió instruirla.

–Comenzaremos con su instrucción señorita Kagome así que ponga mucha atención: Dijo Laila seriamente (como si se tratara del maestro de matemáticas mientras te explica un ejercicio que saldrá en el examen final) mientras Kagome asentía en señal de afirmación, entonces Laila tomo una prenda y la extendió frente a ella y dijo.

–Esta prenda se llama bloomers y es la ropa interior que su pelvis :Dijo la mujer mayor refiriéndose a unos calzoncillos tipo calabaza de color blanco y evidentemente estaban hechos de algodón después tomo otra prenda la cual parecía un polo sin mangas y cuello en u muy pronunciado –Esta prenda se llama chemise y cubre y protege su pecho y vientre, encima del chemise colocamos el corsé y completando el conjunto con unas medias largas sujetadas por unas ligas, ahora si fuera tan amable de quitarse la toalla comenzaremos a vestirla.

–No es necesario yo puedo vestirme sola: Se apresuró a decir Kagome apenada porque la trataban como una niña pequeña que no podía ni vestiste, pero cambio de parecer cuando vio la mirada matadora que le lanzo Laila así que con la ayuda de Emily se deshizo de la tolla que cubría su cuerpo, mientras tanto Sharon la ayudaba a colocarse el chemise y luego los bloomers ambos de color blanco, luego vio el corsé que era de color crema con encajes, luego le ayudaron a colocarse las medidas largas color blanco junto con los ligeros y apreciando su trabajo Emily dijo.

–Baya sí que tiene un cuerpo hermoso con razón su alteza está muy interesado en usted: Comentario que hizo que Kagome se sonrojará un poco y que Emily se ganara una mirada matadora por parte de Laila, cuando terminaron la primera parte, Sharon le agudo a colocarse unas enaguas echas de tul para que le den vuelo al vestido y se vea estérico y como estaban hechos de tul prácticamente no pesaban nada, luego toco el vestido a Kagome le dejaron escoger el vestido que usaría y se decidió por uno simple de color blanco echo de seda y falda tipo campana que estaba a 5 cm por encima del suelo, cuello bebe amarrado con una pequeña cinta azul, manga en forma de campana adornadas con encajes, el pecho del vestido estaba adornado con encaje en dos línea horizontales, el vestido tenía una gran cinta en la parte de la cintura cuando anudaron la cinta esta formo un hermoso complemento del vestido justo en la parte trasera del vestido, el calzado consistía en hermosa zapatillas de color blanco (se parece a las valerinas pero con un poco más de taco y algo más rígidas)

–Ahora que terminamos con la ropa comencemos con el cabello: Dijo Laila sacando unos peines y cintas para cabello.

–Disculpe esto… yo me gustaría llevar el cabello simplemente amarrado en una trenza.

–Bueno supongo que por hoy estará bien señorita Kagome: Dijo Laila mientras le indicaba que se sentara frente a un tocador que está cerca (2 m) de su cama, le amarro el cabello en una hermosa trenza que dejaba algunos mechones libes dando le un toque de frescura y luego anudo el peinado con una cinta azul.

–Bueno ya que terminamos con esto que le parece si mientras recorremos un poco el castillo le voy explicando algunas cosas elementales: Dijo Laila y Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El grupo de mujeres salió hacia el jardín entonces Laila empezó a hacer un recorrido guiado para que la azabache pudiera ubicarse y mientras estaban cerca del salón principal (capitulo 04) Laila le dijo el nombre de este era el salón de las rosas luego empezó a contarse sobre las leyes que regían el imperio según Laila eran diez reglas que era absolutas y están eran:

La voluntad del rey es absoluta.

Cualquier tipo de discriminación a algún ciudadano está considerado como una ofensa directa al rey.

El asesinato está estrictamente prohibido.

El robo y cualquier forma de fraude también están prohibidos.

Si hay algún tipo de conflicto por parte por parte de dos bandos contrarios esta se resolverá con ayuda de un tercer punto de visa que sea imparcial y neutral.

Uno tiene derecho a defender su honra si está ha sido mansilla mediante un duelo pero no se admite la muerte de los duelistas.

Se respetarán los días festivos así como esos días se considerara días de descanso para todos los ciudadanos.

Los actos de tracción en contra del imperio serán castigados por el mismísimo rey.

Los hijos mayores de 18 años de cada familia tienen la obligación de apoyar a sus padres sea trabajando o cuidando de los menores.

Los jóvenes que sobrepasen la edad de 18 años y cursan algún estudio serán apoyados por el gobierno para apoyar a sus familia y continuar con sus estudios.

–Aparte de estas leyes existen otras pero consideramos estas diez reglas de suma importancia a si por favor trate de no olvidarlas señorita Kagome: Dijo Laila a Kagome que en señal de afirmación asintió con la cabeza, mientras el grupo caminaba por unos hermosos jardines de rosa blanca –El área en el cual no encontramos se llama el jardín luz, el salón en el cual estuvimos antes que cómo ya sabe se llama el salón de las rosas y es el primer lugar que pisan los invitados del rey y en el cual se organizan celebraciones importantes dado que esta especial mente construido para ello, luego le sigue este jardín, el jardín de la luz el cual está conectado con una casona especial para albergar huéspedes, seguido de este y más alejado está el jardín infernal, ni me pregunte por el nombre el rey lo escogió: Se apresuró a decir al ver que Kagome iba preguntarle la razón del nombre.

–Bueno el jardín infernal como ya se abra dado cuenta es el único jardín que tiene dos clases de rosas creciendo en este las rosas carmesí y las rosas negras que son toda un rareza, a su vez colinda con el pabellón real, más allá de este se encuentran las tierras que generosamente el rey entro a algunos sirvientes que tienen familia, básicamente los sirvientes duermen en recamaras que hay en cada pabellón para poder acudir cuando se nos necesite, así que por favor trate de recordar todo lo que le he dicho.

–No te preocupes así lo hare Laila: Dijo Kagome.

–Eso espero señorita sería muy molesto estar buscándola por todas partes solo porque usted no sepa ubicarse dentro de palacio: Dijo Laila a modo de mofa, cosa que molesto un poco a Kagome.

–Ahora me gustaría mostrarle la cocina del pabellón del rey y luego daremos un breve recorrido por los establos reales, finalizaremos este recorrido justo para la hora del almuerzo: Dijo Laila mientras las chicas caminaban por un largo pasillo en el cual habían columnas de mármol.

–Disculpe Laila ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?: Pregunto tímidamente Kagome.

–Adelante señorita estoy para aclarar sus dudas.

–Bueno me preguntaba ¿por qué mi periodo de gestación va a durar tanto?, Por lo general los humanos dan a luz a los nueve meses: Pregunto curiosa la azabache mientras todas caminaban en dirección al pabellón real.

–Vera señorita como su alteza le dijo los tipo ancestral dan a luz en un perdió d meses porque el medio en el cual viven están competitivo que dar a luz y que las crías se desarrollen rápido ofrece una ventaja de supervivencia mientras que en el caso de los despertados el desarrollo en sí de las crías o bebes es más lento porque necesitan más energía para su crecimiento y su posterior desarrollo así como este es un periodo delicado tanto para la madre como él bebe por el simple hecho que se requiere más energía y la obtención de esta toma cierto tiempo –Explico amablemente Laila mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

– ¿Disculpa Laila esto también aplica a los mestizos?: Pregunto la azabache con cierta suspicacia.

–Sí, la regla aplica por lo general a los bebe mestizos con la excepción que si estos son mitad despertados de cualquier variedad no san tan frágiles al nacer: Aclaro Laila.

–Si Oz les está dando su energía a mis bebes para que esta se funda con la de ellos y como efecto colateral mi tiempo de gestación ahora es igual al de un despertado quiere decir que Oz ¿Es un tipo despertado?: Preguntó sumamente curiosa la pequeña chica.

–Bueno respecto a eso, no sabría decirle: Kagome se quedó viendo a Laila con cara de no entender nada, así que la ama de llaves prosiguió –vera lo que pasa es que en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando para su alteza real nunca lo vi en su verdadera forma así que no sabría decir con exactitud si es un despertado o un ancestral, a decir vedad creo que los únicos que saben cuál es la verdadera forma del rey son los lores cardinales.

–Disculpe la pregunta señorita pero ¿Por qué la curiosidad de saber qué tipo de ser es su alteza?: Pregunto Laila al ver el rostro de decepción de Kagome cuando le dijo que no sabía qué tipo de ser era Oz.

–Lo que pasa es que hice una puesta con Oz.

–Entiendo, muy interesante su alteza por lo general no tiene esos detalles, curioso, muy curioso: Dijo Laila esto último más para sí misma que para otra persona.

Después de esta curiosa plática llegaron en breve a su destino las cocinas del pabellón del rey, Laila le presento a al chef en jefe responsable del suculento desayuno de la mañana, era humano de unos 40 años cabello canoso pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, ojos de color verde, de aproximadamente unos 1.85 cm de alto, cuerpo fornido, y expresión amble tenia puesto un traje tipo de chef con mandil y gorro incluido él se llamaba John Alister ; la siguiente persona que le presentaron fue la sud chef era una hermosa mujer de unos 35 años; de hermoso cabello rosa claro rizado amarrado en una cola de caballo, hermosos ojos rosa pálido, cuerpo perfecto y semblante amable, y media unos 1.69 cm su nombre era Amber Alister , la esposa de John y su mano derecha en la cocina y según Laila ella era un tipo despertar para ser más específicos un súcubo, después de la presentación de los jefes de la cocina tuvieron que irse pues si se quedaban más tiempo según Laila no alcanzarían a conocer los establos.

Luego de la breve visita, el grupo enrumbo hacia los establos pero mientras se alejaban de la cocina, Sharon percibió cierto cambio en Kagome.

–Despulpé señorita Kagome pero ¿le sucede algo?

–No… no pe pasa nada: Dijo nerviosamente la azabache.

–Señorita Kagome no trate de insultar el sentido de percepción de Sharon, puede hablar con total libertad ¿Qué le sucede?: Dijo Laila de modo serio mientras miraba inquiridoramente a la azabache mientras esta se sentía un poco cohibida.

–Bueno lo que me pasa es que en la cocina había un delicioso aroma a galletas y pastel y se me antojó: Dijo la pelinegra completamente apenada y bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada, acción que cuso la risa por parte de las tres mujeres.

–Que divertido, señorita es normal cuando se está embarazada que le den antojos así que no tiene por qué reprimirse: dijo Laila viendo a la chica tiernamente, curiosamente ahora entendía a su rey bueno al menos un poco, aquella chica era como explicarlo en palabras simples… agradable en el poco tiempo que la conoció pudo percibir una extraña calidez emanado a su alrededor, lo cual hacia que uno se sienta bastante cómodo estando cerca de ella –Bueno, Sharon y Emily regresen a la cocina y traigan algunos bocadillos para la señorita: Ambas muchas solo asintieron y se dirigieron a cumplir las órdenes de su superior.

–Gracias: Dijo tímidamente Kagome mientras pensaba que les estaba ocasionando muchas molestias en especial a Laila.

–No tiene por qué darlas, recuerde que su alteza nos ordenó cuidar de usted: Dijo la mujer mayor, este comentario hizo que la pelinegra se sintiera un poco triste porque pensaba que solo la trataban bien porque Oz le so había ordenado y no ella les resultara agradable.

–Sigamos con nuestro camino: Dijo Laila interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peligra, mientras avanzaban por el gran corredor.

Ya habían pasado quince unos quince minutos cuando las dos chicas regresaron con una canasta (de unos 30 cm de largo x por unos 2 cm de alto) llena de bocadillos; rebanadas de pastel, galletas de muchos sabores, algunas otras delicias azucaradas y bocaditos salados por si acaso. Ante semejante mini banquete Kagome se sorprendió mucho pues no pensaba que podría terminar todo lo que le trajeron, aunque antes que pudiese replicar algo el mismo hombre el cual había estaba ha lado de Oz el día que se conocieron, caminaba casi corriendo hasta donde el grupo de féminas se encontraban, cuando les dio alcance este se mostraba un poco preocupado rápidamente él le dijo a Laila que su presencia era necesaria en el salón de las rosas porque había surgido un problema y que también requería a Sharon y Emily, Laila dudo un momento en llevárselas con ella porque esas chicas habían sido asignadas como mucamas personales de Kagome por el rey, pero Kagome le dijo que estaría bien sola y que fuere a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Laila simplemente asintió y se fue a atender ese asunto que requería su presencia y que ni el propio Sebastián había podido resolver.

Entonces Kagome aprovecho para andar a su libre albedrío y exploraría lo más que pudiese, paso por tantos lugares y pasillos que sin querer se había adentrado a una zona cuyo acceso estaba restringido por el propio Oz pero por supuesto ella no sabía de eso. Era un lugar sumamente hermoso, se trataba de un hermoso campo de flores blancas y en medio del campo había caminos de piedras por todos lados pero lo que realmente llamo la atención de la joven era una especie de cruz que se hallaba en el medio del campo de flores, Kagome camino como hipnotizada hacia lo que parecía ser una tumba el cual estaba compuesto solamente por una gruesa cruz de mármol (de unos 1.20 metros de alto y unos 90 cm de ancho y de espesor 20 cm), hermosamente tallada con gran esmero, cuando llegó sus pies chocaron con algo y cuando bajo la cabeza para ver con que había chocado casi se le sale un grito de la impresión, se trataba de Oz que estaba inmóvil cual cadáver, ella con algo de preocupación se inclinó un poco para ver que le había pasado al joven justo en ese momento escucho un leve susurro que era tan delicado que apenas se dio cuenta que ese leve murmullo provenía del joven, así que decidió acercarse un poco más para escuchar mejor cuando lo hizo escucho como el joven como si estuviera agonizando decía.

–Co… co… co… comi… comida…: después de decir esto el pelirrubio callo cono si se tratara de su último aliento de vida.

Kagome al no escuchar nada más por parte del joven se asustó y empezó a zarandearlo para que despierte, pero no surtió efecto así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sacar una de las galletas que Sharon y Emily le trajeron, cuando tuvo la galleta en sus manos la acerco a la boca del pelirrubio y este reaccionó de inmediato dándole un gran mordisco a la galleta y de paso dándole un gran susto a Kagome que por acto reflejo le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que el desafortunado se golpeara la cabeza con la cruz de mármol.

–Oz, ¿Estas bien? : Pregunto la joven preocupada del estado del pelirrubio, mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba él.

–Auhh, eso realmente dolió, mucho: Dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba la cara – Hay que ver la fuerza que tienes para ser solo una niña, duele, duele ¿Se puede saber por qué reaccionaste e esa forma?, me duele demasiado.

–Eso es tu culpa por asustarme a sí que lo tienes bien merecido: dijo Kagome molesta con él y más le valía a él no pretender que ella se disculpara con él porque ahora si le enseñaría lo que es un buen puñetazo.

–Sin importar las circunstancias lo que me hiciste se llama agresión y estoy en todo mi derecho a exigir una compensación por los daños ocasionado: dijo el en tono serio y mirando pícaramente Kagome y esto no le grado nada a ella.

–Ya se lo que quiero: Dijo el mirando a la chica fijamente poniendo nerviosa a la chica –Yo… quiero… esa sesta de comida: dijo apresuradamente apuntando a la cesta de Kagome, ella inmediatamente le aventó la canasta al rubio solo para que ya no la molestara más, y cuando estuvo dispuesta a marcharse del lugar Oz la sujeto la mano y le dijo.

–La comida sabe mejor cuando la compartes con alguien a si porque no te quedas y cómenos esto juntos: Kagome se quedó algo sorprendida por sus palabras en ese momento ella pensó que él era del tipo de personas que odia estar solo y eso en cierta manera le dio lastima, pero toda lastima se fue cuando el rubio dijo la siguiente oración –Si no te quedas, realmente me cobrare la agresión que me hiciste: La pobre Kagome solo atino a suspirar en señal de derrota y se sentó alado de él mientras observaba como él ávidamente alzaba un pedazo de pastel y se comía con entusiasmo luego ella imito su acción solo que ella escogió una galleta, cuando terminaron todo el contenido de la canasta ella le pregunto:

– ¿Qué hacías tirado en este lugar?: El solo la miro y dijo –vengo a este lugar a pensar y reflexionar y también suelo venir cuando quiero escapar de Laila y Sebastián, sabes ellos pueden llegar a ser sumamente molesto y exasperantes, por eso ese es mi refugio este es el único lugar al cual no vienen a fastidiar: dijo él mirando al cielo.

– No te pregunte ¿para qué usas este lugar?, te pregunte ¿Por qué estabas tirado en este lugar?: dijo la muchacha exigiendo una respuesta concisa y clara, mientras tanto el sola la miro divertido.

–Me escape de Sebastián, lo que paso es que ya estaba cansado de revisar tantos documento a sí que escape del él, y la razón por la cual estaba tirado en el suelo casi muerto es porque tenía mucha hambre al punto de quedarme sin fuerzas, menos mal apareciste en momento indicado Kagome y justo con las cosas que a mí me gustan : dijo él muy alegre ante la atónita mirada de Kagome que no podía creer que él se comportara como niño pequeño al punto de escaparse de algo solo porque no le gustaba.

–¿Así que te gustan las cosas dulces?: pregunto la pelinegra mirando curiosamente. –Sí, y no solo me gustan los amo: contesto él de manera muy alegre.

– Curioso a mi hermano menor también le gustan mucho esto, disculpa pero me podrías decir ¿Por qué esta esta cruz en medio de este campo?.

–Se podría decir que aquí está mi padre: ante estas palabras Kagome se asustó un poco, había estado comiendo pasteles y galletas sobre la tumba de alguien, ante esta idea la pobre chica palideció un poco ante esta acción el pelirrubio decidió aclarar un poco la situación.

–Kagome no pongas esa cara, realmente mi padre no está enterrado aquí, se podría decir que esta es una tumba simbólica, él era el tipo de persona que amada a todos por igual y no hacia distinción alguna entre sus hijos nos amaba a todos, pero luego yo… hice algo horrible y lo decepcione, lo traicione… incluso cuando yo le había clavado literalmente un puñal en la espalda él no fue capaz de matarme solo me expulso de casa usando el mismo poder que yo tengo. Expulsado de mí hogar e incapaz de volver por que ante los ojos de mis hermanos no soy más que un traidor que si en algún momento osa pisas sus tierras será eliminado sin piedad alguna: dijo Oz tristemente mientras su mirada se ensombrecí y un halo de tristeza se percibía en él.

–Yo creo que él te está esperando: Dijo ella llamando la atención de pelirrubio –Un padre no puede dejar de amar a sus hijos sin importar que hagan o digan ellos siempre estarán esperando y cuidando de sus retoños: dijo la joven mientras acariciaba su vientre, él solo la miro absorto ante la bella imagen.

–Sabes tienes razón a él de seguro no le molestaría que volviese, pero el problema son mis hermanos de seguro que cuando me vean no duraran ni cinco segundo en córtame la cabeza: dijo el pelirrubio mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía un poco la ropa, luego le tendió una mano a Kagome para que se pusiera de pie, gesto que ella acepto –Creo que ya es hora almorzar, será mejor que vallamos al comedor: Dicho esto ambos se encaminaron rumbo al comedor acompañados por una cálida frisa y el bello perfume de ese santo refugio.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(En el salón de las rosas)

–Sebastián ¿cuál es la grave emergencia que requería mi presencia?: pregunto Laila visiblemente molesta pues no encontraba la causa del alboroto de Sebastián, todo en ese lugar está en completo orden.

–Lamento haberte llamado en balde Laila pero eran órdenes de su alteza: Dijo Sebastián ante la atónita mirada de las tres mujeres.

–Explícate Sebastián: Amenazo a mujer mayor.

–Su alteza me ordeno que te alejara de la chica sutilmente para que ella pueda encontrar sola el edén (así se llama el jardín donde esos dos estuvieron).

–Pare ser que su alteza no puede evitar ser tan calculador: dijo Laila al tiempo que suspiraba –Me pregunto porque su alteza se toma tantas molestias con esa chica, nunca vi que se comportara de esta manera con nadie y menos que dejar que alguien pise el edén, ni siquiera los lores cardinales tienen ese privilegio, y de buenas a primeras deja que una casi desconocida pise su santuario.

–Tienes razón Laila: dijo Sebastián –El comportamiento de su alteza es muy peculiar y tomando en cuenta que llevo muchas más décadas trabajando para su alteza nunca lo vi comportándose de esta manera, pero supongo que con el tiempo sabremos lo que él que se trae entre manos: dijo Sebastián mientras Laila solo asentía en señal de afirmación.

En ese momento ambos eran completamente ajenos a las verdades intenciones que el pelirrubio maquina en su mente ¿Qué desea de la joven?, ¿Por qué la cuidaba?, o ¿Por qué había dejado que ella una simple humana, que para colmo estaba embarazada se acercarse a él?, y había podido lo que otros en ciclos de vano intento no lograron, entrar en confianza y familiaridad con el gran conquistador.

Pero pronto sus dudas se aclararían aunque no sería de una manera muy agradable…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Gracias por leer hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

 **Atentamente: Skuto Tabis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradecimiento especial a todos los que siguen esta historia… no se olviden de visitar mi Facebook (Skuro Tabis), hay publico imágenes para ayudar con lo de las descripciones y demás cosillas.**

 **Disculpas muy personales a Maru RS-beta, lo siento no pude pasarte el fic y lo tuve que publicar hoy sábado por que mañana desaparezco del mapa...**

 **Advertencia: la siguiente historia contiene materia calificado como M.**

 **Capítulo 07: Corrupto deseo: Primera parte.**

Ya habían pasado 30 días desde que Kagome vivía en ese lujoso palacio bajo la protección directa del mismísimo rey del imperio europeo y los días habían pasado con relativa calma y tranquilidad gracias al multifacético Oz, que siempre la mantenía distraída con todas las cosas que le enseñaba, pero detrás de sus sonrisas y carcajadas se escondía una profunda tristeza que con toda sus fuerza intentaba ocultar, pero ella ignoraba que cierto pelirrubio se daba cuenta de ello y hervía de coraje pues sabía que el responsable del dolor de la joven era el padre de los bebes, tanto le molestaba saber que otro era el culpable que ella no hallara la felicidad que le daban unas terribles ganas de buscar a ese ser y ofrecerle la muerte más atroz que su desquiciada cabeza fuera capaz de idear. Por supuesto que la joven era ajena a los pensamientos de Oz y se esforzaba en ocultar su dolor.

Por otro lado se empezó llevar muy bien con todos los sirvientes, aunque no se llevaba del todo bien con Laila pero estaba segura que con el tiempo se volverían amigas. Otra cosa importante que se había enterado es que la visita del lord del sur se canceló pues parecía que estaba enfermo (por edad muy avanzada), y en los últimos días había empeorado razón por la cual Oz estaba planeando ir a visitarlo y le dijo que la llevaría con él causando sorpresa por parte de la joven (y eso se lo dijo en el desayuno).

Ya eran como las 4:00 pm y ella se encontraba recostada en su cama pues ya era hora de su siesta (Laila le había organizado un horario que ella debía cumplir al pie de la letra si no quería que cierta persona se enfade con ella), pero aunque quisiera era incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño pues aunque no quisiera su mente la traicionaba recordándole el rostro del ser del cual desafortunadamente se había enamorado, Sesshomaru y sin poder controlar sus emociones empezó a sollozar pues aunque el solo la había utilizado y humillado, ella en verdad lo amaba y deseaba verlo pero sabía que por el bien de sus bebes era mejor no hacerlo, sus bebes debían ser su única preocupación era lo que se repetía continuamente pero su corazón parecía no entenderlo y se esforzaba en recordarle a su amor no correspondido. Y sollozando terminó por caer en los brazos de morfeo ignorante que cierto ser se encontraba espiándola y cuando se aseguró que la joven estuviese bien dormida se adentró en su alcoba y se acercó e inclinándose a la altura de su rostro dijo en voz apenas audible.

–Por favor olvídate de él, no vez que cada vez que evocas su recuerdo me hieres: Dijo Oz mientras mostraba un rostro triste y afligido luego se reincorporo y salió de la habitación tan sigiloso como había entrando dejando a la joven descansar, rogando porque el fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para borrar el recuerdo de ese infeliz.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(En Japón, tierras del oeste)

Ignorante que otro trataba de robarle a su mujer y a sus hijos, Sesshomaru lord del oeste se estaba preparando en su castillo para asistir a una boda a la cual había sido invitado. La boda era del lord del sur, el cual literalmente había distribuido las invitaciones a la ultima hora sin antes ofrecer una fiesta de compromiso para que los demás lores y demonios poderosos conocieran a la novia, así que en resumidas cuentas hoy conocerían que tipo de demonesa había sido capaz de hacer que el lord del sur sentara cabeza (pues él mismo y el lord del sur eran los únicos que no estaban casados, motivo por el cual los otros dos lores siempre que podían se las pasaban presentándoles demonesas para que escogieran una y se casaran), sin duda alguna se trataría de la demonio más hermosa y fuerte que pudiera imaginar pues el lord del sur era conocido por su desinterés hacia las artes amatorias y de la noche a la mañana saber que se casa era gran sorpresa y solo por curiosidad asistiría, solo por eso.

Cuando se hubo terminado de arreglar se dirigió al castillo del lord del norte envuelto en una esfera azul e iba acompañado por su inseparable sirviente Jaken, tardarían aproximadamente una hora en llegar al castillo pero en fin la recompensa valía la pena.

Cuando llego al palacio del lord del sur, él fue inmediatamente guiado por una sirviente que era una especie de kappa hembra que lo guío hacia el despacho de su amo, cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho Sesshomaru ordeno a Jaken esperarle fuera luego se adentró en el lugar y se sorprendió pues ante él estaba la viva imagen de la desesperación y los nervios caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

–¡Sesshomaru, me alegro que hayas podido venir!: Dijo un joven demonio; aparentemente de unos 25 años, tenía el cabello de color agua marina corto, ojos de color verde agua y unas escamas en el rostro curiosamente estaban ubicadas de la misma forma que las marcas de Sesshomaru; vestía un traje similar al de Sesshomaru solo que no traía puesto una armadura y el traje era de color negro con adornos de copos de nieve e iba completamente desarmado.

– Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vinos, Hyorinmaru: saludo cordialmente el demonio perro –Honestamente no esperaba que nos reencontráramos de esta manera.

–supongo que tienes algo de razón amigo mío lamento mucho no haberte avisado antes solo que las cosas se dieron y heme aquí, nervioso y ansioso: Dijo el joven hombre mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma ansiosa.

–Parece que los viejos te lograron emparejar, será aburrido ser el único soltero dentro del grupo: Comento el lord el oeste.

–Te equivocas Sesshomaru, ellos no me emparejaron con nadie yo la encontré a ella y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar: Dijo alegremente el demonio dragón –Dime Sesshomaru ¿alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de darlo todo por una hembra, de sentir que todo tu mundo gira alrededor suyo y que tu máxima recompensa es que te dedique una sonrisa?.

–No, y no quisiera llegar a estar como tú estás por causa de una hembra: Dijo secamente el demonio perro, causando una risilla divertida por parte del demonio dragón.

–El día que te enamores no habrá nada que puedas, hacer sedara y punto es como decirlo… es como si tu corazón mandara de vacaciones a tu cerebro y tu corazón empezará a tomar control de todo tu cuerpo, honestamente lo único que siento es que cada latido de ni corazón es por ella.

–Quieres callarte de una buena harás que vomite, cada palabra que dices es asquerosa empiezo a creer que esa hembra te hechizo: Dijo a modo de broma Sesshomaru pues sabía que era prácticamente imposible que su amigo haya caído en un truco tan patético.

–Puede que tengas razón pues quede prendado ella ni bien la vi, fue como se dice… amor a primera vista: Dijo suspirando Hyorinmaru –Sabes ahora muy única preocupación es que ella se arrepienta y si decide que no me quiere y se va: Empezó a divagar el demonio dragón.

–No creo que se atreva a dejarte, así que tranquilízate o si tan preocupado estas que te deje podrías poner guardias a resguardarla y que se asegurasen que llegue a la ceremonia: Dijo Sesshomaru ante la atónita mirada del novio.

–Si lo hago eso ella me va amatar, no esto… seguro que ella no se arrepentirá, ella me ama estoy seguro lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira: Dijo el dragón mientras su mente se iba adiós sabe dónde.

Antes que los amigos pudiesen continuar con su "productiva charla" un sirviente aviso que todos los invitados están ubicados en el patio central donde se llevarían cabo el intercambio de votos por los novios y que en breve se realizaría la ceremonia así que el novio debía estar en su puesto esperando por la novia.

Así sin más todos los invitados incluyendo al novio estaban esperando la llegada de la novia para comenzar, en breve aprecio la silueta de una doncella ataviada con un hermoso traje blanco que se encamino al lugar donde se ubicaba el ser que amaba cuando llego junto a él un grito de consternación interrumpió el mágico momento.

–¡ACASO ESTO ES UNA BROMA HYORINMARU, NO TRAJISTE PARA BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS!: dijo un demonio zorro que emitía un aura peligrosa.

–No es ninguna broma lord del este: Dijo en voz clara y llena de determinación el demonio dragón mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

–¡ESTAS CIEGO O QUE HYORINMARU LA MUJER QUE ABRASAS ES UNA HUMANA, ACASO PIENSAS ENSUCIAR TU NOBLE LINAJE MEZCLÁNDOTE CON SERES TAN INSIGNIFICANTES!: hablo estabas un demonio con características de felino.

–Estoy consiente e lo que hago lord del norte y diferencia de lo que piensas los presentes solo sigo mi corazón, me uniré con esta mujer no importa lo que digan y si el hecho de que es una humana les incomoda pueden irse yo nos obligó a quedarse, no necesitamos de sus energías negativas en un día tan especias como hoy: dijo el joven novio mientras abrazaba más a su mujer y esta le sonreía de forma dulce y feliz porque le daba su lugar, mientras tanto la mayoría de los invitados se retiraron murmurando sabrá que cosas dios en contra de la mujer, en el lugar solo quedaron unos 20 invitados del total de 200 que habían asistido, pero el número no era nada, almeno no para ellos les hubiera dado exactamente igual haber estado ellos solos, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro y con eso era suficiente.

Entonces Sesshomaru se sorprendió enormemente ante la osadía que había tenido su amigo al confrontar desea manera al resto de lores y señores demonios solo por una insignificante humana y no cualquier humana era la molesta mujer que había sido la guardia de aquella chiquilla Kagome, cuando ella se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba por un momento se asustó pues por su mente paso el momento en el cual le había mentido sobre el paradero de Kagome, pero la voz de su amado llamo su atención.

–Sesshomaru me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte: Dijo francamente Hyorinmaru.

–No confundas Hyorinmaru, solo quiero escuchar con tus propias palabras ¿por qué escogiste a una insignificante humana como compañera, habiendo tantas demonesas que matarían por estar contigo?: Pregunto ansioso el peliplata.

–Fue como te dije antes, fue amor a primera vista: Contesto simplemente el novio.

–Tonterías, ¿acaso no estas consiente de lo corta que es la vida de los humanos?: Volvió a pregunta Sesshomaru intentando que su amigo entrara en razón.

–Es verdad los humanos viven poco, pero por ese hecho no te parece mejor dejar de lado los prejuicios y disfrutar el tiempo que compartiremos ambos: Dijo el novio mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba –Sesshomaru, yo amo a Shiranui y nada cambiara eso así que solo disfrutare del tiempo que se nos dé, sé que en este momento no eres capaz de comprenderme pero en el momento que tu corazón quede cautivado por una hembra ya sea humana o youkay me entenderás pero por ahora solo rogare que este sentimiento tan puro y hermoso llegue a ti algún día amigo mío.

–Mejor espera sentado, no caeré al nivel que tú caíste y menos con una humana: Dijo el tono frio Sesshomaru mientras se iba de regreso a su palacio en las tierras del oeste encolerizado por la actitud de su amigo. No le había importado en nada la opinión de los demás lores el hizo lo que quiso, acaso cometió en error aquella vez al despreciar a Kagome, NO él era el lord cardinal más fuerte de todos era el gran lord Sesshomaru y él nunca se equivocaba y esa era una verdad absoluta.

Orgullo, la palabra que se convertiría en su perdición y lo llevaría al arrepentimiento aunque en este momento él lo ignorase. Pensaba su vestía interior Yako sabiendo de los inminentes acontecimientos a futuro, pero se quedaría callado y aunque a él le doliera, castigaría a Sesshomaru por su arrogancia y orgullo estaba claro que lo que tenía entre manos era un arma de doble filo pero está dispuesto a castigarlo aunque el también salga herido en el proceso.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(Palacio del imperio europeo 9:00 PM)

Después de su breve momento de depresión Kagome se sentía sin ganas y sin fuerzas, así que decidió no bajar a cenar porque no tenía hambre, pese a la insistencia de Laila y del mismo Oz (hecho ocurrido a las 7:00 PM).

Cuando estaba por volverse a dormir la puesta de su habitación se abre y se cierra estrepitosamente, inmediatamente Kagome se levantó para confrontar al intruso que resulto ser nada menos y nada más que Oz que estaba un poco raro.

–¿Qué haces en mi habitación?: pregunto la azabache algo nerviosa por la presencia del rubio que iba vestido con una camisa simple semi abierta, unos pantalones oscuros y estaba descalzo.

–No tengo porque responder a eso, después de todo este es mi castillo y tengo todo el derecho del mundo de andar por donde yo quiera: Dijo en forma muy arrogante el pelirrubio mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba muestra pequeña miko de pie, alzo su mano y con el dorso empezó a acariciar el rostro de Kagome y el empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, pero Kagome giro el rostro al notar un olor peculiar y dijo:

–Oz creo que bebiste demasiado, sería mejor que fueras a descansar…

–¿A descansar?, creo que tengo una mejor idea: Dijo Oz en forma seductora mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de la chica y empezaba a delinear el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, pero Kagome al darse cuanta a donde quería llegar él, rápidamente lo empujo alejándolo de ella.

–¿Por qué me rechazas Kagome acaso es por él?: Pregunto él con todo el odio imprimido en sus palabras mientras acorralaba a Kagome contra la pared colocando los brazos a cada lado de ella y lamiendo el cuello de la chica.

–¿Este era tu plan desde el inicio?: Pregunto asustada la chica pues empezaba a temer por lo que él le aria aunque en el fondo esperaba que el estuviera junado como hizo cuando despertó.

–Se podría decir que si, desde un inicio tenía planeado quedarme contigo: Dijo el pelirrubio mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella –No sabes las ganas que tenia de estar así contigo Kagome, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto: Agrego mientras empezaba al lamer la clavícula derecha de la chica causando que esta soltar pequeñas lágrimas de temor.

–¡Por favor detente!: Rogo la azabache literalmente muerta del miedo pues era consiente que aunque quisiera defenderse no podría hacer nada contra él, por otro lado estaba la seguridad de sus hijos –Por favor para: Pero él no parecía escucharla, cuando termino de lamer cuanto quiso beso a la chica, ella en ese momento reacción y le propino una cachetada y lo empujo, entonces el la miro con resentimiento y pregunto con voz de ultratumba.

–¿ES POR ÉL QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE CORRESPONDERME?, ¿ACASO SABES TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA QUE ESTUVIERAS CONMIGO, TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR PARA LLEGAR A ESTE MOMENTO Y TÚ SOLO ERES CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN ESE IDIOTA QUE TE USO Y LUEGO ABANDONO A TU SUERTE DESPUÉS DE USARTE, DIME QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE SAQUES A ESE MALDITO DE TU CORAZÓN?, RESPONDE KAGOME.

Kagome lo veía sin entender exactamente sus palabras lo único que sabía es que le estaba causando dolor a esa persona, así que por eso mismo tenía que ser honesta con él y decirle que su corazón tenia dueño –Perdón no era mi intención acusarte dolor, lo siento pero yo lo am…: No pudo terminar la oración pues Oz la había sujetado de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él de manera brusca estampando sus labios contras los de la chica, era un beso posesivo y violento.

Ya no podía sopórtalo más, él había perdido la lucha contra sus instintos y no soportaba la idea que otro hubiera tocado lo que por derecho le pertenecía a él, por fin después de tanto tiempo dejaría que sus bajos instintos tomaran el control.

La joven intento con todas sus fuerzas separar de él mientras sollozaba, su miedo y desesperación creció más cuando él sin previo aviso rompió el camisón de la chica dejando su cuerpo al descubierto ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librase de él, pero no lo consiguió lo próximo que hizo él fue arrojarla bruscamente sobre la cama, ella intento cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana pero él se lo impidió e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la chica sujetándola por las muñecas. El simplemente dejaba que su lado más primitivo controlara sus acciones; tocaba, mordía y lamia los delicados pechos de la chica mientras esta sollozaba suplicaba que se detenga, en un descuido mientras Oz empezaba a lamer su vientre y descendía hacia su zona intina soltó los brazos de la chica y esta provecho para agarrar lo primero que tuvo a mano (que resultó ser un libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior) y golpear a Oz en la cabeza, intento aprovechar el momentáneo estado de confusión de él e intento escapar, pero el fue más rápido y la atrajo hacia él y nuevamente la tumbo en la cama solo que esta vez ella estaba boca abajo y él se colocó encina de ella y se aseguró esta vez que ella no escaparía de él sujetando firmemente sus muñecas con una de sus mano y la otra la dirigío hacia la zona erógena de Kagome y empezó a frotar aquella zona tan sensible. Él pese a su posición actual quería evitarle el menor dolor posible a la chica y por eso se estaba asegurando que ella estuviese preparada para la intromisión en su ser, luego de un momento de caricias en esa zona, él introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo imitando el acto sexual luego agrego un segundo dedo causando en la chica dolor, pero él lo ignoro cuando agrego el tercer dedo se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba lista, separo las piernas de ella y se ubicó en el medio de esta y se desabotono la camisa y se abrió el pantalón sacando su por demás excitado miembro, lo acercó a la entrada de ella y empezó a frotarlo lentamente mostrándole a ella como esta él, pero una frágil voz llamo su atención.

–Por favor para… te lo suplico: Rogo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que el ignoro y sin previo aviso la penetro causando que ella ahogara un grito de dolor, mientras tanto el empezó a embestirla sin recato alguno pegado su cuerpo al de ella, se sentía tan bien que dejo que la lujuria tomara total control de su cuerpo, saco sin cuidado su miembro del cuerpo de Kagome y la volteo bruscamente para que pudiese ver su rostro mejor luego nuevamente entro en ella haciendo que ella abriera la boca para gritar, pero el aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo total control de la boca de la pelinegra. Mientras tanto la chica solo rogaba porque todo acabase pronto y se fuera, todo acabo cuando él llego al clímax y dejaba dentro de ella su esencia al tiempo que emitía un gemido casi animal dejado caer su peso sobre la pobre chica que lo único que hacía era llorar en silencio.

En su interior rogaba porque él no se quedara más tiempo con ella, y tal parece que sus ruegos fueron escuchados pues momentos después que el terminara, llamaron desesperadamente a la puerta, se trataba de Sebastián que buscaba a Oz, le dijo que el lord del sur estaba al borde de la muerte y que es su deber como soberano era despedir a un ciudadano tal leal (obviamente esto se lo dijo sin abrir la puerta). La pobre Kagome no se enteró de nada mas pues sin saber cómo cayo en la inconciencia, por su parte Oz no podía negarse ir a despedir a su sirviente pero por otro se negaba a dejar sola a "su mujer", sabía que le había echo daño y que ella no lo quería ver cuando despertase y decidió que lo mejor era irse pero antes acomodo el cuerpo de Kagome en la cama y la arropo luego salió del cuarto causando sorpresa en su fiel sirviente por la forma en la que iba vestido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Luego que se alistara se dirigió hacia la salida de palacio donde un carruaje jalado por caballos alados lo esperaba para llevarlo (recuerdan el carruaje de caballos voladores que aparece en la cuarta película de Harry Potter igualito solo que este es para un máximo de 6 personas).

Estuvo viajando durante una hora cuando llego a su destino Etiopia cuya capital era Adís Abeba, lugar en el cual estaba ubicado el palacio del lord del sur, era un palacio trabajado enteramente en piedra y similar a los castillos medievales europeos.

Todos los sirvientes estaban tristes pues su amo estaba al borde la muerte, el mayordomo líder le dio la bienvenida y lo condujo directamente a los aposentos del lord del sur, cuando llegaron el mayordomo se fue dejando al moribundo y al rey solos este último se acercó a su lecho y lo contemplo, el moribundo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su enfermo cuerpo dijo:

–Majestad, me alegro que haya podido venir a despedir a este humilde servidor: dijo el moribundo anciano.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me serviste por tanto tiempo: Contesto secamente el rey.

–A pesar de que diga eso puedo sentir que su ser esta perturbado, ¿podría decirle a este humilde de servidor la razón?... o será posible que encontrara aquellos que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo: entonces como si sus palabras hubieran dado en el blando el rey se sorprendió –Ya veo… tal parece que así fue sería tan benevolente de compartir con su humilde servidor aquello que le aqueja, después de todo ya estoy con un pie en el otro mundo así que me llevaría conmigo lo que usted tenga a bien contarme: Dijo el pobre anciano convenciendo con estas palabras a Oz que acercó una silla cerca del lecho del anciano.

–De todos los lores tú viejo amigo fuiste el único que supo siempre lo que había detrás de la fachada que mostraba siempre y como último favor más para mí que para ti me gustaría compartir contigo mi dolor, creo que comenzare desde el relativo principio… luego que mi padre me exiliara de mi hogar como castigo por traicionarlo vague durante demasiado tiempo viendo de todo; guerras, enfermedades que era capases de eliminar naciones enteras, falsos mecías… un día que ya estaba cansado de vagar fui atacado por uno de mis hermanos y fui herido de gravedad me debilito al punto en el cual tuve que esconderme en la bodega de un templo, me quede dormido por la gravedad de mis heridas y cuando desperté estaba cubierto por una manta y al girarme me encontré con una pequeña de unos 8 años la cual me miraba feliz porque había despertado según dijo ella, en ese momento honestamente intente matarla pero como estaba tan débil mis poderes no funcionaron en ella… todos los días desde entonces se ocupaba de mí, me llegaba comida y se encargaba que estuviera cómodo, por supuesto que no le dijo a su familia sobre mí, sabes una cosa ella es la culpable de mi adicción a los dulces siempre que podía me traía su postre: Dijo Oz rememorando una escena peculiar en su mente era la de una pequeña niña alcanzándole un pedazo de pastel –Honestamente, ella fue la primera persona en este mundo, después de mi padre que me veía con preocupación y cariño y al final termine por encariñarme con ella por su simpleza y la calidez de su alma tan pura, incapaz de ver el mal en otros… me sentía cómodo estando cerca de ella, pero no todo dura para siempre… Poco tiempo después de que su hermano menor naciera su padre murió en un accidente y su familia quedo desecha por el dolor de la perdida no pude quedarme con ella para ayudarla porque mi hermano me había encontrado y si se enteraba que tenía algún vínculo con unos humanos él los mataría así que sin decir nada desaparecí. Pero en mente siempre tuve la idea de volver por ella, pase por tantos mundos paralelos viendo a sus alter egos felices escogiendo vivir con aquel demonio perro que me frustro la idea que mi Kagome también lo eligiese y por eso creo que hoy arruine toda oportunidad de que ella me amara: Dijo amargamente.

–Es una interesante historia su alteza nunca hubiera imaginado que su corazón hubiese ocultado algo como eso, cuando apenas era niño y lo conocí que de impactado por sus ideales, su convicción y su inteligencia, me prometí a mí mismo en ese entonces que me convertiría en uno de sus fieles sirvientes y lo seguiría hasta el fin de mis días… mi señor si su amada es un alma tan pura como me relata estoy seguro que lo perdonara sea cual sea el error que haya cometido (el pobre no sabe lo que hiso Oz), conquístela con su forma de ser, no se rinda y luche por lo que ama, lo único que este sirviente desea es ver feliz a su señor…: Exclamo el anciano mientras daba su ultimo halito e vida y serraba los ojos señal que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, causando una ligera opresión en el pecho del monarca.

Oz abandono el aposento del anciano para dar conocer la noticia de su partida se acercó a un chico de unos 24 años de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes, piel curiosamente grisácea y facciones atractivas, le comunico la notica de la partida del lord del sur y este dijo:

–Aunque usted no lo crea no estoy triste, porque sé que la última voluntad de mi padre fue cumplida, su deseo era que usted estuviese con el hasta el final, se lo agradezco de todo corazón su alteza: Dijo el joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

–El honor fue todo mío, tu padre fue un gran amigo y me ayudo a construir este sueño espero contar contigo como el sucesor del lord del sur, para apoyarme a partir de ahora en adelante: Dijo Oz en forma solemne.

–Sera un gran honor, su alteza: contesto de igual manera el joven pelirrojo.

Oz tendría que quedarse por una par de días mientras esperaba que los restos de su fiel amigo eran sepultados, mientras tanto aprovecharía esos días para pensar cómo hacer que ella lo perdone, había dejado que los celos y la ira inundaran su ser haciendo que ella tomara el lugar de chivo expiatorio y por ellos se sentía como un miserable… pero pasara lo que pasará no dejaría que ella se alejara así tenga que encerrarla en el palacio no la perdería…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bueno hasta aquí la historia de hoy… comenten por favor.

 **Como dato agregado para los que se preguntan ¿en qué momento se conocieron Hyorinmaru y Shiranui?: Fue el día después de que Kagome se fuera del templo, la maestra salió como siempre a recolectar plantas medicinales a un bosque cercano y se encontró con él, el resto es como él dice amor a primera vista…**

Honestamente pensaba dejarla hasta la parte en que Oz se va del palacio, pero estaba segura que más de uno hubiera averiguado donde vivo y me hubiera ido a desollar ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja era una broma no quiero darle ideas raras a la gente ja, ja, ja… en fin para los que no quedaron contentos con la parte de como Oz conoció a Kagome no se preocupen habrá otro capítulo más adelante donde se ahondara esta escena…

Sin más que decir me despido…

Atentamente: Skuro Tabis


	8. Chapter 8

**Me alegra haber recibido sus comentarios…**

 **Elizander** **espero haber aclarado tus dudas respecto a la historia (te mande las respuestas mediante** **Inbox** )

 **Capítulo 08: Corrupto deseo: segunda parte.**

La tristeza y la decepción eran los únicos sentimientos que era capaz de sentir en esos momentos Kagome, había confiado en Oz y él le había demostrado que fallo. No debió confiar, se reprochaba hacia sí misma; nuevamente alguien la traicionaba, nuevamente alguien la usaba, nuevamente solo seguía siendo un juguete en manos de un caprichoso amo que la desecharía cuando se aburriese de jugar con ella, justo como la última vez… al final del día solo seguía siendo un objeto desechable…

Era lo que se repetía constantemente Kagome después de que él se fuera, ella comenzó a llorar amargamente, maldiciendo una y mil veces su suerte, maldiciendo al mundo y maldiciéndose así misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse… el mismo Sesshomaru se lo dijo, era débil y por eso ella no podía aspirar en compartir su vida con el ser que amaba.

Lloro, lloro tanto que no se percató de la salía del sol anunciando un nuevo día, eso a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo solo quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y con esa consigna fue al cuarto de baño, lleno la bañera con agua y se metió en ella importándole poco que el agua estuviese casi helada empezó a tallar su cuerpo de manera muy brusca, intentado con toda sus fuerzas desprender de su piel el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Laila preocupada por el mal actuar de su señor con la muchacha esa mañana fue a su habitación y la encontró lacerando su piel de manera casi desesperada, mientras lloraba silenciosamente al verla en ese estado Laila experimento algo que nunca había experimentado en todos sus años al servicio de sus señor y eso era odio, odio por el daño que le había provocado a la muchacha, como mujer ella se solidarizaba con Kagome y por eso mismo no perdonaría a Oz por el daño que le provoco. Laila detuvo a Kagome de autolesionarse y la saco fuera de la bañera luego la ayudo a abrigarse y cuando menos se lo esperaba la azabache rompió en llanto como si se tratase de una niña de 5 años abrazado a Laila en busca de consuelo, consuelo que solo una madre es capaz de dar en este tipo de momentos.

Cuando Kagome dejo de llorar solo se mantuvo silenciosa abrazando a la mujer mayor mientras esta solo le acariciaba el cabello a modo de consuelo.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel terrible acontecimiento en la vida de Kagome y no salió en ningún momento de su habitación, Laila le traía todas las comidas pero Kagome apenas probaba bocado alguno. Lo cual estaba preocupando a Laila y el resto del personal con el cual Kagome había entablado a amistad en los días anteriores.

Pero justo la tarde del tercer día de la ausencia de Oz paso algo inesperado, mientras Kagome esperaba el final de este día en su habitación una especie de puesta apareció en medio de esta (los que vieron D gray man la puerta se parece a las que usaba Road Camelot). Cuando las puertas se abrieron dieron paso a una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos fabulosos 35 años, de ojos color carmín al igual que sus labios, cabello color rosa intenso que los tenia sujeta en una cola alta el cual caía en bucles por su espalda, sin duda alguna era una mujer despampanante con una figura envidiable; llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con un pronunciado escote y mangas tres cuartos, y una abertura en la falda que dejaba ver una de sus piernas mientras caminaba para complementar el estilo llevaba puesto unas pedias largas con un ligero y unos zapatos altos. Sin misionar un abanico son detalle de rosan que traía en la mano derecha.

Cuando la mujer salió completamente de la puerta estad desapareció detrás de sí, entonces la mujer fijo su vista en una estupefacta Kagome y le dijo.

–¿Así que tú eres la pequeña mascota que Ozwald trajo de su imprevisto viaje?

–¿Quién eres tú?: Pregunto cautelosa Kagome.

–O perdona mis modales: Dijo la mujer fingiendo arrepentimiento y cubría su rostro con su abanico –yo soy Bathory Zermenzis la dama del oeste que sirve a su majestad imperial.

Kagome simplemente se quedó en blanco sin poder contestar nada, frente a ella se encontraba uno de los lores cardinales que estaban al servicio de Oz.

–Él no está aquí: se apresuró a decir la azabache.

–Eso, lo se pequeña mascota, por el momento él está en las tierras del sur pero no tardará en llegar: Al oír estas palabras Kagome palideció, echo que no paso desapercibido para la dama del oeste –Honestamente vine para invitarte a mi palacio, espero aceptes mi invitación: dijo sonriendo de manera dulce.

Lo único que quería Kagome en ese momento era no ver a Oz así que tomo una decisión por la cual probablemente se arrepentiría aceptaría la invitación de la dama del oeste.

–Iré contigo: contesto Kagome.

En ese momento la dama del oeste extendió su mano derecha para que la chica la tomara, cosa que la azabache hizo.

–No sueltes mi mano por nada mientras estamos cruzando mi puerta, podrías quedar perdida en algún lugar: Dijo la Bathory mientras hacía aparecer una puerta y esta se habría y ellas la atravesaban.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta llegaron una estancia muy lujosa tenía una chimenea y acomodas frente a esta estaban dos sillones individuales y una pequeña mesa de centro, la dama del oeste indico a Kagome que se centrara en una de los sillones y luego ella ocupo la restante, casi inmediata que se acomodaran en los cómodos sillones apareció por la puerta principal de la estancia una especie de mayordomo con cabeza de cordero que traía una bandeja con una tetera de té de rosas, dos tazas para té y bocadillos, los coloco en la mesita de centro lleno las tazas de té y luego se retiró, Kagome no le quitaba la vista de encima pues nunca había visto un ser tan peculiar, con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de cordero, curioso muy curioso.

–Vamos querida bebe tu té: Dijo apaciblemente Bathory mientras sorbía su té.

–Um, gracias: Dijo cautelosamente Kagome mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

–Puedo saber ¿Por qué puedo sentir la energía de Ozwald en ti?: Pregunto directamente Bathory, causando sorpresa en Kagome, tanto que casi se atraganta con el té.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?: Pregunto la azabache.

–Se podría decir que es parte de mi ser, veras soy un súcubo puro, nosotros nos aliméntanos de la energía de otros seres para para subsistir y lo hacemos médiate el sexo o entrando en el sueño de las personas. Cuando tomaste mi mano lo puede sentir inmediatamente la energía Ozwald así como también que llevas dos criaturas en tu vientre y curiosamente deberían estar más muertos que vivos ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme esta curiosa situación?: pregunto Bathory viendo a la azabache de reojo.

–Yo… lo que paso fue que hicimos un trato, él debía ayudarme a salvar a mis bebes: Dijo tristemente Kagome.

–Ya entiendo, pero me parece curioso que Ozwald esté dando su tiempo: Dijo la mujer causando sorpresa por parte de Kagome.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso que de que él está dando tiempo?: Pregunto una confundida azabache.

–Curioso que Ozwald no te contara nada, me sorprende en gran parte tu ingenuidad: Dijo Bathory en modo de burla –Por casualidad no habrás supuesto que la vida de no supone un valor, veras en si la vida es tiempo y tus bebes ya no deberían existir, lo que hizo él fue dar su tiempo a tus hijos en teoría les está dando su propia vida, debes estar muy agradecida no cualquiera puede hacer eso y menos por criaturas que ni siquiera son suyas.

–¿Agradecida?, ¿Por qué?, porque él me usara para…: No podía pronunciar es palabra le dolía pensar que le debía agradecimiento por salvar a sus bebes después de lo que él le hizo, en este momento la sola idea de agradecerle le era repugnante.

–¿Él te uso?... así que por primera vez en su vida dejo que la lujuria lo domine, francamente curioso, debes tener algo inusual para que Ozwald pierda el control sobre sí mismo aunque eso explicaría el por qué está dando su tiempo a dos seres que no tienen nada que ver con él: Agrego la mujer.

–¿Entonces quieres decir que debería estar agradecida por lo que él me hiso? Acaso me pides que lo perdone: Pregunto furiosa Kagome mientras apretaba sus manos.

–El perdonarlo o no depende de ti: Dijo Bathory mientras tomaba una galleta –No te lo tomes a mal pero la única razón por la cual te traje es para probar hasta donde llega Ozwald por ti así que básicamente eres mi carnada.

–Solo soy tu carnada: Repitió Kagome en un murmullo para sí misma, mientras pensaba que hiciera lo que hiciera no dejaría de ser una especie de juguete para los demás.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(En el palacio imperial por la tarde)

Oz acababa de regresar de las tierras del sur, cuando llego al salón de las rosas fue rápida intersectado por Laila.

–¡Señor, tenemos problemas… desde el medio día la señorita Kagome está desaparecida!: Dijo alarmada Laila.

–La buscamos por todos los rincones de palacio, pero nos fue imposible dar con su paradero: Agrego Sebastián mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

–¿CÓMO QUE KAGOME NO SE ENCUENTRA EN PALACIO?, ¿SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES ESTABAN EN CARGADOS DE LA SEGURIDAD, ES QUE ACASO CUALQUIERA PUEDE ENTRAR Y SALIR A SU ANTOJO DE MI HOGAR?: grito furioso Oz.

–Perdone que lo diga pero el único ser capaz de evadir todos los protocolos de seguridad es la dama del oeste: Dijo Sebastián aun inclinado.

–¡MALDITA ZORRA, COMO SE HAYA ATREVIDO A HACER ALGO A KAGOME LO LAMENTARA EL RESTO DE SU PATÉTICA EXISTENCIA!: Grito rabioso Oz mientras salía del salón en dirección al palacio del oeste.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(En el palacio del oeste residencia de Bathory 0:30 minutos después de la escena de Oz)

–Lamento dejarte tan de improvisto, pero el invitado el honor ya llego: Dijo Bathory mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación dejando a Kagome sola en la habitación.

(En el salón principal)

Bathory se encontraba esperando en el salón principal de su palacio cuando de repente un extraño viento estrepitosamente abrió la puerta principal de par a par, cuando en viento seso se apreció la imagen de Oz que lucia como un león listo para atacar.

–¿Oh majestad que lo atrae a visitar a su humilde sierva?:Pregunto Bathory mientras hacia una reverencia y usaba un tono de voz ingenua como si ella no supiera la causa de la presencia de él en ese lugar.

–No juegues conmigo Bathory: Siseo en respuesta Oz –Viene por Kagome así que si no quieres verme más enfadado de lo que ya estoy será mejor que me digas donde esta ella y por tu bien más te vale no haberle hecho nada.

–ja, ja, ja, ja, que divertido Ozwald ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la humana?, me resulta bastante curioso: Dijo Bathory sin dejar de reír mientras se aproximaba a Oz meneándose.

–No tengo tiempo para esto: dijo oz mientras apartaba a la mujer de su camino –Solo vine llevarme a Kagome.

–Y ¿si ella no quisiera ir contigo?, se lo que le hiciste: Dijo la hermosa mujer causando que Oz se quedara quieto por la posibilidad de que Kagome no quisiera verlo y menos irse con el reacción que causo una risilla por parte de pelirosada.

–Qué curioso, nunca hubiera pensado que tú entre todos los hombres hubiera sido capaz de haber caído en algo tan instintivo como lo es la lujuria: Dijo la mujer mientras pegaba su voluptuoso cuerpo al de Oz –Aunque pensándolo bien no es tan imposible, después de todo tu eres un hombre con necesidades, pero lo que extraña es que tuvieras que usar a una humana para satisfacer tus necesidades pudiéndome tener a mi para tan noble labor: agrego la mujer mientras tomaba una de las manos de Oz y la colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos.

–Bathory, me repugnas: Dijo el rey con asco mientras liberaba un poco de su energía haciendo que la mujer retrocediera de un salto.

–Eres demasiad rudo Ozwald, pero también eres demasiado ingenuo: Dijo la mujer en tomo de niña regañada mientras cubría su rostro con su abanico y ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa, en ese momento un enorme dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Oz, cuando Oz se concentró en buscar el origen del dolor que lo atormentaba se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por lo que parecían picos hechos de hielo que desaparecieron después de haber hecho el daño necesario, Oz al no soportar el dolor cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre.

–Debes estar sumamente enamorado de esa humana para que calleras en un truco tan obvio: Dijo la mujer mientras colocaba uno de sus pies sobre la cabeza de Oz haciendo que literalmente bese el suelo –O será acaso que estabas tan preocupado por la chica que usaste tu verdadera forma para llegar aquí sumándole a eso que le estas dando literalmente tu vida a sus hijos eso sin mencionar que involuntariamente le diste una gran parte de tu energía cuando estuviste con ella o ¿será que lo hacías conscientemente?

–Eso a ti no ti no te importa: Dijo a duras penas el pobre hombre mientras tosía algo de sangre.

–Debería aprender algo de modales querida majestad: Escupió literalmente Bathory a Oz.

–Devuélveme a Kagome Bathory, si lo que quieres es mi corona y tierras tómalos esas cosas no significan nada para mí, a mí solo me importa ella: Dijo Oz un leve susurro.

–¿Me darías todo por lo cual has luchado casi toda tu vida solo por recuperar a una humana?: Pregunto una incrédula Bathory mientras retiraba su pies de la cabeza de Oz para luego darle una patada que lo hizo chocar estrepitosamente con una pared, las palabras que Oz pronuncio bien podrían haber causado alguna clase de sentimiento enternecedor en cualquier persona que las hubiera escuchado, pero ese no era el caso de Bathory ella era presa de la furia en esos momento.

–¿Dices que ese capas de regalar por todo lo que hemos trabajado por todos estos años solo por esa chica?: Pregunto Bathory mientras mostraba su verdadera forma la cual consistía en que le salieron dos alas de murciélago pequeñas pero largas en la parte baja de su espalda a si como una cola puntiaguda.

Mientras tanto Oz se puso de pie como pudo y confrontaba su a atacante dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con ese ridículo jueguito e ir por Kagome.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(Con Kagome)

Kagome se encontraba observando el bello atardecer que cubría el jardín ignorante de los hechos ocurridos fuera de la habitación (la habitación estaba protegido por una barrera que evitaba que ella sospechara que algo sucedía fuera de habitación), vio su tranquilidad rota cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación era abierta, lo primero que pensó es que Bathory había regresado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se giró.

Vio a Oz cubierto de sangre con la ropa casi desecha y caminaba tambaleándose, el inmediatamente se acercó a ella preocupado y dijo.

–¿Kagome estas bien?, ¿no te hiso nada?

–Yo… estoy bien ¿Qué te paso a ti?: Pregunto cautelosa la joven mientras retrocedía de la cercanía del joven, acto que le dolió un poco al muchacho pero que comprendía.

–¿Acaso peleaste con Bathory?, ¿Qué le hiciste?: Pregunto Kagome sumamente preocupada por la mujer.

–¿Te preocupas por la persona que me dejo en este estado?: dijo suspirando Oz pero luego sonrió –No importa, ella está bien no te preocupes logro verme la cara de idiota y me dejo peleando con un clon de hielo… aunque la próxima vez que la vea no le ira tan bien: Dijo esto último más para sí mismo pero Kagome escucho perfectamente moviendo la cabeza en signo de reprobación.

–¿Por qué viniste?: Pregunto Kagome.

–Yo solo quería asegurarme que este bien… sé que en este momento cualquier cosa que diga no hará que me perdones ni yo mismo podría hacerlo… pero yo, me gustaría empezar de nuevo así que egoístamente te pido que me dejes ganarme tu perdón ¡POR FAVOR KAGOME!: Exclamo firmemente arrepentido el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia.

–Honestamente, no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti pero por el momento te necesito yo no puedo negarte otra oportunidad, si Sesshomaru me la hubiera pedido se la hubiera dado… pero él nunca me hubiera lastimado como tú lo hiciste así…: Pero las palabras de Kagome fueron interrumpidas por la siguiente oración.

–¡TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI!, sé que ante este sentimiento debí ser el primero en protegerte, pero yo estaba cansado de verte recordarlo a "él", sufriendo su rechazo, no importaba lo que hiciera tú eras incapaz de librarte de su recuerdo y sé que no justifica nada lo que te estoy diciendo pero ¡por favor dame una oportunidad para ganarme tu perdón!: Dijo Oz pero esta vez se arrodillo frente a la chica.

–Yo soy incapaz de perdonarte en este momento pero… pero debo quedarme a tu lado por ahora y es única y exclusivamente por el bien de mis hijos solo por eso: Dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Entonces tomare el tiempo que te quedes conmigo como mi segunda oportunidad y te juro sobre lo más sagrado para mí que nunca volveré a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad: Exclamo con decisión Oz mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Kagome.

–Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras: dijo finalmente Kagome en el fondo admitía que realmente le estaba dando otra oportunidad a Oz y en especial al ver cómo había quedado después de ir a buscarla aparte estaban algunas cosas que le intrigaban de él y deseaba averiguarlas.

Ante las palabras de Kagome el rostro de Oz se ilumino con esperanza, no es que fuera un si contundente pero tampoco era un no, estaba decidido a hacer que Kagome lo perdonara y en proceso a borrar el recuerdo del lord del oeste (Sesshomaru). Luego de esta charla ambos jóvenes decidieron enrumbarse al palacio imperial en un carruaje que tomaron prestado (y por tomar prestado me refiero a que él amenazo al mayordomo para que le facilitara uno).

Cuando llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por unos muy preocupados Laila y Sebastián que palidecieron al ver el estado en el cual su rey había regresado, entre la histeria Laila terminó por desmayarse siendo auxiliada por Sharon y Sebastián, pero todo el barullo se incrementó más cuando Oz termino por colapsar en medio del salón debido a la pérdida de sangre y fuerzas.

Pasaron unos 5 días desde que Oz se había desplomado en medio del salón de las rosas y Kagome junto a sus damas de compañía y Laila se había encargado de la recuperación de Oz pero justo la noche del quinto día el ebrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kagome sentada en una silla leyendo un libro justo ha lado de su cama.

–¿Buenos días Kagome?: Dijo un muy risueño Oz mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en la chica que al darse cuenta de que él estaba despierto se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo a sentarse.

–No te esfuerce mucho todavía estas algo débil por la pérdida de sangre: Dijo Kagome mientras acomodaba algunas almohadas para brindarle comodidad.

–Me alegra saber que te preocupo: Exclamo Oz al ver la delicadeza con la cual era tratado por la joven que frunció el ceño ante este comentario y dijo.

–No confundas es un forma de pago por lo que hiciste por mí los primeros días que llegue aquí, aparte todavía te necesito para que nazcan mis bebes.

Ante estas palabras el rey simplemente sonrió, era mentira podía notar la preocupación de la chica y estaba feliz por ello pero no podía olvidar el echo del daño que le provocó.

–¿Por qué no dijiste lo que realmente implicaba salvar a mis bebes?: Pregunto con voz apagada la chica.

–Así que a Bathory se le fue la lengua, parece que ella nunca cambiara: Dijo suspirando Oz –Kagome para mí el dar una parte de mi vida no significa casi nada después de todo he tenido una vida tan larga que a estas alturas no significa un problema acortarla: Contesto en forma risueña Oz, era consiente que le estaba contando una mentira a la chica pero era lo mejor en ese momento después de todo la única razón por la cual lo hacía era con el único fin de verla feliz –Bueno supongo que para estas alturas deberé advertirte que tus bebes al tener parte de mi vida también tendrán parte de mis poderes y pude que alguna que otra característica.

–Un momento ¿cuándo ibas a decirme todo esto?: Pregunto una muy furias Kagome pues ella odiaba que la gente le esté ocultando cosas.

–Honestamente esperaba que te dieras cuenda de ese pequeño detalle cuando los bebes nacieran: contesto un muy nervioso Oz, teniendo algún tipo de represalia por parte de la chica, la pobre Kagome tuvo que contar hasta diez para no hacer algo de lo cual probablemente se arrepentiría y cuando se calmo dijo.

–Escúchame Ozwald nunca, pero nuca más te atrevas a esconderme las cosas ¿entendiste?, de ahora en adelante más te bale contarme todo ¿te quedo claro?: Pregunto una muy furiosa Kagome.

–Es… está bien: Contesto un muy nervioso Oz.

Terminada la charla Kagome se disponía a Irse a su habitación a descansar a su habitación, pero la mano de Oz la detuvo.

–Kagome no te vayas hay algo que quiero mostrarte desde hace tiempo: Dijo Oz que ya estaba de pie y fuera de su cama.

–Sera para otro día, es mejor que descanses por el momento: dijo la chica pero él no soltaba su agarre.

–Kagome por favor: insistió él.

La chica simplemente suspiro y dijo –Está bien que quieres enseñarme.

El sonrió ante su victoria e hizo aparecer en la habitación una puerta abierta como las de Bathory, solo que esta era en forma rectangular y más imponente, Oz guio dentro a Kagome y cuando traspasaron la puerta el corazón de la chica empezó a latir rápidamente e involuntariamente sus ojos derramaron lagrimas no de tristeza sino de alegría, ella en esos momentos estaba en su casa el hogar que había compartido con su mamá, hermano y abuelo donde inicio toda su historia. Se sentía feliz da estar en casa aunque fuera de noche entonces sin darse cuenta como empezó a dirigirse a la segunda planta que es donde estaban las habitaciones de su familia mientras era seguida por Oz.

La primera habitación a la cual entro fue a la de su abuelo el cual estaba en el octavo cielo durmiendo plácidamente, la chica se acercó para verlo mejor y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, acercó lentamente su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su abuelo y luego abandono la habitación. La siguiente habitación a la cual ingreso fue a la de su hermano menor y repitió lo mismo que había hecho con su abuelo solo que antes de irse le dio un beso en la frete, por ultimo entro a la habitación de su madre.

–Mamá te había extrañado tanto, no sabes cuánto te necesito en estos momentos: Dijo la chica apenasen un susurro –Pero me siento feliz de ver que están bien, sabes me gustaría contarte tantas cosas pero sé que por el momento no puedo: dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su madre.

Kagome se quedó un rato más contemplando el grácil rostro de su madre, pero sabía que no se podía quedar así que con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de la habitación de su madre, pero antes de irse decidió dar un último paseo por su hogar paso por la cocina, la sala que tan buenos recuerdos le traía y por ultimo su habitación que estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejo y en su cama cual bolita de pelo estaba Guyo su gato que cuando la vio se abalanzo a los brazos de la chica para ser mimado cosa que Kagome hizo.

–Guyo te extrañe tanto: Susurro la chica al animal que pareció comprenderla pues froto su cabecita con el rostro de la chica.

–Parece que él también te ha extrañado: Dijo Oz que estaba junto a ella y acariciaba al gato que se dejaba –Kagome antes que pienses cualquier cosa de mí, solo quiero que sepas que esta no es una estratagema mía para que me perdones de hecho tenía planeado hacerlo hace días solo que no encontraba en momento adecuado: Se apresuró a aclarar no quería que surgieran mal entendidos.

–Sea como se me alegra que lo hayas echo: Dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

–Llegas a ser feliz con tan poco Kagome, lamento no haberte podido traerte de día pero es mejor que no sepan que estamos aquí, tu sabes por eso del espacio y tiempo.

–Está bien para mí, soy feliz con solo verlos aparte no sabría explicarle a mamá como acabe contigo: Dijo Kagome mientras colocaba al gato en la cama –Creo que es mejor que regresemos debes descansar y mañana será un largo día.

Oz simplemente asintió y abrió la puerta de regreso al palacio, cuando estuvieron de regreso Kagome ayudo a Oz a acomodarse en su cama pero justo cuando la joven se disponía a abandonar la habitación fue detenida por el joven.

–Kagome hace unos momentos me dijiste que no querías que te escondiera nada y te aseguro que haci será: Dijo mientras Oz miraba a los ojos a Kagome –Dados los últimos acontecimientos y tomando en cuenta el factor Bathory para estos momentos mi reino entero debe estar al tanto de tu presencia en palacio… aparte estoy casi completamente seguro que esa boca floja corrió a contarle al resto de los lores que tu llevas a mis herederos.

–Un momento eso no es verdad, estos bebes no son nada tuyo: Dijo una muy indignada Kagome, no se podía creer que por un momento creyó que Bathory era una buena persona ese tipo de cosas solo le pasan a ella dios no la debe querer mucho se decía mentalmente.

–Sé que no son mis hijos, pero llevan parte de mi vída en ellos y eso es razón suficiente para que sean considerados mis herederos, aparte sé que todo lo que te digo en este momento te suena ridículo. Kagome para este momento supongo que ya sabrás que es lo que quieren de nosotros: dijo asustando un poco a la chica que se hacía una idea.

–Un momento no estarás diciendo que…

–Sí, Kagome me refiero a eso, supongo que sabes que en todo grupo existen los opositores inconformes ante toda situación, pues veras yo tengo los míos y no dejaran pasar la oportunidad para perjudicarme y encontraran en ti y en los bebes una oportunidad para lograrlo así que seré directo contigo… ¡KAGOME HIGURASHI CÁSATE CONMIGO!: Exclamo el joven ante una perpleja pelinegra.

–ESTÁS LOCO COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO VOY A…: Pero antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpida por Oz.

–Kagome no entendiste lo que te dije, el matrimonio es una forma de protegerte frente a mi grupo opositor e incluso frente alguno de mis lores, si todos ellos saben que serás la próxima reina serán más cautelosos con sus acciones y cuando asumas el titulo oficialmente no tendrán de otra que aceptarte como gobernante y por consiguiente los bebes también estarán a salvo: Ante estas palabras Kagome se quedó pensativa sin poder decir nada.

–Sé que esto es difícil para ti, así que por favor piensa bien tu respuesta recuerda que la decisión que tomes no solo te afectara a ti: Dijo suspirando el rubio en entonces Kagome dijo.

–Podrías mandarme a mi época: Dijo Kagome como si esa fuera su salvación.

–Podría pero para tu desgracia todavía debemos estar juntos hasta que los bebes nazcan: y al ver que Kagome iba a replicar algo se apresuró a decir –Los viajes temporales suelen drenar mucha energía así que para el momento en el que llegue para dársela a los bebes no me quedaría mucha.

Kagome simplemente suspiro parece que estaba condenada, podría pedirle que la mandara a otro lugar pero casi surgía el mismo problema con la diferencia que los malos la podían encontrar y hacerle daño a ella y a sus bebes.

–Lo más seguro es que en los próximos días estaremos recibiendo visita por parte de los lores y de los diferentes nobles del reino para que te conozcan eso será un problema: Exclamo el joven –Sera mejor que consultes tu decisión con la almohada, sea cual sea te ayudare en lo posible.

La joven estuvo de acuerdo necesitaba descansar así que si más se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba por salir la voz de Oz llamo su atención.

–Una última cosa Kagome, yo soy un egoísta y me he propuesto conseguir todo de ti; tu amor, tus pensamiento, tu cuerpo, tu alma y por supuesto también incluye a los bebes.

Ante estas palabras la joven no sabía si estar asustada por sus palabras o sentirse feliz así que opto por salir rápidamente de la habitación y azotar la puerta dejando a Oz que dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.

–Maldita seas Bathory lo único que hiciste fue complicarme las cosas… o tal vez no: Dijo en forma pensativa en joven rey que se disponía a dormir esperando el día siguiente, esperando las palabras de Kagome que cambiaría definitivamente su mundo entero.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Bueno hasta aquí la historia de hoy me duele la mano T - T**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se agradece profundamente todos sus reviews…**

 **Bueno me gustaría recordarles que público una vez por semana (casi siempre domingo por la tarde hora peruana) así que no se preocupen tanto y no, no pienso dejar esta historia la terminare pase lo que pase…**

 **Y para comenzar me gustaría decir:**

" **El matrimonio no es el clímax de un amor no es más que un nuevo capítulo en el libro de la vida (ni sé de dónde salió en fin)"**

 **Que comience la historia…**

 **Capítulo 09: El florecer de los girasoles: Primera parte.**

La mañana del día en el cual que cambiaria definitivamente la vida de dos personas llego, por un lado Kagome pensaba y repensaba la respuesta que le daría a Oz respecto a su propósito y viesese por sonde se le viese no tenía muchas opciones, en cuanto a Oz temía la respuesta que la pelinegra le diese. Pero sea como sea ambos tendrían que confrontarse y Oz tendría que respetar la decisión de Kagome, pensaba en ello el pelirrubio mientras se dirigía al comedor para tomar el desayuno mientras tanto la pelinegra ya se encontraba en dicho lugar esperando.

Cuando llego y vio a la joven con un semblante sumamente serio decidió ser cauteloso no quería complicar más de la cuenta la situación.

–Buenos días Kagome, ¿descansaste bien?: Pregunto el joven mientras se tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

–E decidido aceptar tu propuesta: Soltó sin más la pelinegra causando en el pelirrubio estupefacción ante las palabras de la chica.

–¡Kagome!…: El pelirrubio no cabía de la felicidad en sí y no sabía que decir –¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás, yo!…: Pero antes de completar su frase fue interrumpido por la voz seria de Kagome.

–No tan rápido Oz, no mal interpretes mis palabras dije me casaría contigo, no que te correspondía sentimental mente, escucha muy bien veo este matrimonio como un trato en el cual pienso poner mis términos y condiciones: Dijo una muy decidida Kagome mientras veía fijamente a un sorprendido Oz, Kagome subestimo una vez a Oz y por ello salió perjudicada no volvería a cometer ese error esta vez las cosas serán diferentes se dijo a sí misma.

–Ho… así que vez este matrimonio como un buen trato, interesante supongo que ya que dijiste que pondrás tus términos y condiciones no te opondrás a que yo ponga los míos ¿verdad Kagome?: Exclamo Oz en tono muy serio, honestamente no esperaba que la pelinegra reaccionara de esta manera pero sea como fuese él no era del tipo de personas que da su brazo a torce si la pelinegra pensaba que él iba aceptar cualquier cosa que ella pidiese estaba equivocado, había tocado el lado competitivo de Oz –¿Qué te parece si para comenzar con esta negociación empiezas tu Kagome?

–Me parece bien: Contesto la pelinegra sin amedrentarse –Primero que nada por ningún motivo pienso consumar el matrimonio, quiero que quites de tu cabeza cualquier idea relacionada con ello.

–Me parece razonable dado los acontecimientos desagradables delos cuales fui el directo responsable, te doy mi palabra que no te tocare en forma íntima y mucho menos te forzare a hacer algo que no quieras: Dijo Oz aceptando la condición de Kagome, ante este buen comienzo ella prosiguió.

–A pesar de que estemos casados no tendrás derecho a decidir sobre mi vida o la de mis hijos.

–Perfectamente aceptable, supongo que esta vez es mi turno así que voy a ser directo Kagome, exijo fidelidad absoluta en muestra unión y no solo la pido yo también la cumpliré: Dijo el joven viendo como el rostro de la chica demostraba indignación ante la sola idea de que ella se fuera a revolcar con cualquiera.

–¿Quién piensas que soy?, es evidente que no me conocen muy bien… por el hecho que yo no sienta nada por ti y mucho menos quiera que me toques no implica que te engañare con el primero que se me cruce en el camino: dijo una muy indignada Kagome ante la osadía de Oz.

–No es para tanto Kagome, es normal que pida fidelidad en muestra unión aparte aún no he terminado, otra cosa que no entrara en discusión es que compartiremos el lecho es decir dormiremos en la misma cama en mí recamara.

–Yo no are eso, no quiero estar muy cerca de ti: Dijo secamente Kagome.

–No confundas Kagome solo compartiremos la cama y habitación, aparte no será bien visto que unos recién casados pasen sus primeros días durmiendo en cuartos separados, es cuestión de imagen además ya te di mi palabra que no sucederá nada que tú no quieras que suceda: Dijo Oz mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–¿Honestamente crees que a estas alturas te creería?, pero en parte tienes razón sería cuestión de imagen, pero escúchame bien Ozwald al menor error lo pagaras: Amenazo la pelinegra emanando un aura amenazante haciendo que Oz solo contestara un acepto ante la amenaza.

–Kagome como mi futura esposa tendrás la obligación a hacer pariciones en público a mi lado así como desenvolver el papel de una digna soberana.

–Me esforzaré para no hacerte pasar ninguna vergüenza: Dijo Kagome –Creo que por el momento hemos terminado, Oz me gustaría pasar el resto del día sola si no te molesta.

–No me molesta en lo absoluto estas en todo tu derecho Kagome, supongo que tienes mucha que pensar continuaremos esta charla en otro momento después de todo aún faltan algunos detalle como la fecha de la boda y demás preparativos de esta: dijo Oz al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía fuera del comedor pero antes de salir dijo –Antes que se me olvide Kagome, en mi reino no existe el divorcio: Dijo sin más para luego desaparecer del campo visual de la pelinegra.

–¿Por qué siempre dejas las cosas más importantes para el final Oz?: se preguntaba Kagome mientras también se disponía a abandonar el comedor por que perdió el apetito y se dirigío al jardín privado de Oz, edén curiosamente ese lugar le ofrecía mucha paz.

El resto del día pasó relativamente tranquilo para ambos jóvenes, Oz aprovecho el tiempo revisando algunas peticiones y organizando papeleo mientras Kagome trataba de poner todas sus ideas en orden.

En el segundo encuentro ambos acordaron que la boda se realizaría dentro de dos semanas un día sábado por la mañana en la catedral (N/A: será una boda católica), Oz había encargado la organización del evento a Sebastián y la preparación de la novia era responsabilidad de Laila, ella debía encargarse de instruir a la chica en cuanto al protocolo y costumbres del reino.

En el transcurso de esas dos semanas Oz Y Kagome habían recibido la visita del nuevo lord del sur un joven de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y curiosa piel grisácea y llevaba por nombre Gladius Hebrew y era un hibrido mitad zombi mitad vampiro y parte humano por el lado de su padre que también era un hibrido mitad vampiro y humano. La visita en si fue muy breve Gladius solo fue para presentar sus respetos a la "feliz pareja" y de paso a curiosear un poco.

Para muchas mujeres el día de la boda era el día más especial de todos y por consiguiente debía ser el más feliz, pero ese no era el caso de Kagome que solo veía esta unión como algo muy conveniente y por mucho que le doliese admitirlo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiese sacar a Sesshomaru de sus corazón después de todo su recuerdo seguía tan vivo que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Antes de lo que Kagome hubiera deseado el día de la boba llego, ese día que se prometía vivir con el único objetivo de ver felices a sus hijos después de todo ellos eran lo único que le habían quedado de él.

El reino entero rebosaba de felicidad ante el gran evento era tanta la expectación que todos los negocios y demás serraron solo para ser testigos de la boba real, así como también mucha gente vino de los puntos cardinales y obviamente los lores cardinales así como los distintos nobles tenían asientos de primera fila en la iglesia para tan magno evento, la ceremonia se llevaría en la mañana y el resto del día será de fiesta. Para la ceremonia así como para el recorrido que se haría después de esta se habían tomado medidas de seguridad como apostar guardias en cada esquina y tener guardias a caballo patrullando constantemente, así como una escolta para la pareja real. Kagome lucía un hermoso vestido color blando, escote no muy pronunciado mangas en forma de campana y llevaba una diadema en su cabello bellamente rizado, también llevaba un sutil maquillaje que denotaba su belleza natural en cuanto a Oz estaba vestido con un traje negro y el clásico manto rojo así como una corona en la cabeza.

Ambos fueron escoltados hasta llegar a la catedral (que por cierto estaba a reventar) en la cual un sacerdote oficiaría la ceremonia misma que se llevó acabo sin contratiempos, al terminar con los botos los ahora esposos hicieron un recorrido en carruaje por las distintas calles para saludar al pueblo que los recibía con nuestras de afecto y les lanzaban pétalos de flores. Cuando el recorrido termino los recién casados se enrumbaron hacia el palacio en el cual se celebraría la recepción que fue hecha en el salón delas rosas en la cual estaban los lores y otros nobles esperando para dar sus felicitaciones al rey por tan importante ocasión.

Al entrar en el salón la pareja fue recibida por una lluvia de aplausos, Oz dio unas palabras de agradecimiento por la presencia de los presentes y luego guío a Kagome a un apartado en el cual se encontraban los cuatro lores cardinales, el primero de ellos en hablar fue Gladius.

–¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su unión altezas!: Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante el soberano.

–Te lo agradezco Gladius: Contesto el pelirrubio –Aprovechare esta oportunidad para presentarlos formalmente.

–Kagome como recordaras él es Gladius Hebrew el lord del sur, el que está a su lado es Gilbert Law es el lord del norte: Dijo Oz refiriéndose a un humano de unos 45 años de cabello, traje elegante como los que llevaban los soldados nazis, y en la mano derecha llevaban una especie de báculo de madera y una muy curiosa cicatriz en le lado derecho de la cara similar a un arañazo.

–Es un gran placer conocerla su alteza, perdone que no haya podido venir antes pero ciertos asuntos me lo impidieron: Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia ante Kagome.

–El placer es todo mío lord del norte y no tiene por qué disculparse estoy al tanto de su apretada agenda y le agradezco que haya podido encontrar el tiempo para poder acompañarnos en esta ocasión tan especial: Dijo Kagome en forma por demás educada –Perdone mí pregunta ¿pero es usted humano?: Pregunto la joven pues empezaba tener sus dudas pues le sorprendía de sobremanera que un humano pudiese ser un lord.

–Pues aunque parezca increíble soy un ser humano solo que algo bastante peculiar vera reina, yo soy lo que se conoce como un mago: Dijo el hombre mayor mientras elevaba su báculo y acto seguido hiso que cayeran ligeros copos de nieve en ese lugar.

–Eso es sorpréndete: Comento una muy sorprendida Kagome.

–Los trucos de magia de Gilbert son únicos: comento una hermosa mujer de unos 26 años hermosa cabellera color miel y ojos color avellana –Disculpe mi intromisión yo soy Colet Flament y el caballero a mi lado es mi esposo Andreas Flament: dijo refiriéndose a su acompañante un hombre de unos 29 años que tenía el cabello grisáceo y los ojos de color caoba que tenía las facciones de un muñeco de será por la inexpresividad de so rostro, por un segundo por la mente de Kagome paso la imagen de cierto peliplata –Ambos compartimos el título de lores del este como los señores del este, es un gusto reina Kagome espero que con el tiempo pueda ver en mí una amiga y por cierto ambos somos vampiros puros: Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia acto que fue imitado por su esposo que seguía sin decir nada.

–El placer es todo mío lady Colet.

–Por favor olvide los formalismos, simplemente llámeme Colet: Dijo en forma risueña la joven mujer haciendo que Kagome entrara en confianza inmediatamente.

–Si ese es el caso me gustaría que simplemente me llamara Kagome: Dijo a azabache.

–Parece que ambas serán grandes amigas: Comento Oz, comentario que hizo que Andreas asintiera en señal de afirmación.

–Es bueno ver como las personas dejan de lado sus pequeñas diferencias para forjar lasos ¿no les parece?: Dijo Bathory llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Bathory es bueno volverte a ver: Dijo Oz evidente forzando las palabras que salían de sus labios y conteniéndose para que no desquitarse con ella la ofensa de dejarlo peleando con una réplica de hielo.

–Bathory ¿volviste a molestar a su alteza vedad?: Pregunto Gilbert viéndola seriamente.

–Vamos no me mires así Gilbert tú sabes como soy, hay cosas de mí que simplemente no puedo controlar: Dijo ella mientras se cubría el rostro son su abanico y reía cono niña pequeña, haciendo que los lores soltaran un suspiro de resignación incluido Andreas.

–Pero dejando las bromas de lado estoy feliz de que su alteza haya por fin decidido sentar cabeza y ante la nueva reina Kagome ofrezco mi lealtad y fuerza así como lo hice con Ozwald espero por favor que los acepte: Dijo de manera solemne Bathory al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

–Agradezco tus nobles palabras Bathory, y acepto tu lealtad pero lo que en realidad me gustaría es tener tu amistad: Dijo sinceramente Kagome mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirosa y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

–Parece que Ozwald eligió muy bien, sabes Kagome antes que tú llegaras no importaba cuantas mujeres se presentaran ante él, nunca lo vi interesado en ninguna ya empezaba a creer que tenía gustos "diferentes", tú sabes a lo que me refiero: dijo alegremente la pelirrosa guiñando un ojos y haciendo que los presentes traten de controlar una inevitable carcajada.

–¡Pues me complace informarte que te equivocaste Bathory!: Dijo Oz tratando de controlar las ganas de estrangular a la mencionada. Ante estas palabras todo el casi todo grupo estallo en risas incluido el mismo Oz, el único que no sucumbió fue Andreas que a lo máximo que llego fue a esbozar una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kagome no sabía exactamente si confiar plenamente en las personas que la rodeaba lo único que sabía es que disfrutaría es pequeño momento de alegría pero eso sí, sin bajar la guardia.

El resto de la fiesta paso sin contratiempos solo algunas presentaciones por aquí y por allá pero en general estuvo tranquilo, dado el estado de Kagome la pareja decidió retirarse de la fiesta algo temprano para descansar y como debían compartir cuarto dado su mueva situación y viendo la desconfianza de Kagome, Oz decidió dormir en el sillón de su habitación era lo mínimo que se merecía y él lo sabía así que accedió sin chistar ante la orden.

El tiempo tan imperturbable como es siguió su marcha y con ello el día del nacimiento de los bebes de Kagome se acercaba y Oz sufría los cambios de humor de la muchacha así como los constantes antojos que tenía la pelinegra y había momentos en los cuales Oz pensaba que lo hacía para molestar como por ejemplo.

A Kagome le dio ganas de antojo de fresas con crema, simple dirán muchos pero el pequeño problema es que era invierno encima de noche y para rematar insistía en que quería fresas con crema y como el pelirrubio dormía con ella (no confundir él todavía dormía en el sofa pero compartían habitación), él tuvo que ir en buscar las fresas tuvo que hacer verdaderos milagros para conseguir el cochino plato de fresas con crema pero cuando llego con Kagome la encontró comiendo un pie de limón y cuando le mostro el plato que tantos esfuerzos le costó conseguir ella le dijo que ya nos quería haciendo que el pobre hombre desfalleciera del cansancio y jurándose no volver a probar otra fresa en su vida.

Y como esta anécdota hay muchas una menos problemáticas y otras que estremecerían a cualquiera, después de todo Oz había adquirido la actitud de padre primerizo esmerado en darle lo mejor a su mujer y por eso mismo él era el encargado de cumplir los caprichos de Kagome, por su parte a Kagome le había enternecido la actitud del pelirrubio (que en una de esas había tenido pesadillas con fresas), y sintiéndose feliz por tener alguien a su lado y preguntándose si Sesshomaru hubiera tenido la misma actitud.

Estación tras estación el tiempo seguí su curso, Kagome había demostrado una gran corazón a los cuidamos ganándose su cariño y afecto, ella les demostró que era una mujer firme y decidida muy distinta a Kagome que había alguna vez pensado en la tranquilidad que una tumba ofrece. Estaba llena de vida y decídida y por ello mismo ayudaba Oz en los asuntos de palacio y de paso aprovechaba para hurgar en la biblioteca en busca de información de Oz, ella aun no había olvidado el juego que tenía con Oz y estaba decidida a ganar ese juego.

Los días restantes para el nacimiento de los bebes se habían esfumado y hoy 25 de diciembre siendo las 3 de la tarde, Kagome había entrado en labor de parto causando gran agitación y expectativa en todo palacio, en ese momento Oz se encontraba en una reunión muy importante pero ni bien le dijeron que Kagome daría luz salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación haciendo una escandalosa entrada al llegar.

–¡KAGOME!: Grito a todo pulmón y abriendo las puestas de la habitación de para a par, en cuanto y Sebastián lo vio se acercaron hasta él para tranquilizarlo porque estaba obviamente nervioso.

–Alteza por favor cálmese, la reina se encuentra bien: Dijo Sebastián pero en ese momento Kagome grito por el dolor de una contracción y Oz lo vio con cara de "estas bromeando" –Por favor su alteza será mejor que se retire y deje al doctor hacer su trabajo.

–¡SOLO ME SACARAN MUERTO DE AQUÍ ASÍ QUE SAL DE MI CAMINO SEBASTIÁN!: Dijo Oz al tiempo empujaba al pobre hombre y se habría paso entre las sirvientas y llegaba a lado de la pelinegra y tomaba su mano a manera de reconfortarla.

–Vamos Kagome, tú puedes mira que no duele tanto: Dijo muy nervioso Oz (grave error muchacho), este comentario causo la furia de cierta pelinegra que dijo gritando.

–¡¿CÓMO QUE NO DUELE?, PORQUE NO INTENTAS CAGAR UN COCO Y LUEGO ME HABLAS!: Dijo mientras se le venía otra contracción y por el dolor causado apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Oz haciendo que este mostrara una mueca de dolor.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento no intentaba molestarte solo intentaba distraerte sigue así lo estás haciendo muy bien!: Se apresuró a decir un adolorido pelirrubio.

La labor de parto pasó por las dos peores horas de su vida según Kagome, pero todo ese esfuerzo estaba a punto de ser compensado, y con lo poco de las fuerzas que le quedaban Kagome pujo todo lo que pudo y cuando creyó que no podría resistir más el sonido más dulce que oyó en su vida llego a sus cansados oídos… Era el llanto de su primogénito que resultó ser un fuerte y sano varón, en ese momento la fuerza y dichas indescriptibles inundaron su ser y en lo último quedaba de fuerza dio a luz a su segundo bebe que igual que el primer bebe era un fuerte varón.

Cuando escucho el llanto de ambos bebes tanto Kagome como Oz y el resto de las personas en esa habitación sintieron una dicha enorme y curiosamente un par de personas lloraban de felicidad por tan hermoso acontecimiento y cierto pelirrubio no era capaz de contener unas lágrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban por su rostro, lagrimas que se incrementaron al ver a Kagome con los bebes en brazos, pero nada se comparó al momento en el cual Kagome le ofreció cargar a uno a los bebes.

Temeroso de dañarlo, Oz acuno al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos temiendo poder dañarlo mientras tanto los sirvientes aseaban a Kagome y los bebes (Oz casi hace un berrinche cuando lo alejaron del bebe), una vez terminado su labor el personal y el doctor se retiraron dejando solos a la feliz familia. Mientras Oz mecía a uno de los bebes a lado de Kagome que tenía al otro bebe y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar el momento pues en un momento como este las palabras estaban de más.

Una vez más tranquilos ambos examinaron a los bebes encontrando rasgos curiosos, él bebe mayor tenía una mota de cabello plateado y sus pequeños ojitos eran como los de su madre y ese era él bebe que tenía cargado Oz desde el inicio y al cual no había querido soltar, el segundo bebe tenía el cabello negro como su madre y los ojitos de un color miel, pero la paz del silencio fue rota por la voz de Oz.

–Kagome ¿ya pensaste como se llamarían?

–Sí, aunque no estoy muy segura que te guste: contesto la pelinegra mirando a Oz –Pensé que el mayor podría llamarse Nirvana Mashiro y el menor Zerseuz Kurono: Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra pensando que la idea de utilizar los nombres de Oz no será de su agrado, pero en realidad Oz se sintió sumamente feliz.

–Me parecen ideales para ellos: Dijo con mucho orgullo en sus palabras y luego miro al bebe que tenía en brazos y dijo: Nirvana Mashiro Navarus de la Firenza Higurashi y Zerseuz Kurono Navarus de la Firenza Higurashi es un gusto conocerlos yo soy su papá…: Dijo mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro acto seguido miro a Kagome y dijo –En este día tan especial te hago una promesa: Exclamó mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de la azabache que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la rapidez de beso, luego el pelirrubio prosiguió –De ahora en adelante te ofrezco me tiempo, si tú vives mil años estaré esos mil años y si yo vivo tres días me gustaría pasarlos a tu lado Kagome…

Termino de decir ante una atónita Kagome que cuando proceso todo dijo –Acepto, pero a cambio júrame que nunca nos dejaras solos: Dijo refiriéndose a ella y los bebes tenía miedo de estar sola de nuevo, que la dejasen como la última vez y por eso le había echo esa petición a Oz aunque en parte era egoísta pedirle a alguien que se quede contigo sabiendo que amas a otro pero ella también quería ser feliz

–Lo juro: Exclamo decidida mente el pelirrubio consiente que ella no había olvidado a cierto ser, peo al mismo tiempo feliz porque cada día se acercaba mas a ella de alguna manera y no se daría por vencido hasta que ella corresponda sus sentimientos tomase el tiempo que tomase…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy nos vemos hasta la próxima no olviden comentar…**

 **(Creo que se mapo la azúcar en este capítulo en fin…)**

 **Cuídense mucho diviértanse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones: en el anterior capítulo se me paso poner que los bebes de Kagome no tienen ninguna marca en el rostro a simple vista nacieron como cualquier humano normal.**

 **Capítulo 10: El florecer de los girasoles: Segunda parte.**

El hermoso trinar de las aves daba nuevamente la bienvenida a un hermoso y feliz día, bueno según la perspectiva de cierto ser de hermosa cabellera rubia quien arrullaba a la criatura más hermosa del mundo (según él) y se trataba de un hermoso bebe de cabello negro, el cual bostezaba y lentamente caía en el confort que solo el sueño provee.

Mientras tanto la mujer que hacia algunas horas se había convertido en madre se encontraba encantada ante la bella imagen que el rubio ofrecía, luego que él bebe se durmiera lo llevo hasta su cuna la cual estaba ubicada cerca de su cama al lado derecho y en la cual descansaba su hermano mayor de plateada cabellera. Acomodo a ambos bebe para que descansaran y luego se acercó hasta la pequeña mujer que se encontraba en la cama.

–Gracias por hacer que ambos se durmieran: Dijo Kagome mientras observaba la cuna de los mellizos y como estos instintivamente unían sus pequeñas manitos.

–No fue nada Kagome, después de todo Neal y Zeth veden descansar: Dijo alegremente el rubio.

–¿Neal y Zeth?: Pregunto confusa azabache ante los nuevos nombres.

–¿No pretenderás que use el nombre completo en todo momento para llamar a mis hijos?, después de todo mi yo uso mi nombre completo y son pocos los que no me llaman Oz: Dijo Oz como si se tratara de la cosa más evidente del mundo –Aparte no te parecería complicado para los demás niños que posiblemente sean amigos de nuestros pequeños llamarlos por sus nombres completos, además solo usamos los nombres completos y títulos cuando se hacen presentaciones frente a otros nobles y en asuntos oficiales.

–Supongo que tienes razón, me parece mejor llamarlos Neal y Zeth es más fácil: Dijo Kagome mientras alcanzaba un cepillo para cepillaba su cabello, pero él le quito el cepillo y se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a cepillarle el cabello de forma muy delicada.

–Oz, no tienes por qué molestarte en ayudarme con todo aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para cepillarme yo misma el cabello: Dijo la azabache un poco cansada por la actitud de él, que no la dejaba hacer nada.

–Nada de eso Kagome acabas de dar a luz y debes tener reposo absoluto durante cuatro semanas así lo dijo el doctor: Dijo Oz concentrándose en su trabajo.

–No recuerdo que el doctor dijera eso: Dijo Kagome sabiendo perfectamente que él mentía.

–Bueno me lo dijo a mi cuando salí un rato fuera de la habitación: Dijo Oz tratando de sonar convincente con su cuartada.

–Tú no saliste en ningún momento de esta habitación: Acuso Kagome algo cansada con este juego.

–¡Está bien no me lo dijo el doctor pero yo digo que tienes que tener reposo absoluto durante cuatro semanas y como sabrás nuestras leyes dicen que la palabra del rey es absoluta y como yo soy el rey digo que reposes cuatro seas y así será, fin de la discusión!: Concluyo disiento el pelirrubio mientras hacia un puchero dando por sentado el fin del tema, pero la suave risa de Kagome llamo su atención.

–Oz, eres tan divertido: Dijo la azabache mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre las de él y luego dijo –Gracias por no dejarme sola.

–Te dije que nunca iba a permitir que te alejaras de mí, ¿por qué creíste que justo ente momento te dejaría sola?

–Supongo que aún tengo muchas inseguridades: contesto Kagome mientras serraba lo ojos.

–No te preocupes poco a poco lo superaras y yo estaré aquí contigo apoyándote en todo momento: Dijo Oz mientras la abrazando a la azabache por la espalda y luego de un breve momento se separó de ella para seguir su trabajo.

–La semana que vine tengo pensado presentar a los bebes al pueblo: Dijo Oz.

–Note parece que son algo pequeños para eso: Dijo Kagome después de todo ella no quería que sus hijos se vieran agobiados desde pequeños con cosas de adultos.

–Kagome una adecuada relación con el pueblo es esencial para que los bebes no acaben como María Antonieta y deben empezar desde ahora para que en un futuro no muy lejano ambos puedan ser unos buenos gobernantes: Dijo Oz con una convicción inquebrantable.

–Un momento no crees que te estas presipitando, ellos son solo unos bebes como para que estes poniendo un peso tan grande soble ellos: Exclamo Kagome.

–Querida mia, el tiempo es tán efímero como la sola idea de la obsoluta perfeccion nosotros no estaremos por siempre con ellos y lo único que deseo es que ellos puedan cuidar de todo lo que forme, del impero que cree para ellos ese es mi único deseo: Dijo Oz mientras trensaba el cabello de Kagome y sujetaba el peinado con un laso rojo –Aparte deseo presumir a mis hijos ¿acaso no tengo ese derecho?: Dijo en voz baja causando una suspiro de resignación por parte de Kagome que tenias ganas de podre tener el collar de Inuyasha y poder ponérselo a Oz.

–Debiste decir eso desde el inicio te aseguro que no me hubiera molestado: Dijo Kagome con calmada evitando tratar de caer en el jueguito de Oz (él disfruta haciendo que Kagome se moleste).

–Parece que esta vez contaste hasta diez verdad, querida mía: Dijo Oz en tono burlón consiente que esta vez no logro molestar a la azabache –Pero en parte todo lo que te dije es verdad nuestros bebes deberán ser educados para que en futuro puedan ser dignos gobernantes y para ello deben aprender desde jóvenes que el apoyo del pueblo es esencial, después de todo un rey no es un rey sin gente a quien gobernar…

–Supongo que en cierta forma tiene razón pero me gustaría, ¡no! exijo que puedan disfrutar de una niñez como cualquier otro niño: Exclamo un muy decidida Kagome mirando fijamente a Oz.

–Pues obvio que así será ¿qué tipo de monstro crees que soy?, ¿acaso pensaste que encerraría mis hijos en una biblioteca mientras ven su niñez desvanecer junto con el paso del tiempo?: pregunto un muy exaltado Oz –Me prometí a mí mismo convertirme en el mejor padre de todos y como tal are que la niñez de Neal y Zeth sea la mejor etapa de sus vidas, aprenderán todo lo que tengan que aprender de mí y viviremos todos los días increíbles aventuras: Dijo Oz muy emocionado imaginándose en toda clase de situaciones padre hijos como yendo a pescar, jugando en una hermosa tarde de verano con sus hijo, etc. Mientras tanto Kagome veía que él ya empezaba divagar –Bueno aunque debo admitir que tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de los niños.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?: pregunto Kagome algo confusa por la palabras de pelirrubio.

–En esencia es algo muy simple al darles parte de mi vida su ciclo de envejecimiento será lento muy lento casi como el de un despertado, los primeros años de vida de los bebes crecerán como lo hace un bebe humano pero cuando lleguen a cumplír los ocho años su proceso de envejecimiento se ralentizará, envejecerán un año por cada diez años de vida humana y luego cuando alcance su edad adulta se estancaran como yo y no envejecerán más, conservaran su belleza y poder hasta el día en que mueran: Aclaro Oz mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia el ropero y sacaba una camisa y se cambia de camisa ante una sonrojada Kagome.

–Creo que eso es bueno: Trato de decir la pobre azabache tratando de desviar la vista del espectáculo que tenía en frente.

–Claro que es bueno tendremos mucho más tiempo para disfrutar con ellos: Dijo en despreocupado Oz mientras se colocaba un chaleco sobre la camisa y luego anudando una cinta color verde a modo de corbatín –Creo que será mejor te prepares dentro de poco vendrán los lores cardinales para conocer a los bebes y de seguro uno que otro noble.

–¿Tan pronto tendremos visitas?, seguramente que estoy echa un desastre: Dijo una que muy preocupada pelinegra.

–Cálmate Kagome, te aseguro que para ser una mujer que el día de ayer dio a luz te ves excelente: Dijo OZ tratando de calmar a Kagome.

–¿Estás seguro?: Pregunto tímidamente Kagome.

–Claro que si querida, te vez simplemente radiante: Respondió una voz que no era la de Oz, cuando ambos buscaron el origen de la voz vinieron a cierta pelirosada cerca de la cuna de los príncipes –Ambos son unas criaturas hermosas, los felicito enormemente sus altezas reales.

–Gra… Gracias Bathory: Dijo apenas Kagome que no se podía explicar como ella había legado sin hacer ruido alguno.

–Bathory, sabes que tienes prohibido usar tus habilidades en el pabellón real: Dijo un molesto Oz pero luego suavizo su semblante y dijo –Pero solo por esta vez solo por ser una fecha muy especial omitiré este pequeño incidente.

–Agradezco su benevolencia su alteza: Dijo a modo de broma y haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia la pelirrosada, causando una risilla por parte de Kagome y fastidio por parte de Oz.

Segundos después aparecieron el resto de lores cardinales trayendo consigo regalos para los herederos; Gilbert trajo dos huevos de unos 29 cm x 15 cm de color negro verdoso uno de ellos y el otro de un tono claro verdoso y en los cuales estaban las futuras mascotas de los príncipes y eclosionarían en un periodo de dos años, el regalo de Andreas y Colet fue algo más simple pero no por ello menos bonito ellos trajeron dos caballitos de madera los cuales hermosamente hechos; en cuanto a Gladius el trajo muchos juguetes peluches y demás cosas para bebes; y finalmente Bathory mostro su regalo se trataba de dos hermosos ropones que según ella confecciono personalmente. Y así la tarde paso entre halagos a los orgullosos padres, mimos y carisias a los bebes.

La felicidad inundaba el reino entero pues estaban felices con la llegada de los primogénitos del rey no hubo persona en todo el reino que no llegase a enterrarse la buena nueva, pero toda la exaltación y alegría crecieron más el día en el que los príncipes fueron presentados al pueblo, la familia real hizo un recorrido en carruaje por la capital con los bebes y el recibiendo del pueblo fue memorable pues lanzaban alabanzas y buenos deseos a la nueva familia.

Y nuevamente el transcurrir de los días se hizo presente, ya había pasado algo más de un mes desde el nacimiento de los bebes y Kagome después de un rato en la biblioteca donde había logrado arman al fin un rompecabezas que llevada intentando resolver desde hacía varias semanas, se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con Oz, cuando llego a su destino encontró al pelirrubio con Neal en brazos sentado cerca de la venta observando el jardín mientras arrullaba al bebe.

–Descubrí quien eres: Dijo repentinamente la muchacha captando la atención del joven quien la vio directamente a los ojos.

–¿De qué estás hablando Kagome?: Pregunto Oz fingiendo no saber del tema.

–Me refiero al día en que hicimos un trato: Dijo Kagome recordando ese día.

 _(Flash back)_

– _¿Oz que tipo de ser eres tú? Me refiero si eres ¿un ancestral o un despertado? –Pregunto nerviosamente la joven pelinegra._

– _Um veamos… nótelo diré: Dijo en tono burlón Oz mientras usaba la cucharía como espejo causando que la muchacha se enfadara un poco._

– _Pero hagamos un trato Kagome si logras averiguar en cuál de los grupos entro y de paso que tipo de ser soy te daré un premio: Dijo Oz mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y la miraba fijamente en forma retadora, causando que la joven sienta deseos de estrangular a aquel ser que se atrevía a subestimarla._

– _Acepto, pero si logro descubrir qué tipo de ser eres me cumplirás cualquier cosa que yo te pida: Dijo la joven causando el asombro del joven que ella aceptará el reto convencida que ganaría, su motivación era algo de admirar._

– _El premio lo discutiremos en su momento_

 _(Fin del Flash back)_

–El trato consistía básicamente en que yo lograra averiguar qué tipo de ser eras tú… pero descubrí más de los hubiera querido: Dijo la joven mirando fijamente a Oz.

–Serias tan amable de decirme como llegaste a la conjetura que en estos momentos ronda tu pequeña cabecita: Dijo en tono divertido el pelirrubio.

–Honestamente al inicio no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar a buscar respuestas, pero las respuestas estaban todo el tiempo frente a mí… primero tu curioso gusto por los nombres relacionados con lo religioso y luego la historia en donde traicionas a tu padre y luego él te destierra, al inicio no me pareció tan importante pero al no encontrar nada de información sobre ti empecé a darme por vencida pero un día me topé con un libro bastante interesante en la biblioteca al inicio no le tome importancia pero luego de leerlo un poco encontré una historia que coincidía mucho con la tuya y final mente llegue a la conclusión que tú eres…: Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo más un extraño viento corrió por la habitación haciendo que ella tuviera que cerrar los ojos, pero cuando los abrió vio algo que la dejo sin palabras era Oz solo que en su espalda tenia alas, unas hermosas alas negras desplegadas entonces el finalmente rompió el silencio.

–Lucifer, la primera creación de dios y aquel que decidió desafiarlo y perdió ese soy yo: Dijo él mientras retraía sus alas y hacia como una especie de refugio para él bebe que tenía en brazos –Me temes ahora que sabes quién soy yo Kagome: Dijo en un Susurro temiendo la respuesta de la chica.

En ese momento Kagome estaba muy sorprendida pues Oz se veía simplemente magnifico con esas alas negras se veía hermoso, ella no tenía miedo pues con el paso de los días y los diferentes acontecimientos que le había tocado pasar, él estuvo con ella apoyándola, entonces por qué debería tenerle miedo en este momento, y deseaba hacérselo saber a él.

–Yo no te tengo miedo Oz: Dijo la muchacha acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha –El que haya descubierto que tú eres Lucifer no cambia en nada las cosas entre tú y yo, tú como todos los días desde que nos casamos seguirás durmiendo en el sofá y yo en cama y como todos esos días tu cuidarás de nosotros: Exclamo la joven mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente del rubio y este solo se sentía la criatura más feliz de la creación al sentirse aceptado por la mujer que amaba, luego ella se separó de él y él aprovecho el momento para colocar a Neal en su cuna junto con sus hermanito menor Zeth, ella se acercó a la cuna para apresiar mejor a los bebe y él la abraso por detrás y la cubrió con sus alas y dijo.

–Eres bastante peculiar Kagome Higurashi: Y luego la giro quedando frente afrente y seguidamente el tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y dijo –Lo único que sedeo en esta vida es que tu alma inmaculada y libre de pecados me pertenezca y estos ojos que no son capases de ver la maldad en este mundo solo me vean a mí, aunque soy consciente que en estos momentos eso no es posible esperare el día en que mi deseo se haga realidad: Finalizo el decir mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la pelinegra y ella correspondía el abraso, luego de un momento él se separó de ella y oculto sus alas.

–Kagome ya que lograste resolver mi pequeño juego el justo que cumpla con mi parte, el premio que te ofrecí será… ¡traer a tu familia a esta época!: Exclamo el como si se tratara de un animador de un programa de concursos.

–Traer a mi familia: Repitió incrédula la chica sin poder creer las palabras que escuchaba.

–Así es, que te parece si vamos por ellos en este mismo instante: Dijo él mientras abría uno de sus portales y conducía a una aun anonadada Kagome dentro del portal.

Cuando ambos cruzaron el portal del tiempo llegaron al comedor de la casa de Kagome y para buena o mala suerte de los visitantes era la hora del almuerzo y cuando la familia de Kagome vio a los recién llegados se quedaron en shock hasta que la madre de Kagome se abalanzo sobre su hija llorando de emoción por verla cuando pensó que no sería posible verla otra vez, a la madre de Kagome se le sumo pronto el abuelo y el hermano de esta. Luego de este breve momento de reencuentro familiar todos fueron a la sala para interrogar a Kagome.

–Kagome no sabes lo mucho que te extrañado pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver: Sollozo Naomi –¿Cómo es posible que ahora estas aquí?

–Mamá, sota abuelo los extrañe mucho sucedieron tantas cosas que no por sonde comenzar: Dijo la azabache mientras abrazaba a su mamá y pensando bien por donde debía empezar a contar todo –Creo que debería comenzar desde lo más importante…

–Mamá me case con satanás: Soltó sin más cierto metiche de cabello rubio que estaba parado en una esquina mientras el ambiente se llenaba de un pesado silencio incómodo y para rematar él dijo –Y no solo eso, acabamos de tener dos hermosos bebes, ¡felicidades eres abuela!: Dijo tratado de imitar la voz de Kagome (que obviamente se quedó en intento).

–¿Kagome eso es verdad?: pregunto la mujer mayor reciamente.

–Si... Si mamá es verdad: Dijo en susurro la pobre joven que tenía ganas de asesinar al rubio por la idiotez que cometió, mientras esperaba que su mamá le dijera lo desilusionada que estaba de ella, pero las palabras que esperaba oír nunca llegaron en lugar de eso solo llego un gran abrazo.

–Así que ya soy abuela, dime hija ¿Cómo son mis nietos?: pregunto efusivamente la mujer mayor mientras el pequeño de los hermanos Higurashi se acercaba al pelirrubio lo examino un momento y luego dijo.

–¿Así que tú eres satanás?, no pareces tan impresionante, Inuyasha era mucho más sorprendente: Dijo Sota mientras lo miraba decepcionado y luego volví a su a lado de su hermanita querida.

Ante las palabras dichas por el joven a Oz le salió un tic nervioso en la cien pero eso no termino hay luego vino el abuelo que dijo.

–Para ser el rey de las tinieblas no pareces tan impresionante, pero solo y única mente porque eres el esposo de mi nieta no te exorcizare demonio pero en el momento que hagas llorar a mi nieta te exorcizare escuchaste muy bien demonio: Amenazo el pobre anciano sin saber bien al ser al cual se estaba enfrentando o tal vez si lo savia pero le importaba un comino con tal de proteger a su nieta aria cualquier cosa, cosa que comprendió Oz.

–Entendido abuelo, el día que haga llorar a Kagome usted me eliminara: Dijo a modo de broma el pelirrubio.

–Ten por seguro que así será: Dijo el pobre viejo.

–A todo esto ¿cuál es el nombre de mi yerno?: Pregunto una muy feliz Naomi pues en realidad le importaba poco con qué tipo de ser se hubiera casado su hija, pues lo único que a ella le importaba es que hija fuera feliz sea con ser que sea.

–Mi nombre mi querida suegra es Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza pero me puedes llamar Oz soy el rey del imperio europeo y su hija es mí amada reina: Exclamo Oz mientras hacia una reverencia.

–WOW ¿eres un rey? increíble: Pregunto sumamente emocionado sota (los niños son tan bipolares).

–Es un gusto yo soy Naomi Higurashi la madre de Kagome me gustaría saber cómo es que se conocieron: Dijo la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia a modo de saludo –Y también deseo profundamente conocer a mis nietos.

–Por esa razón estamos aquí: Dijo Kagome llamando la atención de todos –Veras mamá, Oz puede viajar en el tiempo pero le quitan mucha energía así que dado ese pequeño problema nos preguntamos ¿si quisieran venir a vivir con nosotros en el pasado?: Pregunto tímidamente la azabache.

–Yo si quiero ir: Dijo rápidamente Sota abrasando a su hermana.

–Hija mía me perdí la oportunidad de estar contigo cuando dadas a luz no deseo perder más momentos especiales contigo y mis nietos así que si se me da la oportunidad de estar con mi hija la tomo: Dijo Naomi tomando ambas manos de Kagome y mirándola con ojos llenos de cariño y amor, el amor que solo una madre puede mostrar.

–Bueno como ya está todo decidido supongo que nos iremos todos: Dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

–Abuelo ¿Estás seguro tu siempre dijiste que este templo es tu hogar?

–Kagome, el hogar es donde está la familia: Exclamo mientras se acercaba a si nieta –Además me muero por conocer a mis bisnietos, aparte bastara con hacer una llamada para que el templo quede en buenas manos… es mas iré a hacer esa llamada ya mismo: Dijo al tiempo que iba realizar esa tarea.

–Me alegra ver que tu familia te ama tanto Kagome, bueno como ya todo está decidido vámonos y no se olviden de traer al gato: Dijo alegremente Oz mientras abría un portal hacia su hogar.

–¿Que tan pronto?, ¿no llevaremos nada?: Pregunto Sota.

–No se preocupen tendrán todo lo que necesiten en el otro lado: Dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba lado de Oz.

–Bueno yo ya arregle todo, dije que nos iremos en un largo viaje a un lugar lejano y deje encargado el templo a unos parientes lejanos que aceptaron gustosos hacerse cargo del templo por tiempo indefinido: Dijo alegremente el abuelo mientras atrapaba a Guyo el gato de la familia.

Cuando toda la familia estuvo lista cruzaron el portal de Oz llegando a la habitación de Oz y Kagome mi bien los nuevos integrantes de la familia real vieron la cuna de los bebes se apresuraron a verlos haciendo comentarios de los mucho que se parecían algún familiar lejano o que habían sacado los ojos de la madre y ese tipo de cosas.

Naomi, sota y el abuelo de Kagome se adaptaron rápidamente a la vida de palacio; Sota había sido inscrito en un exclusivo colegio en el cual continuaría sus estudios, la mamá de Kagome se había echo muy amiga de Laila y juntas sobre protegían a Kagome y a los príncipes en cuanto al abuelo a él le interesaba la magia así que se fue al palacio del norte donde según el aprendería magia, Kagome había decidido no contarle nada sobre lo de Sesshomaru a su madre ni que los bebes no eran de Oz, simplemente estaba omitiendo información pues no quería causarle disgustos a su madre o tal vez no le contaba por miedo al tipo de reacción que tuviese sea el caso que sea su madre creí que su hija tenía la familia perfecta hijos hermosos y saludable y un esposo amoroso.

Ya había pasado algo más de tres años desde la llegada de la familia de Kagome y del nacimiento de los príncipes Neal y Zeth y una serie de echo memorable tuvieron lugar en palacio como por ejemplo; las desvelas que tuvieron Oz y Kagome los primeros meses con los bebes, el primer cumpleaños de los mellizos el cual fue celebrado por todo lo alto, las primeras palabras de los no tan bebes que fueron papá (aunque pensándolo bien no les quedaba de otras pues la persona que pasaba más tiempo con ellos después de su mamá era Oz), los primeros pasos de los mellizos, su segundo cumpleaños y cuando de paso eclosión los huevos que trajo el lord del norte el día del nacimiento de Neal y Zeth que resultaron ser dragones bebes Kagome estaba molesta por semejante regalo aduciendo que eran un peligro para los bebe, pero a las finales se quedaron porque sus hijos se encariñaron rápidamente con los reptiles alados, el día que aprendieron a leer si a leer no leyeron mal resulta que los pequeños salieron demasiado inteligentes y curiosos (cortesía del Oz) y por ello se la pasaban leyendo o investigando a su alrededor como todo infante debe hacer.

En conclusión la vida parecía inmejorable para Kagome y Oz, tenían una familia amorosa y unos ejemplares hijos de tres años, pero justo cuando crees que nada puede perturbar tu felicidad aparece algo o alguien que lo hace. Y justo ese día había llegado por que justo hoy un hermoso día semanas después del tercer cumpleaños de Neal y Zeth, una criatura en forma de un gran perro demonio color blanco llego volando desde oriente y aterriza en el jardín infernal y al descender completamente, esta criatura se transforma en su forma humana revelando la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca y curiosas marcas en el rostro y entonces mirando al pabellón real dijo:

–Veamos que tonta escusa me cuentas para intentar disculparte por no haberme invitado a tu boba Ozwald…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos a la siguiente cuídense y no olviden comentar.**

 **Para las que querían saber cómo Kagome se enamoró de Sesshomaru y como formo una amistad con Kikyo no se pierdan los próximos capítulos…**

 **Cuídense y no olviden abrigarse…**


	11. Chapter 11: Especial

**Como el nombre lo indica este es un capítulo especial (tómenlo como un regalo XD) y será contado desde el punto de vista de los mellizos.**

 **(Ojo: que en estos capítulos especiales se contar como es la relación entre Oz y los mellizos.)**

 **Espero lo disfruten…**

 **Comentes sobre el capítulo especial para ver si en un futuro se pueden hacer más…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(El relato es contado desde la perspectiva de Zeth y Neal desde sus primeros días en este mundo y de sus recuerdos más valiosos en el transcurso de su crecimiento)**

 **Capítulo 01: ¡Muestro papá es Lucifer!**

 **(Zeth)**

Lo primero que recuerdo es la calidez de algo sobre mi pequeña nanito, fue algo que me gusto. Cuando abrí mis ojitos pude verlo claramente, la calidez que sentí sobre mi mano era la mano de mi hermano el cual estuvo junto conmigo desde… desde, bueno supongo que desde siempre.

Cuando de la nada algo me aleja de la bola rosada que estaba a mi lado, cuando enfoque bien mi vista y lo que veo se trata de algo extraño y me hace una mueca extraña con su boca mientras me mira.

–¿Tuviste un buen descanso mi pequeño Zeth?: Pregunto el extraño mientras empieza a mecerme, se siente bien –Tomare eso como un sí: Dijo el mientras toca mi nariz con su mano cuando estaba a punto de retirarla la sujeto con mi mano, pero toda mi mano solo abarca un dedo de él y eso me sorprendió.

–Parece que alguien despertó de buen humor, sabes papá se siente muy feliz de que ustedes hallan llegado, tu pequeño Zeth y tu hermanito mayor Neal: Me susurro el mientras me levantaba en alto y lo podía ver. Era tan alto y sus manos eran tan fuertes me sorprendí mucho al verlo así desde arriba entonces en ese momento lo decidí, "seré como el" me dije a mi mismo mientras alcanzo con mi manita su gran rostro y dada unas palmaditas y luego me volvió a cunar entre sus fuertes brazos.

Luego otra voz capta mi atención la voz era diferente, de una manera extraña era diferente y agradable.

–Parece que tuvieron una agradable siesta: Dijo la otra persona mientras esa otra persona acunaba a mi hermano y se acercaba a nosotros –¿Cómo se comportaron?

–Se comportaron como unos angelitos ¿Verdad Zeth?: Hablo mirándome honestamente no comprendí a lo que se refería así que solo me le quede viendo.

–Parece que así fue, mamá se siente muy orgullosa: Dijo ella mientras emitía un extraño sonido no sé qué era, pero se escucha agradable, ellos continuaron hablando y a mí el sueño me gano y volví a dormir acunado por esta persona de fuertes brazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Neal)**

Zeth y yo siempre estuvimos justos, siempre dormíamos uno al lado del otro, comíamos juntos y hacíamos todo juntos incluso cuando intentamos hablar, ya habíamos escuchado a los adultos hablar pero por alguna razón siempre que lo intentábamos no salía como lo esperábamos fracasábamos siempre que lo intentábamos.

Pero esa racha de fracasos terminaría hoy, Zeth y yo estábamos sentados en la en el piso rodeados de cosas, papá dijo que eran juguetes y eran muy entretenidos mi favorito era un peluche en forma de conejo según dijo mamá era negro como la cosa que llevaba mi hermano en la cabeza (se refiere a sus cabello)… lo siento me desvié del tema. Como dije Zeth y yo estabas preparados cuando el primero en intentarlo fui yo y lo que salió de mi boca fue.

–P… p… pa…: Solo balbuceos no podía decir nada más y me puse triste cuando Zeth intervino y dijo.

–P… pá: Completo la palabra, y antes que nos diéramos cuenta papá apareció de la nada con agua en los ojos y animándonos a repetir lo que dijimos y así lo hicimos. Dijimos Papá juntos como siempre, lo último que supimos fue que papá salió corriendo de la habitación gritando creo que decía "sus primeras palabras fueron papá". Él estaba feliz pero el logro no solo era mío también era de Zeth que siempre estaba mi lado, después de todo él era mi gran hermano menor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Zeth)**

Neal y yo tenemos tuvimos gamas de explorar todo lo que nos rodea y para ello aprendimos a gatear pero tanto él como yo estamos aburridos de hacerlo así que decidimos movernos como lo hacen los adultos.

Eso de tratar de imitar a los adultos es complicado llevamos un buen rato intentándolo y ya me duelen las posaderas de tantas caídas, pero no me rindo y sigo intentando en cambio Neal parece que ya no puede más por que empieza a tener lágrimas en los ojos, me acerco a gatas para consolarlo y parece dar resultado. Volvemos a internarlo y nuevamente fracasamos decido volverlo a hacer y como antes esperaba volverme a caer, pero esta vez no paso me mantengo de pie ante la atenta mirada de papá y mamá (que llevaban un buen rato mirándonos como intentábamos y fracasábamos), papá se acercó muy emocionado al igual que mamá con tanta emoción por la hazaña. Neal no quiso quedarse atrás e intento ponerse de pie pero cuando lo intento cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, no podía soportar verlo llorara así que lo miro con determinación y lo animo a intentarlo, solo que esta vez nos apoyamos el uno al otro, yo lo sujeto de una de sus manos para que se ponga de pie, pero casi caemos de no ser porque papá sujeta a Neal de la otra mano, luego lo soltamos y se mantiene en pie mientras da un paso hacia adelante mientras papá y mamá lo miran con orgullo al igual que yo. Mientas yo intento dar un paso hacia adelante y caico estrepitosamente, dolió tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve, Neal se acercó a mí y me ayudo aponerme de pie mientras juntos dábamos un paso hacia adelante…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sé que es muy cortito pero espero que les guste.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Agradecimientos a todos los que apoyan con su reviews y gracias por su apoyo y sus buenas bribas.**

 **Prometo tratar de actualizar rápido X )**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 11: El comienzo del fraude: Primera parte.**

La bella demonesa deleitaba sus fosas nasales con las fragancias de las rosas del jardín, mientras avanzaba lentamente por el jardín infernal, cuando de repente escucho unas carcajadas de diversión que parecían provenir de unos niños, su naturaleza la insto a buscar el origen de esas risas, tuvo que dar un rodeo para poder ubicar su objetivo y cuando lo encontró se trataba de dos pequeños niños que jugaban al pilla pilla (las atrapadas, etc), uno de ellos con el cabello negro como la noche y el otro tenía el cabello plateado y aparentaban tener unos 3 años, y a simple vista parecían humanos pero no lo eran por que emitían energía demoniaca no les hubiera dado importancia de no ser porque detecto algo inusual en esos niños.

Ella detecto el inconfundible aroma de su hijo en esos niños aunque en una porción muy mínima, pero estaba segura que esos niños llevaban el aroma de su hijo Sesshomaru y eso le causó gran extrañeza, pero como a ella no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas resolvería ese misterio así que con gran determinación se acercó decididamente a los pequeños y en voz seria y cargada de autoridad pregunto.

–¿Por qué llevan el aroma de mi hijo?

Los niños al darse cuenta de que había una desconocida delante de ellos se alarmaron y el primero en reaccionar fue Zeth que se puso delante de su hermano mayor en pose defensiva mientras Neal asustado se pegaba a la espalda de su hermano menor.

–¿Quién eres?: Pregunto bruscamente el pequeño pelinegro a la intrusa.

–Eso no te incumbe niño, y centrase en contestar mi pregunta ¿Por qué llevan el aroma de mi hijo?

–¿Su hijo?, ¿podría ser que usted es la mamá de papá?: Pregunto tímidamente en toda su inocencia el pequeño Neal. Ante esta pregunta Irasue, quedo en shock pues su pregunta fue respondida indirectamente por el pequeño de pelo blanco.

–¡Wow la mamá de papá, la mamá de papá!: Repitió feliz el pequeño Neal mientras presuroso salía de su escondite (detrás de su hermano) y se acercaba entusiastamente la mujer que aún estaba en shock, pero antes de acercarse del todo a la extraña mujer fue detenido por su hermano menor que dijo.

–Detente Neal no sabemos quién es, podría ser…: Pero su hermano mayor no lo dejo continuar.

–¡¿De que estas hablando Zeth?, ¿No ves el parecido?!: Exclamo el mayor de lo hermanos mientras mostraba su cabello plateado y señalaba la cabellera de la mujer –¡No hay duda que ella es nuestra abuela!: Dijo muy emocionado el niño mientras tomaba la mano de una un muy sorprendida Irasue.

–¡Vamos abuela seguro papá y mamá estará feliz de verte!: Dijo Neal mientras tomaba la nano de la mujer y la conducía dentro del pabellón real donde estaban sus padres mientras eran seguidos por un refunfuñón Zeth. La mujer simplemente se dejaba guiar por el pequeño niño pues en realidad no sabía cómo actuar frente a esta situación y es porque el pequeño niño que tenía sujeta su mano derecha le recordó un poco a su hijo cuando este tan solo era un cachorro solo que sin tantas energías y obviamente menos sonriente, en cambio el niño pelinegro tenía el carácter de su hijo y antes que tan siquiera se pudiera dar cuenta parte de su ser ya había asimilado que esos niños eran parte de su familia, pero le intrigaba saber quién era la madre y por qué solo sentía una pequeñísima parte de la energía de su hijo y no completa como debería de ser le inquietaba profundamente. Tal vez dentro encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome y Oz se encontraba en el estudio revisando algunos reportes de los lores cardinales respecto a sus territorios y justo cuando estaban terminando su trabajo para ir a pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos las puertas del estudio se abrieron dando paso a un muy sonriente Neal y aun no tan sonriente Zeth causando una sonrisa a los padres orgullosos pues no pensaron que los niños los vendrían a visitar, pero la sonrisa de ellos desapareció cuando vieron que los mellizos no venían solos. Un breve periodo de tención se formó en el ambiente, tención que fue rota por la risueña voz de cierto peliplata que dijo feliz.

–¡Papá, mamá la abuela vino a visitarnos!

Las palabras dichas por el pequeño asombraron a la pareja, pero dejaron completamente sorprendido solo a uno de ellos pues él sabía quién era esa persona así que antes de que algo desagradable ocurriese decidió actuar.

–Wow es una gran sorpresa que la abuela a halla venido a visitarnos ha pasado mucho tiempo: Dijo con fingida alegría Oz mientras se acercaba a Irasue y le daba un abraso, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el hablo –Niños ¿Por qué no van un rato a jugar a su habitación? su abuela y nosotros debemos ponernos al corriente.

–¡No! Queremos quedarnos y conocer a la abuela: Protesto Neal –Por favor papá dejamos quedarnos: Suplico el pequeño.

Irasue se había dado cuenta que Oz sutilmente quería alejar a los niños, pero no dijo nada pues siendo la mujer prudente que era, sabía que era mejor mantener al margen a los niños de los temas de los adultos y por consiguiente decidió ayudar a Oz.

–Niños su padre tiene razón, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos y debemos ponernos al corriente, solo será un momento les prometo que cuando terminemos de platicar estaré el resto del día con ustedes: Dijo dulcemente Irasue para sorpresa de Oz (si sé que es un cambio pero pasa algunas veces que las abuelas quieren más a los nietos que a los hijos y ese es el caso de Irasue). El pequeño Neal aceptó gustoso la propuesta y salió del estudio dejando a solas a los adultos pues él literalmente jalaba a Zeth al cual esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza. Oz mando llamar a Laila y le ordeno que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiera que los niños se acercaran al estudio y los mantuvieran ocupados mientras ellos hablaban, Laila asintió ante orden y salió a cumplirla. Cuando Kagome, Oz y Irasue se quedaron solos el ambiente se volvió a tornar tenso.

–Ozwald, ¿Por qué tus hijos tienen un sutil aroma a mi hijo?: pregunto seriamente la hermosa mujer. Ante esta pregunta Kagome palideció pues entendió la pregunta, la mujer parada frente a ella era la madre de Sesshomaru aunque para ser honestos solo había oído de ella por parte de Rin que le conto su encuentro, pero nada más.

–Contesta: Exigió la mujer de cabello plateado.

–Antes de contestar me gustaría saber ¿Qué hacer en mi reino?: Pregunto Oz.

–Vine a saber la razón por la cual no fui invitada a tu boda.

–Vienes a reclamarme después de tres años, baya que eres peculiar Irasue: Se mofo Oz.

–Tuve muchas cosas importantes que hacer, aparte solo vine porque me causaba intriga saber qué clase de mujer había logrado que tú al fin sentaras cabeza: Dijo la mujer – Pero basta de desviarnos del tema, contesta mi pregunta Oz.

–Que impaciente, contestare a tu pregunta pero antes creo que justo y necesario que te presente a la mujer que hiso que sentara cabeza con tú dices: Dijo mientras abrazaba a una muy incómoda Kagome.

–¡¿Una humana?, ¿te casaste con una humana?!: Exclamo una sorprendida Irasue.

–Con quien me haya casado no es tu problema, Irasue y antes de que se te acurra decir algo, recuerda que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quiero.

–Tienes razón eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que haces: Agrego una muy molesta Irasue –Pero aun no contestas mi pregunta y ya estas empezando a fastidiarme: Dijo ella mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos –O tal vez ¿debería llevarle esos niños a mi hijo y preguntarle directamente a él?

–¡NO!: Grito Kagome pues la sola idea de que apartaran a sus hijos de su lado le era inconcebible, no quería que eso pasara y tampoco que quería que Sesshomaru se enterara de la existencia de los pequeños pues temía que él les hiciera daño.

–Espero no estés hablando en serio Irasue pues de ser ese el caso olvidaría que eres la hija de mi difunto amigo y te trataría como un enemigo: Amenazo Oz mientras sus ojos se tornaban a un más carmesís. Él estaba dispuesto a defender a su familia por sobre todas las cosas y no importaba hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo aparte no podía permitir que esa mujer loca se llevara sus hijos, porque ellos eran sus hijos y ellos no conocían otro padre más que él. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la frágil voz de su esposa que estaba aún más afectado que él.

–Yo te diré todo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia te llevaras a mis hijos: Dijo con voz quebradiza la pelinegra.

–Eso depende de lo que me digas humana: Dijo con desdén esa palabra Irasue, pues si esos niños tenían alguna relación con su hijo los más justo era que estuvieran con su padre, o eso era lo que ella consideraba correcto.

Las palabras de Irasue alarmaron a Kagome aún más delo que ya estaba pero hiso un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y con todo la templanza que pudo dijo –Ellos son mis hijos y fue Sesshomaru quien los engendro.

–¿Oz no es padre de mis nietos?: Intervino una cuarta persona alarmando a los presentes mientras esta entraba en el despacho y serraba las puestas tras de sí, Kagome al darse cuenta de quien se trataba entro en una crisis nerviosa; las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus níveo rostro y empezó a temblar sin control. Oz al ver el estado de Kagome la abraso por la espalda a modo de tranquilizarla un poco.

Naomi había escuchado por mera casualidad la oración que dijo su hija, pues ella había ido a conocer a "la abuela" según su pequeño nieto Neal que estaba muy emocionado. Así por mera curiosidad ella se dirigió al despacho de su yerno para conocer a la madre de este, pero nada la preparo para las palabras que su hija dijo.

–¿Mamá?: Dijo apenas la chica mientras era sostenida por sus esposo, de todas la personas que tuvieron que escuchar lo que ella dijo ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido su mamá?, se preguntaba la azabache.

–Kagome, ¿Qué me estuviste escondiendo por estos tres años?: Pregunto Naomi en forma severa.

–Yo…: Kagome no era capaz de articular palabras o tan siquiera pensar claramente, estaba perdida pero eso paso cuando las voz de Oz le susurro un tranquilan y ella sin querer empezó a tranquilizarse lentamente.

–Señora Naomi comprendo que esta alterada pero en este momento le pido que se tranquilícese para que po…: Pero las palabras de Oz fueron interrumpidas por su suegra que dijo molesta.

–¡Esta es una charla de familia así que no se meta!

–¡Le recuerdo que Kagome por muy hija suya, es MI ESPOSA y Neal y Zeth son MIS HIJOS así que este temas me concierne tanto como usted, porque ellos son MI FAMILIA!: Exclamo un furioso Oz, pues estaba molesto por que esa mujer lo quería dejar de lado y ese tipo de cosas no se lo permite a nadie ni siquiera a su esposa.

–Basta los dos por favor: Dijo una suplicante Kagome –Mamá sé que en este momento muchas ideas cruzan por tu mente y sé que también te sientes decepcionada de mí, pero te pido que no me juzgues hasta escuchar lo que impulso a ocultarte la vedad.

Naomi al ver el rostro suplicante de su hija acepto en silencio en silencio su petición, pero aún estaba furiosa con sus hija por esconderle algo tan importante le había echo creer que sus nietos eran hijos de Oz, si mentía en eso solo dios sabe que es lo que su hija le estaba escondiendo. Los cuatro implicados se acomodaron en unos sillones que se encontraban en el lugar pues sabían que iba a ser una larga explicación, OZ y Kagome estaban sentados juntos mientras este tenía abrasada a su esposa y Naomi e Irasue se sentaron frente a ellos.

–Yo… honestamente no sé por dónde comenzar, pero supongo que tengo que comenzar desde el inicio…: Dijo Kagome mientras sin querer iba perdiéndose en esos recuerdos tan lejanos que tantas alegrías y llantos le produjeron –Todo comenzó cuando…: Comenzó a relatar la azabache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **[Ojo desde esta parte solo are referencia a la relación de Kagome y Sesshomaru así como fue que Kikyo y Kagome se hicieron amigas, no ahondare en lo que son los capítulos íntegros porque considero que estaría de más XD]**

 **(Flash Back: meses antes de que Kagome quedara embarazada** )

 **(Punto de referencia capítulo 124 del anime: "hasta siempre querida Kikyo")**

El grupo de Inuyasha había quedado completa consternado al saber de la muerte de la sacerdotisa de barro, pero era evidente que la persona que más sufría por esa perdía era Inuyasha. Ella había llegado en el momento justo cuando el hermano mayor de este se iba y ella se quedaba con un devastado hanyou, le dolía verlo así y le dolía aún mas no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo a superad ese dolor.

El dolor de la pequeña miko se había incrementado cuando un sacerdote había comentado que vio a una sacerdotisa muy herida y su querido Inuyasha fue en su búsqueda, es cierto que ella le había dicho que baya pero en el fondo de sus corazón esperaba que no lo hiciera. Pero él lo hiso en ese momento ella sintió el más terribles de los dolores que hubiera sentido en toda su corta existencia y por fin su pequeña cabecita empezó a asimilar que el corazón de Inuyasha tenía dueña y no podría hacer nada para ocupar un lugar que ya estaba ocupado. En ese momento fue una triste realidad pero tendría que aceptarla pues esa era la realidad.

Cuando él bebe de Naraku intento obtener sus ojos su pequeño y frágil corazón se vio inundado por el odio y el resentimiento hacia la difunta Kikyo porque ella era la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha, la odiaba a ella por tener lo que ella anhelaba y lo odiaba a él por no poderla amar...

Pero justo cuando su corazón estaba punto de ser contaminado con el odio, ella descubrió que solo era una pequeña envidiosa.

– _Kikyo, todo este tiempo te e envidiado porque Inuyasha solo es capaz de amarte a ti y no es capaz de olvidarte, te envidio por la fidelidad del amor que él ha tenido por ti, te envidio porque él siempre me dice lo buena que eras en todo y ahí estaba el problema "eras" porque ya no estas más en este mundo, te envidia y no puse a pensar en todo lo que tú y él pasaron… fueron separados de una forma tan vil que al momento de tu muerte no fuiste capaz de obtener el descanso ¿Cómo hacerlo después de todo lo que paso? Me pregunto yo…_

 _No me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y simplemente de envidiaba por el simple hecho de que tenías el corazón de él y no me di cuenta que sufrías por no poder compartir el tiempo a lado de él porque la muerte los separo… perdón por envidiarte._

Pidió a la nada y en ese justo momento el corazón de Kagome se purifico pues había encontrado la paz, pues no podía odiar a Inuyasha por amar pura y sinceramente a Kikyo y no podía odiar a Kikyo por amar a Inuyasha no los podía odiar, simplemente no lo podía hacer.

Momentos después llega Inuyasha para rescatarla, cuando logra su objetivo y poco antes de volver con el resto del grupo él la abraza y le dice que se quedara con ella para siempre y que no volverá a buscar a Kikyo, pero Kagome le dice que ella sabe lo que hay en su corazón y que no haga promesas que no podrá cumplir.

–Amas a Kikyo ella fue y es tu único amor no necesitas atarte a mí por lastima, te quiero Inuyasha y por ello te quiero ver feliz, feliz a lado de la persona que amas: Dijo ella aun anonadado peliplata mientras ella caminaba lentamente –Aparte no creo que este muerta por que sus almas no regresaron a mí.

Ante estas palabras el corazón de Inuyasha se llenó de esperanzas y agradeció por estas palabras a la pelinegra mientras ambos volvían con sus amigos.

Desde ese día en adelante las cosas mejoraron entre ellos ya no existía aquella tención que antes se encontraba presente cada vez que él nombra a Kikyo, era claro que sus sentimientos por Inuyasha no desaparecían de la noche a la mañana pero digamos que iba por un buen camino, en cuanto a Inuyasha se ponía celoso cada vez que en hombre se acercaba a Kagome pero no confundir por favor, los celos que el sentía eran del tipo que siente un hermano mayor al ver a su hermana asechada por "zánganos oportunistas" según él. Ante este ambiente de tan buena vibra el resto del grupo estaba feliz.

Los días y transcurrieron y las aventuras estaban a la orden del día mientras proseguían con sus viaje para encontrar a Naraku y poder cumplir con su objetivo que era matarlo, pero hoy como otros tantos días desde que iniciaron su travesía ocurrió algo.

Shippo y Kagome fueron atacados por un demonio sin cabeza, pero Inuyasha llega a su rescate, Shippo se encuentra con un demonio nutria pequeño llamado Kanta que busca el cuerpo de su padre. Kanta les cuanta a Inuyasha y los demás que al parecer muchos demonios y ogros han sido decapitados por un niño albino montado en un caballo con llamas, inmediatamente saben que se trata de Hakudoshi. Después de un largo viaje ayudando a Kanta, encuentran el cuerpo de su papá pero es demasiado tarde, ahí también se encuentra Sesshomaru, que fue atraído hasta ese lugar por su espada y Shippo le suplica que reviva al padre de Kanta. Sesshomaru termina reviviendo al demonio, porque su espada se lo pidió, y sabiendo que los límites de éste mundo con el otro no es más que la tumba de su papá **(resumen del capítulo 143 del anime).**

Poco después de dejar al pequeño Kanta con su padre, nuestro amado grupo de héroes decide proseguir con su viaje y cuando empezó a atardecer buscaron un lugar donde acampar escogiendo un hermoso claro lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres y arboles así como un manante de aguas termales un tanto alejado del claro.

Luego de una deliciosa cena y de un refrescante baño, Kagome decido dar un paseo a la luz de la luna por el bosque (se llevó el arco y sus flechas), mientras iba caminando distraídamente y sin querer se alejó de su campamento, justo cuando se disponía a volver escucho un ruido y temiendo que se tratara de un youkai alisto sus arco y apunto al posible peligro cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido se asustó más, cuando de improviso algo salto de entre los arbusto, sin darle tiempo a asimilar de que criatura se trataba y por el susto Kagome disparo su flecha que dio de lleno en la rama de un árbol y haciendo que ella cayera de sentón sobre el pasto. Cuando vio a la criatura que la había asustado casi se ríe de sí misma pues se trataba de un pequeño e inofensivo conejito que se fue brincando como si nada.

Kagome se puso de pie mientras se sacudía el césped que había quedado pegado a su ropa cuando volvió a escuchar nuevamente un ruido, esta vez no se preocupó en alistar su arco pues pensó que se trataba de algún otro animal inofensivo; grave error porque de entre los arboles apareció un horrendo ogro dispuesto a atacarla justo cuando pensaba que este era su final un látigo verde salió de la nada y mato al ogro. Kagome sabía a quién pertenecía ese ataque a sí que busco con la mirada a su salvador y hay detrás de unos árboles lo vio mientras el salía de estos.

–Gra… gracias por salvarme Sesshomaru: Dijo la joven de cabello azabache.

–No te salve humano esa repulsiva criatura estaba en mi camino: Dijo con desdén el príncipe del hielo mientras miraba el cuerpo del ogro con profundo asco –Por cierto ¿no deberías estar con el mediocre de mi hermano?

–Inuyasha no es ningún mediocre solo es algo despistado nada más: Trato de defender la chica a su amigo.

–Humana di todo lo que quieras de él, pero ya vete no quiero que el vuelva a molestarme por no haber protegido a una de sus mujeres: Dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba a paso lento –La última vez me recrimino por no haber salvado a esa sacerdotisa de barro.

–Mi nombre es Kagome, Sesshomaru y no soy la mujer de nadie y por cierto Kikyo está viva, sé que así es: Dijo firmemente, mientras él no decía nada y seguía con su camino, pero antes de que se alejara por completo Kagome se acercó rápidamente hasta él y se puso en frente de él y con todo el respeto que tuvo hizo una reverencia y dijo en voz firme.

–¡Te agradezco por haber accedido a la petición de Shippo!: Esas palabras habían estado rondando la cabeza de Kagome desde esa tarde en la cual le demostró que estaba cambiando para bien luego ella con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro se irguió y viendo directamente a los ojos dijo –Gracias por cambiar el concepto que tenia de ti.

Y sin más la joven se fue pues ya no quería tentar más a su suerte, Sesshomaru simplemente se quedó solo mientras veía a la joven desaparecer de su campo visual y sin saber bien como, por su mente paso el momento justo en el cual la chica le había sonreído pues nunca nadie le había dedicado una sonrisa así de cálida y risueña. Todo aquel a quien conocía solo le demostraba tenor (salvo la pequeña Rin), pero era la primera vez en su larga vida que alguien de dedica una sonrisa de ese tipo, bueno aunque pensándolo mejor la pequeña Rin también le dedicaba sonrisa como esa pero la sonrisa que esa chica le había dedicado momentos antes se sentía diferente para él.

Ante estos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiese sacarse esos pensamientos tan extraños de sus cabeza y así sin más se fue al lugar donde se encontraba su grupo, ignorando que este era el comienzo de su tragedia personal…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno chicas y chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben no olviden comentar.**

 **Hasta la próxima y cuídense un montón…**


	13. Chapter 13

**No saben lo que costo escribir este capítulo, tuve uno de esos bloques mentales, pero felizmente lo supere y espero que les guste este capítulo…**

 **Advertencia categoría M: Sí, señoritas y jóvenes el momento por el cual estaban esperando la concepción de Neal y Zeth (ji, ji, ji, ji)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 12: El comienzo del fraude: Segunda parte.**

Desde el día en se había encontrado con la chica de ropa extraña su cabeza era incapaz de sacar la imagen de ella sonriéndole, era como si de alguna manera esa "estúpida imagen" lo estuviera persiguiendo y eso a él no le gustaba en absoluto al punto de odiar a esa chiquilla. Porque era su culpa, que él se encontrara en ese estado, aunque para ser sinceros no sabía ni como se sentía con exactitud. Eran sensaciones nuevas para él completamente desconocidas, completamente molestas e inútiles (según él).

Desde aquel encuentro ya habían pasado unos días y para Kagome ese tiempo transcurrió con total calma y tranquilidad (Sí, el único afectado en realidad fue Sesshomaru), y a decir verdad lo que le dijo aquel día a Sesshomaru era verdad pues se alegraba de todo corazón que él estuviese cambiando de actitud para con los demás (aunque el cambio era lento y progresivo, más lento que progresivo pero en fin algo es algo ¿no?).

Pero como el destino no siempre es justo (en especial para Sesshomaru), otro encuentro entre estos dos se dio y fue en un trágico día, el día en el cual el alma y el corazón de Kagura la dama del viento había logrado al fin obtener la libertad que tanto había ansiado desde el momento en el cual sus ojos apreciaron la belleza de la libertad (aunque solo la obtuvo momentos antes de su muerte). Fue un encuentro tan fugas que dejo un sinsabor en ambos (no exactamente en el término romántico), para con Sesshomaru era una extraña sensación similar al dolor que sufrió el día de la muerte de su padre y a Kagome el dolor por la muerte de un ser bueno (ni tan buena porque asesino una cierta cantidad de seres, youkais y humanos).

Curiosidades de la vida y del destino que insistía en reunir a esos dos, ¿cómo dirán?, pues paso lo mismo que al ultima vez cuando se encontraron a solas Sesshomaru y Kagome, e igual que la última vez, ambos se encontraban solos en medio del bosque lejos de sus respectivos grupos. Ninguno decía nada solo se encontraban sumidos en el silencio sin emitir solido alguno extrañamente cómoda para ambos, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la frisa de la noche y viendo la luna llena, contemplando la belleza que esta noche les ofrecía, ninguno se atrevía a romper este "mágico momento" hasta que ambos se fueron a sus respectivos grupos sin romper el silencio.

A partir de este día ambos jóvenes se encontraban de la misma manera en silencio y en la clandestinidad que la noche ofrece, disfrutando de la compañía del otro pues no hacían falta las palabras para demostrar la comodidad que sentían al estar cerca y así de esta manera ambos siguieron viéndose durante un par de semanas más, hasta que estos encuentros empezaron a remover ciertas cosas en cierto peliplata y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a ciertas conclusiones.

" _Como es posible que esa chiquilla Kagome, me produzca paz cada vez que estamos juntos ¡es ilógico!, ¿Sera acaso que ella utilizo algún truco conmigo? No, ella solo es una humana no sería capaz de usar algo como eso con alguien como yo… pero todas estas cosas que me produce al estar cerca de ella son molestas e incomodas, será acaso que yo el gran Sesshomaru esté interesado en esa simple y vulgar humana; eso es imposible ella es tan vulgar, común, gritona, ordinaria, ni se diga de la inteligencia que posee y eso sin mencionar lo tan poco dotada que esta, conocí mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella, entonces ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres que conocí ella es la única que ha logrado hacer que dentro de mí se produzcan extrañas sensaciones?, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué ahora?..._

 _Solo estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y todo esto tenga una simple solución, tal vez si la poseo mi interés por ella desaparezca y luego cada uno por su lado"._ Se dijo él a si mismo mientras iba al encuentro de la pelinegra pero pese a que él se trataba de auto convencer, él en el fondo sabia que dentro suyo empezaba a crecer el deseo por esa chiquilla y creía que si satisfacía este deseo este desaparecería, pero en realidad no solo era deseo carnal era algo más profundo y más puro, sensaciones que él no admitía y no quería reconocer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Habiendo llegado a la solución de su "problema" y decidido a "acabar" con este él llego a un pequeño risco en el cual había un gran árbol de sakura y desde el cual se podía apreciar perfectamente el horizonte y el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y una hermosísima luna llena y entonces la vio sentada bajo un árbol de sakura mientras aprecia sus flores, vestía exactamente igual que todas las veces que se habían encontrado pero se veía diferente pues la imagen que ofrecía en ese momento era el de la inocencia más pura que hubiese visto antes y esa imagen despertó algo en él, el deseo de ser el único dueño de esa inocencia pues quería ser el único ser que pudiese disfrutar de esa escena.

Y así decididamente se acercó a ella y Kagome al percatarse de su presencia se puso de pie y se giró a verlo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hola Sesshomaru: Saludo la pelinegra que no pudo decir nada más pues antes que pudiese tan siquiera pensar en que estaba pasando unos labios y un cuerpo fornido la apresaban contra sí.

–¿Qu...que… que estás haciendo?: Intento decir Kagome pues necesitaba una explicación para tan retorcida situación, por todos los santos Sesshomaru el príncipe del hielo la estaba besando sin razón aparente ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué?, pero cualquier intento de formar una hipótesis para explicar la actual situación se vio interrumpida cuando, él con voz grave y cargada de lujuria dijo –Silencio: Y acto seguido lamio con su cálida lengua el oído de la chica que se estremeció de placer y simplemente obedeció perdida en la sensación que provoco él.

Estaba empezando a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado así que sin rechistar se dejó guiar por estas nuevas sensaciones (NT: malditas hormonas adolescentes), rodeados de los sonidos naturales del bosque él empezó a delinear el frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras ella se retorcía de placer, y sin pedir permiso alguno él empezó a desvestir a la muchacha lanzando a un lado la molesta ropa que le impedía tener a Kagome en sus máxima gloria. Mientras tanto ella torpemente intentaba quitarle la armadura, que luego de unos intentos logro hacerlo.

Él la tumbo en el suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente y su mano exploraba zonas vírgenes arrancándole gemidos de placer a la azabache, él paseo su lengua sin pudor o recato alguno por el virginal cuerpo de Kagome que solo disfrutaba el momento, ninguno decía nada pues no hacía falta. Un nuevo gemido salió de los labios de Kagome cuando el empezó a masajear esa zona tan sensible para una mujer, luego de unos caricias y besos apasionados ella ya estaba lista. Él aún estaba parcialmente vestido (NT: ya llevaba la parte superior de su traje, pero aun tenía puesto los pantalones que no sé cómo se llaman…) y sin poder controlarse más, libero su gran erección de su prisión, se posiciono justo en la entrada de la chica de una sola estocada la penetro haciendo que ella se aferrara a él y ahogara un grito de dolor por tan brusca acción y la perdida tan repentina de su virginidad, él sin miramiento alguno empezó a moverse primero lento y luego frenéticamente empujando cada vez más dentro de Kagome sintiéndose extasiado por la estreches de ella.

Satisfecho, extasiado, complacido no encontraba con que palabra describir como se sentía estar penetrando el cuerpo de Kagome mientras la oía gemir, se sentía también que dudaba que esta fuera la última vez que poseería el cuerpo de la chica.

En ese momento lo decidió disfrutaría de su cuerpo las veces que se le diese la gana y cuando se aburriese simplemente la aria aun lado, luego de un par de feroces embestidas él libero su semen en ella mientras a su vez ella tenía su primer orgasmo. Y así ambos intentaban calmar su respiración, luego de un rato ambos empezaron a vestirse sin decir nada, cuando Sesshomaru termino de vestirse empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque pero fue detenido por Kagome que lo llamo con voz apenas audible y mirando hacia otra dirección dijo.

–Sesshomaru, eto creo que se te olvido esto: Dijo mientas le mostraba un lazo rojo, él simplemente lo miro y dijo.

–Quédatelo: Y sin más se fue dejando sola a la azabache, que estaba feliz. Pues aunque para Sesshomaru lo que acaba de pasar en entre los dos no tenía significado para Kagome esta noche era algo especias pues creía que él se había enamorado de ella, y ella de él no es que sintiera amor. Porque recordemos que el amor y el enamoramiento son dos sentimientos muy diferentes, pero ella iba en camino de amar a cierto hombre.

Y ¿cómo habían surgido esos sentimientos en ella?, bueno todo comenzó cuando ellos sin querer se encontraban por las noches disfrutando de momento y de la buena compañía, bueno no es que Sesshomaru fuera un gran conversador pero a Kagome no le incomodaba su presencia al contrario le aliviaba y así lenta y progresivamente un sentimiento de atracción empezó a surgir en ella, porque admitámoslo ese hombre es todo un dios griego y como tal provocaba sentimientos nada pudorosos en las mujeres y ella no fue la excepción.

La pobre ingenua caminaba rumbo a su campamento mientras pensaba que era afortunada al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y creyendo que iniciaría un amor como el de Inuyasha y Kikyo, triste y _**estúpida ingenuidad**_ la de una pobre chica enamorara del amor, el cual sin saber cómo, sería la raíz de su dolor y también el camino hacia su felicidad.

Los días siguientes no fueron la gran cosa, peleas con youkais, enfrentamientos con las extensiones de Naraku y el propio Naraku, las cómicas peleas de grupo, lo mismo a lo cual estaba acostumbrada Kagome, con la pequeña diferencia que por las noches hacia algo más que dormir. Para Sesshomaru solo era sexo, para Kagome eran actos de amor, dos pensamientos completamente diferentes tan lejanos uno del otro.

Sin poder contener la felicidad que la embargaba estar en una "relación" con Sesshomaru, Kagome termino por contarle todo a su casi hermana Sango mientras ambas se daban un baño en una aguas termales al aire libre. Sango escuchaba atónita toda la historia de su amiga.

–Wow… me parece increíble todo lo me cuentas Kagome, nunca imagine que detrás de esa fachada de príncipe de la indiferencia existiera una faceta tan diferente: Dijo Sango sin poder encontrar muy bien los términos correctos –¿Kagome y nunca se te declarado, digo solo son encuentros furtivos y nada más?

–A decir verdad él nunca me dijo que me quisiera pero supongo que le cuesta un poco hacerlo, aparte creo que cada vez que asemos el amor él demuestra sus sentimientos por mí: Dijo una alegre Kagome completamente sonrojada al recordar cierta escena con cierto peliplata.

–Eso explicaría que desde hacía un buen tiempo estés de tan buen humor: Dijo riendo Sango recordando como un día su amiga regreso de uno de sus paseos por el bosque pero inusualmente regreso muy feliz –Bueno me alegro por ustedes, pero como se lo dirás a Inuyasha no creo que le haga gracia saber que sus odiado medio hermano tenga una relación con su "hermanita".

–No lo digas así suena muy raro: Dijo Kagome mientras se imaginaba la escena y se reía.

–No te preocupes por nada de seguro al inicio la notica le caerá como un baldazo de agua fría a Inuyasha pero luego lo entenderá y lo aceptara porque él quiere verte feliz: Dijo Sango.

–Gracias amiga, pero por el momento creo que sería mejor no decirle nada a Inuyasha, solo por precaución: Dijo Kagome mientras luego ambas trataban de imaginarse como Inuyasha se tomaría la noticia.

En ese momento ella pensaba que su felicidad duraría para siempre, pero como nada dura para siempre pronto se topó con la tristeza, dolor por la desilusión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Fin del flash Back)**

–Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada él me dejo bien en claro que era lo que significaba yo para él, solo era un pasa tiempo, un juguete con el cual se cansó de jugar: Dijo Kagome mientras traicioneras lágrimas surcaban su níveo rostro –Pero todo no es todo culpa de él, en parte es mía por haberme creído mis propias mentiras, perdóname mamá, perdóname por ser una hija tan boba y decepcionarte…

–Kagome… hija no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, si tan solo me hubieras dicho todo yo te hubiera podido aconsejar, pude evitarte tanto dolor, ayudarte, apoyarte: Dijo entre lágrimas Naomi mientras se acercaba a su hija y tomaba sus manos en muestra de apoyo y consuelo.

Mientras tanto Irasue pensaba en las acciones de su hijo, era verdad que los humanos no le agradaban pero ella también era mujer y como tal desaprobaba las acciones de su vástago, dejo a una mujer que llevaba a sus hijos a su suerte, bueno por ultimo le importaba un comino Kagome pero como se atrevió a dejar a su suerte a sus hijos, inconcebible pero no era tarde para resarcirse y ella ayudaría o eso pensaba ella.

–Fue una historia realmente conmovedora, pero mi hijo merece saber que tiene dos hijos: Sentencio Irasue mientras se ponía de pie.

–¡Escuche bien señora, pero no le parece que después de todo lo que le hiso su hijo a mi hija, él no merece nada!: Se apresuró a decir Naomi, ante estas palabras Irasue se enfadó como esa simple humana se atrevía a haberle desea manera, inconcebible.

–¡Usted no se meta!: Casi grito Irasue a Naomi.

–¡Me meto porque es mi hija la que saldrá más afectada de toda esta situación!.

–¡ESOS NIÑOS MERECEN SABER QUIÉN ES SU PADRE, NO MERECEN SER CRIADOS POR UN DESCONOCIDO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES FORNICAR CON SU MADRE!: Dijo elevando la Voz Irasue completamente molesta, ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para decidir si su hijo conocía o no a sus vástagos?, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Oz que se mantenía callado sin decir palabra alguna se levantó abruptamente de su sitio y desprendió su poder de forma violenta, evidentemente estaba molesto, mejor dicho furioso era una mejor palabra.

–¡Escúchenme bien las dos, porque no lo repetiré!: Dijo refiriéndose a Naomi e Irasue –¡Primero que nada yo soy el único padre que Zeth y Neal conocen los cuide desde antes de que vieran la luz de este mundo, segundo lo que haga con Kagome en la intimidad no es asunto tuyo Irasue estamos casados así que puedo hacer todo lo que se me plazca con ella, tercero tu hijo perdió todo derecho sobre los niños en el momento que le dijo a Kagome que se desistiera de ellos; sí querida Irasue tu amado hijo le ofreció abortar a Kagome y por ultimo señora Naomi sé que ama a su hija como toda madre y como tal trata de cuidarla y protegerla, pero ese papel es mío yo la cuidare y protegeré a ella así como a mis hijos!: Dijo dejando a una atónita Naomi y a una muy molesta Irasue.

–Entiendo que en este tiempo te hayas apegado a esos niños pero no eres sus padre compréndelo Ozwald, son los hijos de Sesshomaru él merece….

–¡ÉL NO MERECE NADA, ES CIERTO QUE FUI UNA NIÑA INGENUA PERO, MIS HIJOS NO TENÍAN QUE PAGAR EL PRECIO DE MIS ERRORES, ÉL NOS ABANDONÓ EN EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL MÁS LO NECESITÁBAMOS!: Grito Kagome a todo pulmón.

–Irasue creo que no entendiste lo que dije, tu hijo perdió todo derecho sobre los niños, ellos no solo llevan mi apellido también llevan parte de mi vida y la sucesión de mi imperio como mis herederos, ahora siendo sinceros, digamos solo digamos que dejo que tu hijo Sesshomaru conozca a mis hijos ¿que es capaz de ofrecerles?: Pregunto fríamente a la inuyoukai que no dijo nada pues era cierto que su hijo solo era un lord cardinal y Oz era un rey en cuanto a ese aspecto le dolía admitir que su hijo salía perdiendo, en cuanto a fuerza Oz también le llevaba una buena delantera y entonces se le ocurrió algo que su hijo podría hacer.

–Mi hijo les daría el cariño que solo un padre puede dar: Dijo Irasue aunque no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, y esto lo noto Oz que se contuvo de reír por sus palabras.

–Por favor Irasue ¿honestamente crees que alguien como él podría darle el cariño, la atención y el amor paternal que unos niños tan especiales como Zeth y Neal se merecen?: Ante estas palabras Irasue se mantuvo en silencio pues sabía que su hijo no era el ser más expresivo de todos y aparte también existía otro pequeño problemita que no había mencionado hasta el momento.

–Tomare tu silencio como un no Irasue, pero solo por si acaso… recuerdas la vez que salve la vida de tu padre y tú me dijiste que en agradecimiento harías cualquier cosa para retribuirme el favor, pues bueno el día en el cual me cobraré ese favor llego… no le dirás nada sobre mis hijos Neal y Zeth a tu hijo: Sentencio Oz, cierto era que le debía ese favor a Oz por salvar la vida de sus padre cuando ella apenas era una cachorra y debía pagar aquel favor como dictaba su código de honor así que resignadamente suspiro y dijo.

–Por mi él nunca sabrá lo que hablamos hoy… aparte creo que sería un mal momento pues él acaba de emparejarse: Dijo Irasue inconsciente del dolor que le causaba a cierta pelinegra que sintió algo removerse dentro de ella.

Oz sintió el dolor de Kagome, el dolor que otro le causaba y eso a él lo llenaba de furia, furia en contra de ese otro que lo único que hacía era causar problemas incluso sin estar presente, pero Oz no podía dejar que los celos lo cieguen de nuevo pues ahora tenía una hermosa familia y no permitiría que un don nadie le quiete lo que es suyo por derecho, eso ni de broma.

Por otro lado Kagome al enterarse de que Sesshomaru se había emparejado sintió un nudo en la garganta uno muy doloroso, tanto que tenía ganas de llorar pero no se lo permitió pues ya había sufrido suficiente por ese ser, y ahora tenía una familia; un esposo amoroso y unos hijos por los cuales daría la vida sin dudarlo ¿porque debía atormentarse con el recuerdo de él cuando podía concentrarse en su presente y ser feliz?, haría lo que creía correcto por ella y por su familia.

–Mayor razón para que Sesshomaru no se entere de la existencia de Neal y Zeth, no querrá ser responsable del posible rompimiento del nuevo hogar de su hijo: Dijo Kagome en tono muy serio y altivo, era el tono de voz que solo un gobernante usa. Irasue asintió derrotada pues sabía que esa humana tenía razón y se sorprendió del cambio que tuvo esa chica pues en este momento mostraba tanta dignidad que por un segundo se preguntaba como hubiera sido tenerla de nuera, idea que desapareció tan pronto como llego.

–Me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo: Comento Oz orgulloso de su mujer de la dignidad con la cual se mostró ante Irasue.

–Hija, ¿Cuándo planeas contarle a los niños sobre esto?: Pregunto Naomi pues consideraba que sus nietos merecían saber la vedad de su origen, porque si dejaban pasar el tiempo y los niños descubrirán por sus medios que no eran hijos del que consideraban su padre sufrirían mucho y terminarían por odiarlos por ocultarles la verdad.

–Nunca lo sabrán: Sentencio Kagome usando el mismo tono de voz que uso para dirigirse a Irasue.

–Hija, ellos merecen saber la verdad.

–No mamá, ellos no necesitan saber eso… Neal y Zeth nunca sabrán que Oz no es su verdadero padre…

Pero antes de que alguno de los adultos en la sala pudiera decir algo, un leve murmullo se escuchó llamando la atención de los presentes y causándoles una gran consternación al percatarse el origen del leve sonido.

–¿Mi papá no es mi papá de verdad?: Pregunto en un quebradizo murmullo un pequeño de cabellera plateada que pese a las advertencias de su nana Laila fue a la biblioteca, gran error que cometió, en sus pequeña inocencia, pues ahora su pequeña mente trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por su madre y cuando las entendió un gran dolor se instaló en su pecho mientras sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su hermano menor se encontraba detrás de él como siempre, impresionado ante la revelación y tan dolido como su hermano mayor.

Kagome al ver el estado en el cual estaban sus hijos quiso acercarse a ellos para explicarles, para consolarles pero en cuanto dio un paso para acercar a ellos, Neal retrocedió y luego salió corriendo del lugar siendo seguido por su hermano menor. Dolor era la única palabra para expresar lo que ellos sentían en ese momento; desilusión, traición, tristeza, odio eran la vorágine de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en sus pequeños corazones y que a tan corta edad les había tocado experimentar, ¿será posible que estos dos pequeños seres podrán recuperarse de algo como como esto?, solo el tiempo lo dirá….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Espero que les haya gustado…**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ya saben no se olviden comentar….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sé que de seguro están molestos porque desaparecí un tiempo pero aunque no lo crean tengo perdón…**

 **Verán lo que paso fue que el día jueves 19, los de la veterinaria cometieron una negligencia y en un descuido perdieron a mi perro/familia, y estuvimos desesperados buscándolo, el día viernes pusimos carteles en todos lados y estuvimos a punta de energizantes (la comida perdió su sabor),caminando prácticamente todo el día y parte de la noche, pero no se preocupen para fortuna de la familia el día sábado por la tarde (que también tomamos energizantes en el transcurso del día), una llamada nos devolvió a nuestro integrante faltante y nuevamente la manada estuvo completa (tenemos 4 perros).**

 **Pero de seguro dirán: Pudiste haber escrito el domingo o el lunes o en el trascurso de los días siguientes.**

 **Bueno lo que paso es que primero; los energizantes cobraron su cuota si vieran como quedamos, segundo cuando al fin el cuerpo entero dejo de dolerme y pude dormir bien (efectos secundarios en mi persona), me cayeron los exámenes y saben cómo uno anda con eso.**

 **Pero no se preocupen voy a compensárselos porque justo estos días tengo un tiempo libre antes de los exámenes finales.**

 **Así que espero que me disculpen y gracias por seguirme….**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 13: El trinar del ruiseñor: Primera parte.**

Los niños salieron corriendo a toda prisa y Kagome intento seguirlos pero Oz la sujeto del brazo, ella molesta por la acción de este se giró bruscamente para confrontarlo por su acción.

–¡¿QUÉ HACES OZ?, TENGO QUE IR POR MIS HIJOS!

–Entiendo que estés preocupada por su estado, pero en el estado en el que estás tú solo los alteraras más: Dijo OZ, mientras Kagome entendía a lo que se refería su esposo, pero necesitaba estar con sus hijos y explicarles todo, no quería que la odiaran por no querer contarles nada hacer de su origen, no soportaría que sus hijos la odiaran, no lo resistiría.

–Deja que yo hable con ellos: Suplico OZ –Deja que vaya por mis hijos Kagome…: Kagome simplemente asintió comprendió los sentimientos de su esposo, él también temía perder a sus hijos y por ello quería tomar cartas en el asunto.

–Te los encargo OZ: Dijo en un susurro Kagome.

Y sin más Oz salió a buscar a sus hijos, dejando a una sollozante Kagome, a Naomi que esperaba que su yerno pudiese resolver las cosas con sus nietos y Irasue que al contrario que Naomi esperaba que los niños no quisieran estar más cerca de Oz entonces eso podría darle la opción de llevarse a los niños consigo, porque siendo honestos su querido hijo Sesshomaru en este momento no era el mejor candidato para cuidar de sus nietos pero sin embargo ella podría cuidar perfectamente de ellos y no le importaba que fueran hanyous, ella podría cuidar de ellos sería como cuando Sesshomaru era un niño, sería como revivir los viejos tiempos y todo ello dependía de que los niños no perdonaran a sus padres y ella esperaba que eso pasara.

Lejano a los pensamientos egoístas de Irasue, Oz buscaba a sus hijos en el bosque cercano al pabellón imperial y para desgracia suya debía darse prisa, pues una gran tormenta se acercaba y no podía permitir que sus hijos estuviesen perdidos bajo esa gran tormenta, podrían enfermar y dejar que se enfermen no era sinónimo de ser un buen padre y con ese pensamiento en mente se dio aún más prisa.

Mientras tanto dentro muy dentro del bosque el pequeño Neal corría a mas no poder o maso menos porque se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y se calló de sopetón al suelo, siendo ayudado por su hermano menor a levantarse y sacudirse la tierra de su ropa.

–¿Estas bien Neal?

–mmm… si…: Dijo sollozando el pequeñín mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas pero estas no cesaban, luego un viento muy fuerte y helado corrió, tanto que el frio se sentía hasta los huesos y ambos niños empezaron a tiritar a causa de este mientras empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua alertando al menor de los pequeños.

–Parece que va a llover, vamos a buscar refugio Neal: Dijo Zeth mientras sujetaba a su hermano de la mano y caminaban juntos buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, cuando después de un rato de caminar Zeth diviso un tronco hueco lo suficientemente grande para que ambos se resguarden. Ambos se acomodaron dentro del tronco mientras veían como las pequeñas gotas de agua tomaban más intensidad convirtiéndose en una verdadera tormenta por la intensidad de la precipitación.

Zeth observaba como su hermano no dejaba de sollozar mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, entendía el dolor por el cual su hermano estaba pasando pero no quería llorar, Zeth consideraba que eso era de débiles.

–Neal deja de llorar: Pidió Zeth por que una de las cosas que más detestaba era ver a su hermano triste.

–Pe… per…pero no puedo… papá no es nuestro papá… entonces, ¿Qué es lo que somos de él?: Dijo Neal llorando más que antes, ante la pregunta echa por su hermano Zeth no pudo formular una respuesta pero también se hacia la misma pregunta. Cuando de repente un fuerte trueno se escuchó asustando al mayor de los hermanos que inmediatamente se aferró a Zeth en busca de protección y él simplemente lo abrazo fuerte para que se calmara.

–Calma Neal, yo te voy a cuidar: Dijo Zeth tratando de calmar a su hermano pues Neal le tiene miedo a los truenos y a la oscuridad (entre otras cosas).

Pero cualquier intento fue en vano cuando se escuchó otro trueno aún más fuerte que el anterior asustando aún más a su hermano que se tapó los oídos y salió corriendo del tronco bajo la torrencial lluvia y adentrándose en el bosque aún más de lo que ya estaban. Corrió y corrió tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces pero sin importarle nada siguió corriendo así cualquier parte y ninguna a la vez mientras la torrencial lluvia caía con fuerza y estropeaba su visibilidad sumándole al echo que estaba llorando no se dio cuenta que una gran rama de uno de los enormes pinos (una de las variedades de árboles que habían por la zona) amenaza con romperse víctima de la tormenta y los fuertes vientos que la acompañaba, el pequeño Zeth intento advertirle a Neal del peligro al que se dirigía inconscientemente pero él no lo escuchaba, él seguía corriendo en dirección al peligro hasta que la fue demasiado tarde, la rama se desprendió del árbol y caía en dirección del pequeño Neal que al darse cuenta que su integridad física corría peligro no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó quieto como una estatua esperando su inevitable destino serrando fuertemente los ojos y esperando el golpe, pero este no llego pues una figura cubría su pequeño cuerpo.

Se trataba de Oz que llego en el momento indicado; él estaba sobrevolando el bosque en busca de sus hijos (por cierta tarea nada fácil tomando en cuenta las condiciones climatológicas), cuando diviso a sus hijos y noto el peligro en el cual estaba inmerso Neal voló rápidamente hasta él y cubrió al pequeño niño con su cuerpo y haciendo una especie de cúpula con sus alas mientras hacía levitar la enorme rama y luego la destruyo dejando la rama reducida en aserrín.

–¿Estas bien hijo?: pregunto con auténtica preocupación Oz mientras miraba a el pequeño Neal que lo miraba hacia arriba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

–Pa… papá... PAPAÁAAAAAAA…: Grito llorando Neal, luego abrazo a Oz, él lo cargo acercándolo a su pecho y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza como si temiese que se le fuera a escapar. Luego vio directamente a Zeth y extendió el brazo que tenía libre (que era el derecho) indicándole que ese era su lugar y que se acercara para poder ocuparlo, Zeth se acercó decididamente a su padre mientras conteniendo sus lágrimas y rápidamente Oz lo cargo estrujándolo contra su pecho, promesa silenciosa de que nunca jamás se separaría de ellos, sus hijos los únicos seres que realmente amaba aparte de su Kagome y por los cuales haría lo que fuese, ¡LO QUE FUESE!.

–Me alegro que ambos estén bien, no saben los preocupados que estábamos todos: Dijo Oz mientras estrujaba más a sus hijos que se aferraban a él con desesperación –Sera mejor que busquemos un refugio con esta tormenta, sería un poco arriesgado regresar a casa en este momento.

Y acto seguido Oz empezó a caminar buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la torrencial lluvia mientras proseguí a sus hijos con sus alas del fuerte y helado viento que corría así como del agua, no ardo mucho en encontrar una pequeña cueva en la cual los tres se refugiaron.

Oz se sentó sobre el suelo irregular y apoyo su espalda contra la fría piedra, por la cual estaba compuesta la pequeña cueva, acuno más a sus hijos y con un poco de su poder calentó el lugar así como su propio cuerpo mientras embolia un poco más a sus hijos con sus alas lo suficiente como para poder verlos claramente.

–Zeth, ¿Por qué reprimes tus emociones?: Pregunto el pelirrubio pues conocía a su hijo y por eso mismo Oz deseaba que su hijo no se convirtiera en alguien que vive detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

–Por qué las emociones no son dignas de un hombre fuerte: Contesto él pequeño pelinegro ignorante en cierta manera de sus propias palabras. Zeth anhelaba convertirse en alguien como su padre; fuerte y cuyo nombre intimidara a cualquier enemigo.

–Tonto: Dijo cariñosamente Oz mientras revolvía el cabello de Zeth que lo vio algo desconcertado –La verdadera fuerza no viene de esconder tus emociones, aquellos que viven creyendo que las emociones son un signo de debilidad terminan siendo desdichados toda su vida pues nunca escuchas los deseas de su corazón, en cambio aquellos que dejan fluir sus emociones son los verdades fuertes pues no temen las criticas ni las absorciones de los demás y no temen expresar lo que piensan y por sobretodo se esfuerzan por cumplir sus metas y hacer realidad sus sueños sin importar lo ridículo que sean para el resto. Así que por favor Zeth no te escondas detrás de una máscara de indiferencia.

–Entonces papá aquella vez que te picaste con la espina de una rosa y lloraste, ¿lloraste por qué eras fuerte?: Pregunto el peliplata sin entender bien todo el asunto.

–Bueno eso es diferente: Dijo Oz recordando aquella ocasión –Aparte yo no llore, solo lloriquie y solo lo hice para que mamá (Kagome) me mimara un poco, pero que sea un secreto entre los tres: Dijo en tono juguetón.

–Entonces si ser fuerte significa no temer a los que el resto diga o piense de uno quisiera hacerte una pregunta: Dijo Zeth con el semblante muy serio. En respuesta Oz simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza dando a entender que podía formular su pregunta –¿Es verdad que no somos tus hijo? Y si no lo somos ¿qué es lo que nos une?

Ante estas preguntas los tres se tensaron, empezando por Neal que empezó a sollozar en silencio.

–Antes de contestarte Zeth me gustaría que ambos resolvieran un pequeño problema: Comento tranquilamente el pelirrubio mientras los niños lo miraban atentamente esperando las palabras de su padre –Digamos que un hombre siembra una semilla pero al poco tiempo de sembrarla él se va y se olvida que la semillita lo necesita, pero poco después viene otro hombre entonces este cuida a la pequeña semilla velando por ella y echando agua todos los días hasta que día con día ese hombre ve como la pequeña semilla crece y se transforma en un bello y frondoso árbol, ahora la pregunta es ¿a quién pertenece el árbol ahora?, ¿al hombre que planto la semilla o al que la cuido hasta que se convirtió en un gran árbol?.

–Es obvio que la repuesta es que el árbol le pertenece al hombre que cuido de ella desde que era una semilla: contesto tajantemente Zeth que considero el problema planteado como algo muy fácil de resolver.

–Zeth tiene razón esa es la repuesta pues de no ser por el segundo hombre no hubiera habido un árbol en primer lugar: Secundo el pequeño Neal.

Entonces Oz sonrió ampliamente y acaricio la cabecita de ambos niños de forma muy dulce mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa y veía a sus hijos de forma muy tierna, los niños extrañados por el comportamiento de su padre no tardaron mucho en entender su actuar (tontos no eran después de todo), las repuestas a sus preguntas ya habían sido respondidas y no fue su padre sino ellos mismo quienes aclararon sus dudas. Ellos eran la pequeña semilla y su padre era el segundo hombre que los cuido y protegió mientras que el primer hombre los había dejado en el momento más frágil de su existencia, ¿entonces por qué mortificarse por un completo desconocido cuando tenían al mejor padre de todos?, se preguntaron internamente los mellizos (aunque para ser honestos aun quedaban ciertas preguntas que debían ser contestadas, pero ya habría momento para esto).

–Puede que yo no los haya engendrado, pero los amo como si lo hubiera hecho aparte hay algo que nos une y es que ustedes llevan parte de mi vida: Comento el pelirrubio mientras veía a sus hijos y estos lo veían con algo de confusión por la última parte de la oración –Antes de que nacieran ustedes necesitaban algo de tiempo y yo se los di, les di mi vida y al momento de hacerlo heredaron ciertos rasgos queme pertenecen, puede que hora no sean tan evidentes pero mientras vayan creciendo se manifestaran.

Los niños se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su padre pues si había algo que los unía, pero ambos prefirieron no decir nada más respecto al tema. Después de todo este asunto ya estaba resulto ellos eran hijo de **Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza** y nunca nadie cambia ese hecho, pues era una verdad absoluta.

–Papá, no eres humano ¿verdad?: Pregunto Zeth cambiando drásticamente de tema, causando una sonrisa en Oz.

–No, no lo soy.

–¿Entonces que eres?: Pregunto entusiasmado Neal entrando en el juego de su hermano menor.

–Yo soy Lucifer la primera creación de dios y a su vez el primero y el único en enfrentarlo: Contesto tranquilo Oz ante los ojitos brillantes de sus hijos (N/A: que raro que no salgan corriendo ¿vedad?).

–¿Eres el ángel caído Lucifer?: Pregunto sumamente sorprendido Neal.

–Síp.

–¡Wow… nuestro padre es más antiguo que la maldad?: Exclamaron al unísono los mellizos entusiasmados.

–Entonces si eres el diablo ¿porque las cruces ni las iglesias te hacen daño?: Pregunto sumamente expectante Neal.

–Por qué estas beben ser usadas por verdaderos hombres o mujeres de fe y con alma y corazón puros, para ser sinceros no hay muchos humanos con estas cualidades y los pocos que hay afortunadamente están de mi lado, y ¿quieren saber un pequeño secreto?... su mamá posee cualidades sagradas así que básicamente hablado podría hacerme daño pero le falta entrenar bastante.

–¿En serio?: Pregunto Neal emocionado.

–Sí.

–¡Eso quiere decir que mamá es súper genial!: Exclamo el menor de los hermanos.

–Sí, su mamá es súper genial y nunca deben olvidarlo, me entendieron ambos: Dijo Oz mientras les revolvió el cabello a los dos niños.

Los tres siguieron hablando de muchas cosas mientras esperaban que el clima mejore, mientras tanto en el palacio Kagome sumamente angustiada por el bienestar de sus pequeños, caminaba de un lado para el otro sin poder calmarse. Paso alrededor de unos 30 minutos antes de que la tormenta cediera, (según Kagome los 30 minutos más lagos de su vida). Luego que la tormenta menguara Oz entraba en el palacio de lo más feliz del mundo con los niños en cada brazo, ante la atónita mirada de los sirvientes que se enteraron de lo sucedido (N/A: chismosos) y no podían creer que Oz estuviese regresando de lo más feliz como si nada hubiera pasado.

La reacción de los ocupantes del estudio cuando llego no fue diferente, era una mezcla entre asombro, desconcierto y alivio. Ni bien entraron los tres por las puertas de estudia Kagome inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ellos, sollozando de felicidad mientras abrazaba sus hijos y a su esposo. Ante esta bella imagen la mamá de Kagome dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad mientras tanto Irasue distaba mucho de estar feliz con la reconciliación de la familia.

–Me alegra mucho que las cosas hayan acabado bien: Dijo Naomi acercándose a la feliz familia, ante esta frase Kagome solo asintió sabiendo que luego tendría que platicar a solas con su madre.

–Creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿verdad Irasue?: Dijo Oz mirando a la mujer de cabellos plateados.

–Eso parecer Ozwald: Exclamo ella mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta para irse pero antes dijo –Me gustaría que no me juzguen por los errores de mi hijo y por ello me gustaría pedirles de favor que me dejen ser parte de la vida de Zeth y Neal.

Kagome le iba a decir que _ni en sueños_ pero Oz se le adelanto.

–No tengo problemas en ello Irasue, después de todo estas en todo tu derecho: Dijo Oz con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres dólares, sabiendo que si no le daba algo que masticar podría ocasionarle demasiados problemas y correr el riesgo que su hijo aparezca uno de estos días reclamando a Neal y Zeth como hijos suyos y alejándolos de su lado.

Ante las palabras de Oz, Irasue asintió en señal de afirmación y luego se fue les daría un tiempo a los niños para que terminen de asimilar toda la situación y luego haría lo posible por apartarlos de Oz, porque esos niños eran descendientes suyos y como tales deberían ser criados por sus costumbres " _disfruta todo lo que puedas Ozwald, pronto ellos ni siquiera se acordaran de ti",_ pensó la peliplata mientras se iban de palacio ignorando que sus planes nunca se llevarían a cabo pues Oz había calado tan hondo en los corazones de esos niños, tanto que sería imposible separarlos.

–Señora Naomi podría dejarnos un momento a solas: Pidió cortésmente Oz, mientras Naomi asintió y salió del estudio. Oz bajo a los niños en uno de sillones y cerro las puertas y luego coloco una especie de berrera sobre ella que evitaba que abriese por fuera y evitaba que se escuchara algo en el exterior del estudio.

–Kagome, sé que este no es el mejor momento para esto pero los niños quieren hacerte unas preguntas y creo conveniente que se las respondas ahora: Dijo cortésmente Oz mientras se sentaba a lado de la pelinegra justo en frente los pequeños. Kagome asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor, así se evitarían malentendidos en el futuro.

–¿Quién era él?: Pregunto tímidamente Neal. Kagome mantuvo la calma tratando de estar lo más calmada posible.

–Su nombre era Sesshomaru Tashio un demonio perro y es el lord cardinal del oeste en Japón el más fuerte de esas tierras y alguna vez lo quise.

–¿Por qué no estamos con él?: Pregunto directamente Zeth, indudablemente y aunque cueste un poco admitirlo Zeth había heredado el poco tacto de Sesshomaru.

–Porque cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada me dejo: Contesto Kagome rememorando ese triste día, mientras la mano de Oz sujetaba la suya en señal de apoyo.

–¿Porque?: Continuo Neal sin entender el porqué del abandono de su progenitor.

–Por qué lo que iba nacer de nuestra unión iba a ser un mestizo y el odia a los mestizos por que los considera débiles e inútiles, los considera la escoria de este mundo: Contesto Kagome bajando la vista apenada por las palabras que dijo en frente de sus hijos, pues una pequeña parte de ella no quería que sus hijos supieran esto.

–¿Los humanos eran de su agrado?: Volvió a preguntar Zeth sabiendo la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharlo de su madre.

–No: Contesto en apenas un hilillo de voz.

–¿Te amo al menos un poquito?: Pregunto Neal con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No, yo solo fui un pasa tiempo para él: Contesto sollozando Kagome con la cabeza agachada como si tuviera algo de lo que arrepentirse. Los pequeños al comprender básicamente la situación se acercaron rápidamente a su mamá a abrasarla y consolarla, pues ante sus ojos ella solo era una inocente víctima de un desconocido. Y entre sollozos Kagome dijo.

–No me arrepiento de nada y si tuviese que pasar por lo mismo dos veces lo haría porque ustedes están mi lado mis amados hijos, los amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón y daría lo que fuese por que estén bien: Exclamo Kagome mientras estrujaba sus hijos contra su pecho y besaba sus cabecistas.

Una vez aclarado todo el asunto y con los ánimos más tranquilos, los amorosos padre se quedaron toda la tarde son los niños hasta la hora de dormir. Después de desearles el buenas noches y dejarlos arropados OZ y Kagome dejaron descansar a los pequeños, ignorantes de lo que sus pequeñas cabecitas maquinaban (Zeth y Neal dormían en la misma habitación justo a lado de la habitación de sus padres).

En su rincón Neal asimilaba lo ocurrido en todo el día pues en menos de 24 horas había, llorado, reído, odiado y perdonado. Por desgracia o fortuna Neal había heredado el cálido corazón de Kagome y en su naturaleza no estaba el odiar a una persona, en su pequeño corazón anhelaba conocer a la persona que había sido en parte responsable de su existencia, no confundir no es que hubiera aceptado todo por lo que hizo pasar a su madre, pero gracias aquel ser estaban donde estaban y tomando en cuenta eso algún día debía ir darle las gracias por sus actos (si, lo pensaba de todo corazón).

En cambio Zeth estaba muy lejos de los lindos pensamientos de su hermano mayor, al contrario de él, Zeth pensaba que ese progenitor suyo debía pagar con sangre las lágrimas que su madre había derramo, debía gritar y llorar de desesperación y arrepentirse por todo lo que le hizo a su madre, pero pensándolo bien en cierta manera debía agradecerle el haberlos abandonado, pues habría crecido siendo el hijo de un simple lord cardinal, en vez del hijo del conquistador y primera creación existentes antes que el mismo mundo Lucifer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que había humillado a su santa madre y eso era algo que pagaría. Se convertiría en alguien tan o más fuerte que su padre Oz y cuando ese día llegase le haría una visita de "cortesía" a ese ser y le daría un aprobadita del infierno.

Ambos niños finalmente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo mientras contemplaban un futuro distante (cada quien a su manera), pero en el fondo el mismo punto aunque por distintas razones, conocer a cierto ser… solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ese día llegue y llegara más pronto de lo que cualquiera imagine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y no se olviden comentar… se despide Skuro Tabis XD**

 **Por cierto alguien se da cuenta que regularmente cambio de imagen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes tan alentadores, ustedes son mi motivación a seguir XD…**

 **Importante: Por ciento los que si se fijan bien en la foto de perfil de la historia del día de hoy se darán cuenta que volví a poner un dibujo de como son Neal y Zeth, en cuanto a las habilidades y demás todavía no los describo a fondo por que están demasiado pequeñitos y nos quería encasillar tan rápido.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 14: El trinar del ruiseñor: Segunda parte.**

Después del agitado día que la familia real había tenido que afrontar llegaba al fin la tranquilidad de la noche. Tiempo dedicado al descanso del cuerpo pero aunque debiese ser así Kagome la reina del imperio europeo tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos; primero la noticia de la unión de Sesshomaru, cuando escucho la noticia se sintió como si un baldazo de agua halada le hubiese caído y no era que sintiera celos pero de una forma inexplicable se sentía traicionada aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, su corazón era un cumulo de sentimientos que no podía expresar bien.

–¿Kagome te encuentras bien?, estas demasiado pensativa: Interrumpió sus pensamientos Oz mientras se colocaba el pijama (después de tres años de estar casados a Kagome ya no le incomodaba verlo cambiarse de ropa).

–No, solo me preguntada ¿desde cuándo conoces a Irasue?: Contesto Kagome tratando de desviar el tema pues no quería que su esposo sospechara de sus cavilaciones (sabiendo que él puede leerla como un libro abierto).

–¿Solo era eso?: Dijo tranquilamente Oz mientras se terminaba de abotonar la parte superior del pijama –Conozco a Irasue desde que era una pequeña niña es más estoy casi seguro que fui su primer amor, aparte me llevaba excelentemente bien con su padre, quien diría que en parte el anhelo de ese loco se haría realidad.

Las palabras de Oz la tomaron por sorpresa pues imaginarse a la madre de Sesshomaru en actitudes románticas con el que ahora era su esposo era algo bizarro –¿A qué anhelo te refieres, Oz?

–Bueno él padre de Irasue quería que me uniera a su familia es decir que me casara con su hija. Quien diría que en parte su deseo se cumplió porque sus bisnietos llevan parte de mí en ellos, ¿no te parece algo curioso?: Aclaro él mientras se acomodaba en la cama y veía a Kagome que se había puesto su camisón y se acercaba a la gran cama para acostarse a lado de Oz pero justo cuando estaba sujetando las sabanas Oz dijo en tono serio –Deberías aprender a mentir mejor.

–Yo no…: Intento justificarse Kagome pero Oz la interrumpió.

–No es necesario que intestes ocultarlo Kagome, recuerda que "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo", aparte para mi eres como un libro abierto cuando algo te perturba: Dijo él mientras se masajeaba las cienes tratado de controlarse (tarea muy difícil), a él le molestaba de sobre manera que SU MUJER este intranquila por el recuerdo de ese maldito mal nacido, eso empezaba a llenarlo de celos y rabia, tanta que tenía ganas de encontrar a ese y cortarle la cabeza después de una larga sesión de fortuna y luego usarlo de adorno de centro de mesa (N/A: perturbador T-T). Pero la hermosa voz de su esposa lo saco de esos pensamientos tan sangrientos.

–Lo siento, parece que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es solo dolor, perdóname Oz por lastimarte siempre: Dijo en voz lastimera mientras se acercaba a Oz y lo besaba de forma tierna como si con ese beso pudiera disculparse por no corresponder al completo los sentimientos de Oz.

–Kagome, no tientes a tu suerte: Susurro Oz mientras tumbo en la cama a la azabache y se acurrujaba en cavidad su cuello y suspiraba mientras ella lo abrazaba.

–Tal vez esta vez no desee tener tanta suerte: Susurro Kagome mientras sujetaba el rostro de Oz con sus manos y atraía los labios de él hacia los suyos, provocando una cálida unión que momentos después fue profundizado por él, que momentos después invadió la boca de ella con su lengua explorando cada recoveco. El beso que en un inicio que solo había sido una unió cálida y casta se había tornado posesivo y excitante.

Era sorprendente como esa pequeña humana (aunque no tan pequeña porque ella ya tiene unos 19 años pero en el momento que Oz entrelazo sus vidas, ella había dejado de envejecer así que básicamente se veía exactamente como cuando se conocieron: edad 15-16 años de Kagome), pudiese con solo una palabras hacer que sucumbiera a emociones tan primitivas como lo eran la lujuria y el deseo, pero solo Kagome tenía ese poder sobre Oz después de todo, todos tienen un talón de aquiles y ella era el suyo.

Utilizando lo poco de auto control que le quedaba en el cuerpo él dijo con voz ronca por la pasión –Detente Kagome o sino no podre controlarme más…

–Ya no quiero que lo hagas: Contesto Kagome uniendo nuevamente sus labios e incitando más a que la pasión creciera.

Esas palabras evaporaron el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Oz que se dejó guiar por la lujuria, pero dejaría que Kagome tomara el control. Y así fue ella comenzó a desabotonar el pijama de Oz dejando al descubierto el bien tonificado pecho del rubio mientras ella se ponía a horcadas sobre él y hacia un camino de besos; desde el cuello, el pecho y se detenía en el ombligo de Oz, mientras él lo único que hacía era gemir y suspirar de placer mientras estrujaba las sabanas con sus manos.

En un acto desesperado, Oz le quito a Kagome ese horrendo camisón que no le permitía apreciar ese glorioso cuerpo que por tanto tiempo (tres años desde que se casaron y muchos más antes de que se de ese hecho) había soñado con poseer, y ahora la tenía sobre él en su máximo esplendor. A ella a la mujer que había anhelado por tanto tiempo; a esa mujer de piel perfecta, suave al tacto, de hermosos senos firmes ni muy grande ni muy pequeños tenían un tamaño ideal, una estrecha cintura, unos glúteos que causaban las ganas de estrujarlos, en resumen toda ella era perfecta para él. Hubiera seguido apreciando ese cuerpo perfecto de no ser porque Kagome se encargó de sacarlo de su meticulosa inspección, ella ahora estaba frotando su entrada contra el bulto que se estaba formando bajo ella, mientras ella y él gemían. Después de un rato Kagome decidió torturarlo un poco más, retrocedió un poco de su posición y libero el pene de Oz que al estar libre de su prisión se irguió imponente ante el asombro de Kagome que estaba impresionada por el tamaño y grosor de este órgano, y entonces con algo de cautela lamio el gangle, sacando un gemido casi animal a Oz que se contenía estoicamente por no tumbarla sobre la cama y penetrarla pero no, se tenía que controlar pero con lo que ella le estaba haciendo le resultaba imposible.

–¡Kagome! ahahh: Gimió el cuándo sintió como ella introducía parte de su miembro en su boca y lo lamía como si se tratara de un helado.

–Eres demasiado sensible ¿Quién lo diría?: Dijo Kagome masturbando el pene de Oz esta vez con sus senos. Luego le dio una última lamida al imponente miembro mientras en una forma sensual ella hacia que el pene de Oz trazara un camino; empezando por ese lugar donde sus senos de separan, siguiendo por el plano vientre de la muchacha, pasando por el ombligo y deteniendo justo en su monte de venus, luego empezó a frotar el miembro contra su vagina mientras ambos gemían. Entonces no pudiendo más con la lujuria, Kagome introdujo lentamente el miembro de Oz hasta que Oz no resistió más y sujeto las caderas de la chica y la bajo contra él haciendo de que en un solo golpe entrara toda la longitud de Oz dentro de Kagome, mientras tanto ambos no resistieron más y ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre Oz primero lento y luego erráticamente hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y luego ambos cayeron sobre la gran cama exhaustos, preparados para descansar, en el momento en el cual Kagome iba acercarse a Oz para acurrucarse a su lado él se levantó del lecho y se alejó un par de pasos, Kagome extrañada por el alejamiento pregunto.

–¿A dónde vas Oz?

–Voy al cuarto de huéspedes: Contesto el pelirrubio que estaba de espaldas a la azabache, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. Ella por la pregunta de él se acercó un poco al margen de la cama cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué, incluso un paño de lágrimas tiene algo de autoestima: contesto él mientras se giraba para verla de frente. Kagome se encontraba completamente pasmada por las palabras de él.

–No pongas esa cara Kagome, sé que aún no lo has podido olvidar, sabes puedo soportar que no me ames, soportar tus desplantes, pero lo único que no pienso tolerar nunca es que pienses en él mientras…: Pero Kagome no lo dejo seguir.

–¡Basta no es lo que crees!, es verdad que te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que he olvidado por completo a Sesshomaru: Ante estas palabras él rostro de Oz reflejo dolor y sus ojos intensificaron el tono carmesí por la ira, pero antes de que dijera algo Kagome continuo –Pero, mis sentimientos por él ya no son lo que eran, gracias a tu constancia, dedicación y al amor que día a día les diste a los niños yo fui capaz de… verte con otros ojos. Oz no te diré que te amo porque son palabras mayores… pero en los últimos meses, no en los últimos años yo he empezado a sentir algo especial por ti… al inicio no sabía si solo era gratitud por todo lo que hiciste por mí, mi familia y los niño pero hace poco me di cuenta que yo… yo estoy… yo he empezado a enamorarme de ti Oz: Confeso Kagome mientras un tono rojizo cubría su rostro y veía directamente a Oz esperando impaciente una reacción par parte de este. Mientras tanto OZ no podía creer que Kagome le estuviese diciendo que estaba "enamorada" de él, bueno no le dijo que lo amaba pero esto era un gran avance. Pues en un inicio creyó que sería prácticamente imposible sacar a Sesshomaru del corazón de Kagome y eso era algo que él no resistía, pero lo estaba consiguiendo lenta y progresivamente estaba sacando a ese bastardo del corazón de su reina y cuando menos se lo espera ella su corazón le pertenecería.

Y decidido a no hacer esperar más a esa bella mujer la abrazo sujetándola por la cintura mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

–Lamento que hayas creído que me entregue a ti por despecho, a decir verdad tenía planeado hacerlo ase mucho solo que no encontraba el valor suficiente para tonar la iniciativa: Dijo Kagome algo apenada y feliz porque él la tenía entre sus brazos.

–No hace falta que te disculpes, tú sabes lo condenadamente celoso que soy: Le susurro a Kagome en el oído mientras mordisqueaba un poco y atraía más el cuerpo de Kagome hacia el suyo –Que te parece que ahora que encontraste el valor suficiente para tomar la iniciativa ahora soy yo quien toma las riendas, querida mía: Dijo en un tono excitado y mientras masajeaba los glúteos de la azabache, haciendo que ella gima un poco.

–Sera un placer: Dijo la azabache mientras él la tumbaba sobre la gran cama y ambos se entregaban a la lujuria, la pasión y el afecto que había en ese acto carnal pero a la vez tan simbólico.

Al día siguiente los sirvientes del palacio entero se sorprendieron y alegraron en partes iguales mientras observaban la nueva actitud de los reyes que estaban más "cariñosos" el uno con el otro. Y esta nueva actitud le agrado mucho a los mellizos que estaban felices porque sus padres estuviesen más unidos que nunca.

Pero una noticia haría que el hermoso y perfecto mundo de Neal y Zeth se remecería, y este hecho tan significativo sucedió dos meses después del "incidente", Kagome como todo los días estaba jugando con los niños por la tarde en el jardín de rosas mientras Oz como buen y responsable gobernante atendía asuntos oficiales (estaba reunido con algunos nobles), pero algo inusual paso Kagome se sintió levemente mareada y cuando sus damas de compañía (Sharon y Emily) le recomendaron descansar ella se desvaneció alarmando a los presentes que no dudaron en llevarla dentro de palacio y llamar al doctor y de paso avisar a su alteza real sobre el estado de su esposa.

Momentos después de la llegada del doctor (que ya estaba revisando a Kagome), Oz entra como una bala ignorando a los presentes y acercándose a su esposa y junto a los niños que también estaban preocupados por el estado de su madre (ellos no se despegaron de Kagome ni un minuto). Luego de unos momentos ella despertó rodeada de sus seres amados.

–¿ Que me paso?

–Me contaron que mientras jugabas con los niños te sentiste un poco mal y luego te desvaneciste, estaba preocupado: Dijo Oz mientras ayuda a su esposa a sentarse en la cama y sus pequeños la abrazaban diciendo lo felices que estaban porque ella este bien.

–Doctor, ¿Qué lo que tiene mi esposa?: Pregunto sumamente preocupado el pelirrubio mientras se acercaba al doctor.

–No tiene nada de lo que deba preocuparse su alteza, los síntomas que presenta la reina son normales en su estado: Dijo el doctor.

–¿Su estado?: Dijo algo dudoso y luego como si algo hubiera hecho clic en sus cabeza lo recordó, los síntomas que Kagome presentaba se parecían a cuando ella estaba… –¡EMBARAZADA!, ¡MI… MI ESPOSA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!: Grito lleno de felicidad Oz mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su esposa que al igual que su esposo estaba feliz por la noticia. Luego Oz alzo en alto a sus hijos y les dijo.

–¡Van a tener una hermanita o hermanita no le parece genial!

–Sí, es genial: respondieron ambos, luego bajo a los niños y se acercó al doctor y le dijo.

–¡Gracias por la noticia!, ¡realmente se lo agradezco!

–No tiene que agradecerme nada su alteza y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por la llegada de su próximo hijo o hija: Felicito con sinceridad el galeno –Pero recetare el absoluto reposo de la reina, usted sabe lo especialmente delicados que son los nacimientos de los bebes mestizos y especial tomando en cuenta el singular precedente con sus primeros hijos, si no cumple con las especificaciones que daré los próximos días la vida de la reina y él bebe que viene en camino podría correr peligro: Advirtió el doctor mientras veía a Oz.

–Entiendo a la perfección doctor, no se preocupe, no se preocupe se cumplirá con todas sus órdenes: Afirmo Oz sin borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro, porque volvería a ser padre sentiría nuevamente la sensación de cargar un bebe. Su familia estaba creciendo y eso le emocionaba mucho (cabe aclarar que a los únicos a los que Oz consideraba como familia real eran a Kagome y sus hijos).

Ese mismo día la motica de la llegada de un muevo príncipe o princesa se extendió por todos los rincones de imperio haciendo honor al dicho "las noticias vuelan", y al día siguiente todos celebraron las buenas nuevas, los lores cardinales no tardaron en visitar palacio para felicitar a la pareja imperial. En tanto los jóvenes príncipes se sentían extraños en relación a la llegada de este nuevo hermano o hermana y más tomando en cuenta que su amado padre solo se enfocaba en cuidar a su madre y que ella ya no podía salir a jugar con ellos al patio porque el doctor dijo que debía procurar no hacer esfuerzo físico.

Bueno para ser sinceros las cosas no estaban del todo bien con los niños que ya no podían disfrutar de sus padre (hasta Naomi y su tío Soata se enfocaba más en Kagome) y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando su querida "abuela Irasue" fue a visitarlos unas semanas después de la noticia del nuevo bebe y lo que les dijo ese día solo los preocupo más.

Cuando Irasue llego al palacio y se enteró de la noticia un plan se formuló en su cabecita, tal vez esta noticia era lo que necesitaba para que pueda llevarse a los mellizos con ella, mientras estaban en el jardín principal decidió empezar con su plan.

–Oz debe estar muy feliz con la llegada de este nuevo bebe: Comento ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Sí, papá y mamá están felices y no solo ellos en realidad lo están todos: Dijo Neal que leía un libro y Zeth simplemente se concentraba en leer su libro sin hacerle caso a la mujer que todavía o le agradaba.

–Bueno esos es normal después de todo, ese bebe es "su hijo": Dijo maliciosamente Irasue.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?, nosotros también somos sus hijos: Recalco Neal.

–No mal interpretes mis palabras mi pequeño, claro que los quiere y mucho… pero toma en cuenta que este nuevo bebe lleva su sangre y es natural que lo quiera más que a ustedes: Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba en cabello plateado de Neal imaginándose que si dejaba que creciera sería una pequeña copia de su progenitor Sesshomaru.

–Papá nos quiere mucho y no dejara de hacerlo él lo prometió: Exclamo Neal tratado de creer sus propias palabras.

–Tienes razón el siempre cumple lo que dice, disculpa por fastidiarte: Se disculpó falsamente sabiendo que ya había plantado la semilla de la duda –Por cierto Neal ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?, sabes que te quedaría muy bien: Comento ella.

–Solo las mujeres llevan el cabello largo: Hablo al fin Zeth después de un largo silencio mientras se enrumbaba hacia la biblioteca y Neal lo seguía rápidamente, pues Irasue aún le causaba algo de incomodidad. En tanto ella solo sonreía púes le acusaba gracia el carácter del pequeño Zeth pues seguro seria todo un reto corregirlo.

Habiendo dejado plantada la cizaña Irasue abandono el palacio (sus visitas solo duran medio día), esperando el nacimiento del bebe de Oz pues ese era el evento que necesitaba para que los mellizos se alejen de Oz.

Esa noche en su habitación Zeth y Neal que ya estaban acostados en sus blandas camitas.

–¿Qué tal si ella tiene razón?: Pregunto Neal con lagrima en los ojos –Digo últimamente ya casi no pasamos tiempo con ellos y cuando vamos a ver a mamá Laila nos regaña y nos dice que no la molestemos.

–Eres un tonto por creerle a esa mujer: Dijo Zeth, bueno él pensaba lo mismo que su hermano pero no podía dejar que Neal se ponga más triste –Aparte recuerda que él doctor dijo que debía descansar mucho porque si no enfermaría es por eso que Laila no nos deja verla y también porque todos están tan preocupados por ella.

–Bueno supongo que tienes razón… pero.

–Nada de peros y ya duérmete mañana tenemos que estudias mucho para hacerle ver a papá que no hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo: Exclamo Zeth con voz autoritaria.

–Tienes razón, hasta mañana Zeth.

–Hasta mañana Neal.

A pesar de las palabras de consuelo de Zeth, Neal no podía sacarse de su cabecita que estaba siendo desplazado y eso le dolía al igual que a su hermano que no admitía sentirse mal. Los meses siguientes no fueron diferentes todos se centraban en atender a Kagome y los niños ya ni se acercaban a la habitación de su madre, ni buscaban la atención de su padre lo cual causo preocupación en ambos sabiendo el motivo del distanciamiento de los niños, celos. Aunque trataron de hacer entrar en razón a los niños no pudieron pues los niños no admitían lo que sentían.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado…**

 **Gracias por su preferencia y no se olviden comentar…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y no se preocupen no dejares la historia…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 15: El trinar del ruiseñor: Tercera parte.**

Los meses siguieron su curso hasta que llego el día en cual Kagome daría a luz, Kagome entro en labor de parto la mañana del 20 de marzo lamentablemente el parto se complicó un poco pero nada que se pudiera controlar. El resultado fue el nacimiento de una hermosa niña de cabello rubio como el de su padre y ojos cafés como los de su madre, con la llegada de la nueva princesa el reino entero se regocijo por la noticia declarando feriado ese día.

Pero los que no estaban muy contentos con la llegada de este nuevo bebe eran los mellizos pues ahora sí que se sentían desplazados. Pero inducidos por la necesidad de conocer a la criatura que les estaba robando el amor de sus padres, los pequeños aprovecharon que los adultos estaban festejando y se escabulleron a la habitación principal en la que curiosamente no había nadie (N/A: Esto me huele a Oz), y solo estaba la cuna de la bebe con ella dentro. Entonces ambos acercaron banquitos para a poder ver a la bebe y cuando lograron su objetivo lo único que vieron fue una pequeña criatura, pequeña y frágil incapaz de defenderse a sí misma, en ese momento ambos sintieron ternura por esa criatura y ganas de protegerla.

–Se ve muy tierna ¿no creen?: Pregunto una inesperada voz, cuando los niños se giraron por la impresión (pues creían que eran los únicos en la habitación), se encontraron frente a frente con su padre.

–Papá nosotros solo…: Trato de inventar una excusa Neal que justificara su presencia en ese lugar.

–Vinieron a conocer a su hermanita ¿verdad?: Pregunto el adulto viéndolos de manera tierna –Sé que en los últimos meses ustedes no lo han pasado de bien. Y sé que se sienten desplazados por la llegada de su pequeña hermana, pero como se habrán dado cuenta ella es tan pequeña que necesitaba la protección de todos a parte estaba de por medio la salud de su madre… pero ahora que todo paso las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

–¡No es verdad!: Dijo llorando Neal –Nada volverá a ser como antes tú la querrás más a ella porque ella es tu hija de verdad y nosotros no…

–Irasue nos lo dijo, al inicio no quería creerlo pero parecer que tenía razón, tú querrás mucho más a esta bebe por que lleva tu sangre y de seguro en un futuro se convertirá en una digna heredera… no como nosotros: Susurro lastimeramente Zeth que tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

–¿Irasue? Esa mujer…: Dijo con total desprecio Oz, pues esa criatura/abominación era la causa de los temores de sus primogénitos, entonces arrodillándose a la altura de los niños agarro sus cabecistas a las junto a la suya haciendo que ellos lo vieran fijamente y en el tono más paternal que pudo dijo –Me disculpo por el dolor que les he causamos dúrate estos últimos meses, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes siempre serán mis primogénitos, mis herederos y los que en un futuro gobernaran ambos este imperio…

Ante estas palabras los niños se sorprendieron porque creían que ahora que su padre tenía un heredero legítimo ellos quedarían aun lado.

–¿No le dejaras el trono a ella?: Pregunto Zeth sin entender bien.

–No, ustedes son mis primogénitos y por derecho el reino les corresponde, aparté eso no es lo más importante, deseo pedirles a ustedes un gran favor: Dicho esto los niños pusieron atención a la petición de su padre –Quiero que me ayuden a proteger a su hermanita, saben en general las mujeres son algo delicadas (N/A: !mentira!) y necesito que me ayuden a protegerla y ahuyentar a todos esos zánganos aprovechadores que intenten cercarse a su hermana menor.

–¿Zánganos aprovechadores?: Pregunto Zeth sin entender bien el término.

–Sí, el mundo está lleno de ellos y es deber de los padres y hermanos mayores alejar sus asquerosas presencias del tesoro de la familia-hermanita: Dijo Oz en tono sobre actuado.

–¡Sí señor!: Exclamo inmediatamente Zeth (se lo tomó muy en serio)y haciendo que Oz esbozara una sonrisa tierna.

–Hijos míos, no se sientan celos por su hermanita después de todo hay un vínculo muy especial que nos une. Los tres somos hombres y por esa razón nos comprendemos en nuestros asuntos pero en cambio imagínense que intente llevar a su hermana a acampar… su madre me mataría cruel y brutalmente por exponer a una criatura tan frágil al peligro del bosque.

–Entonces lo que en teoría quieres decir es que antes como nosotros tres nos entendíamos bien mamá estaba un poco apartada porque no nos entendía pero ahora que llego la bebe tendrá quien la comprenda y no estará sola y por eso la llegada de la bebe es buena: Dijo Neal analizando la situación.

–Exacto, y aprovechando que estamos los tres reunidos me gustaría darles una sorpresa que tenía planeado ase mucho pero dada las circunstancias no pude decirles nada: Dijo Oz mientras se erguía.

–¿Cual sorpresa?: Pregunto emocionado Neal.

–¡Sí, dimos!: Secundo Zeth en forma impaciente.

–Si insisten tanto, tenía planeado que nos fueras algunas semanas de campamento y de paso les enseñaría como entrañar a sus dragones, ¿sabían que sus dragones también se alimentan de la energía mágica de su dueño y de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía del propietario pueden acelerar su crecimiento?, pues bien durante nuestro viaje les enseñare como hacer que sus dragones crezcan adecuadamente y algunos trucos de su viejo padre: comento emocionado Oz como si se tratara de un guía ofreciendo un tour por machupicchu.

–¿Cuándo partimos?: Pregunto emocionado Zeth.

–Mañana a primera hora: Contesto el pelirrubio.

–¿Mamá está de acuerdo?: Pregunto Neal también muy emocionado.

–Síp

–Por cierto ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?: Pregunto Neal refiriéndose a su hermana.

–¿Acaso no le pusieron un nombre?: Pregunto estabas Zeth, pero antes de que Oz pudiera contestarles esta pregunta.

–Su nombre es Victoria Yuki: Aclaro Kagome entrando en la habitación y abrazando a sus hijos que correspondieron el gesto.

–¿Yuki?: Pregunto extrañado Neal.

–Significa nieve en japonés: Contesto Kagome –Dime Zeth ¿qué se siente ser el hermano mayor?

–No me había puesto a pensarlo de esa manera: Contesto sinceramente Zeth.

Después de limar las asperezar y aclarar los acontecimientos de los últimos meses al día siguiente tal y como lo había dicho Oz llevo a los niños de campamento ante la gran emoción de estos. Durante este breve periodo de tiempo (3 semanas en unas montañas agrestes), Oz se había esforzado mucho en compensar a los pequeños, les enseño algunos trucos y descubrieron las habilidades de los pequeños por ejemplo que Neal era muy rápido superando a su hermano menor pero este no se quedaba atrás Zeth superaba a Neal en cuanto a fuerza fruta.

En cuanto a sus dragones que llevaban por nombres; Zairus el dragón de Zeth y Zefira el dragón de Neal. El dragón de Zeth es un macho y se es el clásico prototipo europeo de dragón color verde oscuro casi negro con espinas en la cabeza (tipo colacuerno de Harry Potter)y es algo irritable en cambio el dragón de Neal era de color verde claro y de apariencia y carácter agradable en todo el sentido de la palabra y era una hembra.

Pudieron entrenarlos y de paso consolidar más los lasos padre e hijos, pero en fin. Una vez superado los momentos difíciles un nuevo capítulo se escribió en el libro de vida de esta familia y dependía de ellos llenar este nuevo capítulo de relatos felices.

Ya había pasado 5 meses del nacimiento de la pequeña victoria y al ambiente familiar de la familia imperial era de paz y tranquilidad o eso parecía pues uno de los miembros de esta hermosa familia tenía envidia y se trataba de Neal y ¿Por qué razón? se preguntaran, bueno pues la respuesta en realidad es bastante simple el pequeño Neal envidiaba a sus hermanos por su parecido con sus padres; Zeth se parecía a su madre porque había heredado su oscura cabellera y luego estaba su nueva hermana Victoria quien había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre y él… en cambio no tenía ningún parecido con sus padres, era el único con el cabello plateado en esa familia, el único que no encajaba… y por esa razón decidió cambiar las cosas con sus propias manos.

Aprovechando un día que su hermano estaba ocupado con su dragón, Neal ideo un "plan"; primero recorrió el palacio entero en busca de flores amarillas (lo cual fue muy difícil porque solo hay rosas de colores exóticos), luego de haber recolectado una decente cantidad de flores se fue al invernadero libre de las miradas curiosas y en donde podría trabajar en paz; luego separo los pétalos (que era lo único que le interesaba), luego junto todos los pétalos y los machaco convirtiéndolo en una pasta a la cual puso un poco de agua y luego de conseguir una mezcla homogénea, unto la crema en su cabecita luego la cubrió con una tolla y esperaría el tiempo que considerara necesario para que los pigmentos de los pétalos quedaran impregnados en su cabello. Pues si la naturaleza había sido tan cruel con él negándole un rasgo característico de sus padres, él mismo solucionaría el problema. Se quedó unas 2 horas esperando los resultados de su pequeño plan hasta que se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y luego agarro un espejo para poder inspeccionar los resultados de su trabajo, pero justo antes de proceder son su cometido una voz bastante conocida lo llamo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante aproximadamente una hora y media Oz había estado buscando a su hijo mayor, cuando pregunto a los sirvientes si habían visto pasar a su hijo le comentaron cosas curiosas, como que el pequeño estaba juntado todas las flores amarillas de palacio y que iba cargando algunas cosas; un mortero, una vasija, un pequeño espejo y una toalla, y que lo vieron irse directo al invernadero. Curioso su pequeño hijo estaba enfrascado en algún tipo de experimento, en ese momento se sintió muy orgulloso pues su pequeño hijo mayor se convertiría en un gran ejemplo para sus hermanos menores y como buen padre que era debía ir a supervisar a su hijito, pero nada lo preparo cuando llego a su destino y lo que vio le estremeció el alma e hiso que se le estrujara el corazón, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de tristeza y culpa, no por el acto si no por el fin.

Oz vio a su pequeño sentado en el suelo con las manitos, ropa y parte del rostro teñidos de un color amarillo opaco. Pero aquella zona en la cual se habían enfocado los esfuerzos de Neal no había sufrido los efectos esperados, su cabello seguía casi tan plateado como siempre y su cuero cabelludo estaba teñido dándole un aspecto ridículo al pobre niño. Y entonces lo comprendió, comprendió el dolor que estaba sufriendo Neal, al punto de renegar de sí mismo y tratar de cambiar su apariencia y eso le dolió a él pues amaba a su hijo tal y como era.

–Neal…: Llamo Oz con voz lastimera.

–Papá, mira ahora me parezco a ti: Dijo feliz el pequeño mientras se apuntaba a su cabecita. Entonces Oz se acerca su hijo y lo abraza para sorpresa del pequeñín, Neal intento ver los resultados de su trabajo intentando levantar el espejo que aún tenía sujeto en la mano derecha pero Oz se lo quito.

–Vamos Neal, necesitas un buen baño: Dijo él mientras se quitaba el saco y con el cubrió a su hijo, luego lo cargo y lo llevo a casa sin decir palabra alguna en el camino cuando llegaron a la habitación de los mellizos Oz llevo al pequeño al cuarto de baño, la bañera ya estaba llena con agua (había dado la orden de preparar el baño en el trayecto).

–¿Te sientes decepcionado de mí?...: Pregunto Neal que ya estaba en la tina sin ropa (solo tenía puesta la ropa interior y Neal estaba de espaldas a Oz) y su padre se remangaba las mangas de la camisa y se colocaba un poco de shampoo (N/T: No sé qué usaban antes pero decidí dejarlo así) en las manos y luego lo untaba sobre la cabeza de Neal mientras lo masajeaba suavemente. Mientras tanto Neal esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta pero no había nada, solo sintió los suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo y unas gotas… ¿gotas?. Intrigado por saber el origen de las gotas que sentía se giró y subió la cabeza y lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

Su padre, el hombre al cual quería, respetaba y prácticamente veneraba tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas… su padre el ser que amaba más (después de su madre) estaba llorando y se podía apreciar que sentía mucha congoja y creyéndose responsable del dolor de su padre él pequeño dijo.

–¡Lo siento, siento ser una vergüenza para ti…!: Dijo llorando el pequeño mientras baja la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

–¡Detente Neal!: Exclamo Oz cuando intempestivamente abraso a su hijo –¿Por qué piensas que eres una vergüenza para mí?

–¡Porque… yo no encajo en la familia, soy como el patito feo que cree algún día se convertirá en un hermoso cisme como el resto de su familia… pero eso no pasara por que simplemente soy un patito feo no soy un cisne…!: Lloro amargamente Neal al saberse diferente a sus hermanos, al pensar que era un mal recordatorio tanto para su madre como para su padre por parecerse al hijo de Irasue.

Y que tenía que ver ella en todo el asunto, pues ella siempre le decía lo mucho que se parecía a su hijo Sesshomaru, el ser que había lastimado a su madre e incluso una vez le dijo que si dejaba creer su cabello sería una copia de su progenitor y esas palabras le causaron gran terror pues él no quería convertirse en el recuerdo de esa persona, no quería que sus padres lo dejaran de amar.

–Escúchame bien Nirvana Mashiro eres uno de mis grandes orgullos porque fuiste al primero al que sujete después de nacer y por eso el cariño que siento por ti es especia por que al tenerte entre mis brazos cuando naciste me hiciste conocer la dicha de ser padre y eso es algo que te agradeceré el resto de mis días…: Dijo él mientras se separaba un poco de su hijo para verlo de frente a los ojos –Además siempre ame el color de tu cabello porque me recuerda a mi padre.

–¿A tu padre?: Repito Neal anonadado por la revelación.

–Sí, tu hermoso cabello plateado me recuerda a dios, mi padre… mi padre es un ser tan puro que resultaba doloroso verlo de frente, pero solo en una ocasión en una única ocasión fui capaz de verlo aunque fueron unos instantes… él tenía el mismo color de cabello que tu Neal y es por eso que cada vez que te veo un montón de hermoso recuerdos llegan a mí…

–¿Entonces no soy un mal recuerdo para ti?: Pregunto temeroso el pequeño.

–Nunca, nunca serás un mal recuerdo de nada y de nadie… recuerda esto Neal tú eres tú y nadie más que tú, no eres la sombra de nadie y es así como te quiero hijo mío: Dijo entre lágrimas Oz al tiempo en el cual el pequeño también lloraba abrazado a su padre.

Después de aquel momento y concluido el baño de Neal, él y Oz pasaron un tarde agradable en la biblioteca mientras Zeth estaba con su madre y la bebe. Ya por la noche con los niños durmiendo Kagome hablo con su esposo.

–¿Es verdad que dios tenia es cabello plateado?: Pregunto dudosa pues Neal se lo había mencionado y la duda la corroía.

–Él es energía tan pura que duele estar cerca: Dijo en tono serio mientras miraba a su esposa –y ningún ser ni quiera yo lo vio directamente… pero en verdad creía que tenía una gran barba blanca y cabello plateado.

–Entiendo: Dijo tranquilamente Kagome comprendiendo que la mentira que Oz le dijo a Neal no tenía malicia y solo lo hacía por ayudarlo, lo comprendió y lo acepto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y los engranajes del tiempo siguieron su andar sin inmutarse con los acontecimientos de esta peculiar familia que paso por innumerables experiencias que enriquecieron sus vidas y los unió aún más. Tres años ya habían pasado desde los últimos acontecimientos y los mellizos ya contaban con 7 años de edad y su hermanita tenía 3 años.

En cuanto a los niños ellos habían ingresado a la escuela "Garden" la cual estaba destinada a promover y enseñar el uso de habilidades especiales para las diferentes especies (humanos, mestizos y puros) y para ello contaba con la dirección del lord del este Andreas Flament, la infraestructura de la escuela era similar a la de un castillo con una gran torre de campanario de unos 60 metros de altura, misma que servía como un observatorio cuyo absceso estaba reservado para grados superiores (N/T: El sistema de educación se divide básicamente en primaria y secundaria y por ultima superior)y estaba ubicado algo lejos de la ciudad principal (pero quedaba cerca para llegar al palacio). Al inicio cuando Neal y Zeth asistieron por primera vez a la escuela tardaron un poco en acoparse dada su situación (favoritismo por ser los próximos gobernantes), lo cual afecto que pudieran hacer amigos entre otras cositas que serán contadas en otro momento.

El segundo año de los mellizos en la escuela Garden fue de lo más peculiar porque sucedió un hecho bastante curioso. Ocurrió a mediados de curso cuando el pequeño Neal por curiosidad y sin autorización alguna subió a lo alto del campanario en la tarde cuando se supone que los alumnos deben regresar a sus hogares o retirarse a sus dormitorios (también era internada para los chicos que vivían demasiado lejos).

–¿Qué haces aquí Neal sabes que esta prohíbo?: Reclamo el hermano mayor que lo había estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato –Sabes que los alumnos de primaria tienen prohibido subir aquí y además que está en mantenimiento, así que ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

–Yo… solo quería ver cómo era la vista desde lo alto nada más…: Dijo nervioso el pequeño que se acercó un poco a la oriya para poder bien el paisaje, grave error porque en el momento en el cual Neal se apoyó en la baranda de seguridad está cedió por el peso dando como resultado que el pequeño niño callera al vacío junto con ese trozo inútil de metal.

En el momento en el cual Zeth fue consciente de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos no dudo ni un segundo en saltar tras su hermano, sin pensar tan siquiera en algún plan para salvarlo, fue mayor su impulso que otra cosa.

Pero en el momento en el cual alcanzó a su hermano y ya lo tenía en sus brazos algo sorprendente ocurrió, de la espalda de Zeth unas hermosas alas negras surgieron a pocos metros del suelo y logrando amortiguar la caída que les esperaba… aunque quedaron con unos cuantos moretones y raspones nada serio en realidad.

Cuando Kagome y Oz se enteraron de lo ocurrido; primero regañaron un poco a los niños por su irresponsabilidad, luego los llenaron de atenciones por el susto y por ultimo felicitaron a Zeth por su nueva habilidad adquirida, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos estaban contentos por él. Oz se había comprometido a darle lecciones de vuelo particulares a lo que Zeth aceptó gustoso.

Y aunque parezca aburrido el tiempo siguió adelante mientras en su trayecto llenaba de nuevas experiencias y vivencias a la familia real así como a otras tantas como por ejemplo el cumpleaños de los herederos del lord de las tierras del oeste en Japón…

Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean Sesshomaru taisho tuvo hijos con su compañera y aun más sorprendente es saber que el mayor de los niños tiene las misma edad que la hija de Oz y Kagome (fueron un niño y una niña, el niño es el mayor por un año)…

Curioso no les parece, muy curioso pero aun curioso es saber que aunque ellos aún no lo sepan el destino trama un encuentro entre ambos, un encuentro que hará que sus vidas se den un vuelco inesperado, pero por el momento ambos disfrutan del amor de sus familias a su manera cada uno… pero pronto todo eso cambiara, muy pronto…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Espero que le haya gustado y olviden comentar me gusta saber su opiniones…**

 **Hasta la siguiente y "felices fiestas"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por animarme espero les guste el capítulo de hoy entramos en la cuenta regresiva para él gran encuentro.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 16: Ley de causa y efecto: Primera parte.**

El gran imperio europeo conocido por el resto del mundo como uno de los reinos más estables, tanto políticamente y económicamente… la utopía echa realidad y cuyos habitantes viven en paz y armonía respetando a sus congéneres sin distinción de razas o género, el emblema del imperio es la igualdad en su máxima expresión. Y todo este imperio concedido solo en los más utópicos sueños de muchos reyes y conquistadores había sido hecho realidad por… Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza el conquistador que unifico pequeños reinos, cubierto por las cenizas del fuego de la guerra y el hambre y los unió para formar un gran imperio, y cuyos ciudadanos lo coronaron como gobernante, gracias a su mandato Europa como un pétalo en primavera floreció en toda su gloria y esplendor, siendo temido, admirado y envidiado por igual por el resto de los reinos.

Pero pese a la gran prosperidad y felicidad de sus habitantes algo faltaba… y ese algo llego el día en el cual Kagome Higurashi llego, ella la mujer que se convertiría en la reina del imperio… la mujer a la cual el pueblo denomino como **"el alma** **del imperio"** por ser la razón de vivir del rey (los cuídanos conocían el profundo amor que tenía el rey por la reina). Más tarde la reina lleno de dicha y regocijo al imperio al dar a luz a los príncipes mellizos; Nirvana Mashiro denominado **"el corazón del impero"** por su gran bondad y su carisma que hacía que cualquier persona se sintiera cómodo con él, incluso los animales sentía bien con él y conocido mejor por su entorno cercado como Neal. Zerseuz Kurono denominado por el pueblo como **"la fuerza del imperio"** pese a su corta edad el príncipe Zerseuz mejor conocido como Zeth poseía una afición por todo lo que tuviera que ver con la milicia volviéndose un amante de las estrategias así como su gusto por las armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tres años después del nacimientos de los mellizos la reina volvió a darle una gran alegría al rey y al pueblo con el nacimiento de la princesa Victoria Yuki siendo gentilmente denominada **"la curiosidad del imperio"** , pues la princesa sentía una gran curiosidad por su entorno y siempre estaba buscando las respuestas a sus dudas y convirtiéndola en una pequeña sedienta de conocimiento y siendo amada y protegida por sus padres y sus hermanos mayores quienes velaban por ella de manera concienzuda y celosa.

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde la llegada de la reina Kagome, 10 años desde el nacimiento de los príncipes Neal y Zeth y 7 años desde el nacimiento de Victoria la joven princesa. Hoy un hermoso día de primavera TODO el imperio, estaba de fiesta pues este día era el aniversario de la fundación del imperio, el día en el cual se corono a Oz como el rey del imperio europeo y como cada año desde ese evento todos festejan este glorioso día y como la tradición manada los ciudadanos se reunían en la plaza central colindante a palacio para escuchar el discurso del rey y poder apreciar a toda la familia imperial ataviados con finas prendas y joyas dignas de sus portadores. Los nobles y el pueblo juntos por un único día para poder escuchar las palabras del rey conquistador.

Pero mientras los cuídanos estaban escuchando el discurso del rey un hecho sin precedentes tuvo lugar, unas criaturas del tamaño de leones; piel negra y pútrida, de ojos rojos como la sangre, dientes afilados y prominentes y que daban la impresión de hacer sido engendrados en las tinieblas de las más horrendas pesadillas. Estas criaturas por llamarlas de alguna manera salieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar y devorar a los ciudadanos, el rey sin perder tiempo ordeno a los soldados proteger a los indefensos ciudadanos y ordeno que entraran en palacio.

Él sin perder tiempo se dispuso aniquilar a estas criaturas pero antes de irse algo capto su vista su hermosa compañera se preparaba para partir a su lado.

–¿Kagome a donde se supone que vas?: Pregunto el al ver que un sirviente le traía un arco y flechas y ella colocaba las flechas es su espalda.

–Ni piense que me voy a quedar sentada y de brazos cruzados mientras veo a esas horrendas criaturas a tacas a mi pueblo: Dijo ella muy decidida, en el tiempo que llevaba siendo reina había sido instruida por los lores cardinales en combate, aunque para ser sinceros sus habilidades eran más de defensa que de ataque y consistían en poder crear campos de fuerza sin el uso de algún arma o pergamino, masificar el daño producido por sus flechas y la habilidad más sorprendente de todas era la de poder usar su energía para poder curar heridas o detener el daño (varía según la gravedad de la lección).

–¡De ninguna manera!: Ordeno el rey –Tú te quedas aquí y con los niños.

–¿A si?, pues intenta detergerme: contesto ella mientras se iba a acabar con esas criaturas tan molestas, dejando a Oz con la palabra en la boca y siendo observado por sus hijos que trataban de contener las risas por la escena, puede que el reino entero venere y obedezca a Oz pero Kagome no era de esos.

–Haaa que mujer más impulsiva: Exclamo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, consiente del carácter de su esposa.

–Papá nosotros también iremos: Dijo decidido Neal dando un pasado al frente.

–¿Acaso pensabas dejarnos fuera de esto?, papá: Pregunto Zeth el mellizo menor, mientras daba un pasa a lado de su hermano.

–Un momento, ¿Quién cuidara de su hermana?: Exclamo el rey consiente que perdería, después de todo los conocía tan bien.

–Puedo cuidarme sola: Dijo la pequeña niña de facciones similares a las de una muñeca de porcelana y larga cabellera rubia –Me quedara a organizar todo por aquí así que váyase tranquilos.

–Está bien, pero mantente alerta hija: Dijo Oz mientras desplegaba sus hermosas alas y emprendía vuelo para atacar desde arriba (ya habían otro pero no eran sufrientes).

–Creo que es nuestro turno de irnos vamos Zefira: Dijo Neal, mientras un pequeño dragón del tamaño de un peluche de oso (30x25 aprox), se colocaba a su lado.

–Victoria cuídate: Dijo Zeth –Adelante Zairus.

Zairus y Zefira los dragones que fueron entregados como mascotas, a los príncipes cuando tan solo eran unos bebes, ahora estas criaturas estaban en su edad adulta gracias a la energía de sus dueños, ¿pero como es que parecían pequeños?, pues la respuesta es simple, Gilbert Law el lord del norte siendo un gran usuario de magia sello la verdadera forma de las criaturas (la verdadera forma se refiere en cuanto al tamaño de los dragones, pues al ser de tamaño considerable no podrían entrar a ciertos lugares), esta verdadera forma solo se rebelaría cuando sus amos ósea Neal y Zeth les quiten el sello o sientan que corran peligro, aparte Oz otorgo a los dragones el don del habla, para que sus hijos y sus mascotas pudieran interactuar libremente.

–Mi señor, ¿cree conveniente dejar a la princesa sola?: Pregunto Zairus, de carácter rudo y orgulloso considera un gran honor servir a Zeth, Zairus un nombre fuerte para un ser fuerte no por nada Zeth lo considera un digno compañero.

–Ella estará bien: Contesto Zeth mientras quitaba el sello a Zairus y este adoptaba su verdadera forma (N/A: Tomar como referencia a los dragones de Harry Potter en cuanto al tamaño), luego Zeth lo monto y se fueron.

–Amo, debemos apresurarnos y prevenir más víctimas: Exclamo Zefira preocupada, criatura de carácter apacible y amable con todos (como Neal), pero cuando se trata de defender a su amo se transforma en una fiera.

–Um Victoria cuídate mucho: Dijo Neal mientras se acercaba su hermana y la abrasaba, luego se alejó de ella y quito el sello de Zefira al hacerlo ella revelo su verdadero tamaño luego Neal monto sobre ella y se apresuró para alcanzar a su hermano.

Cuando Neal alcanzó a sus hermano menor se apresuraron a formular un plan.

–Tú y Zefira cubran a los refugiados serán la fuerza de apoyo, yo y Zairus seremos la fuerza de ataque, atacaremos desde aire y tierra a esas criaturas: Exclamo Zeth.

–De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado: Acepto Neal mientras Zefira daba media vuelta para ayudar a esas almas desdichadas.

–Zairus, incinera a esas criaturas hasta que no quede nada: Ordeno Zeth mientras desplegaba sus alas y volaba por su cuenta (de los tres príncipes el único que había heredado las alas del rey fue Zeth y las usaba muy bien), desenvaino la katana que su padre le había dado el día de su octavo cumpleaños (Neal tenía la espada gemela con la única diferencia del color de la funda; Neal blanco y Zeth negro), y con su arma en mano arremetió contra el enemigo.

–Sera un placer mi señor: Contesto muy efusivo el fiel sirviente mientras exhalaba llamas contra esas criaturas.

En otro lugar cual amazonas, Kagome la reina enfrentaba al enemigo con fiereza y determinación. No tardo mucho para que con la ayuda de los que podían pelear (cuídanos comunes y soldados por igual), pudieran eliminar a esa criaturas. Dentro de palacio una vez pasado el peligro se atendía a los heridos.

En el estudio del pabellón real la familia imperial a lado de Zefira y Zairus que habían vuelto a su tamaño compacto, recibían noticas terribles de un mensajero que recientemente había llegado.

–Sus majestades vengo a reportar que… esas cosas han atacado los territorios cardinales, pero gracias a la eficacia de los lores y sus soldados se pudieron evitar cuantiosas bajas…: Dijo el pobre hombre que estaba firme como una tabla mientras hablaba.

–Eso es terrible: Exclamo Kagome afligida por la actual situación.

–Tiene usted razón su alteza, pero a mi pesar todavía hay más… antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de la presencia de esas criaturas estas atacaron pequeños pueblos apartados y el panorama que dejaron… era atroz: conto con miedo impreso en sus palabras –Esas criaturas devoraron todo a su paso; humanos, mestizos, puros, plantas, animales y dejaron la tierra por donde pasaron negra e infértil…

–¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS NADIE SE DIO CUENTA DE LA PRESENCIA DE ESTAS CRIATURAS?!: Grito a todo pulmón –COMO PARA DEJAR QUE LLEGUEN HASTA LA CAPITAL.

–En… entiendo su enojo su alteza imperial… nos confiamos porque nunca se había recibo un ataque externo de estas magnitudes… se cree que podría tratarse de alguno de los otros reyes… son las hipótesis que están barajando en este momento: concluyo el pobre emisario.

–Entiendo, puedes retirarte: Dijo tranquilamente Oz.

–Gracias su alteza: Exclamo el pobre tipo y sin más salió del estudio dejando a la familia imperial.

–¿Crees que esto sea obra de los demás reyes?:Pregunto Kagome.

–No lo sé, realmente lo no se: Contesto con sinceridad Oz –Sera mejor que lo averigüemos.

–¿Cómo lo harás papá?: Pregunto Neal acercándose a él.

–Les enviare una carta explicando los hechos: Respondió el pelirrubio mientras empezaba a redactar la primera carta.

–Papá ¿No te parece demasiado confiado de tu parte?, digo y ¿si fue uno de ellos quien propicio este ataque?: Pregunto Zeth.

–Mi hermano tiene razón papá, ¿Qué pasaría si con las cartas que estas enviando les estamos diciendo que su plan tuvo éxito?, ¿No les estaríamos dando una ventaja sobre nosotros?: Inquirió Victoria preocupada sobre el asunto.

–Puede que tengas razón hija mía, pero en este momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar el problema de frente y no esperar otro ataque: Sentencio Oz mientras se enfocaba en terminar las misivas.

Una vez terminadas las misivas para los 3 reyes y los 4 lores de Japón hizo que las enviasen inmediatamente. Mientras esperaban las cartas de respuesta se enfocaron en crear un plan de defensa en caso de otro ataque imprevisto y para lo cual mando a llamar a los lores que cabe mencionar que no tardaron mucho en llegar y juntos idearon una estrategia de defensa y abastecimiento en los territorios cardinales y la capital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las repuestas llegaron al día siguiente causando gran consternación, confusión y alarma dentro de la corte.

–Nosotros fuimos los últimos en recibir un ataque: Se dijo a sí mismo Oz mientras terminaba de leer las misivas de los demás reyes y lores.

–¿Qué significa eso?: Pregunto una muy confusa Kagome.

–Significa que todos los reinos fueron atacados: contesto muy pensativo Oz.

–Si se supone que la amenaza ataco a todos los reinos ¿Cómo debemos proceder?: Pregunto Bathory.

–Comprobar que ninguno de ellos mienta: Dijo Oz –Anexaron un llamado urgente para todos los reyes.

–Eso no garantizara saber si no tienen nada que ver: Increpo Gilbert preocupado por la actual situación.

–Tienes razón Gilbert y por eso mismo debo ir: Exclamo Oz mientras se ponía de pie –Debo ir a prepararme con permiso: y acto seguido se fue rumbo a su habitación siendo seguido por su esposa, que lo alcanzó en la habitación de ambos y aparentemente Oz no estaba bien del todo parecía algo inquieto.

–¿Qué más decía la carta?: Pregunto ella acercándose al pelirrubio.

–Así que te diste cuenta: Dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella se sentaba su lado –El lord cardinas del este de Japón mando un llamado de emergencia a los reyes, la reunión se llevara a cabo en las tierras de lord cardinal de sur, en territorio neutro en un área colindante al templo de los hijos del sol (Cap 03).

–Iremos contigo Oz: Dijo ella con voz decidida.

–No, pedí que vayan conmigo…: Exclamo de manera buscar Oz.

–La carta lo dice o ¿no?: Pregunto curiosa Kagome mientras empezaba a sospechas las verdaderas causas de su estado –¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, no mejor dicho ¿Qué es a lo que temes? Oz.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal mientras enfocaba su vista en el vacío –Kagome, sé que a pesar de todos estos años no has podido olvidarlo del todo… yo temo que cuando lo veas tú…: No pudo terminar la frase pues su esposa lo abrazo por detrás y pego su cuerpo al suyo.

–Las emociones son muy complicadas y por eso yo también temo un encuentro con "él", pero ni tú ni yo podemos escapar de este encuentro, el reino depende de nuestras buenas decisiones y más ahora: Luego ella hizo que su esposo se girara para quedar frente a frente y sujeto su rostro –Escúchame Oz soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos y la reina del imperio europeo y mi deber así como mi decisión es estar a tu lado en estos momentos tan críticos… y así te molestes grites o patalees iremos juntos, yo y los niños a tu lado como la familia que somos.

Él no dijo nada pues no hacía falta y simplemente beso a su mujer y la abrazo como si temiese que ella se fuera, pero entendió el punto de ella y lo acepto. Ese mismo día organizaron todo para partir a la reunión, toda la familia imperial iría y serian escoltados por Gladius Hebrew el lord del sur, en cuanto a los demás debían quedarse a cuidar del reino, partirían al día siguiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más precisos el país del sol naciente Japón en el sur cerca de un gran templo (El templo de los hijos del sol), se hacían los preparativos para recibir a los reyes y los lores pues la situación que estaban afrontando era crítica y se debía averiguar quien era el responsable de los ataques y levantar las sospechas se pidió a los reyes y demás presentarse en la reunión son sus respectivas familias, como un acto de compromiso.

Y el organizador de esta cumbre era el lord cardinal de este Kyo Retsu un demonio zorro que aparentaba unos 50 años conocido por su poco tolerancia con los humanos y su gran poder, tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Sesshomaru al cual tenía en buena estima. Por otro lado su buen amigo el lord cardinal de norte Kobayashi Yatogami un demonio tigre lo ayudaba a organizar todo la reunión, él al igual que su amigo compartía su poca tolerancia por los humanos como su amigo Kyo, Kobayashi tenía una hija que era la prometida del hijo de Kyo.

Mientras tanto alrededor del mundo todos los reyes se preparaban para asistir a ese llamado tan urgente y enfrentar ese nuevo peligro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes de partir Kagome les advirtió a los mellizos sobre la presencia de su progenitor, pero ellos no dejaron que ella les hable más del tema pues adujeron que era un tema sin "importancia" y que no se preocupara por su comportamiento, se comportarían como los dignos herederos del imperio europeo, esta palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Kagome.

Cuando final mente partieron a Japón, usaron dragones de transporte, Oz y Kagome usaron dragón algo mas gran que el de sus hijos y llevaba en el pecho el escudo de imperio, en cuanto a sus hijos Neal y Victoria montaban en Zefira, Zeth iba sobre Zairus y el lord del sur iba en otro por otro lado Laila y Sebastián también estaban acompañando a la familia imperial como asistentes y de paso llevaban un par de cositas por si se tenían que quedar más de lo previsto en Japón. Kagome tuvo un buen presentimiento, su esposo le comento que pese a que el llamado estaba dirigido a los gobernantes de seguro aparecería más gente de lo esperado y por un momento Kagome tuvo esperanzas en ver a sus queridos amigos…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al legar a su destino divisaron desde lo alto una especia de templo, el templo de los hijos del sol y aun par de kilómetros vieron otro templo pequeño la sede de la reunión, los dragones descendieron en una pequeña pradera, luego de que todos desmontaran a las criaturas y que Zairus y Zefira se encogieran, dos sirviente (youkai de baja categoría)del lord del norte se apresuraron a recibir a los recién llegados uno de ellos guio a la familia imperial al templo y el otro se encargaría de llevar a los dragones a descansar así como llevar su equipaje a los dormitorios asignados.

Mientras eran guiados por el sirviente (tipo zorro), por los pasillos del templo que más parecía un palacio, los sirvientes que vieron a la familia real arrugaron el gesto… pues casi todos parecían tan, tan humanos aunque cabe mencionar que las féminas suspiraban al ver a Oz, no por nada era Lucifer. Fueron conducidos a una estancia en la cual los hijos de los reyes debían quedarse mientras las cabezas de familia óseas los hombres trataban sobre el asunto, en tanto las esposas se tendrían que quedar en otro lugar. Los niños se quedaron en la estancia que por el momento estaba vacía mientras Gladius confirmaría donde serían sus habitación además dijo algo de conocer el terreno y de paso Zefira y Zairus lo acompañaron, en tanto Laila ordenaría el equipaje y Sebastián se quedaría con los príncipes y la princesa, mientras los reyes se iban a reunir con el resto de gobernantes (Oz se negó a que Kagome este separada de él así que se la llevo con él).

Cuando Oz y Kagome se fueron dejando solos a los niños en esa estancia en un momento de descuido la pequeña Victoria había desaparecido (N/A: Es muy curiosa), causando alarma entre sus hermanos y Sebastián que salieron a buscarla por los alrededores. En tanto ella rápidamente se escabullo a un pequeño prado que capto sus atención cuando estaban llegando y en cual habían arboles de sakura y muchas flores, tan concentrada están en juntar flores (quería hacer coronas de flores para sus padres y hermanos), que no se dio cuenta que había otra persona.

–¿Qué hace una humana aquí?: Pregunto una voz, haciendo que la joven princesa se girara rápidamente por la impresión y cuando lo hiso se topó con la imagen de un chico de su edad (7 años), larga cabellera plateada, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, unas curiosa marcas en el rostro y una curiosa luna azul morado sobre la frente e iba vestido un traje blanco (N/A: Para no hacer larga imagínense la ropa de Sesshomaru solo que en talla pequeña).

–Lo siento no era mi intención molestar a nadie…: Se apresuró a decir la pequeña princesa, el pequeño joven la miro curiosidad pues era la primera vez que veía una niña con ropas tan extrañas (ropa victoriana) y tan curioso cabello rubio cual rayos de sol.

–No me importan tus disculpas, será mejor que te vayas este no es lugar para humanos: Dijo el chico mientras se iba. Después que el chiquillo se fuera apareció Neal sumamente preocupado, Victoria la verlo se abalanzo a abrasarlo pues estaba algo asustada por lo que ese niño dijo.

–Victoria no debiste salir de esa manera nos tenías muy preocupados a todos: Regaño de manera afectuosa Neal, mientras retomaban el camino para regresar.

–Lo siento Neal: Trato de disculparse la pequeña.

–Parecías algo asustada, ¿paso algo antes de que llegara?: Pregunto el peliblanco.

–Sí, me encontré con un chico y me dijo que este lugar no era para humanos y que era peligroso.

–Así que era eso, supongo que no puedo juzgarlo: Dijo Neal mientras suspiraba.

–¿Qué quieres decir?: Inquirió sumamente curiosa la chiquilla.

–Victoria el resto de los reinos no funciona como el nuestro, en reinos como este los demonios puros son la clase dominante, los mestizos son considerados parias y los humanos considerados insectos. Nos encontramos en una sociedad discriminadora un hecho lamentable a mi parecer… Victoria por nuestra apariencia pasamos perfectamente como humanos lo cual es peligroso en este reino y por eso te pido que no te separes de nosotros: Dijo seriamente Neal.

–Entiendo, no volveré a alejarme de ustedes, lo prometo: Exclamo Victoria comprendiendo la situación.

Mientras iban de vuelta a la estancia se encontraron con Zeth y Sebastián que se sintieron aliviados de verla sana y a salvo, cuando llegaron a la estancia antes vacía, ahora estaba ocupada. Cuando los cuatro entraron en la estancia toda la atención se enfocó en ellos, llegando al punto de haber un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la voz de un chiquillo de voz altiva.

–¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?, se supone que los hijos de humanos no tienen permitido estar aquí: Exclamo cierto niño ya conocido por victoria.

–¿Con que derecho decides si nos quedamos o nos vamos?: Exclamo molesto Zeth contra aquel impertinente, ¿quería guerra?, guerra le iba a dar, lo humillaría tanto que tendría que esconder la cabeza como un avestruz.

–Con el derecho que me dar ser el heredero del gran lord del oeste… Shinomaru Taisho: Exclamo orgulloso el pequeño que detrás suyo tenía una pequeña niña (N/A: Para no hacerla larga imagínense la versión infantil de Kagura solo que con los ojos dorados y las marcas de Sesshomaru… sí, Sesshomaru se casó con Kagura).

Las palabras dichas por ese niño conmocionaron a los mellizos, Shinomaru pensó que el estado de los niños era por saber quién era su padre y pensaba aprovecharse de la situación.

–Vaya si quedaron muy sorprendidos de saber quién es mi padre, y como se habrán dado cuenta estamos en posiciones muy distintas: Dijo en tono altivo el pequeño mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a los hermanos como si no fueran nada, Sebastián estuvo a punto de intervenir y defender la honra de los herederos pero fue detenido por Zeth que levanto el brazo para que no intervenga.

–Tienes razón estamos en posiciones muy distintas…: Dijo tranquilamente Zeth mientras veía el ego de Shinomaru crecer, pero luego Zeth esbozo una sonrisa macabra asiendo que el resto de los presentes se preguntara por su reacción –Estamos en posiciones muy distintas y por ello… ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un simple lord cardinal se atreva a dirigirse de esa manera tan irrespetuosa a los herederos de la corona europea?: Dijo Zeth mirando fijamente a ese chiquillo que tanto le irritaba. Pero antes de que todo el asunto pasara a mayores aprecio un chico de cabello color turquesa y ojos color aguamarina, y tenía en la cabeza unos cuernos muy curiosos como los de los borregos parecidos muy parecidos y llevaba un traje de color aguamarina.

–Creo que es mejor que nos cálmenos no estamos aquí para pelear: Dijo el chico poniéndose entre Zeth y Shinomaru.

–¿Y usted es?: Pregunto distraídamente Neal.

–Lo siento, esto mi nombre es Aokiji hijo del lord del sur Hyorinmaru y de Shiranui la gran sacerdotisa, es un gusto conocerlos: Exclamo alegremente el chico mientras hacia un saludo japonés.

–El gusto es nuestro: Dijo Neal a quien ya le agradaba ese chico al igual que a su hermana –Es agradable saber que al menos uno de los presentes tiene en claro la razón de nuestra presencia aquí… después de todo nosotros vinimos a acompañar a nuestros padres para apoyarlos en estos momentos tan duros y no a causarles más problemas.

–Vaya es usted muy maduro para su edad: Dijo Aokiji sorprendido –Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿cuántos años tiene?

–Yo y Zeth somos mellizos y tenemos 10 años y victoria tiene 7 años: contesto de lo más feliz Neal.

–¡¿Tenemos la misma edad?!: Pregunto sorprendido por la revelación Aokiji pues él era algo más alto que ellos.

–No es nada del otro mundo, nuestro ciclo de envejecimiento es muy lento nos estancamos cuando cumplimos 8 años y a partir de ese día envejeceremos un año por cada diez años humanos: Contesto Zeth sin darle importancia al asunto mientras ignoraba a Shinomaru.

–¡Eso es sorprendente… esto creo que sería conveniente si nos presentamos todos!: Dijo el joven Aokiji mientras se giraba y veía al resto de los niños y no tan niños que se habían mantenido al margen, y que aceptaron la propuesta.

–Bueno supongo que comenzare yo, me llamo Kuzan, hijo de Inuyasha Taisho y la sacerdotisa Kikyo: Dijo un mini Inuyasha solo que con cabello negro y aparentaba tener unos 10 años.

–Mi nombre es Sui Tong, hijo del emperador del continente asiático Liu Tong y la emperatriz Mei: Se presentó un chico de unos 14 años de cabello corto con una pequeña coleta por detrás y vestido como la aristocracia china (era un demonio dragón, pero de esos dragones chinos).

–Yo soy Kaguya hija del lord Sesshomaru y la dama del oeste Kagura y hermana menor de Shinomaru: Exclamo la pequeña niña que aún estaba detrás de su hermano.

–Me llamo Carmila Krause Blatter hija de emperador de Oceanía Fred Krause Blatter y la emperatriz Lilian: Dijo muy respetuosamente una muchacha de unos 16 años.

–Yo soy Nirvana Mashiro Navarus de la Firenza pero me pueden llamar Neal y soy el mayor espero que nos llevemos bien: Se presentó alegremente.

–Soy Zerseuz Kurono: Dijo secamente el pelinegro.

–Mi nombre es victoria Yuki y los tres somos hijos del emperador europeo, Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza y la emperatriz Kagome así que es un gusto conocerlos espero que seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante: Exclamo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Ya que todos nos conocemos hay que evitar los percances: Dijo Aokiji y todos asintieron dejarían que la fiesta baya en paz.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del templo los adultos e estaban reuniendo para proponer una solución al terrible problema que tenían entre manos… cuando unos ojos dorados se posaron sobre una hermosa chica que llevaba el emblema de su estatus sobre su cabeza, la bella imagen que acompañaba al conquistador cautivo a los hombres en esa sala pero por sobre todos a uno en especial, que no podía apartar los ojos de esa bella ilusión sintiendo atrapado por ella mientras ciertos recuerdos sobre cierta chica llegaban a su mente…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado.**

 **No olviden comentar y hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Primero que nada espero que hayan paso una feliz navidad y que lo hayan pasado de lo lindo y lo segundo pero no menos importante es que amento haber desaparecido pero problemas técnicos y mala disposición de tiempo fueron la causa pero en fin…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 17: Ley de causa y efecto: Segunda parte.**

Cuando Oz y Kagome entraron a la sala de reunión, Kagome iba vestida con un vestido de color rojo con encajes de color negro, con un escote en forma de corazón y ceñido a la cintura, manga en forma de campana, una gargantilla roja con encaje negro en los bordes, el cabello finamente recogido en una media cola, si bien Kagome no había envejecido nada desde que se casó su cabello había llegado a crecer hasta la altura de sus glúteos y tenía finas ondas que le daban un aire fresco y frágil, ella no llevaba maquillaje pues para que arruinar una belleza natural nata y todo este hermoso cuadro era completado con la hermosa corona que llevaba en la cabeza la cual estaba adornada con piedras preciosas y demás.

En cuanto a Oz (que la llevaba del brazo), un traje negro; pantalón y chaleco negro y una camisa blanca, corbata roja y una larga gabardina así como su corona (N/A: para mayores referencias ver la foto de perfil de la historia).Los presentes casi, casi contenían la respiración al ver a la frágil criatura que venía acompañado al emperador europeo.

–Nos alegra que al fin haya llegado rey europeo, yo soy Kobayashi Yatogami lord del norte y él es el lord del este Kyo Retsu: concluyo haciendo un saludo en japonés.

–Es un gusto conocerlos lores del país del sol naciente: Saludo respetuosamente Oz que imitaba el saludo de ellos –Debo de suponer que ustedes fueron los que nos convocaron.

–Sí, así es: Aclaro Kyo –Ya que estamos todos presentes será mejor que continuemos, para ello ¿no sería mejor que su esposa espere con el resto de damas?: Comentó el lord del este mientras veía el anillo de Kagome –Creo que los temas que vamos a discutir no sean de su agrado.

–Pues se equivoca "mi reina" al contrario de lo que ustedes piensen pude darnos una perspectiva diferente de todo el asunto: Dijo OZ, pues era consiente que no querían cerca a su esposa pues sabia de los pensamientos machistas y racistas de algunos de los presentes.

Para no alargar el asunto Kyo acepto la partición de la reina y mando a acondicionar otro lugar. El en lugar habían puesto cojines en forma circular para facilitar la comunicación había un total de 9 cojines; 5 para los reyes incluida Kagome y 4 para los lores cardinales, intercalaron lugares es decir a un rey le seguía un rey, a excepción de Kagome y Oz que se sentaron juntos. A lado de Oz estaba el lord del este Kyo, a su lado estaba sentado el rey Liu Tong, a su lado estaba Sesshomaru lord del oeste, seguido por el rey Fred Krause Blatter, a lado de este estaba sentado el lord del sur Hyorinmaru, seguido por el rey Ikal Quetzalcóatl (gobernante de américa y vestido como los antiguos aztecas, piel bronceada y cabello negro de unos 38 años), a él le seguía el lord del norte Kobayashi Yatogami y para serrar Kagome junto a su esposo.

–Supongo que todos son conscientes de las razones de esta reunión: Comenzó el Lord del este.

–Eso está claro se refiere al ataque de esas abominaciones, honestamente me importa muy poco el estado del resto de los reinos… ¡yo solo quiero saber quién es al que debo atravesarle el corazón con mis garras!: Exclamo furioso Liu Tong, hombre de unos 40 años, cabello largo dolor negro amarrado en una coleta, ojos color jade.

–Cálmate Liu, todos queremos respuestas: Trato de calmar a Liu el rey Fred (hombre de mediana edad de cabello rojo y ojos lila) –Recuerda que no fuiste el único afectado.

–¡Tienes razón, en mi reino aparecieron de la nada y arrasaron con todo a su paso incluso la tierra, no son fuertes lo cual facilita su eliminación el único problema es la cantidad, pues aparecen en grandes cantidades y eso es muy molesto!: Agrego Ikal molesto por la situación.

–Por cierto, no tienes nada que decir ¿conquistador?: Pregunto con malicia Liu.

–Un momento, no me eches la culpa de todo el asunto, aparte yo debería estar mucho más molesto que todos ustedes después de todo fuimos atacados el día en cual celebrábamos el aniversario de la fundación de mi imperio: Increpo molesto Oz por una acusación indirecta.

–Si claro, todos aquí conocemos tu reputación, ¿Que nos garantiza que no estés haciendo uso de tu apelativo?: Contraataco Liu.

–¿Quieres decir que yo mismo orqueste todo esto y que hice que esa criaturas atacaran mi reino y los habitantes y eso sin mencionar que intencionalmente puse a mi familia en peligro, y todo para que nadie sospechara de mí y pudiera continuar con mis macabros planes?, no esa ridículo Tong: Casi grito Oz mientras gesticulaba con los brazos molestó.

–¡Por favor clámense todos, estamos aquí para encontrar una solución no para generar más conflicto!: Exclamo el Lord del sur Hyorinmaru.

–Debemos trabajar juntos aunque no nos guste y si alguno de nosotros tuvo algo que ver en estos incidentes lo descubriremos tarde o temprano y será severamente castigado: Sentencio El lord del norte.

–¿Alguna idea de cómo proceder?: Pregunto Ikal.

–Antes de salir implantamos un sistema de defensa en nuestro imperio: Dijo Oz captando la atención de los presentes –Primero evacuamos los poblados más lejanos y los juntamos con otros y los acercamos a las ciudades, apostamos centros de vigilancia en estos nuevos sectores y con la ayudo de nuestros lores cardinales se abrieron puestas dimensionas (usaron el poder de Bathory sumado a la magia de Gilbert) que facilitan el transporte de las tropas a su vez que ideamos un plan para evitar escases de alimentos.

–Parece un plan viable… de no ser porque estas dejando que esas criaturas tomen tus tierras al retroceder: Hablo por primera vez Sesshomaru quien disimuladamente antes tenía los ojos fijamente puestos en la esposa de OZ.

–Puede que para usted la seguridad de sus súbditos no sea una prioridad pero para nosotros lo es, mí estimado lord: Dijo Oz mirando fijamente mientras lo evaluaba –Díganme, de los presentes ¿quiénes saben cosechar alguna cosa comestible?: Pregunto Oz, nadie levantó la mano salvo Oz y Kagome.

–Puede que todos piensen que estamos cediendo territorio al enemigo pero solo estamos asegurando nuestra continuidad. Al poner a salvo a los campesinos nos aseguramos que haya una continua producción de alimentos, como se habrán dado cuenta esas criaturas dan muerte a todo a su paso incluso la tierra por eso nos tratamos de adelantar, porque esas criaturas seguirán atacando una y otra vez hasta arrinconarnos y al final moriremos no por sus garras ni colmillos sino de inanición…: Concluyo Oz, siendo entendido por los presentes –Aparte creo que mi esposa tiene un dato muy curioso que compartir con nosotros.

–Por accidente descubrí que los estragos que esas criaturas dejan en la tierra pueden ser revertidos con poder sagrado, es decir los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas pueden devolver a su estado original la tierra que contaminen esas criaturas… pero de nada servirá que se recupere la tierra si no se elimina a esas criaturas: Termino de exponer Kagome con mucha confianza y entereza.

–¡Esa es mi Kagome, de no ser por ella nadie hubiera podido descubrir este pequeño detallito!: Dijo Sumamente feliz Oz y orgulloso por el comportamiento de su esposa, después de todo ella era una digna reina.

Por otro lado en cuanto Sesshomaru escucho el nombre de Kagome, casi sufre un paro cardiaco. _"–¿Kagome?, dijo Kagome es imposible no puede tratarse de la misma persona, debe ser una desagradable coincidencia… después de todo la Kagome que yo conozco se encuentra recluida en el templo de los hijos del sol… es imposible que se trate de la misma persona",_ se trató de converse así mismo sin mucho éxito.

–Es un dato muy interesante sin duda: Comento el lord del norte –Pero en conclusión como deberíamos proceder frente a toda esta situación, después de todo no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver a ser atacados nuevamente.

–Para ello debemos implementar las puertas dimensionales en todos los reinos conectándonos los unos con los otros, esto disminuiría el tiempo de acción frente a cualquier ataque, luego asegurar los suministros de cada reino tal y como hicimos nosotros: Explico Kagome haciendo que todos asintieran ante la idea propuesta al tiempo que Oz hincha su pecho de orgullo.

Toda la "charla" tardo algo más de lo esperado y algunos no estaban de acuerdo con algunas cosas y decidieron que terminarían de discutir el tema mañana a primera hora, mientras todos se levantaba para salir del recinto Oz no se movía de su lugar causando la preocupación de Kagome que se le acercó para ver que le sucedía .

–¿Oz te pasa algo?

–No… esto… si, digo… Kagome no me puedo para ¿me ayudas?, por favor…: Pidió Oz con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pues se le habían adormecido las piernas (N/A: ja, ja, ja…). Kagome tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse por la situación tan curiosa en la cual se encontraba su esposo, pero se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponerse pie tendiéndole un mano, cuando lo hiso el tomo impulso para pararse haciendo en el intento casi tumbara Kagome haciendo que ambos quedaran muy juntitos, en tanto eran vigilados por un par de ojos doraros.

Como ya era de noche y era hora de cenar, la cena se llevaría a cabo como una forma de confraternizar ósea todos los reyes, lores y sus respectivas familias cenarían todos juntos (N/A: Troya va arder ja, ja, ja). Los sirvientes de los lores del este y del norte habían acondicionado una gran sala en la cual ya estaba acondicionado para recibir a las familias, en tanto las esposas, hijos o acompañantes de los reyes y lores los esperaban en la gran sala. Neal, Zeth y victoria al ver entrar a sus padres se abalanzaron sobre ellos a modo de saludo sin importarles que el resto de los presentes que en voz baja criticaran comportamiento el comportamiento de esos niños y los tachaban de mal educados.

–¡Mamá, Papá que bueno que llegaron!: Dijo muy feliz Neal.

–Sí, esto ha estado muy aburrido: Comento Zeth.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más una voz capto la atención de la reina.

–¿Kagome?… ¿Kagome e… eres tú?: Cuando Kagome se giró para buscar al que la llamaba casi se desmaya de la impresión pues frente a ella tenía a Inuyasha, su viejo amigo Inuyasha que se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

–Inuyasha…: Susurro ella e inmediatamente Inuyasha se avanza sobre ella y la abraso fuerte, muy fuerte luego se separó de ella y la miro y dijo.

–Kagome eres tú ¿Cómo es posible?, te fuiste ase tanto y luego… estas frente a mí, exactamente igual a hace 10 años: Dijo muy acongojado Inuyasha.

–Pasaron tantas cosas Inuyasha, perdón por no haberlos buscado antes: Dijo con sincero arrepentimiento Kagome agradeciendo el poder ver a su amigo, pero una voz con un tono que denotaba molestia arruino el momento.

–¿Disculpe caballero sería tan amable de quitar sus manos de mi esposa?: Dijo con una "pisca" de celos Oz mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su esposa ante la risa de esta y el asombro de Inuyasha.

–Disculpa, Inuyasha él es mi esposo Oz: presento Kagome a su amigo y esposo –Oz él es Inuyasha.

–Mucho gusto: Dijo secamente Oz mientras seguía abrasando a su esposa.

–Es un gusto: Contesto el saludo de igual forma Inuyasha –¿y ellos?: Pregunto el refiriendo se a los niños.

–Yo soy Nirvana pero puede llamar Neal.

–Yo soy Zerseuz pero si gusta llámeme Zeth: Se presentó muy animado el pelinegro, y ¿Por qué? se preguntaran, pues la repuesta es simple su madre les había contado los tiempos en los cuales viajaba en busca de los fragmentos de shikon y estas historias gustaban mucho a Zeth al punto de sentir curiosidad por el amigo desconocido de su madre.

–Yo soy Victoria.

–¡Es un placer conocerlo! : Dijeron los tres niños en coro (N/A: Que tiernos).

–El gusto es mío, ¿Kagome ellos son tus hijos?, afortunadamente se parecen mucho a ti: Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba tiernamente a los niños –Yo también tengo un hijo, ¡oh santo cielo cuando Kikyo se entere… esperen aquí iré a buscarla!: Comento emocionado mientras salía disparado a buscar a su esposa e hijo, tenía que contarle a su esposa que su tan querida amiga volvió.

Cuando Inuyasha encontró a Kikyo e hijo y le conto sobre lo de Kagome rápidamente se apresuró a ir donde se encontraba Kagome, cuando la vio rodeado de sus hijos y su esposo se sintió feliz, porque la última imagen que tuvo de ella la última vez que la vio apenas se estaba recuperando de un cuadro de depresión y ahora ella había vuelto a ser la misma Kagome de antes, aunque físicamente no había cambiado casi nada pudo notar que esa Kagome había madurado y adquirido experiencia e imito.

–¡Kagome! eres tú, ha pasado tanto tiempo estoy tan feliz de verte…: Sollozo de felicidad la sacerdotisa Kikyo mientras abrazaba de manera fraternal a la chica y esta le correspondía el gesto.

–Yo también estoy feliz de verte, han pasado tantas cosas… tengo mucho que contarte: Dijo la reina emocionada por el encuentro –Esto ¿Cómo es que están aquí si este era un llamado para lideres? Y ¿Sango, Miroku y Shippo también vinieron?

–Cuando no enteramos que habría una reunión y el asunto a tratar era sobre los repentinos ataques de esas criaturas, decidimos venir sin importar que: Contesto Kikyo.

–Sango, Miroku y Shippo están bien se quedaron en la aldea: Dijo esta vez Inuyasha –Kagome hay muchas cosas de las cuales quiero hablar contigo, pero sé que este no el mejor de los momentos así que esperare… pero eso si ¡ni pienses en desaparecerte sin decirle nada a nadie!

Dijo Inuyasha que indirectamente decía que no dejaría que Kagome se fuera, en tanto Kagome aprovecho de presentar formalmente a su familia y a sus amigos, todo este ambiente tan feliz ante la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru que estaba tan rígido como una tabla pues sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad cuando su medio hermano, ¡su asqueroso y detestable medio hermano! había corrido a los brazos de aquella azabache mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Ante esa escena rogo que ella lo rechazase el llamado del hibrido, pero cuando ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos a Inuyasha, su mundo se estremeció. Ella a quien convirtió en mujer estaba parada frente a él, felizmente casada y rodeada de sus hijos, luciendo más hermosa de lo que pudiera recordar…

– _¡¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso?, si ella estaba recluida en el templo de los hijos del sol ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!, se supone que ella estaba esperando a mis vástagos acaso solo lo dijo para amarrarme a ella y al no conseguirlo se buscó otro ingenuo que cayó en sus redes o talvez se metió con ese y lo amarro con las crías que esperaba… eso explicaría por qué uno de los mocosos tiene el cabello blanco… un momento eso quiere decir que ese chiquillo es mi hijo, ¡pero no puede ser¡, ¡dejo que ese criara a mi hijo!... ¿un hijo mío estuvo de arrimado?... ¡maldita mujer, tiene mucho que explicarme!, siempre supe que era una maldita trepadora pero nunca imagine que con su carita de mosca muerta pudiera engatusar a alguien como "el conquistador", aunque tal parecer que los rumores respecto a su inteligencia están sobre valorados… seguro que le contaste una mentira haciéndome quedar como un villano y el idiota ese se lo creyó… pues bien zorra disfruta mientras puedas pronto le mostrare a ese idiota que tienes por esposo la clase de mujerzuela barata que eres:_ Pensaba iracundo Sesshomaru mientras contemplaba encolerizado la escena que se gestaba frente a él, la cual era un perfecto cuadro familiar… ella sonriéndole a otro, esa sonrisa que una vez ella le dedico a él ahora ella se la dedicaba a otro, _¡inadmisible!_ Pensó él. Celos, celos era lo que sentía en ese momento de verla tan feliz y tenía que contenerse para no arrancarle el corazón con sus garras envenenadas a ese infeliz que ahora tenía sujetada a la pelinegras por la cintura y la muy descarada no lo alejaba, tenía que calmarse y contener todos sus impulsos asesinos pues no podía ponerse en vergüenza, nadie podía enterrarse que se había metido con una humana, suficiente había sido la conmoción que había causado el matrimonio del lord del sur con una humana.

–Padre, ¿está usted bien?: Pregunto cauteloso su "primogénito", quien con esa pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Sesshomaru que lo miro de reojo pues el pequeño estaba a su lado.

–Me encuentro bien: Contesto secamente.

–Veo que está observando el desagradable comportamiento de los herederos del emperador europeo si me permite comentar sobre ellos padre, no muestran la educación ni el respeto que un digno heredero debe demostrar: Comento burlonamente Shinomaru –Sabe cuándo estamos todos los herederos reunidos ellos nos ofrecieron galletas que según ellos habían hornearon con su padre y madre ¿no le parece algo realmente ridículo? Padre.

–Sí, se comportan de forma muy ridícula y ¿quemas sabes de ellos?: Pregunto intrigado Sesshomaru.

–Bueno, sé que los dos niños son mellizos y tienen 10 años y la niña tiene mi edad sus nombres son Nirvana el mayor, Zerseuz el del medio y Victoria la menor, salvo el hecho de ellos son desagradables en especial Zerseuz no se mas nada de ellos: Dijo el pequeño recordando el desagradable incidente que paso por culta de Zeth.

Cuando su hijo le termino de contar lo que sabía de los hijos de la pelinegra las llamas de la venganza recorrieron su cuerpo y ¿por qué se preguntaran?, pues la respuesta es simple Sesshomaru se sentía colérico al saber que la pelinegra lo olvido… pero pronto se encargaría de que lo recuerde el resto de su vida… pues ya tenía un plan infalible primero; le abriría los ojos a ese inútil que Kagome se había atrevido a tomar por esposo y si eso no funcionaba usaría a los niños de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después del breve momento de "charla" (honestamente todos se esforzaban por no elevar mucho la voz y parecía que los únicos que hablaban eran el grupo de Kagome), entraron los sirvientes con la cena entonces todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares (N/T: Cada familia estaba agrupada y la familia de Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentadas frente a frente), mientras los únicos que charlaban eran los hombres de cada familia y las mujeres y los niños se mantenían callados según lo que dicta la etiqueta , pero todo cambio cuando al otro extremo del comedor se escuchaba la amena charla que mantenía la familia real europea y la familia de Inuyasha y en la cual los respectivos miembros de estas familias participaban mientras eran observados por el resto de familias que desaprobaban sus comportamiento y en silencio criticaban a la reina y los herederos.

–A pasado bastante tiempo des de la última vez que nos vinos mí estimado emperador: Interrumpió Kyo Retsu la charla familiar – Espero me disculpe si en algún momento fui rudo.

–No tiene por qué preocuparse todos estamos algo alterados por la actual situación así que es comprensible su actuara: Contesto Oz consiente del carácter de Kyo.

–Sabe, después de tantos años viéndolo solo me sorprendió en un inicio verlo con una familia tan… tan numerosa y tan curiosa: Dijo Kyo viendo a los niños de la pareja real.

–Es verdad, después de todo siempre quise una familia grande: Dijo Oz de lo más feliz – Y gracias a mí amada reina pude cumplir ese sueño que en su momento parecía tan inalcanzable.

–Pero que cosas dice Ozwald usted pudo haber cumplido ese anhelo ese mucho tiempo, el único que se puso trabas fue usted mismo pudo hacer escogido una demonesa hace mucho tiempo y haber tenido herederos: Dijo Kobayashi.

–Es cierto lord Kobayashi pude hacerme casado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice porque estaba esperando a Kagome mi reina, pude que algunos de ustedes no lo entiendan pero a mí no me interesaba tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo porque para mí cada una de las mujeres tiene una belleza única, tampoco me interesaba escoger una mujer excepcionalmente fuerte porque todas las mujeres son fuertes en muchos sentidos ¿Si no porque creen que son ellas las que dan luz?. Realmente no se inguinal el tiempo que espere porque Kagome llegara a mí y el día que lo hizo fui muy feliz pero nada se compara a la felicidad que sentí el día en el cual la mujer que amaba, amo y amare me dio la más grade de las dichas con el nacimiento de mis hijos: Dijo Oz emocionado mientras miraba con una sonrisa idiota en rostro mientras miraba a los presentes –¿Cuántos de los presente me podrían decir que acompañaron a sus mujeres en ese mágico momento?, ¿Quienes recuerdan como se siente cuando ella te sujetaba la mano al punto de casi romperte todos los huesos, ese terrible temblor en las piernas producido por los nervios o el llanto de tu hijo o hija señal inequívoca de que todo salió bien y que la tortura de los antojos se acabó?

De todos los presentes solo dos sabían cómo se sentía todo lo descrito por Oz y esos fueron Inuyasha y el lord del sur Hyorinmaru quienes miraban a sus respectivas parejas e hijos rememorando ciertos recuerdos mientras tanto el resto de los invitados pensaban que las palabras de Oz estaban de más.

–Cuando que quería una familia no solo lo dije con echo de tener hijos y ya también quería poder disfrutar de la experiencia y alegría que ofrecer padre, con sus altas y bajas es decir el paquete completo: Exclamo Oz.

–¿Cuántos de ustedes lores y reyes realmente conoces a sus hijos?, ¿acaso sabe lo que ellos realmente piensan de ustedes?, de todos los jóvenes herederos aquí presentes ¿podrían decirme si ven como algo más que una figura de autoridad a sus progenitores?: Pregunto serenamente Neal.

–Neal, Victoria y yo respetamos, amamos e idolatramos a nuestros padres porque ellos nos escuchan y nos aman tal y como somos sin intentar cambian nada de nosotros o hacernos personas que no somos: Dijo Zeth viendo de reojo a cierto peliblanco.

–Parece que tiene una familia bastante peculiar rey Ozwald: Dijo con mofa Kobayashi –pero nuestras costumbres dicen que…: No pudo continua pues Oz lo interrumpió.

–Exacto sus costumbres y ellas no aplican a nosotros pesto que ningunos nació en esta tierra.

–Y pensar que usted era considerado uno de los más grandes reyes: Exclamo con pesar Kyo –Ha cambiado demasiado Ozwald y todo desde que se casó con esa inmunda humana: Dijo con asco y casi escupiendo esa última palabra –Una raza tan inútil y tan débil que no sirven para nada más estorbar…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más Oz se abalanzó sobre Kyo tomando por sorpresa a todos. Tenía la punta de una espada salida de dios saben dónde sobre la garganta de Kyo mientras tenia desplegadas sus negras alas y sus ojos más carmesí de lo normal, y estaba muy molestos.

–¿Quiere saber una cosita mi estimado lord del este?, esa debilidad la cual me atribuye solo la tengo reservada para los mi amada esposa e hijos sin embargo sigo siendo el mismo de antes para ustedes, aquel por el cual temblaban de miedo y se esforzaban en complacer… no he cambiado en nada para ustedes así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y no tientes a tu suerte lord del este: Dijo Oz mientras presionaba un poco la espada contra el cuello de Kyo y una pequeña línea de sangre se empezaba a deslizar por el cuello del hombre mayor y todos esto ante la atenta mirada del resto de lores y reyes que solo miraban atentos a cada acción y muy sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que veían las alas de Oz, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a interferir pues tenían que la ira del rey europeo recayera sobre ellos, pero una frágil figura capto la atención de los presentes.

–Es sufriente Oz: Dijo Kagome colocando su pequeña mano sobre la de Oz haciendo que baje la espada que sujetaba –Es hora de que se acuesten los niños.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Oz replegó sus alas y la espada que sostenía desapareció y luego se giró como si nada pasara y se acercó a sus hijos y dijo.

–Vamos niños, tienen que descansar adecuadamente: Dijo todo risueño.

–y ¿nos contaras un cuento para dormir papá?: Pregunto Neal.

–Sip: contesto Oz de lo más feliz, mientras él y los niños avanzaban asía la salida.

–Inuyasha, Kikyo lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero mañana le prometo que trataremos ese tema que quedo pendiente: Dijo Kagome y la pareja aceptan la propuesta y ella alcanzaba su familia que ya estaban por el pasillo y el resto escuchaba algo muy curiosos de la bulliciosa familia.

–¿Papá podemos dormir con ustedes?: Pregunto Victoria usando un tono muy dulce de voz.

–Si claro hija: contesto Oz.

–¡Eso es genial, yo me apunto!: Dijo emocionado Neal.

–No te comportes como niño chiquito: Regaño Zeth.

–No es un agua fiesta Zeth, aparte aun somos niños y no hay necesidad de contenernos: contraataco Neal.

–Está bien ya que: Accedió Zeth simulando mala gana.

Cuando la familia llego a la habitación OZ y Kagome acomodaron todos los futones para que los niños quedasen en el centro y ellos dos a los costados. Los amorosos padres arroparon a los pequeños mientras Oz le contaba un cuento. En tanto en otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra habitación un demonio de blanca cabellera contemplaba la luna y rememoraba lo ocurrido en el comedor y la ira recorría cual lava ardiente sus venas. Ira al saber que "sus hijos" adoraban al rubio oxigenado y se propuso e ese momento hacer que esos niños odien a ese y la hipócrita mujerzuela con la cual se metió esa sería la mejor de las venganzas y mañana comenzaría mientras tanto dejaría descansar en paz por última vez.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sé que le corta la historia pero les prometo que en los próximos días público el siguiente capítulo y ya casi comienza le maquiavélico plan de Sesshomaru…**

 **Hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar y gracias por su preferencia…**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, sé que llaga algo tarde pero dicen más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, pero en fin espero que todos ustedes hayan disfrutado ese día y todos eso (no soy bueno para esas cosas, lo siento) pero en fin a trabajar duro para cumplir con nuestras metas este 2016.**

 **Y me disculpo por haber tardado en la publicación pero hubieron ciertos inconvenientes que ahora están solucionados y la publicación se hará como antes una vez por semana los domingos por la tarde o lunes ustedes saben cómo es esto XD…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 18: Ley de causa y efecto: Tercera parte.**

Los delicados rayos del amanecer y el cantico de los pajarillos despertaron a la feliz familia que después de levantarse se asearon y luego invitaron a desayunar a la familia de Inuyasha. Luego de desayunar los niños (Neal, Zeth, Victoria y Kuzan) fueron a explorar los alrededores bajo la atenta mirada de Gladius, Sebastián, Laila, Zefira y Zairus en tanto los adultos se quedaron para tratar cierto tema que quedo pendiente.

Cuando los adultos se quedaron solos por laguna extraña razón el ambiente se puso tenso porque nadie sabía cómo empezar o bueno casi nadie.

–¿Por qué desparasite?: Pregunto sin rodeos Inuyasha –No te imaginas lo que cruzo por nuestras mentes cuando supimos que habías desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno…

–Inuyasha yo lo siento tanto: Dijo con total franqueza la azabache lamentando todo lo que le hizo pasar a sus amigos –Realmente lamento haberlos echo sufrir pero en aquel entonces estaba pasando por un momento muy crítico y no sabía qué hacer… yo estaba embarazada y corría el riesgo de perder a mis hijos y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo enfréntalos a ustedes porque temía su reacción, temía que me rechazaran y odiaran cuando supieran quien era el padre de mis hijos, estaba tan confundida…

–Kagome, pasamos por tantas cosas buenas y malas y nosotros como tus amigos no te hubiéramos odiado… aunque debo decir que cuando me entere me moleste mucho: Kagome se sorprendió mucho al oír estas palabras e iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente fue callada por Inuyasha quien le dijo –Kagome, por favor déjame terminar, cuando desapareciste y no supimos que más hacer para encontrarte a Kikyo y Sango no le quedo de otra que contarnos todo lo que te había pasado… nos contaron que estabas esperando un bebe y que el padre era Sesshomaru, y que cuando se lo contaste el muy maldito huyo como un cobarde dejándote a ti y al bebe a su suerte. Esa revelación hizo que comprendiéramos porque habías cambia tanto después del deseo que pediste a la perla de shikon y pido disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta de tu estado yo como tu amigo y casi hermano mayor debí haberme cuenta de lo que te sucedió, ¡LO SIENTO KAGOME NO FUI UN BUEN AMIGO Y NO SUPE CUIDAR DE TI, PERDÓN!

Exclamo de forma muy sincera Inuyasha pues cuando se enteró de lo que su medio hermano le había hecho a su amiga tenía la inmediata necesidad de hacer justicia por su ausente amiga, pero sus amigos lo disuadieron aduciendo que no valía la pena y que su querida amiga Kagome no lo aprobaría y solo por eso nadie hizo nada en contra de Sesshomaru porque a ellos no les correspondía ese acto.

En tanto Kagome no podía contener las lágrimas por el dolor que les hizo pasar a sus amigos y la ingratitud que cometió con ellos al desaparecer pon tantos años y no dar signos de vida y todo por el simple hecho de temerle a un fantasma del pasado.

–En verdad lo siento, siento haber sido tan egoísta y todo lo que paso fue culpa de mi ingenuidad, tú en ningún momento tuviste la culpa de nada… bueno almezos ya todos lo saben: Dijo Kagome tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que surcaban su delicado rostro.

–En realidad Shippo, Rin y Kojaku no lo saben, no creímos conveniente que se enteraran por el momento: Hablo Kikyo que miraba a Oz seriamente.

–Se lo que estas pensando sacerdotisa, te preocupa que Kagome se halla casado conmigo ¿verdad?: Pregunto Oz pues debía admitir que la sacerdotisa se llevaba las palmas por preocuparse por su esposa.

–Efectivamente: Respondió Kikyo que por alguna razón desconfiaba un "poquito" de ese ser que tenía delante –Puedo sentir algo muy perturbador emergiendo de ti y al estar cerca de Kagome hace que me preocupe por el bienestar de ella.

–Vaya, vaya parece que por mucho que me esfuerce no soy capaz de ocultar lo que soy: Dijo tranquilamente Oz mientras abrazaba a su amada esposa, siendo observado atentamente por la otra pareja –La razón por la cual mi presencia te incomoda tanto es porque somos dos fuerzas completamente opuestas es decir después de todo yo soy el origen del mal: Exclamo tranquilamente, en tanto ante esta revelación Inuyasha y Kikyo se pusieron de pie dispuestos a alejar a ese ser "malvado" de su amiga a la cual tenía apresada entre sus fornidos brazos.

–¡Basta los tres, Oz deja de provocarlos!: Regaño Kagome y luego suavizando su tono de voz dijo –Inuyasha, Kikyo por favor déjenme explicarles, pese a lo que acaban de escuchar Oz es digno de confianza se los puedo asegurar: Dijo ella mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

–Mi amada Kagome dice la verdad, aunque debo corregir en ciertos puntos… pese que esencialmente soy la oscuridad y me importa un bledo lo que le pase al mundo yo no sería capaz de dañar o hacer nada que se le parezca a los miembros de mi familia que son Kagome y mis tres hijos… sin embargo debo advertir que desataría mi furia en aquellos que los dañasen: Exclamó con solemnidad Oz mientras miraba atentamente a la pareja. En tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo no se movían de su posición pues estaban considerando algunos aspectos pues que pese a que en el corto periodo de tiempo que habían podido observar a Oz este había demostrado en amor incondicional hacia su familia pero no podían bajar la guardia pues afirmaba ser la oscuridad, pero por otro lado Kagome parecía estar feliz con él.

–Kagome ¿eres feliz con él?: Pregunto Inuyasha mirando directamente a los ojos a su amiga, después de todo dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y ellos le darían la respuesta que quería.

–Sí, pese que tuvimos nuestros altibajos Oz se esforzó en hacerme feliz: contesto con sinceridad.

–En ese caso eso es todo lo que necesito saber: Exclamo el peliblanco mientras se volvía a sentar.

–Inuyasha no puede ser que lo tomes a la ligera: Replico Kikyo molesta.

–Kikyo, Kagome realmente se ve feliz y a mí eso es lo único que me interesa saber: Dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco y su esposa comprendía a lo que se refería y aceptando este hecho se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

–Escúchame ben: Exclamo Kikyo viendo fijamente a Oz –En el momento en el cual dañes a Kagome o a los niños mis flechas atravesaran tu corazón.

Ante esta advertencia-amenaza Oz rio un poco pero no de forma maliciosa sino que se conmovido por el cariño que esos dos le profesan a su esposa.

–Entiendo y acepto tus términos sacerdotisa: Dijo Oz sonriendo de buena gana –Bueno que le parece si dejamos estos temas escabros por un momento y vamos por los niños, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo disponible e ir de día de campo toda la familia ¿no creen?

–Me parece que esa es una buena idea: Dijo entusiasta Kagome.

–Es bastante versátil: Dijo Kikyo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de Oz.

–Sí, será mejor que te empieces a acostumbrar: Comento Kagome muy divertida por la situación, pues si bien Oz podía comportarse como el demonio que era para proteger a su familia también podía comportarse como un bufón solo para ver sonreír a su familia.

Bueno para resumir las cosas los adultos aclararon algunos puntos e hicieron que les preparase unas sestas de comida para hacer un día de campo en familia y luego fueron a buscar a los niños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En tanto los niños habían recorrido una parte del bosque explorándolo mientras interactuaban, en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse los cuatro niños habían llegado a congeniar e iban alardeando de lo grandiosos que eran los padres de cada uno que distraídamente Neal se tropezó con algo haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cara.

–¿Neal estas bien?: Pregunto preocupado Zeth mientras todos se acercaban a él.

–Si pero ¿con que fue que me tropecé?: Dijo frotándose la nariz Neal, en tanto los demás enfocaban la vista en el responsable de la caída de peliblanco ya para la sorpresa de todos se trataba de un bulto con ropa. Inmediatamente se apresuró a voltear aquel objeto y cuando lo hiso todos vieron a un extraña criatura de color verde que tenía cierto parecido a un kappa.

–¡Pobrecito!, ¿Cómo creen que haya llegado hasta aquí?: Pregunto profundamente preocupada victoria mientras se acercaba al bicho.

–Tiene un golpe severo en la cabeza: Dijo Zeth mientras se acercaba al bicho y lo cargaba estilo princesa –Necesitamos un lugar adecuado para tratarlo…

–Kuzan ¿puedes decirnos si hay un rio o un lago cerca?: Se apresuró a preguntar rápidamente Neal olvidándose de su caída y preocupado por el bicharraco que tenía cargado su hermano.

–¡Espere un momento su alteza no sabemos de dónde salió esta criatura o si es pacífica y si reaccionara bien cuando despierte!: Exclamo Laila preocupada.

–Detente Laila, sabes que un que se lo adviertas ellos harán caso omiso de tus advertencias: Comento Gladius consiente de que esos tres niños habían heredado esa mala costumbre de no escuchar a nado de sus padre.

–Esto… hay un riachuelo cerca lo vimos con mis padres cuando llegamos aquí: Dijo Kuzan mientras apuntaba con su mano de frente en la dirección en cual se suponía que estaba el riachuelo.

–Entonces todos vamos, rápido: Exclamo Zeth mientras todos lo seguían.

–¿Es que acaso nadie me va escuchar nunca?: Susurro Laila derrotada.

–Parece que no: comentó Divertido Sebastián por la reacción de la mujer.

Cuando todos llegaron al riachuelo acomodaron al bicharraco a la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaban pacientemente a que recobrara el conocimiento en tanto colocaron un paño húmedo sobre el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

–Pobrecillo, ¿Neal cuanto crees que tarde en despertar?: Pregunto preocupada la pequeña Victoria que estaba a lado de la criatura.

–No lo sé victoria, pero te aseguro que no es nada grabe: Contesto su hermano mientras le daba un palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de reconfortarla.

En tanto el resto Laila, Sebastián y Gladius buscaban algo de comer pues supusieron que la criatura al despertar tendría hambre, mientras tanto los niños se quedaban con la criatura que en cierto momento comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que capto su atención fue la imagen de los dos mellizos, en ese momento él se sorprendió enormemente pues esos dos niños le recordaban a alguien muy importante para él. Los niños al darse cuenta que la pequeña criatura recobraba el conocimiento se alegraron mucho.

–¿Oye estas bien?: Pregunto apresuradamente Zeth.

–¿Cómo te siente?, ¿te duele algo?: Pregunto preocupada Victoria.

–¿Oye como llegaste a ese lugar?: Pregunto está vez Kuzan.

–Ustedes tres ya vasta, ¿no ven que lo estas aturdiendo con todas sus preguntas?: Exclamo Neal, captando la atención de todos, entonces él se acercó hasta donde estaba la criatura y se arrodillo para estas a su altura y dijo –Lamento todo esto, lo que pasa es que estábamos preocupados por tu estado así que dime ¿Cómo te llamas?: Pregunto con una cálida sonrisa que de alguna forma se le hacía familiar, muy familiar.

–Yo soy Jaken: Contesto el pequeño bicho como si alguna fuerza extraña le obligara a hacerlo.

–Es un gusto conócete Jaken: contesto con una amable sonrisa Neal.

–Jaken, ¿ya te siente bien?: Pregunto nuevamente la pequeña pelirrubia.

–Esto… si gracias por preguntar: contesto Jaken aun confundido por la situación.

–Cálmate Victoria, de seguro Jaken se debe sentir confundido al estar rodeado de personas que no conoce: Dijo esta vez Zeth.

–Entonces debemos presentarnos: Exclamo Kuzan.

–Tienes razón, bueno para comenzar yo soy Neal en un gusto.

–Yo me llamo Victoria.

–Yo soy Zeth y Neal, Victoria y yo somos hermanos y estos dos de aquí son Zefira y Zairus: Presento Zeth a los pequeños dragones que estaban sobre los hombros de sus amos.

–Hola, yo soy Kuzan.

–¿Kuzan?, es curioso pero te me haces en extremo familiar tú no eres el hijo de…: Peo antes de poder terminar la oración una muy conocida voz lo llamo.

–¡JAKEN QUE HACES CON ESOS!: Exclamo indignado nada menos y nada más que Shinomaru que estaba acompañado por su hermana menor.

–Vaya, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí: Dijo con burla Zeth que miraba fijamente a chiquillo.

–Jaken es muestro sirviente así ¿Qué hacen con él?: Pregunto Shinomaru obviando el comentario de Zeth.

–Pues que parece que estemos haciendo lento, es obvio que estamos cuidando de él pues lo encontramos con un gran golpe en la cabeza y tirado en medio del bosque: Exclamo Zeth ofendido de que creyeran que estaban lastimando a Jaken, pues él nunca aria daño a un ser más pequeño que él, ya que desierta manera sentía fascinación por las criaturas pequeñas.

–Eso es verdad, lo encontramos tirado en el bosque: Exclamo Kuzan.

Aunque a decir verdad los pequeños herederos del lord del oeste sabían que había pasado pues su padre Sesshomaru le había lanzado una piedra al pequeño demoño verde mientras paseaban por el bosque aunque en principio no se enteraron de la razón del castigo lo pasaron por alto pues ya se habían acostumbrado a esas escenas pues siempre que el demonio verde decía un indiscreción era castigado de la mismo forma.

–Kuzan tú no te metas este no es asunto tuyo: Casi grito Shinomaru.

–Un momento no tienes el derecho a levantarle la voz a nuestro amigo y casi primo: Exclamo Victoria poniéndose delante del pequeño Kuzan.

–¿Casi primo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?: Pregunto Shinomaru confundido por esas palabras, pues e supone que ellos y Kuzan son familia porque sus padres son medios hermanos.

–Nuestra madre es una gran amiga de los padres de Kuzan, los cuales quieren a mamá como su fuera una hermana así que por eso es que somos casi primos: Dijo Victoria.

–Ya basta ustedes dos: Dijo elevando la voz Neal y refriéndose específicamente a Zeth y Shinomaru que desde el momento en el cual se habían conocido no se llevaban bien –Joven Shinomaru como vera su sirviente no sufrió daño alguno producido por nuestra parte así que agradecería que para evitar más inconvenientes se retiran: Pidió de buena gana.

–¿Me estas echando?, como te atreves: Pregunto furico Shinomaru.

–Deja de gastar saliva con él Neal que aparte de lento es sordo: Dijo con extrema burla Zeth.

–TÚ… esta es la última vez que me humillas, ¡te reto a un duelo!: Exclamo Shinomaru sumamente molesto pues desde el momento en el que conoció a Zeth lo odio y estaba ansioso de ponerlo en su lugar.

–¡Acepto el desafío!: Expreso Zeth con determinación mientras miraba fieramente a su oponente.

–Un momento ustedes dos, no llevemos las cosas tan lejos: Trato de calmar la situación Neal pero a leguas se notaba que ninguno de los dos implicados escucharía lo que él les dijese.

–Con el debido respeto mi Señor no cambiara de opinión respecto a este enfrentamiento, usted mejor que nadie lo debe saber: Dijo Zairus consístete del carácter de su señor y que las palabras de Neal no lo detendrían.

–Es verdad tienes toda la razón respecto a eso Zairus, cuando a Zeth se le meta algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano o divino que haga que cambie de parecer: Comento con resignación Neal.

–¡Espere un momento amo Shinomaru, si algo le llegare a pasar el amo Sesshomaru nunca me lo perdonaría!: Exclamo preocupado Jaken.

–¡Cállate Jaken que nadie pidió tu opinión!: Casi grito Shinomaru asustando un poco al pequeño renacuajo.

–Ni lo intente Jaken parece que esos dos están cortados con las mismas tijeras, y aran caso omiso a todo lo que les digamos: Dijo Kuzan.

–Qué más da: Dijo resignado Neal ante la situación –si se van a enfrentar lo más justo es que hayan ciertas reglas que deban seguir; primero se prohíbe el uso de armas, segundo se pude hacer uso de las habilidades naturales de cada uno (ósea usar garras, colmillos etc.), tercero no se infringirán heridas de gravedad en el adversario y cuarto el perdedor será aquel que caiga al suelo sin derecho a reclamos.

–Por mí no ningún problema: Dijo calmado Zeth.

–Yo tampoco tenido objeciones: Acepto Neal.

–Bueno ya que ambos aceptaron yo seré el árbitro y me encargare de que las reglas se cumplan: Dijo Neal mientras hacía que los demás se alejaran del "campo de batalla", incluyendo a la hermana menor de Shinomaru que se acercó hasta Jaken y observaba como su hermano se ponía en poción de pelea y en tanto Zeth mantenía un apostura relajada.

–¿Qué pasa por que no te pones en poción de pelea?, ¿O acaso te crees lo sufrientemente bueno como para vencerme?: Exclamo molesto Shinomaru al ser subestimado por el pelinegro.

–Exactamente, y como un pequeño presente no usare mi habilidad natural contra ti: dijo en tono arrogante Zeth asiendo que el peliblanco se enojara por ser subestimado y haría que se arrepintiera por ello.

La pelea comenzó con un ataque de Shinomaru con sus garras venenosas las cuales Zeth evadía sin ningún problema dando ligeros movimientos como si moviera con la brisa, luego al ver que sus ataque con funcionaban opto por usar su látigo pero Zeth evadía los ataques como antes haciendo que Shinomaru se molestara por no dañarlo y a la vez haciendo que este se cansara, y cuando Zeth vio que Shinomaru reducía la velocidad de sus ataques aprovecho una gran abertura que cuando menos se lo esperaba Zeth lo golpeo en el estómago y rápidamente a este golpe le siguió uno en la nuca haciendo que el peliblanco cayera violentamente al suelo.

–¿Cómo es que tú me venciste tan fácilmente?: Pregunto a duras penas Shinomaru aun en el suelo.

–Es porque desde que empecé a entrenar yo me enfrente a alguien que era mucho más rápido yo: Dijo tranquilamente Zeth mientras lo veía, Shinomaru lo entendió cuando vio a Neal –El día en cual puedas vencerlo a él volveré a pelear contigo hasta entonces ahórrame las molestias y a ti las humillaciones y no vuelvas a molestarme.

De la nada salió un látigo que de no ser por la rápida reacción de Zeth lo hubiera lastimado, y de un salto hacia atrás lo esquivo poniéndose en posición defensiva ante la llegada del nuevo intruso. Zeth se había acercado hasta donde sus hermanos y amigos y se puso delante de ellos a modo de escudo. Entonces cuando nadie se lo esperaba de entre los arboles salió Sesshomaru que se acercó hacia su hijo caído, el pobre Shinomaru al levantar la vista se encontró son los severos ojos de su padre que lo miraban duramente-decepcionado por la pelea perdida por que si Sesshomaru presencio todo los acontecimientos desde el inicio escondido entre los árboles. Ante la dura mirada de su padre Shinomaru no tuvo de otra que bajar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y luego como pudo se puso de pies pues el golpe que Zeth le había dado en el estómago había sido muy fuerte y aun le dolía.

–Zeth protege a victoria: Susurro Neal lo suficientemente fuerte solo para que su hermano pudiera oírlo pero inconsciente de que Sesshomaru escucho lo que dijo y en cierta manera le causo gracia.

–Entendido: Contesto Zeth.

En tanto rápidamente Kaguya y Jaken se apresuraron a acercase a Sesshomaru.

–Amo intente detener todo esto pero…: No pudo continuar pues Sesshomaru lo miro duramente haciendo que este callara de inmediato. Mientras él seguía inspeccionando a los mellizos (la noche anterior no pudo hacerlo con detalle así que ahora aprovecharía) y noto claramente que carecían de las clásicas orejas puntiagudas y garras, colmillos y de no ser por la energía que emitían (energía que solo cierto tipo de gente y los demonios perciben) esos niños pasarían por seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Pero había notado que tenía interesantes capacidades en especial el pequeño pelinegro.

–Ante todo buenos días lord del oeste, si me permite me gustaría aclarar la situación antes de que se mal interprete algo: Dijo Neal dando un paso al frente –Este fue un honorable enfrentamiento acordado por ambas partes y como bien habrá notado su hijo no sufrió un daño severo.

–Yo no veo nada de hondable en haber resultado el perdedor: Hablo por primera vez desde que llego Sesshomaru mientras veía de reojos al vencido que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza.

–Comprendo su punto pero este fue un enfrentamiento casi en igualdad de condiciones: Dijo el mayor de los hermanos mellizos.

–¿Casi?: Pregunto Sesshomaru.

–Bueno vera lo que pasa es que mi hermano Zeth y yo somos mellizos y somos tres años mayores que su hijo, pero Zeth no usos sus habilidades naturales y su hijo si así que en síntesis fue un enfrentamiento justo: Trato de explicar Neal pero parece que no daba resultado porque estaba demasiado nervioso después de todo no era de extrañar esta situación pues estaba en frente de su progenitor y era perfectamente consciente de ello y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

Pero justo cuando las cosas no se podían poner más raras de la nada pareció un rubio demasiado animado.

–¡Niños menos mal que los encontré, aremos un día de campo antes de que la reunión comience ¿Qué les parece?!: Dijo El pelirrubio mientras sostenía una cesta con comida dentro y luego como si recién notara que había más gente se giró hacia Sesshomaru y compañía –¡Oh pero que alegría parece que han estado haciendo nuevos amigos, eso es muy bueno me alegra saber que mi pequeño Zeth empieza a abrirse la gente!: Exclamo feliz mientras revolvía el cabello del mencionado –¡Esto ¿Gustan acompañarnos en nuestro día de campo?, mientras más mejor!: Dijo esto último con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo la sesta en alto.

Sesshomaru simplemente lo vio de mala gana y se fue sin decir nada mientras era seguido por sus hijos y su fiel sirviente.

–Vaya, ese sí que es un hombre de pocas palabras o ¿debería decir ninguna?: Comento Oz cuando noto que Sesshomaru se había alejado lo suficiente. Para ser honestos cuando él, Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo iban de camino para reunir se con los niños sintieron la presencia de Sesshomaru cerca de los niños y para evitar un mal rato él se adelantó y el resto se presentaría cuando Sesshomaru estuviese lo suficientemente alejado –Bueno ¿Quién me va contar que es lo ha pasado?: Dijo viendo a los cuatro niños y dos dragoncitos. Victoria fue la que le conto su padre todo lo que había pasado y al final del relato este dijo.

–Así que en resumen mi hijo le gano al hijo del lord del oeste, ¡eso es estupendo!: Exclamo al tiempo de que levanta a Zeth de los axilas y lo sostenía en el aire como si se tratara de un bebe –¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi pequeño!, recuérdame darte un premio cuando regresemos a casa, pero eso si no se lo digas a tu madre.

–Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas… pero bájame me estas poniendo en ridículo y ¡ya no soy un niño!: Protesto avergonzado por la situación el pequeño pelinegro mientras tratando de liberarse de su padre. En tanto el resto solo podía reír por la situación.

–¿Como que no eres un niño?, apenas tienes 10 años y a si fuera que tuvieras 100 o 500 años y ya tuvieras hijos yo seguiría haciendo lo mismo: Dijo el pelirrubio al tiempo que lanzaba al aire al muchacho como cuando era un bebe.

–Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho: Comento una cálida Voz que todos reconocieron inmediatamente.

–¡Mamá! Dile a papá queme suelte: "Suplico" Zeth.

–Oz vamos as le caso a tu hijo y no lo avergüences tanto: Dijo tranquilamente Kagome mientras se acercaban junto con Inuyasha y Kikyo a los niños. Obedeció lo que le dijo Kagome y "libero" a Zeth.

–Por cierto ¿Dónde están Sebastián, Laila y Gladius?: Pregunto Kagome.

–fueron a buscar algunas cosas para comer: Contesto Neal.

–Bueno mientras los estamos esperando ¿quién quiere jugar?: Pregunto un muy animado Oz y como respuesta Neal y Victoria se abalanzaron sobre su padre, tenía a la pequeña Victoria en la espalda y a Neal lo tenía sujetado con el brazo izquierdo y lo levantaba, en tanto el pequeño Zeth podía escuchar la rizas de sus hermanos y sintió algo de envidia pero la envidia desapareció cuando su padre lo sujeto con el brazo que tenía libre y empezará a girar con sus tres pequeños hasta que cayeron los tres algo mareados sobre la suave hierva haciendo que todos se riesen por la situación tan cómica.

Luego de un rato de juegos de toda índole (las atrapadas, las escondidas etc.) y cuando al fin aparecieron Gladius, Sebastián y Laila al fin pudieron comer todos (incluyendo algunas frutas y animalillo que trajeron esos tres), luego de este tan agradable momento lastimosamente llego él hora de regresar al templo para que Oz y Kagome pudieran asistir a la siguiente reunión y en la cual esta vez participarían Kikyo, Inuyasha y Gladius (y también las esposas estarían presentes así como los herederos que fueran adultos o mayores de edad).

Los niños (Kuzan, Victoria, Zairus y Zefira) se quedaron al cuidado de Sebastián y Laila y estaban jugando en uno de los patios cercanos a sus habitaciones. En tanto Zeth y Neal estaban recorriendo los pasillos a modo de explorar la zona.

–Sabes me dan algo de pena: Dijo de imprevisto Neal.

–¿Pena?, ¿por quién?: Pregunto Zeth sin saber quién se refería Neal.

–Me refiero a Shinomaru y su hermana Kaguya: Contesto Neal.

–Y ¿por qué te da pena ese par?: Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro sin entender lo que su hermano trataba de decir.

–Porque en ellos pude ver reflejado nuestra posible vida de haber nacido aquí: Dijo Neal recordando el semblante de vergüenza que tenía Shinomaru cuando Zeth lo venció y como Sesshomaru lo veía –Sabes creo que somos muy afortunados de poseer la libertad que otros sueñan.

–Viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón, pero son costumbre que tienen arraigadas desde tiempos milenarios y hacer que cambien sus costumbres es una tarea muy difícil: Dijo con pesar Zeth –Bueno basta de cosas raras, ya me canse de caminar regresemos con victoria y el resto.

–Ve tú, caminare otro ratito más y luego voy: comento tranquilamente Neal.

–Bueno como quieras nos vemos halla: Dijo Zeth al tiempo que emprendía el camino de regreso dejando solo a su hermano.

Luego de un rato caminando pudo escuchar el sonido un tanto peculiar que provenía de uno de los patios del templo. Buscando el origen del sonido tan peculiar encontró a Shinomaru practicando fervientemente dando arañazos al aire de forma muy rápida, y este al darse cuente que no estaba solo detuvo su entrenamiento y miro al intruso de forma desafiante.

–¿Qué haces aquí?: Pregunto sumamente el pequeño.

–Paseaba: Contesto simplemente Neal mientras se acercaba a Shinomaru.

–Sera mejor que te vayas y no andes de fisgón: volvió a Gruñir el pequeño peliblanco.

–Está bien ya me voy, pero antes te diré que con ese tipo de entrenamiento nunca serás capaz de derrotar a Zeth: Dijo Neal mientras se giraba dispuesto a irse, pero la pequeña voz de Shinomaru lo impidió.

–Espera antes tu hermano dijo que si te derrotaba podría volver a retarlo así enfréntate a mí ahora.

–Eres igual a Zeth así que persuadiste de lo contrario sería misión imposible así que supongo que no me queda de otra: Acepto con resignación Neal mientras suspiraba –Bueno te daré la ventaja de empezar.

Shinomaru se apresuró a atacarlo con sus garras pero en el momento en él se acercó a Neal este le hiso una trampa con los pies e hizo que el peliblanco callera al suelo.

–Dependiendo del momento y el lugar ser el primero o el último en atacar maraca la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria: comento tranquilamente Neal mientras extendía una mano hacia Shinomaru para ayudarlo a levantarse, acto que el pequeño peliblanco rechazo y se puso de pie por sus propios medios.

–¿Entonces usaste eso en contra mía?

–No Shinomaru, en tu caso si era una ventaja si yo hubiera atacado primero todo hubiera cavado antes de que tan solo hubieses parpadeado: Explico tranquilamente Neal –El secreto para poder hacer que Zeth se tome en serio una pelea es que no caigas en sus provocaciones y tienes que dejar de ser tan predecible con tus ataques.

–¿Entonces así seré capaz de vencerlo?: Pregunto sorprendido Shinomaru.

–No, solo dije que te tomaría en serio para derrotarlo tendrás que practicar muchos más años, aparte él y yo recibimos una educación y entrenamiento muy diferente al tuyo así que estamos a un nivel muy diferente y eso sin mencionar que somos tres años mayores que tú… pero no te rindas podrás vencerlo algún día… así que no pierdas las esperanzas: Trato de darle ánimos Neal a Shinomaru y aparentemente no tuvo mucho éxito.

–¿porque me ayudas?, se supone que él es tu hermano: Pregunto confundido Shinomaru con la actitud de Neal.

–¿Porque te ayudo?, bueno es porque…: _"somos hermanos",_ quiso decir pero no lo hizo consiente de las repercusiones que traerían a la vida del pequeño que tenia de frente –Es porque creo que llegaras a ser un buen oponente para Zeth algún día y por ello creo que necesitas algún tipo de ayuda nada más, espero de todo corazón que no pienses que hay un intención oculta detrás de mi actuar.

–Bueno honestamente no sé porque pero yo confió en ti: Dijo avergonzado el pequeño Shinomaru que si bien era cierto no toleraba a Zeth el mayor de los hermanos si le agradaba –Cosa que no puedo decir de tu hermano él es un insoportable insufrible y se ofendió solo porque lo confundí con un humano.

–Es verdad que el pude ser un tanto peculiar con su emociones pero es un buen chico, créeme estuve desde el inicio de mi vida a lado de él y lo otro es que él no se ofendió porque nos confundiste con humanos, después de todo muestra madre es una humana así que no hay ofensa, y la razón por la cual no le agradas a Zeth es la forma en la cual te expresaste de los humanos: Dijo Neal mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Shinomaru.

–Mi padre que nosotros los demonios somos mejores que los humanos…: Comento el peliblanco.

–Sabes algunas cosas es mejor verlas por nosotros mismos, descubre por ti mismo si esas palabras son reales. Bueno, bueno creo que ya me demore demasiado debo regresar con mis hermanos: Dijo Neal mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria y dejaba solo a Shinomaru.

–Espera: Llamo Shinomaru haciendo que Neal se girara a verlo –¿Esto… esto quería agradecerte por tus consejos y me gustaría saber si algún día te gustaría entrenar conmigo?: Exclamo con nerviosismo el pequeño niño, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Neal.

–Claro, cuando tú quieras: Contesto sin más Neal –y recuerda lo que dije controla tus emociones, pero con eso no quiero decir que te conviertas en un cubito de hielo con patas, las emociones son importantes solo que hay que saberlas controlar en ciertas situaciones.

–Si, entiendo lo que dices y gracias por el consejo: Agradeció sinceramente Shinomaru.

–Bueno, nos vemos luego cuídate Shinomaru: Se despido Neal mientras desaparecía del campo visual de Shinomaru.

–si, nos vemos luego: Susurro el pequeño Shinomaru mientras lo veía desaparecer y sentía celos por no poder tener un hermano mayor como él, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿o sí?...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado y por favor no olviden comentar que sus opiniones son importantes para mí.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ante todo debo pedir unas sinceras disculpas a todos los lectores por haber abandonado tanto tiempo esta historia, no fue falta de ánimos muy al contrario fue falta de inspiración (inspiración que regreso después de unas vacaciones) y ahora que regreso no dejare que se vuelva a ir. Y con esta afirmación quiero aclara que no dejare esta historia inconclusa y que tratare de publicar más seguido.**

 **Así que sin más que decir adelante con la lectura.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 19: Efímera gloria: Primera parte.**

Cuando Oz, Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron a la sala de reunión encontraron dentro solo a él lord del sur Hyorinmaru y su esposa Shinanui, el emperador Liu y Mei Tong y el emperador Fred y Lilian Krause Blatter en tanto el resto de los señores cardinales y emperadores aun no llegaban en tanto los presentes se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares (N/A: Los lugares estaban ubicados en dos líneas paralelas), cuando Shinanui diviso a Kagome se acercó rápidamente a ella pues tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella dado que la noche anterior no pudo acercarse a ella.

–¡Kagome!

–¡Maestra, ha pasado mucho tiempo, la extrañe bastante!: Exclamo emocionada Kagome mientras abrazaba su maestra.

–Yo también te extrañe mucho mi querida Kagome, me alegra ver que dios te concedió la felicidad que hace 10 años veías tan lejana: Dijo Shiranui comparando a la antigua Kagome con la Kagome que tenía de frente.

–Si me permite objetar creo que le está dando demasiado crédito a un ser cuya existencia se pone en tela de juicio: Interrumpió Oz acercándose a las mujeres (le molestaba que le den crédito a otro por el trabajo que él hiso).

–Maestra Shinanui, me gustaría presentarle a mi esposo Ozwald: Presento Kagome, pero cuando Oz se acercó un poco más a Shinanui palideció mortalmente y casi cae de rodillas al suelo carente de fuerza para mantenerse de pie, pero afortunadamente su esposo la sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo y ella se aferró a su esposo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

–¡¿Por qué la oscuridad que siento en usted es tan abrumadora?, es como si su alma, no todo su ser fuera oscuridad pura!: Exclamo Shiranui aterrada mientras observaba a Oz. De todos las mojes y sacerdotisas existentes muy pocos eran capases de percibir el verdadero poder o "oscuridad" de Oz y dentro de este curioso grupo estaban Kagome y Shiranui y ¿porque este pequeño echo? Se podría decir que más por percepción que por poder o mejor dicho la habilidad de poder ver cosas que otros no ven –¿Kagome porque tú están tan tranquila estando cerca de él?

–La oscuridad no es nada sin la existencia de la luz y de igual forma la luz necesita la existencia de la oscuridad, ambos se necesitan el uno al otro para para ser lo que son: Dijo Oz mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa que la miraba sonriente.

–Maestra, Oz no es tan malo como lo percibe… durante todo este tiempo se esforzó día y noche por convertirse en un gran esposo y estupendo padre y todo por hacernos felices a mí y a los niños: Explico Kagome.

–Entiendo Kagome: Dijo pero yo no… quiero decir no me siento muy cómoda cerca de él…: Pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo más un quejido peculiar llamo la atención de los presentes. El sonido provenía de oz que estaba sujetándose el vientre y se quejaba.

–Me duele mucho… creo que comí demasiado: Dijo agonizante el pelirrubio.

–Con todo lo que tragaste no me extraña que ahora estés mal: Exclamo Inuyasha.

–Oz ¿Cómo te siente?: Pregunto una muy preocupada Kagome que se acercó a su esposo.

–Me duele mucho Kagome: Lloriqueo como niño pequeño el pelirrubio.

–Kagome, si no te molesta preparare una infusión para tú… esposo: Ofreció rápidamente Shiranui aunque algo insegura en el fondo por el hecho de se trataba de un ser tan peculiar.

–Se lo agradezco maestra: Agradeció Kagome en tanto la maestra Shiranui se apresuró a ir a cocina donde prepararía la infusión par Oz, mientras los demás solo miraban la escena. Luego de unos minutos Shinanui apareció con la infusión misma que le dio a Oz para que la viviese luego le dijo que descansara un poco y para lo cual tuvieron que acomodar un improvisado futon unos metros lejos de donde se reunirían a discutir en breve los lores y reyes (Inuyasha y Kikyo simplemente estarían de espectadores y no intervendrían dentro de las discusiones que se llevarían acabo), pues Oz se negaba a ir a su habitación a descansar.

–Oz en tu condicion no podrás participar de la reunión será mejor que descanses en la habitación yo me quedare y luego te contare todo lo que pase ¿Qué te parece?: Pregunto Kagome mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

–No estoy de acuerdo… ¡que dolor!: Dijo esto último sujetándose el vientre con la nano que tenía libre –Por favor llamen inmediatamente mis hijos mayores, ellos tomaran mi lugar en esta reunión y también me quedare para procurar que esos vejestorios no traten de pasarse de listos y los ridiculicen.

–¿Oz estas seguro?: Pregunto Kagome y Oz simplemente asintió en señal de afirmación. Un sirviente fue a llamar a los jóvenes mellizos mientras el resto de lores y reyes llegaban y al encontrar al "gran monarca del imperio europeo" aquejado por una dolencia estomacal como un simple mortal no desaprovecharon la gran oportunidad para mofarse un "poco" de él. Luego de unos minutos de espera aparecieron los mellizos e inmediatamente tomaron el lugar que se supone ocuparían sus padres (Kagome estaba cuidando de Oz en un rincón), los presentes solo miraban con cierto disgusto a los mellizos. La reunión empezó con dos nociones claramente marcadas una de las cuales consistía en tomar una posición ofensiva y la otra era en tomar una posición defensiva.

–No estamos legando a ningún lado con esto: Dijo en tono cansado el lord del sur mientras suspiraba –No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de defender nuestras tierras y tomar nuestras tropas y buscar al responsable de toda esta situación.

–Nadie está diciendo que debamos marchar con los soldados en busca de la amenaza: Comento Fred Krause –Pero tampoco podemos dejar que esto continúe así que creo que deberíamos tomar el ataque como una prioridad.

–Oh vamos estamos volviendo a lo mismo: Exclamo cansado de la situación Hyorinmaru pues desde hace unos 20 minutos le estaban dando vueltas al asunto sin llegar a un acuerdo.

–Concuerdo en parte con la opinión del lord del sur, pero no podemos simplemente tomar una actitud ofensiva y esperar a que nos ataquen para poder contraatacar ni tampoco enfocar nuestras fuerzas en atacar al enemigo olvidándonos de nuestra retaguardia: Opino por primera vez Zeth ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

–En ese caso que opina ¿Qué solución propone joven príncipe?: Pregunto "amablemente" Kyo.

–Mi hermano y yo estuvimos debatiendo sobre todo este asunto y llegamos a las siguientes conclusiones; primero creemos que los probable es que el responsable de los ataques que sufrieron nuestros reinos se oculta en alguno de los puntos polares, segundo aunque esta demás mencionarlo pero lo are de todos modos los responsables o responsable de estos actos quieren la aniquilación completa de cada uno de los reinos y lo demostraron en la forma en la cual nos atacaron y por ende ¡no podemos permitirnos piedad alguna contra ellos!. Y por esa misma razón llegamos a la siguen conclusión, si queremos obtener justicia por el terrible crimen de haber mancillado los 5 grandes reinos… ¡nosotros debemos unir fuerzas y trabar en equipo!: Exclamo firmemente Zeth ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

–¿Por qué esta tan seguro que el enemigo se encuentra en alguno de los puntos polares?, digo alguno de los presentes también podría estar involucrado en todo este asunto: Dijo de mala fe Kobayashi que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte del resto de los presentes.

–Nuestra seguridad al afirmar que el enemigo no está entre nosotros es porque ningún ser vivo que se precie de serlo; ya sea humano, youkai o un hibrido desearía a su tierra la clase de destrucción que solo esas aberraciones son capases de provocar: Contesto Zeth sin vacilación alguna.

–Depositar ciegamente su confianza en aquellos a quienes no conocen en estos momentos tan críticos, no es una decisión muy inteligente: Comento Sesshomaru mientras miraba fijamente a cierto pelinegro.

–Puede que usted tenga la razón o puede que no, lord del oeste pero si vamos a tratarnos con desconfianza los unos a los otros en estos momentos que necesitamos estar unidos no llegaremos a nada: Expreso Neal.

–Vaya pues que niños tan curiosos, sí que son muy entretenidos no hay dudad que son dignos hijos de su padre: Comento alegremente Ikal Quetzalcóatl que miraba entretenía a Oz y Kagome y luego volvió a mirar a los niños y continuo –Incluso me atrevo a sospechar que ya tienen un plan ¿no es así?.

–Su sospecha es muy acertada rey Ikal creemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dividirnos en dos grupos uno que se concentre en la defensa y el otro que se encargue de hallar la ubicación y posterior eliminación del enemigo. Claro que esta es solo la idea principal dado que la mejora y demás detalles correrán por vuestra parte: Dijo Zeth.

–Propongo que se lleve a votación la idea de los jóvenes príncipes y ya más tarde puliremos los detalles: Propuso el lord del sur.

–¡Esto es ridículo en serio planean tomar en serio las palabras dichas por un niño!: Expreso su molestia Kobayashi que veía sumamente molesto a Zeth.

–Si usted tiene una mejor idea Kobayashi dígala ahora: Increpo molesto Hyorinmaru por la actitud del mayor en tanto Kobayashi no decía nada –En vista que ya no tenemos más propuestas votemos y dejemos de comportarnos como unos niñitos indecisos y comportémonos como los adultos responsable que se supone que somos.

–No me agrada ese tono de reproche pero por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar… apoyo la idea de los príncipes: Dijo levantando la mano Ikal al igual que los nombrados.

–A favor: Continúo de mala gana Fred Krause.

–Apoyo la noción: Dijo Liu Tong.

–También estoy a favor: Levanto la mano el lord del sur, acto que fue imitado por el Sesshomaru que no dijo nada pero con su gesto dio a entender que estaba a favor. Incluso Oz intento hacer el ademan de levantar la mano para apoyar a hijos, pero obviamente su voto no contaba y eso sin mencionar que nadie le prestaba atención.

Después de que la idea fuera aprobada por mayoría de votos se decidió que los detalles del mismo así como quienes integrarían cada grupo se decidirían al día siguiente. Sin más todos se fueron retirando del lugar a acepción de Kagome y Oz que fueron los últimos en irse pues según Oz no se sentía del todo bien y que quería descansar un poco más, en tanto los niños se fueron a buscar a su hermana menor en tanto al encontrarse completamente solos Kagome y Oz, Oz sin ninguna lesión aparente y como si no hubiera pasado nada se levantó.

–¿Por qué armaste todo este teatro?: Pregunto Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba su esposo.

–Porque, quería demostrar a esos vejetes que mis hijos son personas de temer, ellos los subestimaron en un inicio y ahora ven las consecuencias de tan grave error: Dijo mientras delineaba el rostro de su mujer –Aunque debo admitir que ellos me sorprendieron en especial Zeth que no se dejó intimidar por esos vejetes y Neal que mantuvo la calma de forma admirable, me siento tan orgulloso de ellos que si muero hoy estaré dejando el reino en excelentes manos.

–Deja de decir sandeces, si desde el día en que naciste hasta hoy no has muerto por consecuencia de tus actos ¿qué te hace pensar que morirás pronto?: Pregunto Kagome depositando un casto beso en los labios de su esposo que solo la aprisiono contra si.

–La vida es incierta mi amor y nada está escrito en tanto solo hay que aprovechar el ahora: Susurro Oz mientras inhalaba el suave perfume a lirios silvestres que su mujer desprendía.

En tanto mientras ellos disfrutaban de tan íntimo momento ninguno se percató que eran vigilados por cierto para de ojos dorados mientras pensaba que ya era la hora de intervenir. Sesshomaru que desde que se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica que en su momento tomo y luego rechazado, y que se había casado y no con cualquiera sino que son unos de los grandes reyes y para rematar había formado una hermosa y feliz familia ardía en celos, rabia e impotencia contenida. Los fruto de su semilla sus hijos, llamaban papá al pelirrubio y lo veían y lo trataban con adoración y admiración, en tanto él se sentía sumamente impotente pues deseaba con todo su ser poderles decir que "no llamaran papá al pelirrubio, que su padre era Sesshomaru Taisho lord del oeste", pero aunque quisiera se contenía de hacerlo. Cabe mencionar que en algunos momentos de lucidez se trataba de auto convencer de que lo que sentía estaba mal y que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a la chica a la cual boto cuando ella más lo necesitaba y justo cuanto estaba entrando en razón la veía a ella feliz a lado de él; siendo amorosa, gentil y sonriendo para ese y nuevamente la rabia invadía su ser y aún más al pensar que ella se entregó al pelirrubio y que este disfruto del cuerpo que hasta hace poco creyó erróneamente ser el único en conocer y la prueba estaba en que ella se había atrevido a darle una hija a ese intento de rey.

Se sentía celoso cada vez que veía a la hermosa familia que había formado Kagome, ella que lo tenía todo y él que no tenía nada; pues sus hijos lo veían como con temor y miedo no como los hijos de Kagome que veían a ese sujeto con adoración y amor, luego estaba el hecho de que su matrimonio perfecto (Según Kyo y Kobayashi) no fuera tal cosa y para comenzar estaba el hecho que no amara a su esposa Kagura. Al inicio cuando le propuso matrimonio lo que sentía por ella era solo atracción física, pasión carnal él con sus bastos años de vida confundió el amor con el deseo carnal y lo pago, porque la mujer que amaba estaba con otro… porque sí, tardíamente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Kagome y la cruel revelación llego en su noche de bodas cuando no sintió ni lo más remotamente parecido a la sensación que sentía cuando estaba con Kagome. Pese a que nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto Sesshomaru lamentablemente antepuso una vez más su reputación frente a los otros lores y no busco a Kagome, porque si en un momento se lo pensó pero evidentemente no lo hizo y la consecuencia fue que se volviera aún más frio de lo que era incluso con sus hijos, Shinomaru y Kaguya. En un inútil esfuerzo se dijo que ya pasaría que ese vacío desaparecería pero no fue así porque por mucho que tuviera sexo con su mujer o con otras el vacío no desaparecía, porque por mucho que tuviera sexo él solo había echo el amor con una sola mujer y esa mujer era Kagome la cual ahora se hallaba en brazos de ese pelirrubio.

En ese momento él sentía una serie de emociones arremolinándose en él, dolor al verla en brazos de otro y quería que ella sintiera el dolor que eso le producía; quería lastimarla, quería vengarse, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que ambos perdieran la conciencia, quería hacerle el amor hasta desfallece, quiera arrebatársela a ese estúpido pelirrubio y llevársela lejos a ella y a sus hijos (Zeth y Neal), lejos donde nadie ni dada pudiese perturbarlos donde solo estuvieran los cuatro. Pero para ello debía quitarse de encima a ese estúpido pelirrubio la causa de sus males (según él).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En tanto la cariñosa pareja tuvo que separarse pues Oz tuvo que irse a tratar unos asuntos con cierto par de viejos problemáticos, mientras tanto Kagome regresaría con sus hijos pero mientras iba tan tranquila y pensando en los grandes progresos que había hecho hasta ahora las últimas reuniones y como estos ayudarían a superar los momentos tan terribles que estaban pasando, cuando al doblar una esquina se topó con aquel que los últimos días había perturbado su mundo (aunque lo disimulaba muy bien).

Sesshomaru estaba a un par de metros de distancia de Kagome y el corredor en el cual se encontraban están completamente vacío y por ende ambos estaban solos (a unos 3 metros de distancia uno del otro) ¿coincidencia?, ¡no! Sesshomaru estuvo vigilante ante todos los movimientos que hacia la pareja pues espera el momento indicado para poder acercarse a Kagome sin la presencia de cierto latoso de cabello rubio que no se despegaba de ella ni un solo segundo y por eso actuó a la menor oportunidad para abordarla (y se aseguró que ningún sirviente pasara por ese lugar), pero ahora que tenía la tan esperada oportunidad él no sabía que decir haciendo que el habiente se llenara de tención.

–Buenas tardes lord del oeste: Saludo cordialmente Kagome juntando todo la entereza que podía reunir en ese momento y no mostrar lo que ese encuentro causaba en ella. Ante este saludo Sesshomaru se sintió molesto pues ella lo trataba como a cualquier desconocido como si esta fuera la primera vez que se estuviesen viendo.

–Buenas tardes reina del imperio europeo…: Ella quería jugar pues bien que inicie el juego –Debo admitir que para mi pesar el título de reina del tan aclamado reino europeo ha sucumbido últimamente.

–Esa es su perspectiva lord del oeste, es libre de creer lo que quiera pero a diferencia de usted, el reino entero opina lo contrario y se regocijan de sus actuales soberanos al igual que de sus príncipes y princesa: Dijo Kagome mientras veía a Sesshomaru.

–Los príncipes… y dígame una cosa reina su "esposo": Escupió con desprecio estas palabras –¿Conoce el origen de esos niños de los cuales se siente tan orgulloso? o ¿tal vez su alteza real tuvo la astucia suficiente para hacerle creer a ese intento mediocre de rey que había logrado al fin engendrar?.

–Le agradecería que cuide su vocabulario lord del oeste y se abstenga de burlarse de mi esposo, mi esposo es un gran y digno rey: Sentencio Kagome molesta él no tenía el mínimo derecho de menosprecie al hombre (o mejor dicho demonio) que le dio su amor y le dio una oportunidad de vivir a sus hijos.

Ante estas palabras los celos de Sesshomaru se hicieron presentes –¿Cómo respetar a un hombre que se deja engañar por alguien como tú? y lo peor de todo, cómo considerarlo como un rey digno como tú dices ¿cuándo le dio la corona a alguien de tu clase?, dime una cosa como conseguiste hacerle creerle que esos niños son suyos… sabes hiciste un gran trabajo engañándolo, lo engañaste tan bien que hiciste que los declare como sus herederos.

–Crees saberlo todo pero la verdad es que no sabes nada de lo paso: dijo Kagome en un susurro perfectamente audible para el tan desarrollado oído de Sesshomaru.

–¿Qué se supone que no se?, es más que evidente que es lo que tuvo que pasar para que estes aquí en este momento ¿Dime una cosa le rogaste para entrar en su cama o él estaba lo suficientemente necesitado como para aceptarte y compartir su lecho?... ¡CONTÉSTAME KAGOME!: Grito estas últimas palabras al hacerse una imagen mental de Kagome y Oz entregándose el uno al otro mientras se acercaba lentamente y tenebrosamente a una aterrada chica –¿Respóndeme Kagome te ofreciste a él a cambio de la corona o _él también cayó en tu red_?

–Eso mismo paso: Dijo una voz salida de la nada refriéndose a la última frase mientras alertando a Sesshomaru y Kagome, se trataba de Oz que salió de literalmente la nada y se posó a espalas de su esposa mientras la abrazaba y posaba una de sus manos sobre la cadera de la joven reina, para molestia de cierto peliblanco –Lamento a verme separado de ti Kagome, desde el momento que llegamos sabía que este momento debía llegar así que tranquilízate mi Kagome: Susurro en el oído de la joven soberana calmándola un poco.

–Es un gran honor conocer al fin al ser al que le debo mi felicidad: Exclamo Oz con una radiante sonrisa.

–No sé qué es lo que me tiene que agradecerme: Dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía como Oz tenía a Kagome apresada de una forma tan celosa, situación que lo molestaba.

–Las desagracias de otros pueden ser las alegrías de otros, como en mi caso: Comento Oz animadamente mientras Sesshomaru notaba un tono muy burlón en sus palabras –Pero en fin no es momento de discutir sobre el karma, usted sabe a lo que me refería hace poco y sintámonos libre los tres de expresarnos pues me tome las molestias para a que nadie intervenga y que nadie escuche nada.

–Es muy "considerado" de su parte tomar esas meditas o talvez usted no quería que nadie se entera de cierto detalle escabroso que atañe a su esposa: Dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía fríamente a Kagome.

–¿Cierto detalle escabroso?: Pregunto Oz fingiendo ignorancia –Lamento informarle que desconozco a lo que se refiere lord del oeste.

–Negara acaso que su "amada esposa": Exclamo Sesshomaru con burla estas dos últimas palabras –No llego al altar como se supone debería llegar una digna mujer.

–¿Y eso que?, si en su momento eso no me molesto por que debería hacerlo ahora lord Sesshomaru.

–¿En ese caso tampoco le incomoda el hecho que los hijos de los cuales esta tan profundamente orgulloso no sean de su carne y hueso?: Intento vanamente en perturbar Sesshomaru a Oz. Pero el rubio parecía tan clamado con la situación que desesperaba de sobre manera a Sesshomaru –¿No se siente burlado de que ellos no sean nada de usted?

–¿Entonces si no son mis hijos de quien se suponen que son?: pregunto Oz Soltando un poco su agarre de Kagome. Mientras se formaba un silencio incomodo en el ambiente y Kagome miraba con cierta "lastima" a Sesshomaru, después de todo Oz solo estaba juagando con él.

–Ellos… ellos son… sin mis hijos, yo conocí a Kagome mucho antes que usted yo la hice mujer yo…: Sesshomaru fue interrumpido por Kagome.

–Nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos, por favor para con esto Sesshomaru no desentierres los fantasmas del pasado, tú ahora estas casado al igual que yo y tienes unos preciosos hijos… al fin tienes la familia que deseabas: Dijo Kagome mientras recordaba cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que nunca formaría una familia con una humana.

En tanto el peliblanco se calló por completo, si ella supiera que sus palabras están tan lejanas a la realidad –Estas equivocad si piensas que hago todo esto por ti: Exclamo Sesshomaru intentando ocultar lo evidente, pues desde el momento en el que cruzaron palabras él actuó como un novio despechado y por eso atacaba fervientemente a Kagome acción que no paso desapercibida para Oz y en cierta medida lo estaba disfrutando es decir el dolor de él, después de todo por muy angelical que se comportaba con Kagome no quitaba el hecho de que el fuera Lucifer.

–Si te confronto directamente es por mis hijos, por sus venas corre la sangre de los  
Taisho y como tal quiero, ¡no exijo que ellos estén conmigo!: Exclamo Sesshomaru ante una impactada Kagome y un muy molesto Oz.

–Al inicio me parecías divertido, pero ahora te estas empezando a pasar de la raya mocoso: Casi grito Oz sumamente molesto –Eres sumamente molesto e irritante me recuerdas a un antepasado tuyo pero a diferencia de ti, él me agradaba por que al menos era carismático. Primero te pones a juzgar la honra de mi mujer y ahora me sales con la idiotez de llevarte a mis hijos, ¿acaso estás loco o la presión de las reuniones es demasiado para ti?

–¡En principio me importa un comino que a usted le guste "un plato de segunda mesa" eso me trae sin cuidado puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida pero esos niños son sangre de mi sangre y por ello deben estar a mi lado!: Dijo el peliblanco un poco alterado, pues para ser honestos él había tenido planeado actuar de otra manera pero se podría decir que su lado irracional había ganado la pelea cuando intervino Oz.

–¿ un plato de segunda mesa?, puede ser lord Sesshomaru pero debe admitir que Kagome es un bocado digno de los mismísimos dioses… y yo ya he probado con sumo agrado la exquisitez de su ser tantas veces que es posible contarlas todas y de maneras tan variadas que harían que un súcubo se abochornase: Dijo Oz mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Kagome y la veía con lujuria y deseo.

La forma en cual el pelirrubio veía a Kagome enfureció a Sesshomaru que termino de despertar los celos de este al hacerse una imagen mental de las palabras dichas por Oz, que al no poder contener su furia y con los ojos rojos intento atacar a Oz pero este lo congelo antes de que tan siquiera diera el primer paso.

–¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?, TE EXIJO QUE MI LIBERES AHORA!: Grito molesto el peliblanco mientras en vano intentaba retomar el control de su cuerpo.

–Sera mejor que te calmes mocoso ¿No querrás que alguien nos descubra?, supongo que no quieres que tu impecable imagen se arruine frente a tus amigos ¿o sí?: Comento macabramente Oz. Y obviamente estas palabras tuvieron los efectos deseados en Sesshomaru pero obviamente no lo libero (precaución ante todo) –Su actitud es la de un niño pequeño al vual se le ha quitado un juguete es decepcionante, estoy más que seguro que en estos momentos alguno de sus antepasados se está revolcándose en su tumba.

–Oz, es suficiente: Susurro Kagome.

–Dígame rey Ozwald ¿Qué tuvo que hacer ella para llegar a su cama?, ¿Con que palabras lo engatuso?: Pregunto Sesshomaru algo fuera de sí y mientras respiraba agitadamente.

–¿Quieres saber cómo?, en realidad fue simple… yo la forcé a que darse conmigo y no le di opción a elegir…

–¡Vasta es suficiente!: Interrumpió Kagome a Oz.

–Supongo que dejaremos esta discusión para otro día, con su permiso lord Sesshomaru: Dijo Oz mientras ambos pasaban a lado del pelirrubio que aún no se podía mover, cuando estuvieron un par de metros alejados de Sesshomaru, Oz trono los dedos liberando al peliblanco y luego dijo –Por cierto debería aprender a ser un buen padre: y con estas palabras dejo solo al peliblanco que lo único que podía hacer era apretar su manos causándose heridas a sí mismo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En tanto la pareja llegó a sus aposentos el cual afortunadamente estaba vacío.

–Kagome ¿está molesta conmigo?: Pregunto inocentemente Oz, con la inocencia de un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

–No tuviste que actuar de esa manera le diste una idea equivocada: Dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado.

–¿Te afecta lo que el piense de nosotros?: Indago el pelirrubio.

–NO, por supuesto que no es solo que… es que temo que es lo que pueda hacer a partir de ahora… temo que pueda hacer algo en contra de los niños: Dijo Kagome con pesar al momento que se sentaba en el piso.

–Dime una cosa Kagome ¿confías en nuestros niños?: Pregunto Oz acercándose a su esposa.

–Sí, pero…

–Entonces si confías en ellos ten la plena seguridad que sabrán cómo actuar ante cualquier acción que tome Sesshomaru: Comento Oz mientras abrazaba a su Kagome –Mi Kagome no temas sé que todo esto es muy pesado para ti y que los últimos días los has pasado realmente mal, pero créeme cuando te digo que todo estará bien. Mi Kagome, mi reina la única mujer que he amado, la madre de mis tres hijos y que espero que en un par de años pueda darme más hijos a los cuales podamos cuidar junto.

–¿Más hijos?: Se sobresaltó Kagome ante semejante declaración –¿Todavía quieres tener más hijos?

–Pues claro, sabes antes de lo que pensemos los niños habrán crecido y se irán a cumplir sus sueños y creo que para que no los extrañemos muchos sería bueno tener otros bebes: Le dijo de lo más tranquilo Oz a una muy sorprendida Kagome.

–Esto yo…

–No te asustes que no tiene que ser en breve tal vez en un par de años más… no estás sola Kagome superemos este desagradable momento juntos y luego volvamos a casa: Dijo Oz suavemente mientras sus palabras calmaban a Kagome en tanto en él la abrasaba y le decía palabras de aliento.

Pero pese a las promesas de que todo estará bien y que pronto todo se solucionara, la verdad era que todos los problemas que tenían no tendrían una fácil solución y que dejarían una marca en todos aquellos que vivieron las batallas que se aproximaban y que todos ignoraban…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden comentar.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pido mil disculpas por el retraso y por errores ortográficos tan graves del capítulo anterior (que obviamente no fueron intencionales) pero tengo una muy buena excusa…**

 **Lamento estar publicando de forma tan irregular pero justo acaba de empezar el instituto y lo peor es que nos cambiaron de turno (del turno de la mañana al turno de la mucho) y me está costando un poco acostumbrarme (porque antes escribía durante la tarde) pero en fin me tratare de re acostumbrar a mi nuevo horario….**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 20: Efímera Gloria: Segunda parte.**

Después de la "agradable charla" que Sesshomaru tuvo con la pareja este se dispuso a regresar a su alcoba para aclarar su mente pero de camino se detuvo pues sus muy desarrollados oídos captaron unas voces un tanto conocidas para él, pero lo que a él le extraño es que los propietarios de las voces parecían mantener una chala tranquila. Guiado por la curiosidad se adentró un poco en la espesura del bosque (unos 8 metros dentro para ser exactos), al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo se ocultó detrás de un árbol y escondió su presencia para luego ver algo incrédulo que su hijo Shinomaru y su… el hijo mayor de Kagome Neal, mantenían una conversación como si siempre hubieran sido los mejores amigos del mundo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Shinomaru y Neal)

Después de que la reunión terminara Neal aprovecho el momento mientras todos felicita a su hermano, y se escabullo para aprovechar un poco su tiempo restante (porque sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo en Japón) con el pequeño Shinomaru y trataría de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. En tanto Shinomaru ya había escuchado de la "brillante" intervención de Zeth aunque para él no era la gran cosa (N/T: si, como no XD)

–¡Wow eres sorprendente Neal!, yo nunca hubiera podido mantener la calma con tantas personas viendo fijamente y más si esas dos personas son los señores Kobayashi y Kyo, ellos me intimidad demasiado: Dijo honestamente Shinomaru.

–ja, ja, ja, yo también opino lo mismo: comento con gracia Neal.

–Pero aun así se necesita de mucho valor para estar con esos dos y más si es en contra tuyo. Incluso el resto de los lores parecen tener cierto grado de intimidación: Opino Shinomaru mientras cruzaba los brazos y meditando un poco.

–Sí, eso lo pude notar cuando estuve en esa reunión: Se sinceró Neal.

–Pero… parece que a tu padre no le pasa eso, al contrario los señores Kyo y Kobayashi parecen ser los intimidados cuando están frente de él que curioso ¿no?, y eso que no parece ser mucho mayor que mi padre: Termino de decir Shinomaru que tenía una pose pensativa tratando de entender sus propias palabras.

–Bueno, es porque mi papá aunque no lo aparente es mucho mayor que los lores Kobayashi y Kyo.

–¿Qué es mucho mayor que ellos?, ¿pero se ve tan joven?: Pregunto Shinomaru con real asombro impreso en sus palabras.

–Digamos que es de un tipo especial de youkai.

–¿Cuántos años tiene y tu mamá sabe?, ¿Por qué es que no se le nota?: Volvió a preguntar entusiasmado como todo niño pequeño que encuentra algo nuevo.

–No te podría decir la edad real de papá porque de seguro no me creerías, y claro que mi mamá lo sabe y finalmente no se nota por que no puede envejecer: Aclaro Neal las dudas del pequeño.

–¿Pero cómo es eso de que no pude envejecer?, ¿acaso es inmortal?: Inquirió Shinomaru nuevamente con aun con más emoción.

–Sabes haces muchas preguntas, eres casi como victoria igual de curiosa y todo: Dijo Neal al tiempo que revolvía el cabello del pequeño Shinomaru y luego jalaba las mejillas de este (al mismo estilo que las abuelas).

–¡Ya basta!: Exclamo abochornado Shinomaru que se alejaba rápido de los mimos de Neal.

–Cuando te abochornas reaccionas igual que Zeth: comparo Neal a ambos haciendo una cara tierna.

–¡Deja de burlarte de mí!: Se quejó Shinomaru indignado de que lo comparece con Zerseuz y algo sorprendido de la radiante sonrisa de Neal pues era la primera vez que veía a alguien sonreír y reír con tanta naturalidad, según el propio Shinomaru, Neal se veía radiante cuando reía.

–Lo siento: Neal dio una fingida disculpa –Pero en fin, creo que es mejor dejar el tema de lado y concentrarnos en lo que vamos a hacer.

–Sobre eso ¿Por qué se supone que viniste a verme?: pregunto Shinomaru recordando el momento en que se había encontrado con el mayor de los mellizos.

–Um, lo que pasa es que quería darte una pequeña clase por que de seguro no tendré tiempo luego: Explico él.

–¿Una clase?, ¿sobre qué?.

–Pues el otro día me di cuenta de que desaprovechas algunas ventajas que tienes sobre Zeth: Dijo Neal mientras miraba a un muy sorprendido Shinomaru que lo escuchaba atentamente.

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente Neal?:

–A que por lo poco que pude ver de ti, me di cuenta que estas olvidando algunas cosas muy importantes de ti mismo, por ejemplo ¿qué tipo de youkai eres?: le pregunto como si se tratara de la incógnita más grande de la humanidad y a su vez el menor lo miraba sin poder entender lo que quería decir.

–Bueno mi padre es inuyoukai y mi madre es un demonio del viento… así que yo soy…: él pequeño Shinomaru no sabía cómo describirse, cosa que entendió Neal.

–Tranquilo, no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso. Está claro que tú eres en su mayoría un inuyoukai y de seguro eso se debe a los rasgos dominantes de tu padre y debes aprovechar eso: Dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la cabeza –Sabes según lo que pude aprender los inuyoukai tienen unos estupendos sentidos del oído y olfato a su vez que son sumamente resistentes y muy hábiles.

–Bueno eso algo que obviamente se: Dijo Neal.

–En ese caso me gustaría saber ¿si ya saber diferenciar olores?: Indago Neal.

–Claro que se diferenciar olores, por ejemplo tú olor es algo dulzón aunque no sé exactamente que es… pero: lo interrumpió Neal.

–Lo lamento creo que no me explique bien, me refería a que si sabias identificar olores producidos por las emociones.

–Honestamente aun no pero solo me falta algo de práctica: Le dijo algo avergonzado Shinomaru a Neal.

–Te recomiendo que entrenes tu sentido del oído y el del olfato. Pues cuando tengas dominados estos dos sentidos podrás ser capaz de saber si alguien se siente temeroso por el olor o si se siente cansado por el latido de su corazón y luego aplicarlo al combate: Termino de explicar Neal.

–Eso sería increíble, ¿Cómo empiezo?: Pregunto un muy emocionado niño.

–Primero intenta con lo que te rodea como, los insectos, aves y demás y ya luego cuando seas capaz de identificar todo a tú alrededor solo por el sonido y el olor podar pasar a la siguiente fase que es donde te vendaras lo ojos y confiaras exclusivamente en los sentidos que te resten: Concluyo de explicar Neal.

–Baya eso suena tan fácil, pero sé que no lo será: Se quejó Shinomaru en forma algo pesimista.

–No te preocupes, es verdad que al inicio será complicado pero luego te acostumbras y antes que te des cuentas podrás sentir todo a tu al redor; como las pequeñas hormigas que pasan al redor nuestro o los pequeños huevecillos que están en un nido que esta aun tres metros de nosotros sobre la rama de un árbol.

–¿Cómo sabes eso Neal?, ¿usaste tu nariz y oídos para saberlo?: Pregunto nuevamente emocionado el pequeño Shinomaru. Y ante la pregunta Neal sonrió enternecido por la actitud del niño.

–No para nada, mi sentido del olfato y el oído son completamente normales casi tanto como los de los humanos: Contesto con sinceridad Neal.

–Entonces ¿cómo supiste todo eso?

–Lo que sucede es que yo nací con la habilidad de percibir a los seres vivos, es como… percibir unas pequeñas luces cálidas: Exclamo Neal mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo.

–Ya veo, esto ¿tu hermano también pude hacer eso?: Pregunto Shinomaru pues para el obtener información del enemigo era esencial y más aun más si se estaba planeando enfrentarse a este en próximas fechas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Neal que pensaba en lo mucho que sus dos hermanos (Zeth y Shinomaru)se parecían.

–La verdad es que él no puede percibir a los seres vivos no en la forma que lo hago yo. Para ser precisos él actúa a base de intuición.

–¿Y entonces eso quiere decir que si un montón de enemigos lo atacaran él no los podría percibir?

–No, para ser precisos si los podría percibir digo el instinto asesino que emanen ellos pero lo que no podría percibir seria el número de enemigos: Aclaro Neal.

–No lo termino de entender: Se quejó el pequeño inuyoukai que quedo algo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

–Honestamente yo también no lo comprendo del todo, así que no te esfuerces tanto: Trato de reducirle importancia al asunto Neal.

–Desgraciadamente creo que por el momento tenemos que dejar la charla hasta aquí porque ya tengo que volver con mi familia: Dijo con algo de pena Neal, después de todo estaba manteniendo en secreto sus visitas a Shinomaru y por el momento quería mantenerlo así.

–¿Qué, tan rápido?, ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?: Indago triste el menor pues se sentía muy ajusto al estar con Neal.

–Lo lamento, pero ya tengo que ir: Le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro –Pero te aseguro que nos veremos más tarde, así que no este preocupes.

–Yo no…: Intento decir pero no podía ocultar lo evidente, Shinomaru apreciaba mucho a Neal y eso pasó en tan poco tiempo que parecía irreal.

–Bueno nos vemos luego y espero que no se te olvide poner en práctica mis consejos: Exclamo al tiempo que Neal se giraba en dirección al recinto. Por su parte Shinomaru se quedó un momento más en el bosque y luego se fue con su madre y su hermana.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Con Sesshomaru)

Después de haber "pacientemente" (pues porque la primera parte de esta se trataba de Ozwald) haber escuchado la charla de sus hijos, se fue pues ya había tenido suficiente por un día solo quería pensar y estar solo y con ese fin se adentró en la profundidad del bosque a pensar. Llego hasta un pequeño claro cerca de un arroyo y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a tratar de asimilar los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

–Es una tarde muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees Sesshomaru?: Pregunto una voz perfectamente reconocible para el albino.

–Hyorinmaru: Dijo simplemente Sesshomaru mirando al intruso con molestia, al tiempo que el nombrado se sentaba a lado suyo –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Oh vamos no tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva conmigo: Trato de suavizar la situación pero en vista de la mirada de evidente molestia que le dirigía Sesshomaru se apresuró a contestar a la pregunta antes formada –Acaso tiene algo de malo que desea hablar un poco con mi amigo.

–Tú y yo no somos amigos: Increpo Sesshomaru.

–Había olvidado que desde el día que me case me retirarte la palabra pero sabes puede que para ti yo no sea nada, pero para mí es todo lo contrario… yo aún te considero mi amigo y como tal siempre estaré a tu lado para brindarte mi ayuda incondicional: Dijo con sinceridad el lord del sur.

–Pierdes tu tiempo y ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo necesito ayuda?: Pregunto el lord del oeste de forma arrogante.

–Oh no lo sé digamos que tal vez sea la forma en cual miras a reina Kagome, estas demasiado pendiente de ella y de todo lo que hace: Hablo directamente Hyorinmaru mientras mirada de forma muy seria al peliblanco que lo único que pudo hacer al verse descubierto fue abrir los ojos a su máxima expresión y luego se puso de pie rápidamente con la intención de irse.

–Por favor Sesshomaru sé que no eres un hombre de muchas palabras, pero en verdad necesitas ayuda: Volvió a hablar nuevamente el lord del sur al tiempo que imitaba la acción del albino –Por favor Sesshomaru, se trata de la mujer de Ozwald el conquistador crecimos escuchando historias de lo peligroso que podía ser y a su vez se nos fue inculcado superarlo. Acaso no te das cuenta de que es alguien a quien no podrás derrotar jam…: No pudo seguir pues una mano estaba aprontando su garganta con tanta fuerza que sentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento, y con la poco fuerza que a un conservaba enfoco la vista en su agresor que no era otro que Sesshomaru solo que tenía los ojos completamente rojos, algo nada bueno para Hyorinmaru. Pero justo cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más Sesshomaru soltó de golpe a su víctima y como si no hubiera pasado nada se estaba alejaba del lugar.

–Cof, cof se… cof, Sesshomaru cuando necesites, cuando me necesites estaré esperándote pero por lo que más quieras ya no hullas… cof: Dijo Hyorinmaru a duras penas y tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió. En tanto Sesshomaru contuvo las ganas de girarse y se fue sin más dejando solo a lord del sur que estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo de la infancia al cual nunca en su vida había visto en ese estado y reaccionar de esa forma al menos no con él.

–Por favor amigo mío no cometas los mismos errores de antaño y por lo que más quieras no intentes enfrentar a ese hombre: Susurro al viento el lord de sur esperando que sus palabras llegar al que fuera su amigo…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sé que mataran por lo corto pero les prometo que en compensación estaré subiendo otro capítulo en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Y ya saben no olviden comentar…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lamento haberme ausentado pero es que me enferme, pero no se preocupen no fue nada grave, de echo ya casi me cure (creo) y prometo ponerme al día (lo juro por lo más sagrada que tengo que es mi colección de anime)**

 **En fin gracias por su presencia y espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 21: Efímera gloria: Tercera parte.**

Las mujeres con su gran sentido de percepción (o sexto sentido como suelen llamarlo algunos) son capaces de saber cuándo algo perturba a las personas que aman y este era el momento en el cual cierto par de mujeres usaba ese sexto sentido.

Cuando Oz y Kagome llegaron hasta su habitación fueron rápidamente abordado por las familias de Inuyasha y Hyorinmaru, ellos con la excusa de conocerse mejor y forjar lazos de amistad se llevaron a Oz y a sus hijos (Neal, Zeth y Victoria) a "jugar" dejando solas a las mujeres que en estos momentos estaban en la habitación privada de Kagome y Oz, sentadas en forma de media luna cada una a lado de Kagome.

–Kagome, ¿te pasa algo? Desde que llegaste con tu esposo has estado un poco rara: Pregunto Shiranui mientras Kikyo estaba atenta a la respuesta que daría la joven reina.

–Yo estaba regresando sola porque Oz dijo que quería hablar de algo con los lores Kyo y Kobayashi cuando al doblar por un pasillo me encontré con… Sesshomaru: Kikyo y Shiranui a la mención del nombre por un instante retuvieron el aire de la impresión pues en los días desde la llegada de Kagome y su familia su esposo no la había dejado sola ni un momento y ambas sabían que era con el único fin de que el lord del oeste no se acercara a Kagome. Además ellas se habían dado cuenta de la actitud tan sobreprotectora y posesiva para con su familia y en especial para con su amiga y lo peor es que parecía que a ella no le molestaba en nada ese comportamiento.

–Primero intente tratarlo con indiferencia pero él empezó a acusarme de mujerzuela y luego me empezó a preguntar cosas que no venían al caso y empezó a cercarse a mí en forma amenazante en ese momento tuve mucho miedo pero antes de que diera un paso más apareció Oz, él lo molesto un poco y luego regresamos: Termino de contar lo más resumidamente posible.

–Kagome ¿tú todavía sientes algo por Sesshomaru?: Pregunto Kikyo de forma muy directa a una Kagome cabizbaja.

–Yo… ya no ciento lo mismo que sentía por él: Contesto con voz apagada la joven.

–Eso no fue lo que te pregunto Kagome: Dijo Shinanui.

–Yo, ya no amo a Sesshomaru pero desgraciadamente para mí aun siento algo por él aunque con toda seguridad puedo afirmar que no se trata de amor: Se sinceró Kagome sintiendo que una parte de ella traicionaba al hombre que fue su salvador.

–Querida, ¿él esta consiente de tus sentimientos?: Pregunto Shinanui refiriendo a Oz.

–Lo sabe desde que nos conocimos y hace como si no le importara, pero en realidad él…: Dudo en terminar la frase.

–¿No lo tolera?: Completo la oración Shiranui.

–Sí, así es: Afirmo Kagome.

–Y entonces ¿qué planeas hacer respecto a Sesshomaru?: Pregunto Kikyo.

–Pues nada, una vez hayamos definido la conformación de los grupos de defensa y ataque, yo y mi familia regresaremos a nuestro reino y tomaremos las medidas del caso: Respondió Kagome –Las mediadas del caso… cuando la reunión haya terminado el resultado será comunicado al sacerdote líder de los hijos del sol y el a su vez se encargara de comunicarle el resultado a los líderes humanos y luego se organizara una última cumbre pero esta vez con la presencia de los lideres humanos: Comento la reina tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Eso no lo escuche en la reunión: Dijo Kikyo.

–Oz se lo propuso en privado a Kobayashi y Kyo, por eso se fue a hablar en privado con ellos: Argumento Kagome.

–El actual sacerdote líder de los hijos del sol fue mí maestro es un hombre muy gentil y la última vez que lo vi curiosamente fue el día en el cual te fuiste de la aldea: Comento Shiranui mirando a Kagome y recordando ese día. Y Kagome recordando cierto pequeñísimo detalle que hasta la fecha había pasado por alto y tomando en cuenta que sin ese echo en específico le hubiera sido imposible haber llegado esa vez a Oz, ella pregunto.

–Maestra Shiranui, ¿Por si acaso el nombre de ese monje era Renji?

–Sí, su nombre completo es Renji Shinsei, ¿es que acaso lo consiste?: Pregunto inocentemente la esposa del lord del sur.

–No lo conocí, yo solo preguntaba por curiosidad: Aclaro en forma inocente cierta pelinegra mientras pensaba que cierta persona tenia cuentas que rendir.

–Kagome: Llamo Kikyo captando la atención de la mencionada y haciendo que ella le prestara atención –Antes de que te fueras sería bueno que pasaras por la aldea; Sango, Miroku, Shippo y el resto estarían más que felices de verte y conocer a tus hijos.

–Claro que lo hare… tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos y saber que paso con ellos y también pedirles que me disculpen por haber sido tan desconsiderada y haber desaparecido: Dijo con total sinceridad pues se sentía sumamente arrepentida por haberlos abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Con Inuyasha. Hyorinmaru, Oz y sus respectivos hijos)

Mientras las mujeres llevaban a cabo su pequeña charla los hombres como buenos padre que se supone que son estaban viendo como sus hijos convivían mientras jugaban en un pequeño riachuelo en tanto ellos estaba sentados a la sombra de un árbol o como en el caso de Inuyasha estaba sentado en una rama de ese mismo árbol.

–Oye, espero que no te lleves a Kagome antes de que pueda ver y al resto de sus amigos: Interrumpió el apacible momento Inuyasha como solo él sabe hacerlo. En tanto recordaba la tristeza que sintieron cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de la pelinegra.

–¡Por qué tipo de persona me toma usted!, si mi reina quiere quedarse un tiempo después de que ultimemos los detalles de la reunión para reencontrarse con sus amigos por mí no habrá problema a parte a mí también me gustaría conocer personalmente a los que fueron los amigos tan incondicionales de mí amada esposa: Dijo Oz sonriendo de forma tan tierna que a nuestro querido Inuyasha le pareció un tanto peculiar. Después de todo no había tratado tanto tiempo a Oz como para saber cómo era él.

–Sinceramente es muy curiosa la forma en la cual cuida usted de su esposa: Comento Hyorinmaru mientras veía a su hijo chapotear en el riachuelo.

–Tomare eso como un cumplido si no le incomoda lord del sur: Rio ante el comentario del lord del sur. En tanto vio como si pequeña princesa victoria se calló en el riachuelo empapándose completamente entonces cuando estuvo a punto de ir al "rescate de su princesa en peligro", para su frustración vio como el hijo del lord del sur (Aokiji), ayudaba a la pequeña princesa con la galantería propia de un verdadero caballero cosa que como era de esperar no pasó desapercibida para tres pares de ojos que de los cuales dos de ellos lo miraban amenazadoramente.

–Su hijo es muy atento con hija: Comento Oz mientras ponía cara de "dile a tu hijo que se aleje de mi hija o sino lo are sufrir", cosa que Hyorinmaru entendió a la perfección.

–Él es un gran chico: Solo atinó a decir el padre del menor.

Momentos después Oz se levantó y dijo.

–¡Niños!, es hora de almorzar y volver con su madre: Luego él se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para abrigar un poco a su hija. Los pequeños el escuchar el llamado de su progenitor acudieron rápidamente a su llamado.

Tomando en cuenta la hora los dos padres restantes también llamaron a sus vástagos, luego de la pequeña caminata los risueños niños corrieron a los brazos de sus amorosas madres mientras los esposos solo las veían con amor. Las tres familias acordaron almorzar juntas y se disponían a ir a un comedor que prepararon para ellos pero Kagome le pidió a Oz quedarse un momento y gustosamente acepto pensando que al fin podría pasar un momento intimo su mujer (N/A: si supiera lo que le esperaba ja,ja,jaja,ja,). Una vez solos en la habitación de ambos (era la misma en la que las chicas charlaron), él literalmente se abalanzo a los labios de Kagome que no hizo nada para detenerlo.

–He estado tan deseoso de estar a solas contigo Kagome: Dijo él con evidente lascivia en su voz y en tanto una de sus manos muy traviesamente delineaba la cintura de la bella joven.

–¿Querido?: Llamo la atención del pelirrubio cuando este empezó a buscar el cierre del vestido de Kagome.

–Sí: contesto él mientras lamia el delicado cuello de ella.

–Me preguntaba si luego como un gesto de cortesía podríamos ir a visitar a tu amigo Renji: En ese momento y la mención del nombre Oz se detuvo y trago grueso pues para su mala suerte parecía ser que su esposa había descubierto uno de los muchos secretos que tenía y ahora estaba más que seguro que pagaría por ello.

–Dime una cosa querido ¿por casualidad el amigo que viniste a visitar hacía ya varios años no será el mismo hombre que me guio hasta ti aquel día?: Pregunto calmadamente la joven que ya se había alejado un poco para confrontar a su esposo.

–Bueno para serte sincero yo le pedí ese favorcito a Renji, pero solo lo hice con único fin de que nos encontráramos y te aseguro que yo no…: Intento excusarse Oz pero fue interrumpido por una molesta Kagome que lo miraba seriamente.

–¡No puedo creerlo eres terrible!, aunque sé que a estas alturas ya nada me debería impresionar respecto a ti. Dime Oz ¿cuanto más tuviste que manipulas las cosas para que todo saliera como tú querías que fuera?, a estas alturas no me sorprendería saber que tuviste algo que ver con lo de la perla desde un inicio: Exclamo molesta ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta (que era corrediza obviamente).

–Espera Kagome no es lo que piensas…: Trato de detener a su esposa Oz.

–¿quieres saber algo?, honestamente con todo lo que hemos pasado he aprendido a tolerarte y comprender tu forma tan peculiar de ser así como a quererte y a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido me incomoda… no, me molesta que me ocultes cosas: Dijo ellas mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a Oz solo.

–¿Cariño?, ¿eso es todo lo que siente por mi Kagome?, cuando será el día en el que escuche que me amas: Susurro él mientras se echaba en el suele y miraba el techo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo. Él sabía que ella estaría molesta con él hasta la mañana siguiente y luego ambos se disculparían el uno con el otro y luego todo volvería a la normalidad o al menos eso esperaba, solo por sí acaso no iría a almorzar ni a cenar para que Kagome se diera cuenta que estaba completamente arrepentido, se quedaría toda la tarde y la noche solo.

–A veces eras tan cruel Kagome…: Comento a la nada mientras caía en un profundo sueño del cual con suerte despertaría con su familia a lado.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al llegar al improvisado comedor Kagome se sentó a lado de sus hijos que ante la ausencia de su padre se vieron con confusión entre sí.

–Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?: Pregunto la pequeña victoria.

–Tu papá dijo que no tenía hambre: Contesto amablemente Kagome.

– _¿Qué habrá echo papá para que lo castigaran?:_ Se preguntó Zeth que al igual que su hermano ya se había dado cuenta que sus padres había tenido un desacuerdo en el cual obviamente su padre tendría que resarcirse para que su madre la disculpe.

En tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo sonrieron pues ahora sabían quien llevaba los pantalones en ese hogar. Luego todos se dedicaron a degustar del delicioso almuerzo que prepararon para ellos mientras empezaban a surgir historias de la época cuando la perla del shikon había sido accidentalmente partida en pedazos y como ese echo había sido el detonante para el inicio de las más grandes aventuras, historia que los más pequeños escuchan atentamente.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Por la noche en la habitación de Oz), para ser precisos las 11:00 pm.

Oz se encontraba durmiendo solo pues su Kagome estaba durmiendo con sus hijos, cuando el sonido de la puesta deslizándose lo despertó fingió no haber escuchado nada y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la persona que había entrado a la habitación era una fémina, creyendo que se trataba de su esposa Oz no movió ni un solo musculo hasta que la intrusa con total descaro y cual gata en celo se puso sobre él. Luego cuando ella se acercó al rostro del pelirrubio para apreciarlo mejor, él noto claramente el olor de jazmin y no el de rosas silvestre que su esposa usaba como perfume y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que la persona sobre él no era su mujer así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con una youkai tigre (la hija de Kobayashi).

Ella era una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos 25 años de curvas muy pronunciadas cabello lacio con flequillo recto color naranja y de ojos color avellana y con claros rasgos felinos propios de su clan e iba vestida solamente con una yukata blanca que dejaba expuestos los hombros y el nacimientos de los pechos de la susodicha. El nombre de esta tan atrevida fémina era Minami la que se supone es la prometida del hijo del lord Kyo. Ella que desde el momento que vio a Oz como muchas otras cayó ante su encanto y su porte, lo había mandado a espiar con uno de sus sirvientes esperando la menor de las oportunidades para acercarse a él, en el momento en el cual supo que su desabrida-humana esposa y él habían peleado no tardo ni cinco segundo en idear un plan para acercarse a él, después de todo ella era conocida por la abrumadora belleza que poseía y estaba más que segura que podría hacer que nuestro estimado pelirrubio olvidará a su esposa al menos por una noche.

–Su esposa es una mujer muy cruel al haberlo dejado solo en una noche tan fría: Dijo ella mientras con sus dedos delineaba el rostro de Oz –Bueno que se puede esperar de una raza tan ingrata como los despreciables humanos… pero en cambio nosotras las youkais somos muy diferentes en una forma que usted no podría imaginarse.

–¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?: Pregunto Oz de lo más calmado como si estuviese preguntándole la hora a algún extraño.

–Eso fue de los más simple, solo tuve que evadir a los guardias con mi gran agilidad: Contesto ella mientras jugaba con el cabello de Oz.

–¿Porque se tomó estas molestias?, que si mal no recuerdo usted es la hija de Kobayashi y la prometida del hijo de Kyo, al estar aquí en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche está usted metiéndose en serios problemas: Advirtió él, advertencia que paso por alto la mujersue… perdón Mimami que ella solo seguía concentrada en lo suyo que era toquetear al pobre sin permiso.

–Nada de eso me importa, ni mi padre ni el mediocre de mi prometido… aparte estoy más que segura que después de esta noche usted no dejara que yo abandone su cama: Canturreo ella con un exceso de confianza evidente.

Pero justo cuando ella iba empezar con el peligroso juego de la seducción las puertas corredizas se abrieron de par a par mostrando la figura de la Kagome que vestía un camisón que resaltaba su hermosa figura (pegado en la parte del busto y la cintura) y sobre ella una bata para protegerse del frio de la noche y traía un aura sumamente amenazador.

–Vaya, vaya pero si es la humana que dejo a este pobre hombre solo en tan horrible noche: Comento con tono burlón Minami mientras la miraba con superioridad y aun seguía sobre Oz y parecía no querer moverse de su posición.

–Hay una zorra sobre mi Kagome, ayúdame por favor: Rogo Oz cual niño pequeño y con lágrimas obviamente falsas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A pesar de la hora Kyo y Kobayashi se encontraban bebiendo sake de lo más relajados en la sala de reuniones, pensando en el futuro que les esperaba cuando la crisis hubiera pasado y sus hijos unirán sus familias como habían estado desean do que pase desde hace mucho. Pero la tranquilidad de la noche fue súbitamente interrumpida por unos quejidos y berridos y el sonido de alguien arrastrando algo, cuando ambos estuvieron dispuestos a levantarse para ver el origen de semejante escandalo las puestas de la habitación en la cual ellos estaban se abrieron intempestivamente y dada paso a Kagome que arrastraba de los cabellos a la causante de tanto escándalo que para sorpresa de Kobayashi era su hija.

–¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?: Grito indignado el padre de chica a la cual al fin Kagome había liberado y literalmente había lanzado a los pies de su padre, que inmediatamente fue a ayudar a su hija.

–Ozwald Navarus, exigimos una explicación del comportamiento tan aberrante de su compañera: Exigió Kyo a Oz que acababa de llegar y traía una cara de frustración que ya no podía más con ella.

–La hija de Kobayashi entro en mis habitaciones privadas con intenciones poco honorables pero no supo que mi esposa puso un campo de energía en los alrededores de nuestras habitaciones que solo sirven para detectar al enemigo: Explico de mala gana Oz.

–¡Eso es mentira mi hija no haría algo tan vulgar, seguro usted la cito en su habitación!: Entro en negación Kobayashi, mientras sostenía a su hija y esta intentaba liberarse para atacar a Kagome y hacerle pagar el desagradable espectáculo que le hizo pasar pues en el trayecto algunos sirviente e incluso algunos de los reyes y sus hijos la habían visto cuando era arrastrada por la pelinegra y era evidente que quería vengarse de ella.

–¡MALDITA HUMANA COMO TE ATREVISTE A PONERME TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA!, TE MATARE JURO QUE LO ARE: Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se trataba de liberar de su padre.

–¡Usted no este callado y diga algo!: Le exigió Kyo a Oz.

–Que se supone que diga, de no ser por ella, mí esposa y yo estaríamos reconciliándonos en estos momentos en vez de estar aquí… en este instante deberías estar preocupado en hacerle un hermanito a mis hijos y todo por la ¡CULPA DE LA ZORRA DE SU HIJA!: Grito Oz a Kobayashi para luego deprimirse pensando en lo que se supone debería estar haciendo. Causando la sorpresa por parte del mencionado por la actitud del monarca que por culpa de esa sorpresa aflojo el agarre de su hija haciendo que ella se liberara para atacar a Kagome todo ante la atónita mirada de los tres presentes, que de los cuales dos de ellos pensaron que Kagome estaría en serios problemas.

Kagome al ver como la loca y desquiciada mujer se abalanzó asía ella, rapiadamente levantó una barrera que la expulso inmediatamente haciendo que Minami fuera lanzada hasta chocar con una pared.

–Señor Kobayashi controle mejor a su hija: Le dijo mirando duramente al mencionado causando que este por primera vez se estremeciera de ¿temor?. Pero al ver como Minami no se rendía hasta obtener su venganza Kagome le dijo –Arreglaremos este asunto mañana por la mañana.

–Un momento reina, explíqueme que es lo que paso ¿Por qué trato de esa manera a mi hija?: Exigió saber Kobayashi mientras miraba a su hija y le advertencia quedarse quietecita, y esta obedeció por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle su padre.

–Que su hija se lo cuente: Exclamo Kagome mientras salía del lugar siendo seguida por un cabizbajo Oz.

Cuando ambos llegaron a sus habitaciones Oz se adentró en la suya creyendo que Kagome volvería con sus hijos pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse para comprobar que Kagome lo había dejado solo, ella después de cerrar las puertas corredizas se lanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el futon.

–Me encantas cuando te pones celosa: Susurro el mientras inhalaba el delicado perfume de ella y la sujetaba de la cintura y una de sus manos descendía peligrosamente.

–Silencio, eres de lo peor: Dijo ella y ante este comentario él simplemente se rio…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Saben creo que le faltó algo, que levanten la mano el que quiera lemon en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer,**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Fiesta por sobrepasar los 200 review! gracias a todos y todas ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera pensado sobrepasar los 200 review… gracias desde el fondo mi corazoncitos que sin ustedes yo no sería nada.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia** _ **"el círculo de la muerte**_ **de la autora** _ **dominadaemoni",**_ **esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla.**

 **Y por y ultimo pero no menos importante, por qué le pueblo lo pidió el siguiente capítulo contiene** _ **lemon.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 22: Memorias del ayer: primera parte.**

Cuando ambos llegaron a sus habitaciones Oz se adentró en la suya creyendo que Kagome volvería con sus hijos pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse para comprobar que Kagome lo había dejado solo, ella después de cerrar las puertas corredizas se lanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el futon.

–Me encantas cuando te pones celosa: Susurro el mientras inhalaba el delicado perfume de ella y la sujetaba de la cintura y una de sus manos descendía peligrosamente hacia sus firmes gluteos.

–Silencio… eres de lo peor: Dijo ella mientras colocaba su cabeza cerca de su pecho y ante este comentario él simplemente se rio y agarro los glúteos de ella y la empujo hacia arriba haciendo que sus rostros se encontrasen.

–Puede que sea cierto, pero debes admitir que me quieres así: Susurro el en el oído de ella para luego lamer su lóbulo y hacer que ella se estremezca.

–Presumido: Dijo ella mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de él y se ponía de pie.

–¿Por qué tan molesta?: Pregunto él al tiempo que también se ponía de pie –¿Acaso sigues celosa?

–Eso no te importa: Exclamo ella con voz suave y luego se giró dando la espalda, pero la verdad sea dicha a Kagome le molestaba que una mujerzuela intentara meterse en la cama de su esposo, aunque debía admitir que no era la primera vez que un echo parecido ocurría, pero así que viera ocurrido mil veces más no dejaba de ser molesto.

–Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja… Kagome realmente amo cuando te pones celosa: Y dicho esto abrazo a su esposa por la espalda –Kagome si tú sabes que eres la única que hace que en mi corazón despierten emociones además de que otras cosas despierten en mi…: Susurro mientras le hacía notar a ella una creciente erección. Y sin saber cómo ni en qué momento Kagome estaba contra una pared.

–Bueno estoy celosa y ¿qué?, solo me fastidia que cuando voltee la vista alguna golfa aproveche y se abalance sobre ti como uno mosca sobre la miel: Increpo ella, en tanto él estaba algo ocupado frotando de erección contra el trasero de ella y ella ponía sus manos contra la pared para evitar estar muy pegada a esta.

–Pero si tú sabes que solo te pertenezco a ti, mí amada Kagome, la mujer a por la cual he esperado una eternidad, soy tuyo solo tuyo y hare que nunca se te olvide: Dijo con la voz cardada de deseo y pasión luego sin recato alguno y gracias a sus poderes él despedazo la ropa de ambos dejándolos desnudos.

–No sabes cuánto espere por tenerte así: Exclamo mientras tomaba su miembro latiente y completamente erecto y lo frotaba contra los labios vaginales de Kagome, que ya estaba completamente mojada por la excitación que la postura ofrecía.

–Ape… apenas… llevamos un par de días fuera de casa nmmmm: Confronto ella cuando sintió como el empezaba a introducir la cabeza de su pene en su orificio vaginal.

–¡Y te parece poco tiempo! ahhh: Dijo él en el preciso momento en que introducía de golpe todo su pene en ella, haciendo que Kagome lanzara un fuerte gemido. Entonces el levando una de sus piernas y con la otra mano que tenía libre empezó a frotar el clítoris de ella y luego empezó a embestirla de forma errática y casi salvaje deseoso de probar aquel manjar que se le había negado por tanto tiempo (según él) y ya sin poderse contenerse más ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Aun con los estragos del orgasmo, Oz hablo.

–Todavía no hemos terminado, mi amor: y seguidamente llevo a Kagome hasta el futon e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas y con la espalda pegada a su pecho y las piernas completamente abiertas mostrando al completo la intimad de la pelinegra, intimidad de la cual escurría sus fluidos mesclados con el semen de Oz. En tanto el pene de Oz quedaba debajo de la intimidad de Kagome listo nuevamente para la acción.

–¿Es que acaso tu nunca te cansas?: Pregunto ella mientras con su mano derecha acarician el pene de él.

–No, umm… nunca me canaria de hacerte el amor nmmmm…: Contesto él mientras besaba a su mujer y ambos comenzaban una guerra de lenguas y después él también puso las manos a la obra, primero llevo su mano izquierda hacia uno de los pecho de ella y comenzó a masajearlo, luego con la mano de derecha empezó a masturbar a Kagome.

–Sabes ahhh, para ser una mujer que trajo 3 niños al mundo, umm eres jodidamente estrecha ahhh: Comento él en tanto lamia el cuello de ella.

–umm, ahhh no sé cómo tomar eso, si ahhh como un algo o como una a…: No pudo continuar por que él la puso de cuatro patas (posición de perrito XD)

–Es un algo: Dijo y luego calmadamente la penetro y comenzó el vaivén primero lento calmado y sin prisa y luego las estocadas se volvieron más intensas, mientras los pechos de Kagome se movían al compás de las embestidas de él y ella gemía por todo lo alto. Oz ya se sentía cerca de la libera cuando de un momento sale de ella y la voltea quedando ambos de frente luego sin esperar más se introduce en ella y la besa apasionadamente mientras cada vez se mueve más y más rápido y luego de unos minutos ella llega al orgasmo y él inunda el interior de ella con su semen.

–Kagome, mi Kagome ten por seguro que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti: Exclamo el viéndola a los ojos.

–Oz, yo…: Ella no sabía que decir

–No importa Kagome, tenemos toda una eternidad juntos y esperare pacientemente a que las palabras que espero oír salgan de estos hermosos labios: Dijo acariciando los labios de ella –Ya espere una eternidad por ti mi amor puedo esperar un poco más para poder obtener tu corazón al completo.

–Prometo que algún día las oirás: Le susurro ella a él mientras caía en el confort del sueño.

–Y yo espere pacientemente mi amor: Dijo el mientras la acomoda entre sus brazos y acompañaba a su mujer al reino de los sueños (N/A: Es que ni hay la deja en paz XD)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todos los lores, reyes y sus respectivas familias estaban reunidos en el patio principal, esperando expectantes el enfrentamiento entre la esposa de Ozwald y la hija de Kobayashi. Y ¿por qué tanta conmoción? Pues la respuesta es simple, gracias al alboroto de la noche anterior (y a los chimes de la servidumbre) todos se enteraron de lo que paso y por ello están ansiosos de comprobar las capacidades de la reina Kagome.

En tanto la pequeña hija de Kagome corría por los pasillos presurosa de llegar a patio principal donde su Hermano Neal ya se encontraba, justo cuando estaba por doblar una esquina ella cayo estrepitosamente pues había chocado con algo o mejor dijo con alguien, cayendo al suelo se sentón, cuando la pequeña victoria fijo su vista en el responsable de su caída esta se quedó helada del miedo. Y ahí frente a ella se erguía en toda su gloria un ser de blanca cabellera e imponente estatura y esa persona o mejor dicho taiyoukai era Sesshomaru quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, ojos que esa niña había heredado de la mujer que tardíamente se dio cuenta que amaba y por ello no podía evitar sentir cierto odio por la pequeña que la miraba algo temerosa.

–¡Victoria! Te advertí que no debías correr: Se acercó presuroso Zeth que se supone debía acompañar a su hermanita menor. Y la ver la situación en que se encontraba se acercó rápidamente a ella y luego la ayudo a levantarse para luego fijar su atención al hombre mayor.

–Lamentamos las molestias ocasionas lord del oeste, espero nos disculpe: Dijo el pequeño pelinegro y luego hiso una reverencia de disculpa acto que su hermanita emito.

Sesshomaru asintió aceptando las disculpas ofrecidas y luego fue rumbo al patio principal. Los pequeños hermanos se quedaron un poco más para no ir junto al lord de oeste. Luego de un momento ambos llegaron a su destino encontrando a su padre sentado a lado de Neal también estaban Sebastián, Zairus, Zefira y Gladius. En tanto Laila estaba ayudando a su madre a preparase pues Laila siempre decía "una dama siempre debe estar presentable para cualquier situación".

En tanto Sesshomaru y su familia estaban a situados cerca de los lores Kyo, Kobayashi y la hija de este, esperando la llegada de la reina Kagome (la familia de Oz estaba sentada al frente de ellos). Pero la atención de todos fue captada por la repentina llegada de un humano y para ser precisos este era un sacerdote acompañado de 2 sacerdotisas e hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y luego se acercó a la familia de Oz.

–¡Renji! viejo zorro, tiempo sin verte: Saldo efusivamente al recién llegado dandole un abrazo para sorpresa de las sacerdotisas que acompañaban al sacerdote y que se pusieron en posición de pelea.

–¡Demonio, aléjese del sumo sacerdote!: Advirtió una de ellas.

–Tranquila Kumiko, Karin… este demonio es un gran amigo mio: Dijo el sacerdote viendo a las jóvenes que no pasan de los 27 años, ellas al oír las palabras del sumo sacerdote se calmaron un poco.

–Te cuidan demasiado, ¿ellas son nuevas verdad?: Pregunto Oz a su amigo e invitándolo a sentarse juntos.

–Si, lo son y ¿estos pequeños tan adorables?: Pregunto el sacerdote mayor viendo a los pequeños que estaban pegados al pelirrubio.

–Oh lo siento, Renji ellos son mis hijos; los mellizos Neal y Zeth, y ella es mi pequeña princesa victoria: Presentó el orgulloso padre.

–Niños, él es mi gran amigo Renji Shinsei sumo sacerdote de los hijos del sol: Presento el pelirrubio a su amigo.

–¡Es un gusto conocerlo!: Dijeron al unisonó los niños.

–El gusto es mío niños: Saludo con una cálida sonrisa –Así que, al final te saliste con la tuya abuelo…

–¿Abuelo? bueno te lo dejare pasar por esta vez… pero sí me salí con la mía, ¿por cierto que te trae por estos lares? Honestamente no te esperábamos tan pronto: Indago con real curiosidad el monarca, en ese momento Renji puso expresión seria.

–Lo que paso es que los señores feudales y demás representantes humanos llegaron a un acuerdo: Dijo el sacerdote.

–Y ¿cuál sería ese acuerdo?, si se podría saber: Pregunto Oz prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

–Ellos acordaron trabajar al lado de los señores demonios, aunque debo admitir que llegar a este acuerdo costo mucho y muchos de los líderes humanos aceptaron de mala gana: Conto Renji recordando los pasados días de constante debate.

–No te preocupes viejo zorro, por aquí tampoco es que sea tan diferente la situación, a muchos de los reyes y lores tampoco les agradara la idea de tener que trabajar a lado de los humanos y en especial a cierto par de viejos cuervos que mantienen ideas tan arcaicas que rayan en lo absurdo: Dijo Oz con clara referencia a Kyo y Kobayashi.

–Las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de ahora: Suspiro pesadamente el sacerdote.

–La vida nunca es fácil y por ello es porque están interesante: Comento Oz perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Por cierto y saliéndonos algo del tema ¿por qué es que todos están reunidos aquí fuera?: Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad pues parecía que todos esperaban el suceso del siglo por así decirlo.

–Bueno, se podría decir que mi amada esposa está apunto de reivindicar a todos los humanos a la vista de todos estos demonios incrédulos: Comento alegremente Oz mientras miraba fijamente a Renji.

–La shikon no tama, la que puso fin a la existencia de la perla de la perla maldita… cuando los señores feudales y demás representantes se enteraron que ella era tu esposa cedieron en su decisión de apoyar una unión estratégica, después de todo muchos de ellos consideran que tú y ella son una combinación peligrosa e incluso me atrevo a decir que alguno de los señores demonios piensa lo mismo: Comento tranquilamente Renji mientras apreciaba los niños de Oz y sonreía enternecido, después de todo él era del pensamiento de que los niños eran el futuro de mundo.

–Ella será el lazo que una al mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios, así que será mejor que no pierda detalle de lo que esta a punto de pasar viejo amigo: Dijo Oz viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Kagome vestida regiamente; con una blusa blanca, una chaleco pegado su cuerpo, una falda corta como la que usaba antes solo que con encajes en la base de esta, una pantis de color negro y unos zapatos elevados y llevaba el cabello suelto y se acercaba hacia el centro del patio ante la atenta mirada de los reyes y lores que secretamente habían apostado por su favorita y obviamente las apuestas estaban a favor de la hija de Kobayashi.

Cuando Kagome llego al centro del patio confronto a una muy confiada Minami que estaba más que segura que ganaría.

–Aun estas a tiempo de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo como la patética humana que eres: Exclamo con burla la golf… digo Minami.

–¿No serás tú la que quieres escapar?, mira que aun estas a tiempo y será la última muestra de piedad de tendré para ti: Dijo Kagome mirándola fijamente y con un toque de burla, ella tenía el porte de todo una reina y lo aprovechaba muy bien, dejándole en claro a su oponente lo inferior de su ser.

–¡SILENCIO MALDITA HUMANA!, te hare paga la humillación que me hiciste pasar y el pago lo dejare en ese insulso rostro tuyo: Exclamo molesta la felina mientras mostraba sus garras.

–Hablas de humillación cuando fuiste tú la que intento meterse en la cama de mi marido, aunque pensándolo bien si fuiste muy humillada, porque no fuiste capas de probar los manjares que solo Oz es capaz de proporcionar, cosa que yo hice anoche: Exclamo con un tono sexi. Esta palabras causaron distintos tipos de reacción en el público; en el caso de Oz es que sentía su ego crecer ante las palabras de su esposa y recordando la noche anterior y deseando repetirla pronto, en el caso de cierto demonio de pelo blanco se sumergido en un mar de celos, por los demás algunos pusieron cara socarrona, otros una de indignación y otros tantos como los más jóvenes cara de desconcierto, bueno en el caso de los hijos de Kagome no alcanzaron a escuchas todo lo que su madre dijo pues Laila, Sebastián y Gladios tuvieron el timo de cubrirles los oídos.

–¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA!: Grito la fiera e inmediatamente empezó a tacar a Kagome, Minami intentaba lastimar a Kagome con sus garras pero ella lo esquivaba como gracia y precisión cual bailarina de valet ante el asombro de los presentes.

Ante la bella imagen de Kagome esquivando elegantemente los ataques erráticos de Minami, Sesshomaru se quedó embelesado ante tan bello espectáculo, ella se veía tan hermosa, tan llena de fuerza y pensar que algún día le dijo que era débil, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a recordar los días en los cuales la consideraba una débil humana y como poco a poco ella hizo que cambiara de idea respecto a los humanos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Black back relatado desde el punto de vista del autor)**

La vida siempre nos da sorpresas en los momentos más inesperados y en estos momentos Kagome recibiría una de estas sorpresas. Ella corría rápidamente detrás de 2 niñas que le habían pedido su ayuda para poder salvar a Kikyo, no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la tarea. Cuando llego hasta el lugar donde estaba la mujer a la cual amaba Inuyasha, Kagome lucho para poder salvarla a la sacerdotisa y luego de su duro esfuerzo lo logro.

–¿Por qué me has salvado?, ¿no sería mejor para ti que yo desaparezca?: Pregunto Kikyo son su habitual tono frio.

–Yo ayudo a cualquiera que necesité de mí y no, aunque no lo creas no deseo que desaparezcas: Dijo con honestidad Kagome.

–Eso dices ahora, pero cuando Inuyasha se entere que estoy viva volcara su atención asía mí y a ti te desplazara: Comento con malicia la sacerdotisa de barro esperando poder alterar a Kagome, pero está en su lugar la miro dulcemente y sonrió, gesto que desconcertó a Kikyo.

–Inuyasha… el estará feliz de verte: Conto Kagome mientras recordaba cómo estaba Inuyasha después del golpe de perder a su amada.

–Pues yo no deseo verlo: Exclamo Kikyo obviamente mintiendo pues anhelaba con todo su corazón estar a lado de la persona que amaba.

–¿Por qué no quieres verlo?, no lo entiendo: Inquirió la joven pelinegra.

–Es obvio que no lo entiendes, tú nunca entiendes nada: Comento venenosamente Kikyo.

–Eso evidente, desde el momento que llegue hasta esta época todo ha sido muy confuso… yo nací en una época donde no tienes que preocuparte de que comerás mañana, tampoco te tienes que escapar por tu vida a cada rato porque un demonio te persigue… yo antes te toparme con el pozo devora huesos solo era un estudiante preocupada por sacar buenas notas, es evidente que me falta saber sobre los sentimientos de los demás: Exclamo Kagome sacándose un peso de encima y luego en tono triste dijo –Como quieras que entienda cuando no me has dado la oportunidad, cuando no me explicas nada.

Kikyo solo se le quedó viendo sin decir nada pero se sorprendió un poco por el arrebato de la chica.

–Kikyo, Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho al pensar que te había perdido de nuevo y tú también, tú también estas sufriendo añoras estar con él tanto como él… porque te niegas a ese hecho: Conforto la chica mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a la sacerdotisa.

–¡Eso no me importa!: Casi grito Kikyo tratando de callar a su corazón y tratando de negar las palabras de Kagome –Lo único que quiero es matar a Inuyasha y luego llevármelo al infierno: Dijo la Sacerdotisa de barro poniéndose de pie con la intención de poner distancia entre ella y su reencarnación.

–Un momento ¿a dónde vas?: Exclamo Kagome.

–Lejos, no pienso quedarme para ver como Inuyasha bien por ti: Contesto secamente la sacerdotisa.

–¿Qué?, un momento tú no te vas a ningún lado: Exclamo Kagome sujetando a la sacerdotisa de la muñeca.

–¿Qué haces? Suéltame inmediatamente: Casi grito Kikyo tratándose de liberar del agarre de Kagome cosa que no logro.

–Te salve la vida: Repuso inmediatamente Kagome.

–¡¿Y eso que?!: confronto rápidamente Kikyo mientras al fin se deshacía del agarre de Kagome.

–Quiere decir que me debes la vida y por ende exijo que me pagues el favor: Contesto fuerte y claro la joven, Kikyo se sorprendió ente las palabras de la joven pues no esperaba que le sacara en cara ese hecho.

–¿Acaso piensas cobrarme por haberme salvado la vida?, ¿Qué paso con eso de ayudo a todo aquel que me necesité sin esperar nada a cambio?: Pregunto Kikyo sarcásticamente.

–Pues es claro que nada es gratis en esta vida: Contesto Kagome sorprendiendo a Kikyo con la respuesta.

–¿Y qué piensas pedirme a cambio de haberme salvado la vida?: Inquirió Kikyo después de todo no le quedaba de otra que aceptar lo que esa chiquilla le pidiese (malditas buenas costumbres)

–Te quedaras aquí y esperaras a que Inuyasha te encuentre: Sentencio Kagome.

–No lo hare: Negó rotundamente la mujer.

–Claro que lo harás después de todo me debes la vida: confrontó la joven. Por otro lado Kikyo no podía escapar de esta y termino accediendo.

–Está bien, pero espero que luego no te arrepientas cuando Inuyasha te deje por estar conmigo: Dijo maliciosamente la sacerdotisa de barro mientras se sentaba cerca del lago donde antes estaba.

–Nunca me arrepentiré de ver a Inuyasha feliz: Dijo por ultimo Kagome para después irse y esperar que su amigo tenga su tan esperado encuentro. En tanto después de unos minutos que Kagome dejara sola a Kikyo llego Inuyasha que cuando la vio "viva" se podría decir que casi se le detiene el corazón de tanta felicidad, lenta y paulatinamente empezó a acercarse a Kikyo pues temía que esta fuera una jugarreta de su ya cansada mente y con temor pronuncio el nombre del gran amor de su vida.

–Kykio…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí… espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Pero no se preocupen por que ¡ya se acabaron los exámenes! =) y saben lo ¿qué significa eso?… más capítulos wiiii…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ante todo me gustaría agradecer a todas las lectoras y lectores si los hubiese por el apoyo dado. Y todos los review que me mandaron me alientan mucho a continuar.**

 **También me gustaría pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar pese a que anterior mente les había prometido publicar regularmente pero es que paso algo fuera de mi control: primero una loca o persona con desequilibrio mental en la calle mientras regresaba a mi casa después de un día de estudios me rompió los lentes, luego a los de la óptica se le dio por hacerme esperar 5 días (que fueron los peores de mi vida) para hacerme unos lentes nuevos (pues la loca destrozó mis lentes nada se salvó ni las monturas) y tuve que sufrir por eso, porque para mí mala suerte los lentes que tenía en se momento eran los de repuesto, fue una semana muy dura T-T.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia** **"el círculo de la muerte de la autora dominadaemoni",** **esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 23: Memorias del ayer: segunda parte.**

–Kykio… Kikyo: Grito alegremente Inuyasha para luego correr y abrasar a la sacerdotisa de barro que por unos momentos quedo perpleja por la cercanía con su amado pero luego de que un atisbo de cordura pasara por su cabeza con todo el dolor de su corazón lo empujo lejos de si.

–Aléjate de mí Inuyasha.

–¿Por qué me alejas de ti, Kikyo?: Pregunto el peliblanco sintiendo la distancia entre ambos. Ella simplemente no le contesto nada y empezó a alejarse de él.

–Kikyo, un momento ¿A dónde vas?: Pregunto confuso el pobre hanyou.

–Cumplí con mi parte del trato, díselo a la chiquilla tonta que te acompaña: Increpo la mujer.

–¿Kagome?, pero que…: no pude terminar de formular su pregunta pues la sacerdotisa de barro le conto lo sucedido anterior mente.

–Ella me salvo la vida… y como pago ella me exigió que me quedara y te esperara, pero no dijo nada de tener que hablar contigo, así que ya me voy: Dijo ella retomando su andar.

–¿Kagome, te salvo?: Inquirió Inuyasha sin terminar de asimilar todo el tema al completo.

–Esa niña ingenua es mucho más tonta de lo que creía: Se burló ella de Kagome –Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de mí y tener el camino libre para están contigo Inuyasha y la desaprovecho, lo más probable es que pronto se arrepienta.

–No la conoces, ella no es así: Defendió Inuyasha a su amiga causando los celos de Kikyo.

–Eso ya lo veremos, veremos si dices lo mismo cuando veas a tu amada Kagome cuando hierva en celos y frustración al ver como tu corazón cada día más me pertenece: Con esto último Kikyo fue dejando solo a Inuyasha.

–Kikyo… estoy seguro que pronto al igual que yo caerás ante la calidez que desprende Kagome, hasta entonces te estaré esperando: Comento él al viento. Luego de un rato volvió con el grupo.

Cuando llego con el reto vio que habían levantado un campamento pues pasarían la noche en un pequeño claro y lo estaban preparando todo, cuando vio a Kagome lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y agradecerle silenciosamente el haberlo reunido con su amada y Kagome le respondió el gesto sonriéndole. Las horas transcurrieron normalmente mientras llegaba la apacible noche y todos se preparaban para descansar pero nuestra pequeña Kagome decidió salir a caminar y de paso poder ver a alguien especial.

Ese alguien que pese al constante y agobiante trajín del día a día era capaz de traer paz a sus noches tan solo con su presencia. Curioso si antes alguien le hubiera dicho que la única persona capaz de infundirle paz seria Sesshomaru lo más probable es que lo hubiera tomado por un loco de remate, pero que ironías da la vida el ser que en el pasado intento en reiteras ocasiones matarla ahora era el causante indirecto de su tranquilidad.

Instintivamente Kagome llego a un lago en la cual la luna le daba un aire sud real al ambiente y para sorpresa mayor de la joven, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba hay observando atentamente la luna mientras una pequeña brisa hacia bailar los cabellos plateados del taiyoukay. Ella se aproximó a donde este se encontraba y se sentó sobre un tronco caído que curiosamente estaba cerca del ser plateado (¿coincidencia?), sumidos en silencio ambos disfrutan del ambiente, de la presencia del otro hasta que… Kagome estornudo y sin querer arruinando la linda atmosfera que se había formado.

–Humm, humanos: Comento de forma despectiva Sesshomaru.

–Un momento, que quisiste decir con eso: Exclamo molesta Kagome mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a Sesshomaru. El solo la miro de reojo y luego los serró.

–Sus cuerpos son tan débiles que un poco de frio los termina afectando: Dijo él de manera seca.

–Ósea que en síntesis los humanos somos débiles en comparación de ustedes los grandes e imponentes demonios: Dijo ella en tono burlón.

–Exacto: Concluyo él.

–¿Ah, con que eso crees?, pues par tu mayor información los débiles y frágiles humanos pese a nuestros débiles cuerpos tenemos algo, tenemos el valor de enfrentarlos a ustedes grandes e imponentes youkais, aparte nuestra debilidad es la madre de nuestra inventiva si nos enférmanos buscamos y creamos medicamentos que nos cures, si necesitamos refugiarnos construimos grandes edificios que rozan el cielo y crear otros cientos de cosas que tú nunca serias capas de creer posible: Dijo ella mientras que con su dedo tocaba el pecho de Sesshomaru que seguía tan impasible como siempre, luego después Kagome furiosa inflo la mejillas y luego se fue molesta dejando a un Sesshomaru impresionado por la conducta de la chica.

–Es demasiado temeraria… pero no por ello deja de ser débil: Dijo por ultimo Sesshomaru para después irse sin dejar de pensar en el comportamiento tan peculiar de la chica. Ella era una humana como otras tantas que había, entonces por que parecía ser tan única, tan diferente y por consiguiente tan intrigante y atrayente, _"pero ella es humana y ellos son débiles"._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Fin del flashback)**

–Kagome…: Susurro preocupado Inuyasha.

–Estas demasiado preocupado por ella, no deberías ella sabe lo que hace: Trato de Calmar Oz a Inuyasha.

–¿Es que tu no estas preocupad por ella?: Pregunto Kikyo.

–No, Kagome saldrá victoriosa. Después de toda la debilidad de Minami es que cree que ganara por ser una taiyoukai: Comento Oz y sin más que decir se dispuso a disfrutar de la pelea que estaba más que seguro que no duraría mucho.

Minami hizo un rápido movimiento y casi logra rosar el rostro de Kagome pero esta reaccionó rápido y detuvo el brazo de Minami y le dio un gran descarga de reiki haciendo retrocedes a Minami para poder recuperarse un poco del daño que Kagome le provoco con sus poderes de sacerdotisa. Minami con la dignidad que le quedaba se puso en pie y fijo su vista en Oz.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?, se unió a esta mujer que atrae la destrucción de su especie, ¿es que acaso no siente ningún respeto por aquellos que son como usted?. E incluso se atrevieron a engendrar a esos niños híbridos que son la mayor vergüenza de ambas razas: Vocifero la youkay causando la furia de Kagome que de por si antes estaba furiosa con la golfa ahora si le haría pagar con sangre su actuar. En cuanto a Oz solo se mantenía sentado a lado de su amigo Renji y sus hijos, después de todo dejarían que Kagome se ocupe de esa molesta criatura.

Una vez que Kagome perdió toda la paciencia gracias a esa molesta mujer, para la sorpresa de todos ella formo dos esferas de reiki en cada mano y de estas esferas empezaron a salir pequeños destellos eléctricos, como si lo que tenía en las manos se tratara de electricidad pura, pero lo más curiosa de todo es que con cada segundo las descargas de ambas esferas de reiki crecían en intensidad, fuerza y empezaban a destruir los lugares en los cuales caían los pequeños rayos. Los instintos de Minami le gritaban que debía salir de ahí pues nunca había visto a una sacerdotisa pelear de ese modo y menos ser capaz de condesara el reiki de esa manera que resultara tan destructiva.

Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás pero en un momento dado algo le impidió avanzar mas, era un campo de energía que no sabía ni en qué momento fue colocado y como si la respuesta hubiera estado hay todo este tiempo ella fijo su vista en Kagome.

–¿Asustada por qué ya no tienes un lugar a donde escapar?: Pregunto Kagome en tono triunfante mientras a paso lento pero seguro se empezaba a cercar a una asustada Minami.

–No digas estupidez humana, ¿Crees que por que no supe el momento en el que pusiste este campo de energía te temeré?, eso nunca pasara: Grito la felina para luego empezar a transformarse en su verdadera forma, pero antes que eso sucediera Kagome rápidamente se acercó a ella e introdujo una de las esferas en el cuerpo de Minami, al instante ella detuvo su transformación y luego cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

–¡MALDITA ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!: Pregunto a duras penas mientras se retorcía de dolor, ella sentía como si cada fibra de sus ser estuviese siendo encajado con diminutas y filosas aguja una y otra vez, sentía el terrible dolor desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

–Mi reiki recorre cada fibra de tu ser destruyendo pequeños pedazos de tejido para luego continuar atacando otra zonas para así darle tiempo a tu cuerpo para poder regenerarse y luego mi reiki vuelve a atacar le tejido sano, en resumen los diminutos ataque de mi reiki en tu cuerpo no te mataran pero te ofrecerán un dolor inimaginable pues la única capaz de pararlo soy o en todo caso podrías llegar a vivir toda tu vida con la agonía que sientes ahora: Dijo Kagome en un tono neutro y frio que en su momento hubiera sido la envidia del propio Sesshomaru.

Cada uno de los espectadores veía con sumo asombro como la mujer que hasta ahora se había comportado como la criatura más tierna, frágil y encantadora se había trasformado en una criatura despida con sed de sangre y sumamente vengativa en resume la envidia de cualquier youkai.

–¡QUÍTAME ESTO AHHHHHHHHHH!: Grito agónicamente Minami, ella sabía que si quería liberarse de la tortura que estaba pasando debía humillarse y pedir perdón, acto que su orgullo se negaba a hacer.

–Sera mejor que te disculpes, osera un más doloroso… recuerda que a un queda una esfera de reiki: Dijo OZ con tono juguetón y disfrutando el espectáculo.

Minami ante las palabras de él se asustó mucho pues había olvidado que la humana tenía aun una esfera más de reiki.

–¡BASTA, FUE SUFICIENTE!: Se puso de pie Kobayashi que poniendo todo su orgullo de lado pediría por su hija y se acercó a Kagome que antes había quitado su barrera, Kobayashi en contra de principios se inclinó ante Kagome y dijo –Mi hija perdió ante usted la venció justamente así que deje de torturarla por favor.

El orgulloso y soberbio Kobayashi Yatogami inclinaba por primera en su vida su cabeza ante alguien y ese alguien era nada menos y nada más que una humana. Pero pocos sabían la causa real de este hecho y uno de esos era Oz. Solo él y Kyo sabían lo mucho que Kobayashi había esperado por tener un descendiente, un heredero y por mucho que intento y después de mucho tiempo pudo lógralo gracias a cierta pequeña ayuda de cierto pelirrubio y esa era la causa de la súplica que hacía a favor de su hija, la hija que amaba más que nada y la cual había esperado por largo tiempo.

Minami comprendiendo la magnitud del acto de su padre y viendo como este dejaba de lado su orgullo y arrogancia decidió hacer lo mismo. Así que reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba y pese al tormentoso dolor que sufría ella se hiso una reverencia y a duras penas dijo.

–Yo… lamento los inconvenientes… que ocasione… ahhh le juro que nunca lo volveré a cometer alguna ofensa en contra de su familia: Pudo decir a duras penas para luego volver a caer al suelo envuelta en sudor y en convulsiones. Por su parte Kagome simplemente la vio y luego estrujo la esfera de reiki que a un le quedaba haciendo que esta se disipara y desapareciera al igual que el dolor que sentía Minami que poco a poco empezaba a regular su respiración.

–Procura no cometer los mismos errores, porque si no la próxima vez será la última vez que cometas un error: Dijo Kagome en voz de ultratumba para luego dirigirse a lado de su familia ante la atónita mirada de los lores y reyes. En tanto Kobayashi ayudaba a su hija a poder de pie y la ayudaba llegar a lado de su madre.

–Estuviste impresionante Kagome: Dijo Oz abrasando a su esposa al tiempo que los niños se abalanzaban hacia ella y la empezaban a adular.

–¡Mamá, eso fue impresionante!: Gritaron felices los niños.

–Gracias: Dijo abochorna Kagome volviendo a ser la misma criatura pasiva que todos habían conocido en un principio y luego ella fijo su vista en Renji intrigada y sintiendo la sensación de hacerlo visto antes –¿Disculpe nos conocemos?

–Creo que dentro de un momento lo sabrá mí estimada reina: Respondió Renji.

–Aclarare esa duda mi amor: Dijo Oz al tiempo que se dirigía al centro de la "arena" donde momentos antes hubo un enfrentamiento –Amigos míos no desaprovechemos esta ocasión ya que todos estamos reunidos; sé que todos estamos algo ansiosos de que esta reunión termine para poder ponernos manos a la obra y por esta razón el día de hoy se encuentra con nosotros una persona muy importante, les presento a Renji Shinsei sumo sacerdote del templo de los hijos del sol y también el representante designado de los humanos de Japón: Presento Oz a su amigo, este se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelirrubio y se dispuso a hablar.

–Ante todo muy buenos días a todos los presentes, también me gustaría agradecer la presencia de los reyes y lores extranjeros así como la presencia de los lores cardinales nativos y sus respectivas familias. En anteriores fechas nos hemos visto envueltos en ataques y desastres que nunca hubimos imaginado y por el bien del mundo en cual todos coexistimos pido que dejemos de lado nuestras rencillas y trabajemos para defender nuestro hogar: Exclamo con voz firme Renji aunque algo tenso pues estaba en presencia de muchos youkais fuertes.

–Vamos, no estés tan tenso viejo zorro: Trato Oz de animar a su amigo –De hecho tenemos un plan para enfrentar nuestras atacantes; formáremos grupos encargados de la defensa y ataque y hablando de eso ayer charle un momento con los lores Kyo y Kobayashi y ya tenemos la conformación de los equipos: Dijo de lo más feliz Oz.

–Un momento, ¿quién te dio ese derecho Ozwald?: Pregunto Ikal Quetzalcóatl quien rara vez intervenía –Recuerda que solo eres un rey más y no deberías tomarte libertades que no te corresponden.

–Oh no te molestes tanto Ikal, después de todo tengo cierto conocimiento de las habilidades de los presentes y por esa razón me tomo la libertad de idear junto a Kobayashi y Kyo la conformación de los grupos, aparte estoy seguro que cuando sepan en que grupo están no protestaran tanto, por favor lord Kyo sería tan amable de leernos la conformación de los grupos: El mencionado se levantó inmediatamente para cumplir el pedido de Oz y saco unos papeles de su manga y con voz clara empezó a leerlos.

–Aquellos que conformaran el primer grupo serán; el rey Fred Krause Blatter, el rey Ikal Quetzalcóatl, el lord del sur Hyorinmaru y los lores europeos del este Andreas y Colet Flament. Los antes mencionados se encargaran de la protección de los reino de américa y Oceanía así como también ellos representaran nuestra primera línea de defensa. El segundo grupo será conformado por el rey Liu Tong, el lord del norte Kobayashi Yatogami, el lord del este Kyo Retsu, El lord europeo del norte Gilbert Law, y la dama del oeste Bathory Zermenzis ellos se encargaran del resguardo de Europa y Asia. Y para finalizar el tercer grupo estará conformado por; el rey Ozwald, su esposa Kagome y el lord del oeste Sesshomaru Taisho así como también la ayuda del medio hermano de este Inuyasha Taisho: Concluyó Kyo.

–Disculpen, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué tipo de función desempeñara el tercer grupo?: Pregunto Fred Krause.

–Bueno como ya todos saben Japón es un punto muy curioso, este es el único lugar en mundo en el cual posee una gran concentración de energía tanto demoniaca como sagrada. Lo que planeo hacer es que en cada uno de los reinos se construya una puerta dimensional que nos permita trasladarnos en cuestión de minutos y movilizar a las tropas de forma inmediata. Pero para lograr esto se necesita de una gran cantidad de energía que alimenten a las puertas y con ello una persona que pueda manipular una gran cantidad de energía: Explico Oz.

–Lo que estás diciendo es que te quedaras para crear esa dichosa puerta y con esa principal puerta distribuirás la energía que se necesité para crear las demás puertas en los demás reinos. En realidad me parece una gran idea, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es un arma de doble filo?, lo que quiero decir es que si en algún momento esa puerta principal dejase de funcionar o sean atacada el resto dejara de funcionar también dejándonos sin la posibilidad de contar con ayuda inmediata: Expuso Liu viendo seriamente a Oz quien en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

–Para serte honesto cuento con que ataquen la puerta principal: Contesto como si nada el pelirrubio.

–Un momento ¿planeas convertir Japón en una zona de guerra?: pregunto indignado Inuyasha interviniendo por primera vez pues en todas las reuniones a las cuales había asistido solo había estado de espectador.

–Si lo dices así suena feo, para que lo entiendas mejor lo pondré en términos simples. Atraer al enemigo con algo es mejor que ir a buscarlo a ciegas, aparte tengo el extraño presentimiento de que pronto nos atacaran y es mejor que la batalla se focalice en un solo punto en vez de un ataque múltiple en diferentes puntos del mundo y para tan noble labor pedí que en mi grupo se incluya al lord Sesshomaru pues tiene fana de ser el más fuerte de los lores, además eso me gustaría contar con la ayuda de los antiguas compañeros de viaje de mi esposa para la batalla que se nos avecina: Dijo Oz con su tan característica tranquilidad.

–Nosotros los miembros de los hijos del sol ayudaremos con el tratamiento de los heridos y también con la protección de las fronteras del nuestro país: Intervino Renji, siendo inmediatamente aceptado.

Una vez aclarado el papel que desempeñarían cada uno, y sin que nadie hubiera objetado en el plan de Oz y no es porque le tuviesen miedo ni nada si no es que nadie tenía una mejor idea, después de todo a la mayoría de los presentes se les había inculcado que si tienes un enemigo encuéntralo y mátalo pero en este caso eso no funcionaria. Todos se dispusieron regresar a sus tierras y llevar a cabo algunos arreglos. En tanto la familia de Kagome se quedaría en Japón ya que irían a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para poder ver a sus amigos y contarles de primera mano la situación, en cuanto a Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kuzan ellos se adelantarían a la aldea para arreglar algunas cositas para la llegada de los nuevos visitantes pero guardián el secreto de las visitas que iban a tener.

Para eso de las 3:00 pm la mayoría de los lores y reyes ya se habían ido, los únicos que quedan eran Sesshomaru y familia al igual también quedaban Oz y Kagome pues estaban preparando algunas cosas para iniciar el camino hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru daba un paseo al rededor del templo antes de volver a su hogar con su familia y de paso tratar de aclarar la atormenta que tenía dentro, pero gracias a cierto inoportuno ser no la consiguió.

–Lord Sesshomaru menos mal que aun esta por aquí, temí que ya se hubiera ido como el resto: Dijo un muy agitado Oz que tenía cara de haber corrido una maratón –Menos mal que pude encontrarlo, tenía que hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante.

En tanto Sesshomaru solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada.

–Como ya sabrá mi familia y yo tenemos planeado visitar la aldea de los amigos de mi esposa y tomando en cuenta que esta aldea se encuentra en sus dominios me gustaría cumplir con el protocolo y pedirle que me permita acceso a sus dominios: Dijo Oz con una expresión angelical y esperando la respuesta del lord.

–Haga lo que desee: Fue la respuesta del taiyoukai para luego girarse e intentar poner distancia entre él y Oz, después de todo lo odiaba más que al mismísimo Naraku y eso era decir demasiado.

–Kagome y yo se lo agradecemos profundamente, sabe ella está muy ansiosa de ver a sus amigos y poder presentarles a nuestros hijos, sabe **mi Kagome** esta mu…: Oz no pudo terminar la frase pues Sesshomaru al fin había terminado de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y había hecho lo que debió hacer el momento en el cual vio a Kagome cerca de Oz, atravesar el corazón del infeliz que se atrevió a posar sus asquerosos ojos en su mujer. Tenía a Ozwald a un par de centímetros del suelo con su brazo derecho encajado en el pecho del rubio.

–¡Ella no es tu Kagome, es mía!

–Ja,ja,ja es usted un tanto ocurrente: Dijo Oz viendo directamente a los ojos a Sesshomaru mientras un poco de sangre salía de la boca del pelirrubio –Pero sabe que, Kagome es mi mujer y mientras más rápido asimile eso mejor será para usted: Susurro para que luego su cuerpo se transformara en una hoja de papel dejando a un Sesshomaru sumamente enojado y con ganas de buscarlo y matarlo de una buena vez, pero tuvo que contenerse pues tendría la oportunidad de encontrárselo más adelante y en ese momento saldaría las cuentas como debió hacerlo en el inicio.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar para ser exactos en el templo Oz se encontraba sentado mirando un estanque y sujetando un pedazo de papel que tenía la forma de un muñeco cuando su hija sale de la nada y lo abrasa.

–Papá, mamá dice que ya todo está listo y ya podemos irnos: Exclamo efusivamente victoria mientras interesada en el objeto que tenía su padre pregunto –¿Qué es eso papá?

–Esto es un shikigami y lo mande a hacer un encargo: Contesto Oz mientras veía como el papel empezaba a quemarse y se convertía en ceniza.

–y ¿cumplió con su tarea?: Volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

–Sí, lo hizo, vamos será mejor que vayamos con tu madre o si no se enfadara mucho con nosotros y no queremos eso ¿verdad?: Dijo el pelirrubio al tiempo que alzaba ala pequeña y se alejan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado en verdad.**

 **Si pudieras preguntarle algo a algún personaje de esta historia ¿Cuál sería esa pregunta?, bueno si quieren saber la respuesta hagan sus preguntas y las respuestas serán publicadas en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ojo: No se responderán las preguntas que busquen un spoiler.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias a todas por sus review siempre me animan y me dan fuerzas para continuar y las respuestas que dejaron están al final del capítulo XD.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia** **"el círculo de la muerte** **de la autora** **dominadaemoni",** **esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 24: Caminata entre rosas: Primera parte.**

Corre, corre, corre era el único pensamiento que inundaba su mente, ella corría a pesar de que tenía el brazo roto y otras partes de su cuerpo lastimado, ¿corría para salvar su vida?… no lo hacía por salvarse, lo hacía porque a toda costa quería salvar la vida de alguien muy importante para ella y es por eso que no dejaría que sus perseguidores la capturasen. Pero parecer que en algunas ocasiones el desear algo con todas nuestras fuerzas no es suficiente y hace falta algo de suerte.

Hana, era el nombre de la joven de unos 15 años que pese a lo lastimada que estaba intentada con desesperación escapar de las garras de dos youkais ogros realmente horrendos que la perseguían por un tenebroso bosque cuando sin darse cuenta uno de sus pies quedo atrapado por las raíces de un árbol asiendo que ella caiga estruendosamente al suelo y por consiguiente aquellos horrendos seres le dieran alcance entonces uno de ellos la agarro de su larga y castaña cabellera elevando a la chica en los aires.

–Para ser basura sí que corres rápido: Rio burlo uno de los ogros viendo el miedo en los ojos color caoba de la chica.

–¡Suéltame monstro!: Grito la chica, pero lo único que obtuvo pue un golpe en vientre, el impulso del golpe hiso que volara hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca. La pobre chica emitió un grito de dolor y por su pecoso rostro surcaron dos lágrimas de impotencia al saber con certeza que su fin estaba cerca y al saber que todo estaba perdido.

–Ya deja de jugar con la comida: Dijo el otro ogro quien acto seguido se acercó a la mucha que parecía una muñeca de trapo y sujetándola de su simple y sucio kimono azul, la acerco a sus fauces listo para dar el primer bocado.

Pero antes que los pútridos dientes de la bestia rosaran a la chica, ella cayó al suelo pero la sorpresa real se dio cuando observo como el cuerpo del ogro caía de espaldas al suelo decapitado y luego todo paso demasiado rápido páralo ojos de la joven humana que lo único que atino hacer fue pegar su espalda al troco de un árbol, cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco y tras frotarse sus ojos para comprobar que su vista no la engañara, ahí en medio de los dos cadáveres de los ogros, los rayos de luz que se colaban por las capas de las arboles se hallaba la bella imagen alada de niño de hermoso cabello negro, piel cual porcelana y en su mano derecha empuñaba gallardamente una katana pero lo que en realidad llamaba la atención de la joven humana era un par de hermosas alas negras que sobresalían de la espalda del joven alado, la imagen que tenía delante de ella era tan hermosa que se le quedo observando embobada y feliz de que esa criatura tan sublimemente hermosa la haya rescatado.

–Tenshi : Susurro Hana e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas frente a él –¡Tenshi Sama, le agradezco de todo corazón que se haya apiadado de esta tonta humana y haya salvado mi vida!

La chica mantenía pegado el rostro al suelo, como si fuera un pecado ver directamente a la criatura que tenía delante, en cuanto a nuestro inusual salvador este hiso desaparecer sus alas y se acercó a la joven.

–Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?: Pregunto amablemente él mientras se agachaba.

–Sí, tenshi sama usted llego a tiempo: Contesto la joven aun sin levantar el rostro del suelo. Entonces el sujetándola de los hombros despego su rostro del suelo e hizo que lo viese y dijo.

–Mi nombre es Zeth y no soy un tenshi.

Ella aun perdida en los hermosos ojos de Zeth no podía articular palabra alguna hasta que unas personas llegaron hasta donde ellos dos se encontraban.

–Zeth, así que esta es la razón por la cual saliste corriendo: Comento divertido Neal quien se acercó a la joven para ver cómo estaba –Por favor no nos tema, le aseguro que no le haremos ningún daño, mi nombre es Neal y soy el hermano mayor de Zeth ¿sería tan amable de decirnos su nombre?

–Hana, me llamo Hana: Contesto la chica, porque delante de ella estaban las 5 criaturas más hermosas que haya visto jamás vestidos con pendas que nunca había visto jamás.

–Pobrecita, está muy lastimada de seguro le duele mucho ¿Mamá la podrías ayudar?: Pregunto la pequeña niña de la familia mientras ella estaba literalmente pegado a las piernas de su padre.

–Claro que tu mamá la ayudara, así que no te preocupes Victoria: Le dijo Oz a su pequeña mientras acariciaba la cabecita de esta. En tanto Kagome se acercaba a la joven para curarla.

–No se preocupe dentro de un momento estará como nueva: Comento alegremente Kagome mientras empezaba a usar su reiki para curar a Hana envolviéndola en una cálida energía y en par de minutos el dolor que antes sintió tan agobiante ahora solo era un recuerdo.

–Gracias: Atino a decir mientras se levantaba cuando recordó la razón por la cual había puesto su vida en peligro y entonces fijo su vista en Zeth y se volvió a arrodillar para sorpresa de los presentes que no entendía la actitud de la joven.

–¡Por favor necesito su ayuda tenshi sama sé que es mucho pedir pero yo… necesitó que me ayude a salvar a la poca gente que queda en mi pueblo!: Rogo la muchacha con la voz quebradiza por las lágrimas que amenazan con surcar su rostro.

–¿Tenshi sama?: Pregunto algo intrigado Neal.

–Vio mis alas: Contesto Secamente el menor de los mellizos.

–Eso lo explica: Rio Neal al ver la cara de su hermano y su clara incomodidad al ser llamado así.

–Ya te dije que no soy un tenshi, soy Zeth y lamentablemente solo estamos de paso y no creo que podamos ayudarte: Contesto fríamente el pelinegro, en tanto la joven al comprender las palabras de Zeth se levantó del suelo e iba a decir algo más pero Kagome se le adelanto.

–Con gusto te ayudaremos en lo que necesites: Exclamo alegremente Kagome mientras Hana sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

–Pero Kagome ¿Creí que querías ver cuanto antes a tus amigos?: Pregunto OZ.

–Sí, pero solo llevamos un día y medio viajado y no creo que nos retrasemos tanto si ayudamos a alguien que pide nuestra ayuda, aparte estoy segura que mis amigos entenderán cuando les cuente todo: Le contesto ella a él.

–Y es por ese enorme corazón que posees que me te amo y cada día te amo más y más, Kagome seguiremos tus ordenes, tu solo pide y lo tendrás: Oz dijo esto último haciendo un saludo militar que le arranco una leve carcajada a Kagome.

–Llegaremos más rápido si vamos en Zairus y Zefira: Acoto Neal.

–Tienes razón hijo, vamos: Felicito Kagome a Neal mientras todos empezaban a caminar fuera del bosque y cuando lo hicieron llegaron hasta un claro en el cual había una especie de bulto amarillo (la antigua mochila de Kagome) y sobre este estaban posados dos pequeñas criaturas que al ver a sus amos llegar se aproximaron asía ellos.

–Zairus, Zefira no hay tiempo de explicar necesitamos que nos lleven a un lugar: Dijo rápidamente Oz, los antes mencionados al escuchar la orden rápidamente adoptaron su verdadera forma, la pobre Hana casi se cae del susto porque era la primera vez que veía criaturas como esas pero Kagome la calmo y le dijo que no había nada que tener. Cuando se calmó pero aun asustada subió al lomo de Zefira junto a Neal en tanto Oz, Kagome y Victoria irían sobre Zairus y Zeth prefirió usar sus alas. Mientras los imponentes dragones volaban en la dirección que Hana había indicado (que para sorpresa de Kagome esta aldea quedaba unos pocos kilómetros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede), Hana se sentía feliz y también ansiosa por qué los que quedaban de los que fueron sus amigos y familia tendría al fin algo de ayuda y todo gracias a su salvador "tenshi", puede que el dijese que no era uno pero para ella siempre seria el ángel que la salvo, y tal vez por ese sentimiento era que no podía despegar sus ojos de sus majestuoso vuelo.

–Disculpa sé que un poco brusco de mi parte pero, ¿podrías contarnos lo que paso en tu aldea?: Pregunto Kagome haciendo que Hana apartara la vista de Zeth.

–Sí, Señora: Contesto rápidamente la castaña.

–Oh por favor no me digas señora no soy tan vieja solo dime Kagome y él es mi esposo Oz y mi pequeña hija Victoria: Presento cortésmente a su familia pues ellos no se presentaron adecuadamente con la joven a diferencia de los mellizos.

–Está bien Kagome: Dijo con duda pues si bien era cierto que a simple vista ambas parecieran tener la misma edad pero ya estaba casada y tenía hijos era un tanto extraño y tenía muchas ganas de aclarar algunas dudad pero se contenía. Entonces Hana empezó a relatarle lo sucedido en su aldea.

–Todo empezó hace 7 días esa mañana todo empezó como siempre, todos enfocados en sus labores cotidianas pero al llegar la tarde una gran cantidad de youkais ataco la aldea, nosotros nunca habíamos visto esa cantidad de youkais… ellos empezaron atacarnos llevándose o matando a todo el que estaba a su paso, mis padres… mis padres fueron de los primeros en ser asesinados cuando nos protegían a mí y a mi hermanito para que llegásemos al pequeño templo de la aldea y así estar a salvos de alguna manera. Los pocos que quedamos con vida nos refugiamos en el templo y cada día hemos sido asediados por los youkai… y lo peor de todo es que los pocos alimentos que teníamos se acabaron hace un par de días y ellos están empezando a enfermar incluyendo a mi hermanito.

–Y ¿es por tu hermano que te arriesgaste a buscar ayuda?: Pregunto Kagome conmovida por la historia de la joven.

–En parte, la sacerdotisa que cuida nuestra aldea es una persona muy mayor y por eso ella está en su límite es solo cuestión de tiempo para que muera y con ella la barrera que protege a los que quedan caiga y los youkais ataquen y los aniquilen a todos: Termino de contar Hana llorando al imaginarse el posible escenario de gente siendo masacrada por esas bestias.

–No se aflija Señorita Hana todo se solucionara pronto: Trato de animar Neal a la joven.

–Gracias: simplemente a tino a agradecer de todo corazón la joven.

Lamentablemente la charla no pudo continuar pues estaban llegando a la aldea de la chica cuando para angustia de la joven pudieron ver humo. Oz le dio la orden de apresurar el vuelo a los dragones y cuando estaban sobrevolando la aldea pudieron ver como los youkai atacaban el pequeño templo mientras algunos humanos yacían muertos con los cuerpos destrozados en los alrededores de este recinto.

Sin que nadie pudiera espéralo Zeth se lanzó rápidamente a combatir a los youkais que rápidamente acabo con algunos, pero para desgracia de todos la cantidad de los youkais no permitía eliminarlos uno por uno. Oz viendo la desventaja numérica libero sus alas y fue volando hasta quedar encima del pequeño templo y libero una gran cantidad de energía, energía que sorprendió a los youkais que se quedaron inmóviles debido al gran temor que les producía la presencia de ese ser, entones todos ellos fijaron su vista rápidamente en el pelirrubio.

–Mi nombre es Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza soberano absoluto del gran imperio europeo y pese que soy solamente un visitante en estas tierras no puedo ser testigo de esta carnicería así que le pido que se vayan y dejen en paz a los habitantes de esta aldea o me veré en la penosa obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto: Concluyo estoico y con aire majestuoso difícil de ignorar.

–No eres más que un extranjero en estas tierras y no tienes derecho a pedirnos nada: Dijo un youkai con la apariencia de una gran serpiente –Pero hay que admitir que eres fuerte: Entonces todos los youkais inferiores empezaron a reír muy burlonamente.

–¡Devorémoslo y así nos quedaremos con sus poderes!: Exclamo un eufórico youkai momento en cual él se fue de frente para atacar a Oz, el resto de los youkais lo siguió. Los pobres ilusos creían que si atacaban en equipo lograrían dañar a Oz, pero grande fue su error pues ni bien se abalanzaron sobre él, Oz creo a su alrededor pequeños puntos brillantes y luego con un ademan estos puntos de luz salieron disparados a los youkais traspasando los cuerpos de estos y antes de que alguno pudiera decir más los youkais cayeron muertos y los pocos que habían tenido la suerte de salir vivos pero no ilesos se apresuraron a escapar temiendo que esa criatura los persiguiera.

Al quedar el terreno libre de enemigos los Zairus y Zefira descendieron y con ellos sus ocupantes, luego ellos dos tomaron su forma compacta. Rápidamente Hana fue rápidamente dentro del templo a buscar a su hermano menor, en tanto el resto se concentró en los heridos, Kagome le pido a su esposo e hijos que buscaran y trajeran a los heridos para que ella los curase en tanto la pequeña victoria ayudaría a calmar los ánimos así como a repartir provisiones y agua que tenían en la enorme mochila amarilla.

Del total de 30 aldeanos que apenas avían sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda de la anciana sacerdotisa ahora solo quedaban vivos 10 personas de los cuales 6 eran niños; de los cuales 2 tenían menos de un año, 1 niño de 3 años, 2 niñas de 6 años y un niño de 8 años, en tanto de las 4 personas restantes una era la madre de uno de los bebes, 2 eran una pareja de ancianos y el ultimo era un jovencita de unos 14 años.

En cuanto al hermano de Hana este era uno de los sobrevivientes (el niño de 8 años) aunque su estado era deplorable pues aunque Kagome pudo constar que la mayoría de niños tenían una desnutrición leve y obviamente todos sufrían de deshidratación, el pequeño hermano de Hana tenia desnutrición severa y pese que Kagome había curado sus heridas exteriores el pequeño apenas podía mantenerse consiente pero no tenía las fuerza suficientes tan siquiera para hablar.

Cuando todos saciaron su hambre y sed (bueno casi todos pues el hermano de Hana apenas había probado bocado y bebido algo), Hana se acerca sus salvadores.

–Gracias por salvarnos yo no sé qué podría hacer para poder pagarles, si hay algo que pudiera hacer para poder pagar la ayuda que nos dieron y no me importa lo que sea yo lo hare: Dijo de todo corazón la joven y con tono de voz sumamente decidido, haría lo que fuera para poder pagar la enorme deuda que tenía su pequeña aldea con sus salvadores.

–Toda ayuda nacida desde el corazón tiene como único pago ver la sonrisa de aquellos que a los que se ayuda: Se expresó tiernamente Kagome mientras abrazaba a la joven y su esposo veía estupidisado a su mujer.

–No quisiera ser pesimista pero a un hay cosas por hacer: Llamo la atención Zeth.

–Es verdad: Apoyo Neal –Lamentablemente ustedes tendrán que abandonar estas tierras no es seguro estar aquí.

–Eso lo sé, ¿pero a dónde iremos?: Pregunto a la nada la pobre joven mientras la lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro y recordaba a aquellos seres amados que fueron brutal asesinados –¿Por qué es que nos pasó esto? ¿Acaso ofendimos de alguna manera a algún dios para recibir semejante castigo?

–No ofendieron a ningún dios, lo que paso en tu aldea es solo una peña parte de lo que en realidad está ocurriendo: Expreso Zeth sin ningún tacto posible. Obviamente la pobre Hana no entendía así que Zeth se dispuso a explicarle.

–Hace no más de una semana nuestro reino fue atacado por una criaturas que no eran youkais ni nada por el estilo, eran seres cuya presencia representa la muerte para su entorno afortunadamente pudimos eliminarlos pero para nuestro sorpresa pronto llegaron las noticias de que los demás reinos habían sufrido ataques por parte de estas criaturas. El ataque a tu aldea solo fue porque esas criaturas atacaron sus territorios de casa y los desplazaron. Lo más seguros es que tu aldea sea una de tantas: Termino de explicar Zeth mientras compadecía a todos aquellos que murieron sin poder recibir ayuda alguna.

–Yo no sabía que la situación fuera tan grave…: Susurro la joven pensando detenidamente en las palabras del joven pelinegro.

–Hana no te pongas tan triste, de ahora en adelante ten por seguro que las cosas irán bien: Intento a mimarla la pequeña Victoria –Mi papá tiene un plan para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad y me prometió que todo volvería ser lo que era antes y siempre que mi papá promete algo lo cumple.

–Gracias señorita Victoria:

–Huyy, odio que me llamen señorita: Se quejó la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero –Solo llámame victoria.

–¡Yo, no podrían aparte por lo que escuche de su padre es usted una princesa!, así que tengo que dirigirme a usted del modo correcto: Intento decir la joven pues no era correcto dirigirse de manera tan informal a personas socialmente superiores y menos si a estas personas les debía la vida.

–Mejor hazle caso o si nunca te dejara en paz: Comento Neal un tanto divertido por la situación. Hana no sabía que hacer pero en cuanto vio que Kagome y Oz asintieron que debía hacer lo que pequeña quería.

–Esta bien victoria, tu ganas: Exclamo Hana, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y se aferrara a su cintura. Los presentes apreciaban la tierna escena pues pese a que la pequeña era amigable con todos, rara vez abrazaba a alguien.

–Hana, cerca de aquí hay una aldea en la que podrán estar a salvo: Dijo Kagome aun sabiendo que no sería fácil para la joven abandonar su hogar o mejor dicho lo que quedaba, pues incluso el pequeño templo que tenían estaba irreparable.

–Sabemos que esto no es fácil para ti pequeña, pero en cuanto más pronto vayan a un lugar seguro mejor será, aparte ya no queda comida ni agua y tu hermano necesita un tratamiento adecuando o pronto podría morir: Explico Oz tratando de tener algo de tacto.

–Estoy adecuado con usted, pero no puedo irme sin despedirme apropiadamente de mi familia y darle un digno entierro a nuestros muertos, no sería justo de mi parte: Dijo la joven sollozando.

–Si eso es lo que deseas te ayudaremos en eso: Dijo Kagome brindándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Hana simplemente sintió y agradecía su ayuda de todo corazón.

Oz, Neal y Zeth acomodaron los cadáveres de los aldeanos en el templo mientras Hana y el resto de los aldeanos estaban sobre los dragones que ya estaban en el cielo, en cuanto a Oz y su familia ellos irían en dos shikigamis en forma de pegasos que Oz creo en uno de ellos irían Neal y victoria y en el otro Oz y Kagome, Zeth prefería nuevamente usar sus alas.

Después de acomodar los cuerpos en el templo le prendieron fuego a este, fue un momento muy triste después de todo las despedidas nunca son fáciles. Cuando el fuego seso y solo quedaron las cenizas Oz hizo gala de sus poderes y sobre las cenizas hizo crecer unas lindas rosas azules, luego de esta tan apropiada despedida todos se encaminaron rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede decididos cada vez más a descubrir al responsable de todo este caos, sin saber que a veces es mejor vivir en la dulce ignorancia que descubrir la crueldad de la verdad…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Y aquí vamos con lo prometido las respuestas de nuestros personajes a las preguntas de las fans.**

 **:**

Mi pregunta sería para Sesshomaru jajaja en realidad creía que Kagome estaría encerrada en un templo sufriendo por el por el resto de su vida? Es decir eso lo consolaba luego de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Respuesta de Sesshomaru que está algo incómodo por la pregunta:

En realidad si lo creí, creí que ella estaba en ese templo con nuestro hijo… y vaya sorpresa que me di cuando la vi entrando del brazo de ese intento de rey y para colmo enterarme que se había casado y que mis hijos lo llamaban padre a él…

Lo que estoy a punto de decir sonara cruel pero en realidad yo lo sentí en ese momento… sí, me consolaba el hecho de que no era el único sufriendo y al saber que está en un lugar sagrado me disuadía de ir por ella… pero sí en su momento hubiera sabido que ella se iba a casar con Ozwald hubiera ido por ella. Pero eso no paso por que la "quería esposa" de Hyorinmaru me mintió… eso me recuerda que tengo que arreglar cuentas pendientes con ella…

 **Titita Taisho:**

¿Pregunta? creo que sería para Kagome: ¿Amas a Oz? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por él por amor y no por agradecimiento?

Respuesta de Kagome:

Yo… honestamente no puedo decirte si amo o no a Oz, con los últimos acontecimientos y sumando al hecho que tengo que enfrentar a la persona que marco mi vida, yo siento todo mi mundo estremecerse y no estoy segura de nada.

El dar tu vida por otra persona es el más puro acto de altruismo y amor que jamás pudiera existir, yo sin duda daría mi vida por él… pero honestamente yo solo podría contestarte honestamente en ese momento pues obviamente la respuesta varía según el momento y las circunstancias.

 **Guest domingo, 24 de abril de 2016 12:44:21 a.m.**

Me gustaría preguntarle a Sesshomaru que siente cuando Oz está cerca de Kagome y si la ama como antes o más?

Respuesta de Sesshomaru:

¡Odio a Ozwald, como nunca he odia a nadie en mi vida, el odio que sentía por Naraku es nada comparado a lo que siento por ese intento de demonio, tan patético!… y ese odio se intensifica cada vez que está cerca de ¡mi mujer!, por que fue mía primero y yo la amo más que antes y la recupera a como dé lugar y en el camino le arrancare la cabeza a esa mediocre criatura y con ella are un lindo florero que está decorando mi despacho…

 **sindy cano:**

Me encantaría preguntarle a Sesshomaru si ama a Kagome mas o menos que antes?

Respuesta de Sesshomaru:

Antes no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y había muchas cosas que me confundían por el hecho de que no entendía las emociones humanas y por eso en su momento creí que lo que sentía por ella se iría en algún momento… pero el tiempo y la lejanía me enseño de la forma más brutal que yo la quería y necesitaba a mi lado… así que con seguridad te puedo decir que siempre la ame solo que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y para mi tortura ese sentimiento ahora es más fuerte que antes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero haber aclarado en algo sus dudas y si más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo deseándoles una linda semana.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ya sé que es extraño que se suba dos capítulos casi seguidos pero se las debía ji,ji,ji… espero que este capítulo les guste XD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 25: Caminando entre rosas: Segunda parte.**

Después de un cansado y algo incómodo viaje los cansados aldeanos de la aldea de Hana y la familia de Oz y Kagome llegaron a su destino casi al anochecer y cuando los pobres aldeanos vieron la llegada de los dos dragones y los shikigamis los confundieron con youkais e hicieron sonar una campana que servía de alarma, mientras todos se escondían y llamaban a los protectores de la aldea que eran Inuyasha, Kikyo, sango, Miroku, Kirara y un demonio zorro que aparentaba unos 14 años, todo ellos listos para pelear y defender su amado hogar aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

Pero antes de que alguno atacara, Inuyasha y Kikyo percibieron la energía de ciertas personas que estaban esperando ansiosamente. Pacientemente esperaron que a que las criaturas descendieran y cuando lo hicieron Sango, Miroku y Shippo se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas pues hay delante de ellos estaba su amiga Kagome que desmontaba elegantemente del shikigami mientras era ayudada por Oz. Ninguno de los antes mencionados podía ni sabía que hacer pues temían que sus mentes les estuviese jugando una mala pasada, pero no fue hasta que ella les sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo que supieron que ella era real, la primera en reaccionar fue sango que llorando se acercó rápidamente a la joven a la cual le dio un abrazo constrictor.

–¡KAGOME!, ¡KAGOME!, no has cambiado absolutamente nada: Lloro la exterminadora, mientras trataba de entender por qué su amiga se veía exactamente igual al día que la conoció.

–Señorita Kagome: Exclamo feliz el monje que se unió al abrazo.

–¡Kagome, volviste!: Grito emocionado Shippo que también se unió a Sango y Miroku.

–¡Chicos, estoy tan feliz de poder verlos!: Sollozos contenta la joven por ver a su tan incondicionales amigos, pero esta emotiva escena tendría que continuar en otro momento pues ella recordó que había algo importan que hacer.

–Lo siento, pero tendremos que dejar para más después esta cálida bienvenida: Dijo Kagome mientras giraba su vista a los pasajeros de Zefira y Zairus que ya habían descendido de ellos. –Su aldea fue atacada y no tienen a donde ir, además uno de ellos esta delicado de salud: Conto la pelinegra.

Cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta que no había peligro empezaron a salir de sus hogares aunque cabe mencionar que aún estaban algo temerosos por la presencia de criaturas que nunca antes habían visto. Al ver que havía gente que necesita ayuda los buenos aldeanos los condujeron dentro de sus hogares para que pudieran ser atendidos adecuadamente y descansar un poco, en cuanto a Hana y su pequeño hermano estos fueron llevados con la anciana Kaede, Zeth cargaba al niño que apenas podía mantener la conciencia. La anciana Kaede al ver a Kagome casi le un soponcio de tanto por la enorme sorpresa como de alegría, y ya cuando se clamaron un poco los ánimos Kagome le pidió que revisara al pequeño y de paso Hana y los tres hijos de Kagome y Oz se quedaría con ellos e incluyendo al hijo de Inuyasha y Kikyo, mientras los adulto charlarian un rato en casa de Sango y Miroku.

Una vez dentro de la casa de sus amigos y ya estando entados sobre cojines se dispusieron a hablar, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, alguien rápidamente entro dentro abalanzándose sobre una muy sorprendida Kagome. Momentos después de la llegada de este tan efusivo intruso llego un joven que Kagome reconoció inmediatamente como Kohaku el hermano menor de su amiga.

–Señorita Kagome, así que lo que me dijeron era verdad, usted ha vuelto a casa: Comento el joven algo nostálgico recordando cuando la joven había desaparecido y como su falta efecto a todos.

–Ven, suéltala estoy seguro que esta vez ella no se ira: Le dijo Kohaku tratando de tranquilizar a la persona que estaba fuertemente aferrada a Kagome. La persona hizo caso a Kohaku y lentamente se separó de la pelinegra y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de la pequeña Rin que ya no estaba tan pequeña, pero aún más grande que su sorpresa inicial fue cuando noto que Rin tenía el vientre muy abultado.

–Señorita Kagome, yo estoy muy feliz de que usted haya regresado y saber que está usted bien…: Dijo sollozando Rin mientras secaba con la maga de su Kimono naranja las lágrimas de felicidad que surcaban su rostro –pero, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿Por qué nos abandonó?

–Rin, yo no…: Kagome no sabía que contestar, no sabía que debía decir y sabía que todos sus amigos esperaban que ella contestara. Pero simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

–No es que ella no deseara regresar, simplemente yo no le di muchas opciones que digamos: Exclamo Oz llamando la atención de los presentes que estaban más concentrados en Kagome que recién lo notaron.

–Disculpen, amigos él es mi esposo Oz: Presento rápidamente al Pelirrubio.

–Mucho gusto con todos, Kagome me hablo tanto de ustedes que también me sentía ansioso de conocerlos: Saludo cordialmente mientras les mostraba su más hermosa sonrisa.

–Es un gusto, conocerlo señor Oz: Saludo Miroku a nombre de todos.

–¿Qué quiso decir, cuando dijo que a Kagome no le dio muchas opciones?: Pregunto Shippo pensado que aquel hombre podría ser el responsable de que Kagome se hubiera ido su lado.

–Creo que para que lo entiendan, sería mejor si empiezo desde el principio: Suspiro la pelinegra resignada. Todos asintieron porque al fin después de tantos años sabrían la razón por la cual su amiga se había ido se sus vidas de la noche a la mañana.

–Todo comenzó cuando aún andábamos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla… yo tenía una relación con… Sesshomaru, honestamente yo llegue a amarlo pero él no a mi… poco antes de que derrotáramos a Naraku yo me entere qué estaba embarazada

–¿Usted tuvo un hijo del señor Sesshomaru?, entonces los niños que vi en casa de la anciana Kaede ¿son los hijos del señor Sesshomaru?: Interrumpió emocionada ante la revelación Rin, en su momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver juntos a las dos personas que para ella representaban a su padre y madre si eso hubiera pasado todo hubiera todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

–Me gustaría aclararle señorita Rin, que no son los hijos del señor Sesshomaru Taisho, son mis hijos: Aclaro Oz con un claro signo de advertencia en los ojos, después de todo ya tenía demasiado con escuchar a su mujer decir que amo a ese youkai perro. En ese momento los presentes se dieron cuenta del odio que Oz destilaba en contra del lord del oeste.

La pobre Rin se sintió intimidad por la mirada de ese hombre así que busco refugio en los brazos de su esposo Kojaku, quien la abrazo dándole a entender que la protegería y no debía por que temer.

–Lamento la actitud de Oz, lo que pasa es que es algo celoso y me disculpo por ello: Se disculpó Kagome por la actitud de su esposo, él simplemente le restó importancia al asunto –Pero cuando termine de contarles todo lo que paso durante este tiempo comprenderá en parte la actitud de Oz… después de que derrotamos a Naraku yo le conté a Sesshomaru que estaba embarazada y él simplemente no toleraba la idea de que su heredero fuera un hanyou así que me abandono a mí y a mi bebe, semanas después decidí ir me de la aldea y empecé a estudiar con la maestra Shiranui… pero algo iba mal con mi embarazo y estuve a punto de perder a mis bebes y de no haber sido por Oz ellos no hubieran nacido: Termino de contar ella rememorando esos momentos de desesperación.

–¿Pero cómo?: Pregunto intrigada Rin igual que el resto. En tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo que ya habían escuchado toda la historia solo se mantenían en silencio.

–Cuando pedí mi deseo a la perla esta absorbió una gran cantidad de mi energía para cumplir mi deseo, al inicio pensé que no pasaba nada pero tarde me di cuenta que lo que la perla en realidad absorbió era parte de la vida de mis bebes: Al llegar a esta parte del relato sus amigos la vieron sin entender y Kagome continuo su relato –Mis bebes iban a nacer como hanyou y hasta ese punto no iba a haber ningún problema, pero como yo era sacerdotisa inconscientemente mi cuerpo estaba purificando a mis hijos al ser estos medio demonios y lo peor de todo es que este procesos nos mataría a los tres por la lucha entre fuerzas en mi cuerpo y porque estábamos débiles por culpa de la perla… pero esto se hubiera podido evitar si Sesshomaru en su momento hubiera estado con nosotros y le hubiera brindado su poder a mis bebes…

–Pero eso no pasó y el hombre con el que te casaste lo hizo: Interrumpió Sango comprendiendo en parte la situación y creyendo que ese acto la había impulsado a casarse con el pelirrubio y por un momento pensó que él se había aprovechado de su amiga.

–Sí, así fue: Asevero Kagome.

–¿Pero cómo puede ser?, después de todo el parece un humano: Pregunto el joven Shippo examinando detenidamente a Oz.

–¿Humano? Si, como no: Se mofo Inuyasha.

–Es mejor si no se dejan engañar por las apariencias: Agrego Kikyo.

–Pero su energía espiritual no muestra nada inusual, ni tampoco su aura: Agrego Miroku concentrándose en el pelirrubio y tratar de encontrar algo fuera de lo usual.

–Eso es porque no me gusta pasearme mostrando la cantidad de poder que poseo, sería muy molesto estar llamando la atención de youkais que quieran enfrentarme para probar su fuerza o estar atemorizando a los humanos, pero si tanto desean saber mi verdadera naturaleza les daré una muestra de mi poder: Dijo Oz al tiempo que desprendía parte de su poder aunque solo por unos segundos, solo lo suficiente para demostrar que no era humano. Todos a excepción de Kagome estaban muy sorprendidos por que el ser que tenían delante fácilmente supera la energía del demonio más fuerte que ellos conocían, incluso Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban muy sorprendidos pues si bien ellos ya habían sentido parte de la esencia de Oz esta era la primera vez que podían sentir su verdadero poder.

La expresión de los hay presentes le causó algo de gracia a Oz después de todo no se sentía del todo mal intimidar a alguien de vez en cuando ¿verdad?.

–Usted le dio la energía que necesitaba a Kagome y los niños para sobrevivir pero ¿a cambio de qué?: Pregunto Sango ya recuperada de la impresión de hace un momento.

–A cambio de que estuviera a mi lado: Contesto el pelirrubio, causando un deje de indignación en todos.

–Cuando encontré a Oz, yo estaba a punto de perder a mis bebes y fui yo quien le rogo que los salvara: Aclaro Kagome porque no quería que pensaran tan mal del ser al que le debía estos últimos años de paz y amor.

–Kagome, pero él dijo que prácticamente te obligo a vivir con el: Exclamo indignado Shippo mientras sentía que empezaba a odiar a Oz y se lo hacía saber con el odio naciente en sus ojos.

–No Shippo… lo que pasa es que a Oz no le gusta explicar las cosas correctamente: Suspiro la pelinegra –Yo me quede por propia voluntad con él después de que mis bebes nacieran, pese a que el me dio la opción de irme pero yo no quería, para ese entonces en mi empezó a nacer un cálido sentimiento por él.

–Señorita Kagome…: Llamo Miroku entendiendo que ella sentía algo por el pelirrubio y que estaba feliz con él. Y si ella ya había alcanzado la felicidad por que seguir indagando –Usted parece que es muy feliz a lado de su esposo.

–Sí, lo soy… soy muy feliz gracias a Oz, mis hijos pudieron nacer para conocer este hermoso mundo y también me dio la alegría de poder traer a este mundo a una hermosa niña que es la luz de nuestros ojos: Exclamo Kagome con una cálida sonrisa que fue capaz de trasmitir sus sentimientos a sus amigos.

–Entonces eso es todo: Dijo Sango poniendo de pie –Estamos realmente felices de que hayas logrado alcanzar la felicidad Kagome y eso es suficiente para nosotros ya no necesitamos más explicaciones ni nada.

Kagome se sintió sumamente conmovida por las palabras de su amiga y sabia en su corazón que el resto de sus amigos también compartían ese pensamiento, y ¿Cómo ella sabía eso?, era por la mirada en los ojos de sus amigos, ella no pudo más y termino de llorar de alegría por haber vuelto, por volver a ver a las personas con las cuales compartió tantas cosas y con las que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas.

–¡Bueno, basta de lágrimas!: Exclamo la exterminadora mientras secaba el rostro de Kagome –Tú y tu familia deben estar cansados después del arduo viaje y necesitan descansar.

–Esa es una excelente idea: Se apresuró a decir Oz mientras se paraba y ayuda a su esposa a ponerse de pie –Pero la verdad ya no queremos incomodar más de lo que ya lo hicimos, si nos pudieran indicar un lugar donde pudiéramos levantar un campamento yo mi familia estaríamos más que agradecidos.

–Creo que tengo una mejor idea: Acoto rápidamente Kohaku recordando algo que estaba a la espera de su dueño desde hacía algo más de 10 años y todos sabían lo que era.

Kagome Y Oz después de haber ido a buscar a sus hijos fueron guiados hasta una pequeña casa la cual contaba con dos pequeños dormitorios y una pequeña sala y que también fungía de cocina y estaba adornada con un hermoso jardín de flores blancas, a simple vista era un lugar humilde pero se podía sentir el enorme amor con la cual había sido construida. Entonces Kagome lo supo sus amigos habían construido esa casa para ella y se giró a verlos.

–Fue idea de Inuyasha, de hecho fue la mejor idea que tuvo en su vida: Comento burlón Shippo e Inuyasha simplemente fufo ante el comentario.

–Señorita Kagome ¿le gustan las flores?, sabe las escogí especial mente para usted: Dijo una muy sonriente Rin. Kagome no pudo más y lloro.

–¡Realmente, no lo merezco no merezco tener amigos como usted!.

–Pero que dice Kagome tú te mereces esto y más: Dijo Kikyo acercándose a Kagome –Hiciste tanto por nosotros sin pedirnos nada a cambio que esto era lo único que se nos pudo ocurrir para poder agradecerte.

En tanto los hijos y esposo de Kagome solo observaban la escena.

–¿Por qué mamá está llorando?: Pregunto la inocente Victoria sin entender del todo la situación.

–Porque tu mamá esta reconciliándose con su pasado: Dijo Oz feliz por su esposa.

Momentos de pues de que Kagome se calmara ella presento a sus hijos ante sus amigos, y ellos a su vez a sus hijos (Sango y Miroku presentaron a sus dos gemelas y a su hijo menor), todos quedaron encantados de los nodales tan refinados de los tres hermanos y quedaron fascinados con la pequeña victoria. En cuanto a los niños estaban felices pues ya se habían ganado 6 tíos, 4 primos y un primo o prima en camino, y todo esto de la noche a la mañana.

Después del tanto ajetreo y tomando en cuenta lo cansado que estaban los visitantes todos se dispusieron descansar. En cuanto a Hana esta se estaba quedando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede cuidando de su hermano.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dentro de la casa de Kagome, los niños ya estaban durmiendo mientras los adultos se alistaban para dormir en el otro dormitorio disponible.

–¿Por qué les dijiste que te había dado la opción de irte?, porque en realidad yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada semejante: Dijo Oz mientras se acerba a su esposa y la abrazaba.

–Por qué no quería que pensaran mal de ti, ya suficiente tendré cuando descubran quien eres en realidad: Dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntitas y lo besaba.

–Sabes, creo que este lugar me agrada mucho más que nuestro palacio: Comento Oz mientras tumbaba a su mujer sobre en futon y ambos se acomodaban para dormir (XD).

–Opino lo mismo: Dijo Por ultimo ella mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos producto del cansancio del día.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente y ya con las fuerzas renovadas todos se dispusieron a desayunar en casa de Kaede. El día empezó con buenas noticias pues la anciana Kaede les informa a todos que el hermano menor de Hana ya no corría peligro alguno pero eso sí tendría que reposar hasta recuperarse al cien por ciento por unas 4 semanas, y por otro lado estaba Hana que literalmente rogo para que de alguna manera pudiera pagarles el haber salvado la vida de su hermano y después de mucho rogar Oz y Kagome le dieron el trabajo de cuidar de sus hijos, aunque en realidad ellos no lo necesitaran pero en fin, a si la joven dejaría de rogar y se sentiría útil aunque a decir verdad la noticia alegro enormemente a Victoria. Por otro lado Oz había explicado sus planes de construir un portal dimensional que unieran todos los continentes y también comento que tenía pensado hacerlo en el lugar donde antes se encontraba en pozo del tiempo.

Los amigos de Kagome dudaron un poco pues no querían que su tierra se viera nuevamente involucrada en una guerra pero al final decidieron ayudar a Oz con su labor pues entendieron que el daño no podía extenderse más por otras partes del mundo, además Oz aseguro que cuando el enfrentamiento ocurriera todos los aldeanos serian evacuados inmediatamente.

El resto del día paso mientras Oz, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en el lugar donde antes se encontraba en poso del tiempo y Oz hacia algunas pruebas en tanto todos los niños jugaban bajo la vigilancia de Hana y las mujeres charlaban mientras preparaban el almuerzo para los hombres y Kohaku estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión.

–¿Hace cuánto te cásate con Kohaku?: Pregunto Kagome a Rin con sumo interés, pues estaba sorprendida de que Sesshomaru no matara a Kohaku por haber pedido la mano de Rin.

–Hace un año señorita Kagome: Contesto la joven.

–Y hubieras visto la cara de Kohaku cuando fue a pedirle la mano de Rin a Sesshomaru, por un momento temí que no regresara con vida: Se rio sango recordando la cara de susto del joven cuando fue ver a Sesshomaru.

–Pero al final el Señor Sesshomaru accedió y nos pudimos casar, pero eso si le advirtió muy sutilmente que si no me hacía feliz el mismo se encargaría de hacer sufrir mucho a Kohaku: Comento Rin –Y para ser sincera todo fue muy toda esa situación fue muy divertida señorita Kagome.

–Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me llames a si, después de todo ambas estamos casadas, yo ya tengo tres hijos y tú pronto tendrás uno: Explico Kagome, esperando que rin lo entendiera.

–Está bien señorita Kagome, digo Kagome: Dijo la joven con algo de dificultad pues hay costumbre que difícilmente se olvidan y esta acción causo una leve risa por parte de las mujeres y un suspiro de resignación por parte de Kagome.

–Por cierto Kagome, ¿Cómo es que sigues tan joven? Es como si los años no hubieran pasado por ti: Indago la exterminadora.

–Bueno Oz ligo mi vida a la suya y básicamente viviremos igual: Explico ella sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema.

–Eso quiere decir que para ustedes no existe ¿un hasta que la muerte los separe?: Pregunto Rin.

–Se podría decir.

–Um, disculpen pero tengo que ir por algo a mi cabaña así que ya regreso: Se levantó rápidamente Rin y salido de la casa dejando solas a las mujeres mayores.

–Esto… ¿Rin sabe lo que realmente me paso con Sesshomaru?: Pregunto Kagome.

–No, los únicos que sabemos lo que paso realmente solo somos Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y yo: contesto Kikyo.

–Nunca le contamos nada a Kohaku, Rin ni Shippo, aparte no era justo para la Rin enterarse que al hombre al cual ve casi como a un padre era el responsable directo de la ausencia de la persona a la cual consideraba una hermana y casi una madre: Comento Sango.

–Hicieron lo correcto, no era justo para ella saber que él me propuso deshacerme de mis hijos: Dijo Kagome recordando ese día y el dolor que le causo él.

Momentos después llego Rin trayendo consigo dos lindos Kimonos; uno pequeño y el otro grande Rin le dijo que era un regalo para ella y la pequeña Victoria, Kagome agradeció el regalo y la abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

Llegada la tarde y ya con el almuerzo listo los hombres regresaron y todos compartieron los alimentos como una gran familia compartiendo anécdotas y algunos planes para la batalla que se avecinaba y sin más el día terminó dando paso a la noche.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima XD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Como siempre me gustaría agradecer por todos review que me alientan muchísimo a continuar pese a todo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 26: Caminando entre rosas: Tercera parte.**

Ya habían pasado una semana y 3 días desde la llegada de la familia Kagome y en el trascurso de esos días Oz estuvo trabajando arduamente para poder crear la puerta, y llego a dos conclusiones; la primera era que para la creación de las puerta dimensionales al menos las principales que eran un total de 5 puertas incluyendo la de Japón, y de estas puertas principales se crearían otras que serían colocadas en las distintas ciudades o capitales pero estas serían fáciles de crear porque serian un derivado de las primeras. Aparte la puerta de Japón tendría que ser creada al mismo tiempo que las otras cuatro para lo cual tendría que pedir ayuda a sus lores, pero el problema real radicaba en la segunda conclusión a la cual llego Oz yera que perdería una gran cantidad de poder por un corto periodo de tiempo y esto lo dejaría muy vulnerable y esto era debido a que debería manejar una enorme cantidad de poder para la creación de las dichosas puertas.

(Dos semanas después de la llegada de Kagome y familia)

Una mañana cálida, Oz dispuso todo lo necesario para que la creación de las puertas y sus 4 lores lo ayudarían que estaban en las principales capitales de los restantes reinos en tanto Miroku, Kagome y Kikyo debían poner un campo de energía lo suficientemente grande y resistente para que la energía de la cual dispondría Oz no afectara las aldeas cercanas ni llamaran la atención de los youkais de la zona en tanto Shippo, Inuyasha y Kohaku estaban haciendo guardia. Después de 5 horas, Oz logro con éxito crear las puertas y después este cayo exhausto para el susto de todos que inmediatamente lo llevaron a descansar a su casa. Los pequeños niños del matrimonio al ver llegar a su padre en brazos del hanyou se alarmaron mucho y estaban al pendiente por si despertaba en cualquier momento pero eso por el momento no sucedía, en tanto los niños por órdenes de su madre fueron a ayudar a sus tíos, Victoria estaba con Hana, sango y sus hijos y Zeth estaba con Inuyasha y Miroku asiendo algunas reparaciones en algunas casa dañadas y Neal estaba ayudando a Rin pues ella no podía cargas cosas pesadas así que a él le tocaba hacer todas esas cosas, desde cargar agua hasta cuidar y alimentar a Ah-Un (Sesshomaru se lo dio pare que Rin pudiera visitarlo libremente).

Y precisamente Neal se encontraba aseando cerca de un rio a la criatura de dos cabezas la cual se encariño rápidamente con el peliblanco, cuando Rin apareció trayendo una cesta con bocadillos para el niño.

–Parece que ya casi terminas: Dijo Rin haciendo notar su presencia, acto seguido el pequeño se guio a verla mientras le sonreía.

–Eso es porque Ah-Un me ayudo bastante comportándose bien: Comento alegremente mientras la criatura lo lamia en muestra de cariño.

–Se nota que Ah-Un te quiere mucho: Comento la joven en vista de la tierna escena.

–yo también lo quiero bastante: Dijo él mientras acarician ambas cabezas del dragón de dos cabezas.

–Bueno, ya debes tener mucha hambre después de trabajar tanto que te parece si comemos algo: Aconsejo muy feliz la joven de pelo negro y kinomo naranja.

–Eso sería estupendo tía Rin: Neal salió de agua y ambos se acomodaron a la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar de una merienda en tanto Ah-Un estaba pastando.

–¿Por cierto a donde fue el tío Kohaku?, lo vi salir muy temprano: Pregunto él mientras Sin le alcanzaba una bola de arroz.

–Oh, es cierto no te conté, lo que pasa es que Kohaku se encarga de hacer reportes sobre estos territorios para el señor Sesshomaru: contesto alegremente ella sin saber que la mención de ese nombre perturbaba a su acompáñate.

–Esto… tía Rin ¿te molestia que te haga una pregunta?: Indago el menor muy nervioso.

–Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras: Contesto Rin.

–Entonces si es así podrías… ¿háblame del lord Sesshomaru?: Pregunto Neal una seriedad inusual en él. Rin simplemente lo observo por un momento dudando un poco si contarle o no sobre Sesshomaru y más que todo dudaba por Kagome porque según supo ellos se alejaron en malos términos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de él?: Pregunto la joven, después de todo había llegado a la conclusión de que no era justo para el niño no saber nada de su verdadero padre.

–Yo, solo quiero saber cómo era él durante la época que estaba con mamá: Dijo él mientras bajaba la cabeza, en cierta medida sentía que estaba traicionando a su padre Oz, pero necesitaba aclarar las dudas que tenía dentro.

–Bueno, honestamente durante esa época nadie supo en realidad que ellos dos estaban juntos pero supongo que lo escondieron por que no querían que Naraku se enterara y tomara a Kagome como rehén para poder derrotar al señor Sesshomaru: Comentó Rin, pues ella suponía que eso era lo que había pasado en realidad –Pero sabes el señor Sesshomaru siempre fue alguien muy distante y casi nunca mostraba sus emociones pero de no haber sido porque me revivió con su espada colmillo sagrado y luego me permitió viajar con él yo no estaría aquí, él es una muy buena persona a pesar de que no lo demuestre muy seguido aunque si es un poco difícil de tratar pos su carácter, pero yo creo que deberías tratarlo en persona para tener una opinión correcta de él.

–Honestamente esa idea a esta rondando mi cabeza, yo deseo hacerle algunas preguntas al lord del oeste, pero yo…: Confeso Neal.

–Bueno si te decides a hacerlo en algún momento Ah-Un té podrá llevar, después de todo el conoce el camino al palacio del señor Sesshomaru: Comento la joven. Luego de eso terminaron de comer y regresaron a la aldea con el dragón de dos cabezas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(En la cabaña de Oz y Kagome)

Lentamente Oz empezó a abrir sus ojos e intento levantarse y salir fuera de su casa pero por alguna razón se sentía sumamente diferente muy diferente, lentamente fue aproximándose hasta sala pequeña de su casa y Kagome que en ese momento vestía un kimono color escarlata con mariposas negras al igual que el obi, corrió rápidamente a ayudarlo pero cuando estuvo enfrente de él se detuvo.

–Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?: Pregunto el extrañado con el actuar de ella que solo se le quedo viendo.

–Tus ojos… tus ojos tienen un bonito color azul cielo: Dijo ella examinando el rostro de su esposo.

–¿Qué?: Indago sumamente extrañado él y rápidamente Kagome le dio un pequeño espejo que traía consigo. Él lo tomo y hay estaba sus ojos antes de color carmesí ahora estaban de color azul cielo.

–Oz, de seguro es efecto colateral de haber manipulado tanta energía para crear las puertas: Dijo ella tratando de subirle los ánimos a su esposo el cual no dejaba de ver su reflejo –Bueno de seguro ya pasara, debes estar cansado será mejor que descanse y también no deberías esforzarte tanto en esconder tu energía como para pasar como un humano corriente.

–Yo… no estoy conteniendo mi energía: Susurro él.

–¿Cómo?: Pregunto ella preocupada por la situación.

–Kagome… creo que yo me volvió humano: Dijo él mientras un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo.

–Oz, no te preocupes ya encontraremos una solución te prometo que todo volverá a…: Intento decir ella pero fue callada cuando Oz de un momento a otro la tenía atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos y empezaba a girar como un trompo.

–¡Kagome, soy humano… soy humano!: Exclamo él con una emoción similar a la que tuvo el día en el que nacieron sus hijos. Después de un rato girando Oz soltó a Kagome y rápidamente fue a fuera, Kagome que después de recuperar el equilibrio siguió a su esposo y hay lo vio como nunca antes; él tenía los brazos extendidos recibiendo los rayos del sol y él se veía feliz muy feliz.

–¿Te hace feliz el hecho de ser humano?: Le pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a él. Y él al verla acercarse se gira y extiende los brazos para abrazarla, ella llega hasta él y ambos se funden en un cálido abrazo.

–Sí, me hace feliz sentirme como un humano… no tener que esconder lo que soy, incluso todas las sensaciones ahora se siente tan diferentes, tan únicas, tan especiales… no como antes: Contesto él con toda sinceridad mientras hundía su nariz en los cabellos de su esposa y aspiraba su perfume.

Kagome entendió que cada palabra dicha por él era algo sincero y real pero aún quedaba una duda que debía ser aclarada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo creer que estarás como un humano?: Pregunto ella sintiéndose un poco de pena pues Oz se sentía y se veía muy feliz siendo humano.

–Tal vez solo sea un día o dos para que recupere por completo toda la energía, pero hasta entonces disfrutare el ser un humano común y corriente: Dijo él mientras se separaba un poco de su esposa.

–Sera mejor que avise al resto sobre esto: Comento ella –Sería mejor que te cambies de ropa Oz, deje a lado de nuestro futon un kimono y una hakama cortesías de Rin.

–Tan atenta como ella ninguna, me iré a cambiar en tanto tú puedes contarles lo sucedido a los muchachos: Dijo él mientras veía como ella se alejaba.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando todos se enteraron del actual estado del temido rey conquistador todos tuvieron curiosidad de verlo en persona, incluso los niños que estaba más tranquilos al saber que su adorado padre estaba bien sentían un poco de curiosidad por el estado de Oz. Pero un aldeano interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

–Disculpe señora pero hay algo que tiene que ver: Dijo el aldeano dirigiendo a Kagome, ella junto a Shippo, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kuzan, Rin, Neal, Zeth, Victoria, Hana, Sango, Miroku y sus hijos siguieron al campesino hasta uno de tos terreno de cultivo donde estaba sembrado arroz y hay delante de los mencionados una escena inaudita se gestaba. Se trataba de nada menos y nada más de Oz que estaba agachado dentro el terreno especial para plantar arroz y ¡estaba plantando arroz!, todos tenían literalmente la mandíbula hasta el suelo por la impresión de la imagen.

–¿Cómo es que esto paso?: Pregunto a la nada Kagome tratando de entender un poco la ilógica situación. Oz había pasado de estar rodeado de libros y tintas a estar rodeado de barro y agua y bajo la inclemencia del sol.

–Solo llego vio un momento como plantábamos el arroz y luego dijo que quería ayudar… nosotros pensamos que solo bromeaba pero supimos que lo decía enserio cuando se remango las mangas, se quitó el calzado y luego se metió al agua y empezó a plantar con nosotros: Conto el pobre aldeano.

–¿Papá, estás cansado?, ¿quieres un poco de agua?: Ofreció Victoria que momentos antes se había acercado a su padre lo suficiente como para no ensuciarse y para ofrecerle una cantimplora con agua que él gustoso la tomo.

–Gracias princesa, sabes acabas de salvar mi vida me estaba muriendo de sed: Dijo él devolviendo la cantimplora y antes las palabras de su padre la pequeña solo rio.

–¿Oz, se pude saber que estás haciendo?: Pregunto Kagome acercando a un muy sudado y sucio Oz.

–Kagome, solo estoy ayudando: Contesto con su típica sonrisa.

–Pero…

–Kagome déjalo se nota que está cumplido un sueño: Dijo Inuyasha, pues todos notaban como se veía de feliz haciendo algo tan ordinario como era plantar arroz. Es más, sentían como él estaba rodeado por un aura bastante cálida.

–Vamos Señorita Kagome, por que no regresa a su casa y hace esperar a su esposo una rica cena: Opino Rin.

–Ella tiene razón Kagome después de una tarde de trabajo es lo menos que puedes hacer: Secundo Sango que trataba de contener un poco la risa por la tan bizarra situación.

Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera objetar o decir algo más las voces entusiasta de sus hijos mayores llamo la atención de todos.

–Papá, quiero ayudarte: Dijo rápidamente Neal mientras empezaba a remangarse el pantalón y las mangas de la camisa blanca y entraba a la pequeña piscina.

–Yo también: Exclamo Zeth mientras imitaba su hermano.

–Parece que Oz no era el único con un sueño sin cumplir: Le susurro Miroku a Inuyasha que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la opinión.

–Un momento, niños salgan de hay en este momento: Regaño Kagome, una cosa era permitir que su esposo hiciera lo que quisiera y otra muy diferente era permitir que sus hijos lo imitasen.

–Pero mamá…: intentaron rogar los niños.

–Vamos Kagome déjalos, yo los voy a cuidar no tienes nada que preocupare: Exclamo Oz mientras él y los niños usaban su arma secreta, poner cara de perrito desvalido. Y para no hacerla larga funciono Kagome término accediendo a que los niños se quedaran con Oz, mientras Kagome se alejaba pudo escuchar cómo les estaba ensenando como plantar correctamente el arroz.

–Cuando Laila y Sebastián se enteren de esto no estarán muy contentos: Suspiro la azabache.

–Mamá hay que apurarnos para llegar a casa rápido y para poder prepararles una rica cena a mi papá y a mis hermanos, y yo también quiero prepararles algo: Dijo muy entusiasta Victoria.

–No se preocupe señora Kagome, solo es hasta que el señor recupere sus poderes: Trato de consolara Hana.

–Espero que ese pronto porque no quiero imaginarme con lo que me saldrá la próxima vez: Exclamo ella algo molesta.

–Es verdad, pero para ser sincera el señor se veía bastante feliz: Opino con total franqueza la castaña.

–Es cierto se veía muy feliz, casi tanto como cuando nacieron Zeth y Neal. Sabes creo que será mejor dejarlo hacer lo que quiera hasta que dure: Dijo Kagome reconsiderando la situación.

–Aun no entiendo del todo porque estaba tan feliz por solo plantar unas plantas: Refunfuño Inuyasha.

–Es por que él obtiene todo lo que quiere con solo tronar los dedos así que al haberse quedado sin poderes y tener que hacer todo con sus propias manos y sin depender de sus poderes es una nueva experiencia para él: Explico Kagome a su aun despistado amigo que aún no entendía que gracia había en estar debajo del sol plantando arroz y estar sumergido en agua y fango.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya entrada casi la noche Oz y sus hijos regresaban del campo hacia su casa en la cual los esperaba una deliciosa cena y la compañía Kagome, victoria, Hana y el hermano de esta última cuyo nombre era Akira. Cuando los "tres hombres" llegaron a casa fueron recibidos por una cálida bienvenida y después de asearse adecuadamente todo se dispusieron a cenar curry cortesía de Kagome mas otros platillos cortesía de Hana y Victoria.

–Um, que delicia ya me moría de hambre: Exclamo Oz con emoción mientras empezaba a comeré –Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes Akira?

–Esto, ya me siento mejor señor: contesto tímidamente el pequeño niño que estaba sentada a lado de su hermana y este comía un caldito blanco porque estaba en plena recuperación y necesitan un adieta ligera.

–Es grato oír que te estas recuperando: Opino Neal –Veras que antes de que des cuenta estarás sano y corriendo nuevamente.

–Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por haber cuidado de mí hermana y salvar a las personas de la aldea: Agradeció el pequeño de la forma más respetuosa posible, enterneciendo a todos.

–Akira es pequeño muy bien educado, están lindo: Opino Kagome.

–Me recuerda a cuando a Zeth y Neal eran más pequeños: Dijo con emoción Oz recordando esos hermosos días, después de todo, sus hijos se comportaban casi siempre de forma muy seria bueno más Zeth que Neal y victoria.

–Por cierto quería agradecer en especial a usted señor ángel, mi hermana me conto que de no ser por usted hubiera muerto: Exclamo emociona el pequeño pues él estaba recordando el relato de su hermana.

–¡No, soy un ángel!: Exclamo el pelinegro un tanto exasperado, porque no le agradaba el apelativo.

–Pero…mi hermana dijo que usted tenía alas: Argumentó el pequeño castaño.

–¡Es verdad que tengo alas pero eso no significa que se aun ángel!: Explico Zeth.

–Vamos Akira ya deja tranquilo al joven Zeth: Regaño amablemente Hana –y termina de comer antes de que se enfríe.

–Sí, hermana…

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera amena hasta que toco la hora de dormir, Hana y su hermano se estaban con la anciana Kaede, Kagome después de arropar a sus hijos acompañaría a Hana y al pequeño Akira, en tanto Oz estaba disfrutando de la frisa de la noche pero de repente se vio acompañado.

–¿No puedes dormir, Neal?

–No

–¿Qué es lo que te perturba, hijo?: Pregunto Oz mientras notaba como su hijo se acercaba hasta él y quedaba a la par.

–Honestamente ni yo estoy muy seguro de lo que perturba: Suspiro el pequeño peliblanco e intentando ser convincentes pues él sabía con exactitud qué era lo que lo molestaba.

–Bueno sea lo que sea es mejor enfrentar los problemas de frente: Explico Oz viendo comprensivamente a su hijo.

–Tal vez este problema es mejor olvidarlo: Dijo con pesar Neal.

–Tal vez, pero si lo haces vivirás con la incertidumbre de como hubiera sido tu viva si hubieras enfrentado tu problema en su momento: Amino el pelirrubio.

–Pero ¿y si el transcurso daño a alguien importante para mí?: Indago el pequeño consiente de las repercusiones que podría producir la decisión que estaba punto de tomar.

–Debes dejar esos temores de lado Neal, y si resolver ese problema es por tu bien y tranquilidad te sugiero que sigas adelante: Aconsejo Oz.

–Gracias papá, ya tome una decisión: Exclamo Neal mientras volvía a casa a descartar –Buenas noche papá, que descanses.

–Buenas noches hijo me alegra hacerte sido de utilidad: Agrego OZ mientras esperaba a su esposa para descansar.

Ya el comienzo de un nuevo día se daba con la salida del sol y los pequeños pajarillos daban cantos de alegría por el nuevo día, incluso los habitantes de la pequeña aldea salían de sus hogares para recibir al nuevo día, todo indica que iba a ser un hermoso y tranquilo día hasta que…

–¡Neal ha Desaparecido!: Exclamo una mujer de cabellera azabache…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dentro en la espesura del bosque un demonio de larga cabellera azul camina en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede en busca de cierto hombre de cabellos rubios con el cual tenía cuentas que saldar….

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Perdón por haberla dejado hasta aquí XD, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ante todo le pido un chirrion de disculpas por no haber publicado la semana pasada, lo siento mucho y espero me disculpen.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia** **"el círculo de la muerte** **de la autora** **dominadaemoni",** **esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla y por cierto cada vez se pone cada vez más interesante.**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante me gustaría pedir disculpas por las fallas ortográficas, que ustedes saben que no hago por qué quiere.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 27: Caminando entre rosas: Cuarta parte.**

–¡Neal ha Desaparecido!: Exclamo Kagome entrando estrepitosamente en la cabaña de Rin –He buscado por todos lados a mi hijo, por favor dime que tú lo viste Rin.

–No lo vi señorita Kagome.

–Esto no puede estar pasado, a ¿dónde se fue?: Se lamentó Kagome mientras empezaba a sollozar. Rin de repente recordó la charla que tuvo con el primogénito de Kagome e inmediatamente salió de su hogar para llegar hasta un pequeño cobertizo detrás de su casa en el cual dormían Ah-Un. Kagome que no entendía la prisa de Rin solo la siguió llegando también el cobertizo vacío.

–Se lo ha llevado: Susurro Rin pero Kagome la escucho perfectamente lo cual la altero más de lo que ya estaba.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que se lo ha llevado?

–Neal… parecer que él se llevó a Ah-Un: Contesto encarando a Kagome.

–¡Eso no tiene sentido!, ¿para qué necesitaría de Ah-Un?: Pregunto a la nada la desesperada madre pero luego como si algo hubiera echo clic en su cabeza encontró la respuesta a la interrogante –Fue a ver a Sesshomaru…: Murmuro e inmediatamente sin tiempo que perder se encamino a casa de su amiga Sango en tanto Rin no tuvo de otra que seguirla.

–¡SANGO,SANGO!: Llamo desesperada Kagome ni bien empezaba a llegar a casa de la exterminadora y para su buena suerte solo se encontraba ella y su hijo pequeño.

–¿Que pasa Kagome? Y ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?: Pregunto a su amiga ni bien esta le dio alcance.

–¡Necesito que me prestes a Kirara un momento!: Dijo Kagome usando un tono de demanda y muy alterada.

–¡Cálmate Kagome!, me podrías decir ¿por qué estás tan alterada?:

–Lo siento sango pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, me prestaras a Kirara si o no: Casi grito Kagome.

–Kagome en vedad estas muy alterada, ¿Rin me podrías contar tú lo que le pasa a ella?: Pregunto Sango enfocando en Rin.

–Neal se llevó a Ah-Un y al único lugar al cual él lo podría llevar es al palacio el oeste: Conto Rin.

–Por favor Sango tengo que traer de vuelta a mi hijo: Lloro la Kagome.

–Está bien te prestare a Kirara: Exclamo Sango comprendida por la preocupación de su amiga e le indico a su gatita que la acompañara.

–Por favor chicas no le cuenta nada a Oz él no debe saber nada, si se entera que Neal se fue a ver a Sesshomaru sería capaz de ir a buscarlo y eso lo pondría en peligro a él ahora es momentáneamente humano, así por favor solo díganle que… bueno solo díganle que encontré Neal y que estamos hablando: Dicho esto Kagome montada sobre Kirara y partió rumbo al palacio del oeste dejando solas a Sango y Rin quieres tendrían que lidiar con la preguntas de Oz.

Bueno, para fortuna de las chicas Oz era algo crédulo pues para desgracia de este al ser humano había perdido la capacidad de percibir el aura de las personas y darse cuenta de sus emociones para fortuna de las chicas, cuando le contaron lo que Kagome le pidió que dijeran este les creyó y sin a ser más preguntas y tranquilo porque creyó que su esposa estaba con su hijo mayor arreglando algún tipo de asunto, él y sus otros dos hijos junto a Hana y Akira desayunaron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y al terminar el desayuno se dirigiría al campo junto a Zeth a continuar con sus "trabajo" en tanto Victoria estaría al cuidado de Hana.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah-Un estaba a pocos minutos de llegar al palacio del que algún tiempo atrás fueras su amo y se sentía muy feliz por ello, al contrario que Neal que estaba muy nervioso y tratando de no echarse para atrás.

Cuando los guardias que resguardaban la puerta principal divisaron a lo lejos a Ah-Un bajaron la guardia y lo dejaron descender en uno de los patios principales, cuando Neal desmonto fue rápidamente interrogado por uno de los guardias que al momento que se percató que el pasajero de Ah-Un no era Rin inmediatamente se acercó al pequeño.

–Humano ¿por qué tienes a Ah-Un?: Pregunto rudamente un youkai zorro.

–Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Nirvana y Ah-Un me fue prestado por la señora Rin una amiga muy cercana de mi madre: Contesto Neal sin intimidarse ante el youkai que tenía frente pues este tenía un aspecto amenazador.

–Estas muy confiado pequeño humano, acaso no sabes ¿dónde te encuentras?: Pregunto el guardia mientras acercaba el filo de su katana al rostro de Neal –Para tu información te encuentras en este momento en el palacio del gran lord del oeste y aquí no se tolera la presencia de humanos comunes y corrientes así que si en algo valoras tu pequeña vida monta sobre Ah-Un y vuelve a tu aldea.

–Lo lamento, pero no podré hacer lo que me pide, mi intención al haber venido hasta aquí es la de entablar dialogo con el lord del oeste: Exclamo con voz firme Neal sin mostrar miedo alguno.

–¡Mocoso impertinente, Yo nunca me atrevería a pedir nada aun ser inferior como tú!: Grito molesto el guardia, en tanto el resto de sus compañeros estaba al tanto de la suerte que correría el desdichado humano que por mucho que fuera amigo de la protegida de su señor su destino era inevitable (según ellos). El guardia se preparaba para lanzar un ataque a Neal pero fue interrumpido por la voz de uno de sus amos.

–¿Que sucede aquí?: Se escuchó por todos lados la voz de Shinomaru.

–Mi señor este simple humano se coló sin permiso al palacio de la luna, pero no se preocupe que en este momento yo…: Inténtenlo decir el guardia al tiempo que se inclinaba a su señor igual que el resto de los guardias que estaban en ese momento (que eran 8).

–¡Silencio!, ¿acaso son torpes como para no darte cuenta que él no es ningún humano simple?: Pregunto Shinomaru viendo a los guardias. Ente esta revelación no tardaron en concentrarse un poco y efectivamente tal y como dijo su señor ese niño delante de ellos no era del todo humano.

–Shinomaru es un gusto verte de nuevo: Saludo cordialmente Neal.

–Neal me alera que hayas venido a visitarme: Dijo Shinomaru con real alegría pues para ser sinceros Shinomaru adoraba a Neal, lo quería como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

–Amo Shinomaru ¿usted conoce a este huma… al joven?: Pregunto cauteloso otro guardia que tenía el aspecto de un kappa.

–Este "humano": Hizo comilla –Es el primogénito del emperador europeo Ozwald "el conquistador", están en presencia del príncipe heredero del vasto imperio europeo, Nirvana: Todos los guardias estaban boquiabiertos pues uno de los suyos estaba a punto de cometer la barbaridad de dañar al hijo del rey europeo cuya fama era la de un santo a la hora de ser justo y benevolente para luego transformarse en el peor de los demonios a la hora de ofrecer sufrimiento al enemigo.

–No tenías que presentarme de esa manera: Dijo apenado Neal.

–Eso no importa, pero escuche que habías venido a hablar de algo con mi padre ¿Es vedad?

–Sí, es vedad Shinomaru: Respondió con honestidad.

–Bueno, si ese es el caso yo te llevare personalmente con él: Ofreció Shinomaru.

–No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

–Si no son molestias Neal, ven vamos: Dijo Shinomaru mientras agarraba la mano de Neal y lo llevaba dentro del palacio –Y encárguense de que Ah-Un descanse.

Y dando esta última orden Shinomaru y Neal estaban rumbo al despacho de Sesshomaru.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En tanto en uno de los hermosos jardines del imponente y hermoso castillo se encontraba Kagura la dama del oeste quien estaba contemplando las flores de cerezo cuando sintió la llegada de cierto "intruso".

–Así que has decidido mandar a uno de tus pequeños bastardos para perturbar la paz de mi familia, ¿Es que simplemente no te podías mantener fuera de nuestras vidas… Kagome?: Pregunto a la nada la youkai mientras veía como el viento se llevaba algunas flores.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru estaba expectante pues también había percibido la llegada del mayor de los hijos de Kagome.

– _¿Te sientes ansioso por la llegada de tu primogénito?:_ Pregunto burlonamente Yako. Sesshomaru solamente gruño como respuesta _–¿Que?, acaso ¿el gran Sesshomaru se siente nervioso?, ja,ja,ja,jaja, esto sí que es algo para reírse_ : Rio estrepitosamente Yako _–Vamos, vamos deberías estar alegre por tan repentina visita._

–Sesshomaru, ¿estás bien?: Pregunto Irazue que la noche anterior había llegado al palacio del oeste para estar al tanto de las decisiones que se habían tomado en la reciente reunión y de paso para saber cómo había reaccionado su hijo ante el encuentro con Kagome y sus hijos –¿Te preocupa que en estos momentos Neal este dirigiéndose aquí?

–¿Cómo sabes sobre él? o mejor dicho ¿Hace cuánto que tú sabias de ellos?: Inquirió tratando de ocultar su enojo, pues saber que su madre sabia de la existencia de Kagome y sus hijos y que no le dijo nada lo enfurecía.

–Sesshomaru…: Suspiro Irasue sabiendo que su hijo estaría muy molesto con ella por ocultarle semejante información

–Contesta mis preguntas: Exigió furioso el frio youkai al punto de hacer que su madre se estremeciera "levemente".

–Yo supe de ellos poco después de que te emparejaras: Conto ella.

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste?: Pregunto él tratando de mantener la calma.

–Acababas de emparejarte y también porque le di mi palabra a Ozwald de que no lo aria: él simplemente le vio pidiendo una explicación del por qué consideraba más a ese tipo que a su propio hijo. –Cuando mi padre enfermo gravemente y ya no había probabilidad alguna que se recuperara Ozwald lo salvo y yo en ese momento le di mi palabra que pagaría lo que hizo por mi padre.

–¿Desde hace cuánto que lo conoces?: Pregunto él curioso.

–Desde hace mucho hijo, y no comienza con tu abuelo por lo que se Ozwald mantuvo una relación de amistad con el bis abuelo de Inu no Taisho y por medio de él fue que mis abuelos y padre lo conocieron: Conto ella un tanto insegura de como exactamente la amistad de su familia con el pelirrubio había iniciado.

–Hijo sé que obre mal al no contarte nada sobre ellos pero quiero que recuerdes que tenía una deuda de honor con Ozwald: Dijo ella acercándose un poco a su hijo solo lo suficiente para tenerlo frente a frente –Pero ahora que ni deuda esta saldada estoy en la disposición de ayudarte y por ende resarcir mi error contigo, pero antes que nada necesitó que me conteste con total sinceridad ¿deseas que Kagome vuelva contigo?

–¿Kagome?: Inquirió extrañado Sesshomaru al escuchar a su madre llamar a una humana por su nombre y hasta con cierto tono de respeto.

–Aprendí a respetar a esa joven y en algún momento de todos estos años me pregunte como hubiera sido tú la hubieras aceptado y convertido en la dama de oeste: Asombrado por las palabras de su madre, Sesshomaru no supo que decir.

–Ya no nos queda tiempo, ciento como mis dos nietos se aproximan: Exclamo ella mientras salía de la habitación pero entes de salir completamente de esta se detuvo en la puerta y aun de espaldas dijo –Si tu intención es recuperar a Kagome te recomiendo que empieces ganándote a tus hijos porque de por si ella no dejara a Ozwald, gánate el cariño y confianza de Neal y cuando el confié en ti completamente él te ayudara con su terco hermano, pero eso si hijo no te atrevas a mentirle a Neal, él odia por sobre todas las cosas las mentiras… y recuerda que ellos son el camino al corazón de Kagome: Dijo por ultimo Irasue al tiempo que desaparecía de la vista de su hijo.

Y de seguro muchos se estarán preguntando el porqué de la palabras de Irasue y la respuesta es simple, en los años que llevaba conociendo a la pelinegra llego atenerle cariño y estima aunque al inicio había cierta desconfianza cuando iba a visitar a sus nietos pero podría decirse que la situación mejoro bastante cuando la pequeña victoria nació y que tiene que ver la pequeña pelirrubia en todo este asunto. Pues que esa pequeña niña había logrado descongelar su corazón y que gracias al cariño de la pequeña, Zeth finalmente la acepto. Aparte estaba el hecho de que no consideraba a Kagura como una adecuada dama del oeste, pues no solo bastaba con el hecho de que hubiera dado dos herederos a la casa del oeste, sino que también ayude a su marido a mejorar y hacer crecer sus dominios cosa que Kagome hacia y no solo se comportaba como un esposa sumisa, ella sabía cómo ejerce su función de reina y era por eso que la consideraba adecuada para su hijo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Breves minutos después de que Irasue saliera del despacho de Sesshomaru, Neal y Shinomaru llegaron, Shinomaru algo temeroso pidió permiso para entrar en el despacho de su padre permiso que le fue dado. Una vez dentro Shinomaru procedió a explicar el motivo de su presencia.

–Padre, el primer príncipe del imperio europeo solicita hablar con usted: Explico Shinomaru.

–Lamento haber llegado de improviso y no haber avisado, pero el asunto que hoy me trae hasta aquí es de suma importancia para mí: Dijo Neal al tiempo que daba un paso al frente.

–Escuchare lo que tengas que decir, Shinomaru tus lecciones aun no han terminado así que preséntate con tus tutores: Ordenó el mayor. Shinomaru no dijo más y simplemente hizo una reverencia y se fue a cumplir con la orden de su padre.

Cuando Sesshomaru y Neal se quedaron solos ambos se sentaron frente a frente en unos sillones.

–Deseo saber los motivos que te impulsaron a venir hasta aquí: Interrumpió Sesshomaru los pensamientos del pequeño.

–Yo soy consciente que con mi presencia estoy perturbando la tranquilidad de su hogar, pero hay una duda que deseo aclarar con desesperación: Exclamo el pequeño viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru y mostrando mucha determinación.

–Incluso si en la busca de las respuestas que tanto anhelas ¿vas en contra de tu madre?: Pregunto Sesshomaru intrigado en saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Neal con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad.

–Mi padre me enseño que no solo existe una sola verdad y que cada persona tiene una propia, y que la búsqueda de estas no está mal… yo ya conozco la verdad de mi madre o al menos parte de ella y lo que yo deseo es saber su verdad señor Sesshomaru: Explico el menor.

–¿Hace cuanto que sabes que Ozwald no es nada suyo?: Indago fríamente el youkai.

–Cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos tres años: Contesto el pequeño recordando los hechos ocurridos aquel día, hechos que solo sirvieron para afianzar el amor que sentían al que es su padre, Oz.

–¿No te afecto saber que él no es tu padre, acaso no se sintieron engañados por su madre al ocultarles su origen?

–Aquel día sentimos un cumulo de emociones desbordadas que no son fáciles de explicar con palabras, pero si usted me cuenta su verdad yo le contare la mía: Ante estas palabras Sesshomaru esbozo una imperceptible.

–Trato hecho: Sesshomaru acepto jugar bajo sus términos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En otra parte del castillo del oeste)**

Shinomaru tranquilamente seguía con su entrenamiento en combate en uno de los tantos jardines de su imponente hogar, cuando la practica con su mentor un youkai tigre fue interrumpida por la llegada de su madre y hermana menor.

–Señora: saludo respetuosamente el youkai.

–Deseo hablar con mi hijo en privado, retírese: Ordenó Kagura y sin más el youkai cumplió las órdenes dadas.

–Madre ¿ocurre algo?, desearía saber el motivo por el cuan interrumpió mi práctica de combate: Indago el pequeño.

–Shinomaru, Donde está el intruso que se atrevió a ingresar al palacio sin permiso: Exclamó molesta la dama del oeste.

–¿Intruso?: Dudo Shinomaru y luego recordó que seguramente se estaba refiriendo a su amigo –Madre te refieres a Neal, él vino para hablar con mi padre así que en estos momentos ambos debes estar charlando en el despacho.

–Y tú, lo llevaste hasta tu padre: Afirmo Kagura en tono burlón.

–Si así es madre, además Neal es mi amigo y yo desea ayudarlo: Confeso el pequeño.

–¿Tu amigo?: Pegunto Kagura al borde una risa histérica, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a Shinomaru y Kaguya que simplemente observaba todo sin intervenir. –No puede ser que yo tenga un hijo tan tonto.

–Madre, que esta…: Kagura no lo dejo hablar.

–¡Eres un tonto acaso no te diste cuenta de que ese chiquillo y su molesto hermano llevan consigo una pequeña parte de la esencia de vuestro padre!: Grito ella.

–Eso no puede ser, ¿Qué estás diciendo madre?…: Dijo Shinomaru en un susurro sin terminar de entender del todo las palabras de su madre.

–Lo que estoy diciendo es que ellos dos, los hijos de la zorra de Kagome sin los hijos bastardos de Sesshomaru y de seguro la razón por la cual ese mocoso vino hasta aquí es por desea reclamar sus derechos como heredero de la casa del oeste, y tú en la muestra más gran de torpeza e idiotez lo ayudas a llegar hasta Sesshomaru:

–Yo no… no…sabía…: El pobre pequeño sabía cómo asimilar toda esa información, incluso su hermana estaba en shock por tamaña revelación.

–Por supuesto que lo sabias después de todo él te engaño y tú como un tonto caíste en su trampa: Exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba de sus hijos –Shinomaru si te quedas de brazos cruzados ese bastardo te quitara tu derecho natural como heredero del oeste, así que será mejor que hagas algo para solucionarlo e impedir que se salga con la suya.

Y sin más la dama de oeste se fue dejando desconcertados a sus pequeños hijos y habiendo plantado la semilla del oído en sus corazones. El pobre Shinomaru no sabía que pensar estaba confundido por las palabras de su madre se sentía traicionado por Neal al cual llego a querer como un hermano…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras todos estos sucesos ocurrían en el palacio del oeste, en las cercanías de la aldea de la anciana Kaede y luego de un delicioso desayuno, Victoria y Hana estaban en el bosque recolectando unas plantas medicinales que Rin les había pedido, cuando en un momento de descuido Victoria se adentró en el bosque más de lo debido. Victoria que después de haber conseguido la plantas que necesitaba y luego de hacerse dado cuenta de que estaba un tanto perdida se encontró frente a frente con un youkai de larga cabellera azul y franjas rojas en sus mejillas.

–Buenos días, princesa del imperio europeo, sería tan amable de guiarme hasta su padre: Hablo el youkai, viendo fijamente a la pequeña que tenía delante, que luego de examinarlo un rato dijo.

–Usted es…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lo siento por dejarla hasta aquí, pero ustedes ya saben cómo soy je,je,je,je. Pero no se preocupen trabajare lo más pronto posible en el siguiente capítulo. Y sin más que decir les deseo que pasen una linda semana.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ante todo, gracias por aguantar semana tras semana por la salida de cada capítulo de este fanfic, sinceramente agradezco todo su apoyo.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia "el círculo de la muerte de la autora dominadaemoni", esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla y por cierto cada vez se pone cada vez más interesante y para rematar esta entrado en la parte final así que no se lo pierdan XD.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 28: Manuscrito de sangre: Primera parte.**

–Buenos días, primera princesa del imperio europeo, sería tan amable de guiarme hasta su padre: Hablo el youkai, viendo fijamente a la pequeña que tenía delante, que luego de examinarlo un rato dijo.

–Usted es…

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, un grito de guerra llamo atención de ambos y se trataba de Hana que venía corriendo en dirección al youkai con un palo entre las manos como si fue una katana, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del youkai intento asestarle un golpe, mismo que él detuvo fácilmente.

–¡PRINCESA VICTORIA… RÁPIDO PÓNGASE A SALVO, YO LO MANTENDRÉ OCUPADO… RÁPIDO!: Grito Hana mientras luchaba para liberar el palo que tenía sujeto el youkai.

–Hana, espera yo no…: Intento decir la pequeña, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por una alborotada Hana.

–¡VÁYASE DE UNA VEZ, NO VE QUE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO FRENTE A ESE YOUKAI YA VÁYASE NO SE PREOCUPE POR MÍ, YO NO IMPORTO!: Dijo Hana luchando por liberar su "arma".

–Vasta, tonta humana yo no pretendo hacerle daño a la princesa, solo deseo que me lleve con su padre: Explico el desconocido.

–Y ¿con qué derecho pides ver al señor Oz?: Pregunto Hana una vez el youkai libero su arma y nuevamente poniendo una pose defensiva.

–Hana, él es hijo del lord del este Kyo Retsu: Explico Victoria.

–Me honra que me recuerde joven dama, mi nombre es Hayato: Se presentó el imponente taiyouka –y realmente necesito hablar con su padre.

–Entiendo señor Hayato venga conmigo: Victoria agarro la mano del youkai y lo empezó a llevar la aldea en tanto Hana los seguía atenta a cualquier acto sospechoso que hiciera el youkai.

Después de una breve caminata llegaron a la aldea y justo Oz y Zeth estaban regresando a casa después de ayudar a un vecino con la reparación de su techo cuando se encontraron con los recién llegados.

–Oh, vaya parece que tenemos una vista inesperada, que puedo hacer por usted joven heredero: Se dirigió Oz a Hayato.

–Lamento incordiarlo señor pero deseo tratar un asunto en privado: Pidió el youkai.

–Está bien: Le dijo y lo invito a entrar en su casa.

–Espera un momento papá, ¿estás seguro? Él podría hacerte algo: Detuvo a Oz un muy preocupado Zeth recordando los sucesos durante la reunión donde Kagome le dio una paliza a la prometida de este.

–Tranquilo hijo: Calmo el mayor al menor mientras le daba aun palmadita en la cabeza –Además estoy seguro de que si quisiera hacerme daño Victoria no lo hubiera ayudado a llegar aquí.

–Tranquilo joven príncipe, no tengo la menor intención de dañar a su honorable padre, se lo puedo asegurar: Acoto el taiyouka tratando de calmar los ánimos.

–Más le vale, porque si intenta lago en contra del señor Oz no saldrá vivo de la aldea: Amenazo  
Hana en un arrebato de valentía cosa que le causo gracia a Hayato.

–No sean así, él no es malo: Defendió Victoria al visitante.

–Bueno, bueno cálmense todos, porque no continúan con sus deberes mientras yo hablo con el joven Hayato: Sugirió-ordeno el pelirrubio, sugerencia que Zeth, Hana y Victoria acataron. Ya solos, Oz invito a Hayato dentro de su caso y una vez cómodos se dispusieron a hablar.

–Y bueno joven Hayato, ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante que lo a traído hasta aquí?, Aun a sabiendas que a su padre no le soy la persona más grata del mundo o ¿será que su padre lo a mandado expresamente a hablar con migo?, Aunque a decir vedad eso sería de lo raro: Dijo Oz recordando a Kyo y sus arrebatos.

–Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión de venir hasta aquí: Casi grito el joven peli azul.

–Si ese no es el caso, acaso ¿desea confortarme por los hechos ocurridos con su prometida?: Pregunto el pelirrubio.

–No, es más estoy muy agradecido con usted y su esposa por haber puesto en su lugar a esa… criatura tan degradante para nuestra noble raza: Dijo él con total firmeza.

–Si su padre se entera que me está dando las gracias por ese hecho no estará muy contento que digamos: Comento Oz.

–Lo que el piense me tiene sin cuidado.

–¿Por qué dice eso?, no se supone que como buen hijo debería ser más respetuoso con su padre: Opino Oz.

–¿Hijo?: Escupió Hayato esa palabra –El, solo me considera el idiota que lograría cumplir su sueño y sin importarle lo que yo pudiera opinar o decir, me comprometió con esa zorra de Minami. Honestamente al inicio no proteste respecto al compromiso por que creí que ella podría ser una buena candidata a dama, pero cuando me entere de sus deslices y se lo comenté a mi padre, él hizo oídos sordos y me obligo a seguir con el compromiso y yo tuve que tragarme todo eso.

–Y ¿por eso está aquí? Porque desea revelarse con su padre, ¿por qué desea sentir un atisbo de libertad?: Pregunto Oz curioso de los verdaderos motivos del joven.

–Algo así: Contesto francamente el joven.

–Y ¿entonces cuál es la razón por la que está aquí?: Volvió a preguntar Oz.

–Yo deseo unirme a usted y servirle, entregar mi fuerza y voluntad a la causa que usted lleve por estandarte: Expreso Hayato con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, sabes que las palabras que acabas de pronunciar no mantendrá tranquilo a Kyo: comento Oz siendo consiente del odio que Kyo sentía por él y más con los últimos acontecimientos y el tratado con los humanos.

–El lord Kyo Retsu ya no tiene un hijo y yo ya no tengo un padre: Dijo Hayato con una voz algo lúgubre.

–¿Por qué dice eso joven Hayato?: Indago Oz y la respuesta le fue dada cuando Hayato se levantó el flequillo de la frente y ahí pudo ver que donde antes estaba la marca de nacimiento de su estirpe (que era una estrella), ahora solo había una horrenda cicatriz y esto significaba que el lord Kyo había desterrado a su hijo y también le había quitado el derecho de ser heredo de su noble casa. Y ahora que Oz se fijaba bien Hayato vestía de forma muy humilde a comparación de cómo lo vio vestido en la reunión y la única posesión aparte de las ropas que traía parecía ser una simple y corriente Katana.

–Entiendo, si unirse a mi es lo que desea no soy nadie para evitarlo, pero ahora que está bajo mis órdenes deseo que sepa que yo puedo tolerarlo todo, pero menos que le hagan daño a mi familia: Dijo Oz y luego le estiro la nano a Hayato para que este le estrechara y sellara el trato, Hayato comprendió y estrecho la mano que le ofreció Oz y luego el pelirrubio le sonrió y dijo –Bienvenido a la familia joven Hayato.

Hayato sintió algo cálido cuando el hombre que tenía delante le dio la bienvenida y en ese momento decidió que lo daría todo por él y ¿por qué hacerlo?, porque él le había dado algo que su padre nunca le dio… un lugar al cual pertenece.

Después de esta pequeña bienvenida Oz decidió presentarle a todos "sus amigos" al nuevo integrante de la banda. Oz decidió empezar por la cabaña de Sango y mientras ambos hombre se acercaban Oz vio que la exterminadora y Rin hablan y cuando los vieron llegar callaron.

–Señora Sango, señora Rin deseo lamento importunarlas pero desea presentarles a Hayato a partir de ahora él será parte de nuestro equipo: Presento Oz al recién llegado con una sonrisa radiante, inconsciente de que cierta información le estaba siendo escondida por las dos mujeres que estaban delante de él.

–Es un gusto conocerlas, espero ser útil a la causa: saludo Hayato.

–Es un gusto conocerlo: Atino a decir Rin.

–Por cierto, ¿no creen que Kagome y Neal están demorando bastante?: Pregunto Oz viendo a las dos mujeres que estaban muy nerviosas a la mención de los desaparecidos –Bueno, pensándolo bien tal vez Neal esta entrado a esa edad difícil y necesité desahogarse.

–Sí, eso mismo Oz… no debes preocuparte Kagome y Neal de seguro ya están por llegar: Se apresuró a decir Sango, sin darse cuenta que su nerviosismo le jugaría una mala pasada.

–Aparte recuerde que una madre comprende mejor a los hijos así… hay que darles… digo esto um… que arreglen sus cosas: Intento ayudar Rin a Sango pero para su mala suerte sus nervios le estaban jugando en contra.

–Tienen razón, dejare que arreglen sus asuntos: Dijo muy confiado Oz y justo cuando se disponía a irse y dejar a las damas en paz, la poca suerte que aún les quedaba a Rin y Sango se acabó.

–Mienten: Sentencio Hayato ante la estupefacción de los presentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?: Pregunto Oz.

–Puede oler la mentira en el aire y puedo decir con toda seguridad que ellas están mintiendo: Volvió a sentenciar Hayato pero esta vez viendo directamente a las mujeres.

–¿Es vedad lo que dice Hayato?: Pregunto Oz con un tono lúgubre y amenazante que auguraba cosas malas si osaban mentir.

–No… lo que pasa… es que…: Trato Sango de inventar alguna excusa para salir del apuro, pero ante la dura mirada del taiyoukai y Oz no pudo decir nada más.

–Sango, Rin ustedes son personas sumamente valiosas para Kagome y por eso le daré una oportunidad más: Amenazo Oz –¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

–No, lo que pasaba es que… esto… yo…: Sango intento crear una historia creíble pero obviamente le resultaba imposible y más tomando en cuenta que tenía la fiera mirada de Oz y Hayato sobre ella.

–Sango estas abusando de mí paciencia exijo una respuesta: Exigió saber el pelirrubio a borde de la histeria pues él no toleraba que se le mintiera.

–Neal se llevó a Ah-Un y fue a ver al señor Sesshomaru y la señorita Kagome fue tras él: Soltó sin poder contener más la presión de la situación n la pobre Rin, ante la atónita mirada de OZ y si antes estaba molesto ahora irradiaba ira.

–Hayato ¿sabes dónde queda el palacio del oeste?: Pregunto bruscamente Oz.

–Sí señor.

–Bien, entonces llévame hasta ahí: Exigió el pelirrubio.

–Está bien, lo guiare: Dijo Hayato al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de una espera luminosa.

–No puedo seguirte de ese modo, perdí mis poderes por el momento: Confeso Oz que por primera vez se lamentó la pérdida de sus poderes.

–Sujétese de mi brazo: Simplemente dijo Hayato. Oz le hiso caso y ambos envueltos en una esfera de luz radiante volaron por el firmamento rumbo al palacio del oeste, mientras en tierra Sango y Rin rezaban para que no ocurriese ninguna tragedia. Y sin saber que una quinta persona había escuchado todo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En el palacio del oeste con Sesshomaru y Neal)**

Sentados frente a frente padre e hijo se enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas, hasta que Neal decidió empezar.

–Si fuera tan amable de empezar se lo agradecería: Dijo el pequeño.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?: Pregunto Sesshomaru tratando de mantener su semblante despreocupado.

–Primero, deseo saber que significo mi madre en su vida y por qué la alejo de usted, ¿Era tan malo que fuera humana y que nosotros naciéramos como hanyou?: Increpo sin rodeos el joven peliblaco.

–Kagome… fue y es alguien importante en mi vida: Contesto sin rodeos el noble lord pues su madre ya le había advertido que si quería acercarse a sus hijos no bebería mentirles y para ello debía dejara su orgullo y prejuicios de lado, después de todo solo tenía una oportunidad y no la podía desaprovechar –y en ese entonces era malo que ella fue humana. Mi padre tomo como mujer a una princesa humana y luego mi padre el gran Inu no Taisho dio su vida para salvar la vida de su mujer e hijo recién nacido, este acto fue tomado como débil e insensato frente a los otros lores. Mentiría si dijera que yo no pensaba lo mismo que los otros lores respecto a mi padre, después de todo yo crecí con la consigna de considerar a todos los humanos como criaturas inferiores, que no merecían tener el privilegio de compartir el mismo espacio que nosotros lo imponentes youkais y por esa causa odia profundamente a Inuyasha la evidencia viviente de que mi padre le dio la espalada a todo lo que somos como seres superiores.

Neal escuchó atentamente sus palabras tratando de entender que tipo de persona era la que tenía enfrente y llego a la lamentable conclusión de que Sesshomaru Taisho temía que lo comparasen con su padre y por eso hizo lo que hizo, alejar a una mujer embarazada en el peor de los términos.

–Su temor a que lo comparecen con el general perro fue lo que lo alejo realmente de mi madre o ¿Fue acaso el temor a algo más profundó e inverosímil?: Sesshomaru pareció no entender a lo que se refería el pequeño delante de él y viendo la confusión del mayor, Neal decidió explicarse mejor –Me refiero a las emociones señor, por lo que se usted era conocido como el asesino perfecto como su nombre lo indica y como tal un asesinó perfecto debe carecer de sentimentalismos que se interpongan en su labor, ¿Eso fue lo que paso?, ¿empezó a sentir cosas que no comprendió y por ello abandono a mi madre? O ¿Fue culpa del temor a ser comparado con su padre? O ¿simple cobardía al no querer hacer cargo de sus actos?... responda lord Sesshomaru: Exigió Neal.

Sesshomaru aunque en ese momento no mostraba ninguna emoción por primera vez en su longeva vida se sintió acorralado con las preguntas de Neal que no era nada más que un niño y no sabía que responder, en tanto el pequeño no le apartaba los ojos esperando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Pero, por obra y gracia de algún dios benevolente Sesshomaru se libró de responder, pues tanto Sesshomaru como Neal sentía a Kagome aproximarse al palacio.

–Tal parece que esta charla se tendrá que posponer: Dijo Neal para luego ponerse de pie, Sesshomaru simplemente asintió conforme con la idea y ambos se encaminaron a recibir a Kagome que por lo que se podía percibir por su energía no estaba nada feliz.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En el mismo lugar que descendió Ah-Uh)**

Kagome desmontaba de Kirara ante la atónita mirada de los guardias, pues consideraban que ya era demasiado con la incursión de dos humanos en un solo día. Pero había que ir con cuidado esta vez, no vaya ser que la persona delante de ellos no resulte ser lo que aparentaba ser y luego por esa causa ellos se meterían en problemas, pensaron muchos de los guardias que no sabían que hacer exactamente.

–Disculpe Señorita ¿que se le ofrece?: Pregunto temeroso un youkai kappa que tenía la piel erizada por la energía purificadora que inconscientemente Kagome liberaba.

–Soy la esposa de Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza y estoy buscando a mi hijo: Contesto con voz de exigencia la pelinegra. Y ante la sorpresa de todo, pues la esposa del conquistador estaba delante de ellos.

Pero antes que el guardia pudiera decir algo, una figura femenina se hizo presente.

–Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si no es otra que la reina Kagome: Dijo con burla la recién llegada.

–Kagura: Revelo Kagome a la dueña de tan molesta voz.

–Vaya, los años no han pasado por ti, molesta reencarnación de Kikyo, de algo te sirvió encamarte con ese molesto y desubicado rey: Se burló Kagura de Oz mientras jugaba con su abanico. En tanto los guardias discretamente se alejaban de las mujeres, porque su sentido de supervivencia les gritaba que corriesen para salvar sus vidas e hicieron caso porque todos desean ver al amanecer de un nuevo día.

–No te atrevas a referirte a él de ese modo, ni siquiera eres digna de estar en su presencia: Dijo Kagome realmente molesta. Honestamente Kagome pensaba que la segunda oportunidad que la perla le brindo a Kagura la cambiaria de alguna forma, pero tal parecer que estaba muy equivocada de echo esta Kagura era peor que la anterior.

–Dime Kagome, tu amado y reverenciado esposo ¿sabe que viviste a ver a Sesshomaru?: Pregunto con malicia la dama del oeste.

–No vine a ver al lord del oeste, vine por mi hijo: Atino a contestar Kagome en forma estoica.

–¡Hijo al cual mandaste en un intento miserable de atraer a mi esposo asía ti y quitarles a mis hijos los que por derecho legítimo les corresponde!: Grito a mas no poder Kagura consumida por el odio y los celos, celos porque desde que se emparejo con Sesshomaru el muy idiota pensaba en la molesta humana y por eso la odiaba.

–Estas delirando Kagura.

–¡DELIRANDO, DELIRANDO TAL VEZ… PERO COMO SE SUPONE COMO DEBO ESTAR, CUANDO ME ENTERO QUE MI ESPOSO TIENE DOS HIJOS BASTARDOS CON UNA INÚTIL HUMANA!: Grito fuera Kagura alistando tu abanico para atacar a Kagome, esta a su vez puso e posición de defensa dispuesta a repeler cualquier ataque que le lancen.

–¡Kagura!: Llamo una voz fría y cargada de advertencia.

Ambas mujeres se congelaron en sus lugares ante la imponente voz y ambas se giraron para ver al dueño de la tan imponente voz, y hay paro a unos metros de distancia estaba Sesshomaru a lado de Neal, ambos se acercaron a la mujeres y el primero en hablar fue Neal.

–Señora, lamento que esta situación se haya dado por mi culpa y le pido mil disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados: Dijo Neal al tiempo que hacia una reverencia a modo de disculpa y luego se giró a ver a Kagome y dijo –Madre, lamento haber salido de casa sin haber pedido permiso y haber ocasionado tantos problemas. Espero sea capaz de personarme ¡Madre!.

–Hijo…: Sollozó Kagome conmovida por el actuar de su hijo pues las únicas veces que la llamaba madre o padre a Oz era cuando realmente está sumamente arrepentido por algo –Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, siempre fui consiente de increíble y persistentes ganas de aprender. Fui una tonta al creer que te quedarías conforme con lo que les conté años atrás y te comprendo hijo, no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo.

–Lamento herirte con mis actos insensatos, mamá: Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño.

–Neal: Dijo Kagome abriendo los brazos para darle un fuerte y gran abrazo a su primogénito. Neal raudamente se aproximaba a su madre para corresponder el abrazo, cuando de la nada el cuerpo de Neal fue lanzado lejos asiendo que chocara con una pared de madera al punto de romperla. En tanto el responsable del ataque se aproximo a Neal que estaba medio inconsciente despisto a lanzarle otro ataque mientras veía al pequeño con un profundo odio

–Hoy morirás, maldito hanyou: Dijo…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lo siento T-T sé que muchas ahora sí que querrán matarme por dejarla hasta hay… pero ustedes saben cómo me gusta dejarlas un poco en suspenso.**

 **Bueno, pero para que no se aburran juguemos un juego.**

 **¿Quién es el atacante? XD je,je,je,je. Veremos quien acierta con la respuesta. Ojo que hay que analizar bien la situación.**

 **Hasta la próxima, por cierto al primero que acerté con la respuesta se le dará un lindo y fabuloso premio y es… (Redoble de tambores).**

 **Un lindo, suculento y sorprendente spoiler** (no incluye el final). **Nos vemos a la próxima je,je,je,je.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bienvenidos s otro capítulo de esta historia XD.**

 **Estoy segura que muchos me odiaran al saber quién es verdadero atacante de Neal, pero que esto sirva como premisa para lo que acontecerá próximamente en la historia "nada es lo que parece" y empiecen a esperar lo inesperado de esta historia.**

 **PD: dirigido para Roxane;** El mundo de fanfiction puede ser duro gracias a algunos disque críticos que critican por todo, pero si no atreves a desacerté de tu miedo a las críticas nunca sabrás que tan buena puedes llegar a ser y siempre quedaras con esa duda.

 **Por cierto bienvenidos a todos aquellos nuevos lectores que se unen al grupo XD.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia "el círculo de la muerte de la autora dominadaemoni", esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla y por cierto cada vez se pone cada vez más interesante y para rematar esta entrado en la parte final así que no se lo pierdan XD.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 29:** **Manuscrito de sangre: Segunda parte.**

–¡HOY MORIRÁS, MALDITO HANYOU!: Grito el atacante, causando la sorpresa por parte de todos al ver quien era.

–¡KAGUYA!: Llamo Sesshomaru pero la niña ni lo miro, ella estaba sujetando un abanico y se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Neal.

–Por tu culpa, por tu culpa hanyou… mi hermano está confundido, no sabe qué hacer y no se decide a matarte y como él no se decide a acabar contigo, ¡LO ARE YO!: Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un nuevo ataque con su abanico. Kagome intento acercarse para ayudar a su hijo pero fue detenido por kagura. Neal al recobrar un poco el conocimiento se apresuró esquivar el ataque de la pequeña Kaguya.

–1Kaguya detente ahora mismo!: Ordeno Sesshomaru.

–¡NO LO ARE, DEBO ACABAR CON ÉL, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LE QUITE A MI HERMANO SU DERECHO LEGÍTIMO DE SER EL PRÓXIMO LORD DEL OESTE!: Volvió a grita mientras lanzaba un ataque de viento (que para su desgracia era el único ataque que podía hacer), Neal rápidamente reaccionó y esquivo el ataque.

–¡NO SE METAN, SOLO AGRAVARAN LAS COSAS… DEJEN QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DE ESTO!: Grito Neal a los adultos y luego salió corriendo pues tenía un plan. Su plan consistía en buscar a Shinomaru y aclarar las cosas y esperar que él no quisiera atacarlo, por que pasara lo que pasara él era incapaz de dañar a su familia.

En tanto Kaguya rápidamente empezó a perseguir a Neal. Y ¿por qué el empeño en acabar con él?, la respuesta era simple para la pequeña Kaguya que para su desgracia había heredero el carácter reservado de su padre, la única persona en la cual podía confiar y la única persona a la cual quería y apreciaba era su hermano a mayor, él quien siempre le hablaba sin importar que ella dijese algo, solo le bastaba con escuchar a su hermano y ella era feliz… y por eso protegería a Shinomaru aun a costa de su propia vida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Con Shinomaru)**

Tras haber escuchado la reveladora verdad de su parentesco sanguíneo con Neal de la boca de su propia madre, él no supo que hacer. Pues en el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Neal había llegado a quererlo demasiado, lo había llegado a querer como a un hermano… entonces ¿cómo podría hacerle él daño a alguien a quien quería tanto?, eso sería ir en contra de sus propios instintos (los perros son protectores con lo que consideran suyo)… entonces ¿qué hacer?, sería como su madre le dijo y ¿Neal le quitaría su derecho de sucesión? Y ¿solo se abría acercado a él con ese fin?. Estaba muy confundido por las palabras de su madre y sus propias emociones que le decían que Neal era bueno y no lo dañaría.

Shinomaru estaba tan metido en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su hermana lo había dejado solo y solo volvió a la realidad cuando escucho un especie de alborotó acercándose a toda velocidad hacia a él. Cuando enfoco bien la vista vio como Neal era perseguido por sus hermanita menor y de detrás de ellos venían; sus padres y la madre de Neal, y todos ellos se dirigían a una sola dirección… y ese lugar era donde estaba él.

–¡Shinomaruuuu!: Llamo Neal al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el pequeño, sorprendiendo por el acto.

–¡ALÉJATE DE SHINOMARU, HANYOU!: Grito Kaguya. En tanto con un poco de esfuerzo Neal se puso de pie abrazando al pobre Shinomaru que estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe recibido, porque Neal cayó sobre él. En tanto los adultos se habían detenido a una distancia prudente de los niños, observarían y solo intervendrían cuando lo creyeran necesario.

–¡NO LO ARE!: Increpo Neal –No me alejare de Shinomaru.

–¿Por qué?: Pregunto el nombrado que a un estaba en los brazos de Neal.

–Porque eres mi hermano menor.

–Eres un mentiroso, tú lo único que quieres es tener el derecho de sucesión de las tierras del oeste… solo te acercaste a mí con ese fin: Estas palabras hirieron a Neal pero no se daría por vencido le haría ver a Shinomaru que estaba equivocado.

–Yo aunque quisiera hacer eso, no podría: Dijo Neal sonriéndole a su hermanito.

–¿Qué?, no entiendo.

–Ante la ley de los hombres y las de los youkais… yo soy hijo legítimo de Ozwald Zerseuz Nirvana Navarus de la Firenza y por ello no puedo venir y quitarte algo que no me pertenece, de hecho eso sería un delito: Explico Neal viendo como Shinomaru se destensaba un poco.

–¡MENTIROSO!: Se abalanzo Kaguya a Neal, su intención era que dejara libre a su hermano pero lo único que logro fue que Neal en una rápida reacción la atrapase en el abrazo –¡SUÉLTEME, SUÉLTAME O ME LAS PAGARAS HANYOU!

–No lo are Kaguya, ya que tú también eres mi hermana menor, ¡ambos lo son!: Luego de decir esto apretó un poco más el abrazo –No debemos dejara que los problemas de los adultos nos separen, después de todo son sus problemas no los nuestros… yo deseo poder entablar una relación de hermandad con ustedes y poder protegerlos como es mi deber y derecho de hermano mayor, ¿me permitirían hacerlo?

Tanto los tres adultos como Shinomaru y Kaguya estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Neal y su madures para afrontar la situación. En tanto los pequeños eran envueltos por la cálida energía de Neal que calmaban su ser y esta misma energía le daba a entender que no había malicia en sus palabras y que podían confiar plenamente en él. Así que con un pequeño asentimiento los niños aceptaron la propuesta de Neal. Luego de eso detrás de todos se escuchó unos aplausos que provenían de Oz, que gracias a los poderes de Hayato ambos se habían podido mantener ocultos de todos incluso de Sesshomaru. No por nada Hayato era hijo de Kyo Retsu, un gran taiyoukai Zorro.

–Padre yo…: Oz interrumpió a Neal.

–No me debes explicación alguna, hijo yo que este día llegaría y no puedo decir nada más que… estoy orgulloso de ti, la forma en la cual resolviste esta situación con palabras salidas del corazón, te hacen por derecho propio el próximo rey de nuestro imperio, estoy tan contento y orgulloso de que seas mi hijo: Dijo Oz con real orgullo en sus palabras y siendo consiente que con esas palabras estaba hiriendo-molestando a Sesshomaru. Neal conmovido por las palabras de su padre, soltó a Shinomaru y Kaguya de su abrazo y empezó a acercarse a su padre.

–Papá… no merezco tus palabras… pero yo…: Neal no pudo completar sus palabras porque un golpe seco lo mando a volar unos 5 metros.

–Te atreves a acercarte de ese modo a nuestro padre después de haberle dado la espalda, ¡traidor!: Increpo un furioso Zeth que al haberse enterado donde estaba su hermano siguió a una distancia prudente a su padre y Hayato. Y todo con el propósito de darle una lección a su hermanito mayor.

Shinomaru, Kaguya y Kagome rápidamente se acercaron hasta Neal y comprobara que estuviese bien.

–Zerseuz Kurono Navarus de la Firenza Higurashi…: Oz se acercó rápidamente al pequeño niño que había notado el enojo en la voz de su padre y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el pelinegro sintió un golpe en la cabeza a modo de regaño, para luego oír a su padre ordenarle –Discúlpate inmediatamente con tu hermano, ¡AHORA!

–Pero papá: Se quejó como niño chiquito el pequeño pelinegro.

–¡Nada de peros jovencito!, vaya a disculparse con su hermano mayor ¡ahora!: Volvió a ordenar Oz y esta vez Zeth cabizbajo hizo caso. Y se acercó hasta Neal que estaba siendo ayudado por Kagome a ponerse de pie.

–Lamento haberte golpeado… me disculpo por ello: Y acto seguido Zeth hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Neal simplemente lo vio y sonrió y dijo.

–Disculpas aceptas.

En tanto Shinomaru y Kaguya lo miraban fijamente y con cara de "no te creemos nada" y luego ambos se abrazaron a Neal uno a cada lado y a modo de protegerlo. Esto causo una risita por parte de Oz.

–Vaya Neal lo volvió a hacer: Comento como quien no quiere la cosa, y luego vio la cara de confusión de Kagura y Hayato y decidió explicarles a lo que se refería –Neal tiene la curiosa capacidad de apaciguar cualquier criatura y hacer que estas lo amen, es como si pudiera llegar a ellos de una manera en la cual nadie más pudiera, incluso ni yo puedo hacer eso.

–Todo esto ocurrió porque no nos comportamos como los adultos que somos: Dijo Oz llamando la atención de todos –Creo que es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez, ¿no le parece, señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con el pelirrubio. Pero respecto a Kagome su cara reflejaba pánico y Kagura simplemente estaba molesta por como sus hijos habían acabado, adorando al hijo de Kagome.

–Kagome, tú y Neal merecen aclarar todo de una buena vez, para poder pasar la página y para que el día en el que me digas que me amas este más próximo: Dijo Oz ante una muy conmovida Kagome por la ternura que su esposo mostraba, a diferencia de Sesshomaru que curiosamente acababa de notar el cambio en el color de los ojos de Oz.

–Un momento, usted no puede venir a mi casa y…: Kagura enmudeció inmediatamente al sentir el youki de Sesshomaru aplastándola, dando le muestras que su opinión o cualquier oposición no importaba en absoluto. En lo que respecta a Zeth simplemente sé quedo observando los acontecimientos.

–Tú también Zeth: Dijo Oz, viendo a su hijo sabiendo que él también tenía cosas que aclara aunque no con tanta desesperación como Neal. En respuesta Zeth simplemente asintió.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Neal y Zeth fueron a arreglar sus asuntos al despacho mientras Oz, Kagura, Shinomaru, Kaguya y Hayato estaban en una habitación en la primera planta esperado que todo termine mientras tomaban algo de té.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En el estudio de Sesshomaru)**

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a decir algo. Y esta situación estaba haciendo que Zeth perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía, porque lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar e ir donde su padre y regresar todos a casa porque de seguro victoria estaría preocupada por todos.

–Esto me está alterando los nervios, ¿podríamos acabar con esto para volver con papá e irnos a casa?, ¡Por favor!: Dijo Zeth.

–Él, no es tu padre: Dijo con odio Sesshomaru, odio que estaba dirigido al pelirrubio.

–¿Ah, no? Pues, no sé cómo llaman vosotros los youkais a quien vela y lo protege a uno de desde el momento en que uno abre los ojos: Exclamo Zeth.

–Hermano, no vinimos a pelear: Regaño Neal. En respuesta Zeth simplemente giro el resto y se hizo el desentendido.

–Lamento en comportamiento de Zeth, él es un tantito impulsivo y poco paciente, siempre dice lo que piensa sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás: Agrego Neal. En tanto Sesshomaru solo asintió ante las palabras de Neal y empezaba a sopesar la oportunidad que tenía delante porque según escucho del propio Oz, Kagome nunca le dijo que lo amaba eso quería decir que él aún estaba en su corazón y tenía entre manos una enorme oportunidad de oro que sin querer el propio Oz había propiciado.

En tanto la pobre Kagome estaba ahogándose de los nervios por la situación tan desesperante; sus hijos estaban sentados a cada lado de ella y tenía en frente a Sesshomaru aquel a quien entrego todo y el cual no supo valorar lo que entrego… se supone que por todo lo que hizo debería odiarlo pero parecía que su necio corazón no recordaba nada de eso.

–Sería bueno que empezaron desde nos quedamos: Sugirió Neal. Sesshomaru asintió mientras miraba detenidamente a Kagome. A su vez Yako también estaba al pendiente de las palabras de Sesshomaru.

–Yo temía ser el reflejo de mi padre y acabar como el…: Revelo al fin el lord ante el silencio sepulcral de sus oyentes –y esa fue la razón por la que aleje de mí a la única persona a la cual he amado.

Sesshomaru acababa de revelar que la amaba, y ella sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. Cuanto hubiese deseado haber escuchado esa palabra antaño, "pero el hubiera solo es una palabra venenosa y no hace bien usarla", se recordó a si misma Kagome.

–Después de un par de meses de que te rompiera el corazón, yo fui a esa aldea pesquera a buscarte porque mi instinto me gritaba que algo no iba bien, pero al llegar solo me encontré con la sacerdotisa que ahora es la esposa de Hyorinmaru, ella me dijo que estabas en el templo de los hijos del sol a salvo… yo le creí por que no encontré la esencia de la mentira en sus palabras y creí que era mejor así… pero en todo este tiempo el remordimiento y la culpa no me han dejado y cada día me hacen ver el error que cometí al no tomarte como mi mujer y darte tu lugar frente a los lores cardinales, como lo hizo Hyorinmaru con su esposa.

Kagome estaba atónita ante toda el relato de Sesshomaru y analizándolo bien algunos puntos pudo comprender que él estuvo cuidando de ella en la travesía hacia la aldea de los pescadores, cuando decidió ser útil y olvidarse de él. Él estuvo cuidándola desde las sombras. Si no como sabría él que ella estaba en ese lugar.

–Durante todos estos años tuve que enterrar mis emociones y sentimientos por ti… pensando que era lo mejor para todos, pero cuando te vi con Ozwald todos esos sentimientos surgieron y no soporto la idea de que estés a lado de él: Concluyo de relatar Sesshomaru ante la mirada de sus hijos y Kagome que veía a los ojos del lord cardinal, en tanto Zeth y Neal se sentían un poco incomodos pues escuchar como un prácticamente desconocido se declara a tu madre es un poco chocante. Entonces Zeth al ver un poco de calma y paz en la mirada de Sesshomaru decidió hacer algo pues parecía que su madre estaba cayendo inconscientemente en las redes de Sesshomaru.

–Le tengo una pregunta lord yo-no-amaba-a-esa-humana-hasta-que-la-vi-con-otro, ahora que nos ha contado tan conmovedor relato ¿que se supone que planea hacer ahora?: Pregunto Zeth ante desaprobación de su hermano.

–Zeth, Neal podrían dejarnos a solas ¿por favor?: Pidió Kagome librando así a Sesshomaru de responder la pregunta del menor de los mellizos.

–Pero mamá…

–Claro que si mamá: Interrumpió Neal poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a su hermano fuera de la habitación, dejando a los adultos solos.

–Kagome yo…

–Responde la pregunta de Zeth, Sesshomaru ¿Qué se supone que planeas hacer ahora?: Pregunto ella viendo a los ojos.

–Corregir mis errores, te are mi dama del oeste como debió ser desde un principio: Sentencio Sesshomaru con una convicción indudable.

–Aun después de tantos años y después de todo lo sucedido parece que tú no has aprendido nada Sesshomaru, aun sigues pensando que el mundo gira en torno a tus órdenes y deseos… dime una cosa Sesshomaru ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría ser tu dama del oeste?: Pregunto Kagome con una frialdad inusual en ella, acción que sorprendió a Sesshomaru pues en su mente conservaba la jovial y enérgica imagen de una Kagome muy diferente a la que tenía en frente.

–¡Tú no amas a Ozwald! y por lo que se, las emociones lo son todo para los humanos.

–Y crees que por ese hecho yo debería correr a tus brazos y aceptar ser la dama del oeste, pero que ideas más ridícula: Suspiro ella –Además no deberías mal interpretar las cosas, puede que aún no ame por completo a Oz, pero él con su esfuerzo y dedicación está ganándose mi corazón y tú recuerdo empieces a caer en el olvido.

–¡Mientes!: Increpo Sesshomaru ante la declaración de Kagome, ella lo estaba olvidando su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad y todo por culpa de Ozwald.

–¡No miento Sesshomaru!, cuando más te necesite no estuviste, pero en cambio él si… Tres meses y medio después de empezar mis estudios con Shiranui mi cuerpo se debilito y corría, no, no corría iba abortar a mis hijos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo… solo tú podías salvarlos, pero no estabas hay conmigo… no sabes cuánto roge entre lágrimas que aparecieras y salvaras a nuestros hijos, pero eso no paso. No imaginas la desesperación que tuve que vivir al saber que perdería a mis hijos, ¡jamás serias capaz de entenderlo!: Conto Kagome entre lágrimas y reviviendo el dolor de esos horrendos días.

–Y fue cuando él apareció y te brindo la oportunidad de salvarlos, pero a cambio de algo ¿no es así?: Pregunto Sesshomaru que después de haber escuchado el relato de Kagome, se sintió culpable por no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesito y también llego a la conclusión de que Oz se había aprovechado de las circunstancias y lo que Kagome realmente sentía por el rubio era agradecimiento y la obligación de quedarse a su lado por haber salvado a sus hijos.

–¡Te equivocas Sesshomaru!, yo le ofrecí mi vida a cambio de salvar a mis hijos y si tuviera que volverlo a hacer ¡lo haría!: Exclamo con voz firme ella.

–Aun sigues siendo muy ingenua Kagome: Suspiro él –él solo espero la oportunidad adecua y actuó, es lo único que sabe hacer. Por otro lado él es la causa principal por la que mis hijos no llevan mis rasgos: Susurro esto último para él, pero Kagome lo escucho.

–él tuvo que reemplazar tu esencia con la suya para que se más fácil salvar a los niños… ¿Quieres saber cómo?: Sesshomaru literalmente estaba en shock pues él sabía lo que había que hacer para suministrarle energía a los niños cuando aún estaban en el vientre de la madre.

–Sabes una cosa él es muy bueno en la cama, de hecho es mejor que tú: Dijo Kagome en un tono de voz muy sensual y mientras tocaba con sus dedos sus labios de una forma muy sugerente. Este golpe que se consideraría bajo para cualquier hombre sumado al inocente acto de Kagome, terminaron de romper la paciencia de Sesshomaru que en un parpadeó, él se levantó de su sitio y jalo a Kagome del suyo y la aprisiono contra su fornido cuerpo y luego con voz ronca dijo.

–¡No te atrevas a repetir lo que dijiste Kagome, yo te hice mujer, yo te enseñe el placer de la carne y me perteneces, eres mía Kagome y de nadie más!: Acto seguido él la envolvió en un beso violento y cargado de emociones. Por otro lado Kagome no podía reaccionar se sentía atrapada por la creciente excitación que le producida los celos de Sesshomaru y el beso de él, pero justo cuando empezaba a perderse en ese mar de emociones prohibidas, la imagen de su feliz familia cruzo fugazmente por su mente, esto le dio el valor para alejarlo con una descarga de energía purificadora aunque solo fueron unos 2 metros. Aun jadeando y con los labios algo hinchados y las mejillas rojas cual fuego, y con toda la dignidad que aun tenia intacta se pasó la manda de su Kimono e hizo el ademan de limpiar sus labios y dijo.

–Escúcheme bien, no soy una de las prostitutas con las cuales está acostumbrado a tratar y las cuales abren las piernas cuando usted quieres, yo soy la orgullosa esposa de Ozwald ¿Me entendió bien lord Sesshomaru?: Dicho esto ella se dirigió hacia la puesta dispuesta a irse, pero fue detenida por Sesshomaru que no estaba para nada feliz.

–¡Suéltame!

–Todo esto es por él, no me aceptas por tu deuda con él ¿Verdad?, entonces solo tengo que deshacerme de él y ya no tendrás ninguna atadura con él: Exclamo él presionando el agarré.

–No te atrevas, Sesshomaru… no ahora que es human…: Intento callar Kagome, pero fue en vano acaba de literalmente entregar en bandeja de plata a Oz a un muy feliz Sesshomaru que ahora tenía una ligera sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su hermoso rostro.

–¿Así que ahora es humano?, um interesante aunque eso explicaría el cambio de color de sus ojos.

–¡Ni se te acurra Sesshomaru, sobre mi cadáver que lo dañes!: Empezó a luchar Kagome para liberase del agarre, estaba tan desespera en soltarse que se olvidó que podía usar su energía purificadora.

–Pasar sobre tu cadáver no será necesario: Dijo Sesshomaru, y acto seguido Kagome sintió un golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente, luego Sesshomaru la cargo y la acomodo en el sillón que antes ocupo –Solo serán necesarios un par de minutos para acabar con él, solo un par de minutos: Y dicho esto el salió por la ventana en busca del que consideraba un cadáver seguro.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Con Zeth y Neal)**

Tras el pedido de su madre los mellizos decidieron descender a la primera planta, o mejor dicho Neal arrastro a Zeth hasta la primera planta para que este no interviniera en la charla de los adultos. Y tras un largo silencio Zeth pregunto.

–¿Crees que fue una buena idea dejarlos solos?, no confió en ese sujeto.

–Ellos tienen asuntos pendientes que deben resolver, aparte estoy seguro que él no dañaría a mamá, se nota que la ama: Opino el mayor de los hermanos.

–¡Y ese es el problema!, ese sujeto esta tras nuestra madre y planea quitarse a papá ¿acaso no lo ves?: Exclamo Zeth.

–Vamos, no seas tan melodramático, él ya es un adulto hecho y derecho no creo que se preste a ese tipo de juegos infantiles: Opino Neal.

–No deberías confiar tanto en otros: Advirtió Zeth.

Pero antes que alguno dijera algo más un fuerte barullo se escuchó en el patio que estaba próximo a la habitación donde estaba su padre esperando, rápidamente los mellizos se dirigieron al lugar y al llegar se encontraron con una inaudita.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En el lugar del alborotó, algunos minutos antes de la llegada de los mellizos)**

Todos esperaban tranquilamente (casi todos), Oz sentía como sus piernas empezaban a calambres por estar tanto tiempo sentado sobre un cojín, así que para remediar esto decidió estirar las piernas y para ello decidió pasear por el jardín, tras un par minutos de placida caminata y después de haber sentido como los calambres desaparecían, vio como Hayato corría hacia él desenfundando su katana, pero antes de llegar hasta él vio como en látigo de color verde manda a volar a Hayato, y luego lo único que vio fue el azul cielo a su vez que sentía algo sumamente caliente se escurría por su cuello.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En el mismo lugar después de la llegada de los mellizos)**

El horror era evidente en las caras de los presentes, todos veían con horror como Sesshomaru había aparecido de la nada y había dejado fuera de combate a Hayato que ahora estaba inconsciente tirado a unos 8 metros de distancia de los hechos, pero la causa real del terror de todos era que Sesshomaru tenía las garras enterradas en el cuello de Oz mientras le inyectaba veneno.

Cuando los mellizos llegaron el horror se hiso evidente en ellos, tanto que por breves segundos ninguno supo que hacer, al pasar este momento de shock el primero en actuar fue Zeth que liberó sus alas y rápidamente intento atacar a Sesshomaru pero este lo esquivo y en el proceso soltó a Oz, Neal evito que su padre callera de golpe al suelo y a su vez un muy preocupado Zeth se acercaba para evaluar el estado de su padre y se arrodillaba a su lado al igual que sus hermano.

–¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ RESPONDE… SANTO CIELO… ¿NEAL?… PAPÁ NO RESPONDE, EL VENENO SE ESTÁ EXTENDIENDO!: Grito Zeth mientras arranca un pedazo de su blanca camisa y hacia un poco de presión sobre la hemorragia producida por las garras de Sesshomaru.

–No sobrevira: Sentención en tono lúgubre Neal el cual tenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

–¡ESTAS MINTIENDO NO ÉL ES EL SER MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGO COMO ESTO LO MATE!: Exclamo Zeth desesperado consiente que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas.

–En este momento nuestro padre es humano y si no lo mata la hemorragia lo ara el veneno: Explico Neal mientras se ponía de pie, pero aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

–¿Por qué lo hizo?: Pregunto el pequeño a Sesshomaru que miraba satisfecho su labor.

–Era necesario, ahora todo volverá a su cauce: Contesto simplemente Sesshomaru.

–Yo confié en usted, ¿Por qué traiciono mi confianza?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lastimo a mi padre?: Pregunto Neal al tiempo que de la nada hacía aparecer la Katana que su padre le había regalado y al empuñarla una ráfaga de energía inundo el lugar.

–Solo, recupero lo que es mío: Dijo Sesshomaru preparándose pues comprendió que las intenciones de Neal eran las de enfrentarlo y que nada lo frenaría hasta lograr su cometido.

–¡NADA DE LO QUE HAY EN MI FAMILIA, LE PERTENECE!: Exclamo Neal levantando la cabeza y mostrando la ira que recorría sus ojos que para sorpresa de los presentes ahora eran de color carmesí.

Neal rápidamente ataco a Sesshomaru al que sorprendió por su sorprendente velocidad, Neal se enfocaba en atacar adiestra y siniestra sin usar alguna estrategia pues estaba cegado por el dolor de la traición cometida por Sesshomaru, en tanto el mayor se enfocaba en esquivar los ataques de Neal y no tenía la intención de responder los ataques del pequeño.

Pero todo intento por dañar a Sesshomaru por parte de Neal se detuvo, cuando el menor de los mellizos grito desesperado.

–¡PAPÁ… NEAL LA RESPIRACIÓN DE PAPÁ SE ESTÁ CORTADO!: Grito con horror Zeth. Neal olvido el ataque a Sesshomaru y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba agonizando su padre.

–¡PADRE ¡NO!, RESISTE UN POCO MÁS!: Grito Neal desesperado por la situación. En tanto Sesshomaru cansado por la escena decidió acabar con el pelirrubio de una buena vez, así que con esa consigna se empezó a acercar a la víctima para acabar con lo poco de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo. Pero Neal al darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayor y justo cuando Sesshomaru preparaba sus garras ara acabar con Oz, Neal lo inmovilizo y ¿cómo lo hizo?, ni el mismo sabría explicar en ese momento, pero la forma en la que lo hizo era igual a la de OZ. Zeth rápidamente lo entendió, Neal acaba de despertar la herencia de su padre, el mayor de los mellizos heredo parte de los poderes de Oz y una idea se le cruzo por la mente a Zeth.

–¡NEAL, INTENTA SALVARLO, TÚ… TÚ PUEDES SOLO TU PUEDE HACERLO!.

–No sé cómo, yo…: Dijo nervioso Neal.

–Acabas de heredar los poderes de nuestro padre, solo debes deseas salvarlo y el resto lo ara tu instinto: Trato de convencer Zeth a su hermano que como última medida de acción y al no haber otra opción coloco sus manos cobre el pecho de Oz y empezó a introducir un poco de su energía en su cuerpo, luego una de sus manos la coloco sobre la garganta herida de Oz y vio como poco a poco el veneno que había ingresado al cuerpo de OZ empezaba a salir por las heridas de cuello del pelirrubio y empezaba a juntarse en la mano de Neal empezando a forma una pequeña esfera de puro veneno. Sesshomaru al ver que su mayor enemigo estaba siendo salvado intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de la invisible fuerza que lo tenía prisionero pero era en vano y empezó a poner más empeño en liberarse cuando vio como el color empezaba a regresar al rostro de Oz. Entonces el pelirrubio abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando su color natural de ojos y encontrándose con otro par de ojos del mismo tono carmesí que el suyo, luego sonrió ligeramente y dijo.

–Gracias por salvarme por segunda vez: Los felices niños no entendieron lo que quiso decir a sí que con un poco de esfuerzo lo explico –La primera fue cuando su madre y ustedes llegaron a mi vida y me salvaron de una eternidad llena de soledad y esta es la segunda vez que me salvan, mis amados hijos…

Momentos después Hayato despertó y fue a reunirse con los niños que ayudaban a ponerse de pie a un muy débil Oz que se había salvado por los pelos de una inminente muerte, Segundos después Kagome llego y corrió a abrazar a su esposo e hijos al verlos sanos y salvos.

Neal se disculpó con Shinomaru y Kaguya por todo lo sucedido y les prometió que cumpliría lo que había ofrecido, se convertiría en un buen hermano mayor para ellos. Y con estas palabras Neal y familia dejaron el catillo del oeste y se enrumbaron a su hogar momentáneo, pero eso sí, Kagura no perdió la oportunidad de maldecirlos. En tanto Sesshomaru se vio libre de moverse, cuando la familia de Oz y el pequeño Neal estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

En tanto Oz y compañía regresaban a casa después de un día de sucesos inesperados sin sospechar que algo muy importante se gestaba en la aldea…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Que tenga una buena semana y hasta el siguiente capítulo…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola bien venidos al capítulo 30 de la historia, ¡no, lo puedo creer! Honestamente no creí que llegaría tan lejos pues en un principio tenía proyectado escribir unos 20 capítulos como máximo, pero en fin…**

 **Pero antes que nada me gustaría hacer un anuncio importante, ¡nuestra historia está entrando en la fase final!, aunque no puedo precisar los capítulos restantes que nos sepan para el inevitable final, les aseguro que los capítulos que están por venir darán mucho que pensar y hablar.**

 **Por cierto, a los amantes de la pareja SesshomaXKagome les recomiendo la historia "el círculo de la muerte de la autora dominadaemoni", esta es una historia muy buena y los invito a leerla y por cierto cada vez se pone cada vez más interesante y para rematar esta entrado en la parte final así que no se lo pierdan XD.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 30: La unción de los inocentes: Primera parte.**

Cuando Oz aun débil por el veneno de Sesshomaru y el resto de sus acompañantes llegaran a la aldea, fueron recibidos por Hana quien desde hace rato los esperaba ansiosamente pues cierto suceso hacia escasos minutos acaban de ocurrir en la aldea. Y ese suceso era la llegada del rey Ikal Quetzalcóatl junto a Aokiji en un estado lamentable, Ikal estaba descansando en la casa de Kaede bojo el cuidado de la mujer mayor y su hermana Kikyo y Aokiji estaba descansando en la cabaña de Kagome bajo la vigilancia de Rin y Victoria. Oz ordeno a Neal, Zeth, Hana y Hayato ir donde estaba Aokiji en tanto él y Kagome irían donde Ikal.

 **(En la cabaña de Kaede)**

Cuando OZ y Kagome entraron en la cabaña Ikal apenas recobraba el conocimiento y tenía la mirada algo desorientada, Kaede y Kikyo lo ayudaron a sentarse pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas por todos lados.

–Ikal, ¿Qué sucedió?: Pregunto OZ al tiempo que él y su esposa se sentaban cerca del futon de Ikal.

–Lo perdimos todo… américa… mi reino, mi hogar y mi gente… desaparecieron todos en un parpadeo… ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo a defendernos: Murmuro Ikal fuera de sí mismo. Esta revelación causo asombro ante los presentes.

–¿Qué paso con Shiranui y su esposo?: Pregunto Kagome desesperada.

–Ellos… ellos cubrieron nuestra huida al ver que nada se podía hacer… me encomendaron cuidar a su hijo y ellos… ellos…: Ikal no pudo terminar por que estallo en llanto, pero Oz deseaba saber qué es lo que había ocurrido en realidad así que se acercó más a Ikal y coloco una mano sobre sus cabeza y se adentró en sus recuerdos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oz vio como el día en la capital del continente Americano que es México había empezado con calma y tranquilidad. A través de los ojos de Ikal vio como la familia del lord del sur disfrutaba del tranquilo día incluso vio las muestras de amor del lord del sur para con su esposa a quien ese día le había regalado un hermoso ramo de flores que el lord del sur había tenido osadía de hurtar del jardín de palacio. Pero todo se ensombreció cuando de la nada aparecieron mensajeros de los cuatro puntos cardinales con el mensaje de que sus distintas tierras habían sido atacadas y que los respectivos lores habían caído en batalla y que la amenaza se dirigía a la capital… pero cuando los mensajeros que dicho sea de paso están más muertos que vivos terminaron de dar sus mensajes, aparecieron cientos y cientos de esa criaturas apocalípticas que empezaron a atacar y arrasar todo a su paso ni siquiera les dieron tiempo de dar una alerta o tan siquiera defenderse. En medio del caos y la desesperación Hyorinmaru, Shiranui e Ikal juntos con otros tantos intentaron a serles frente a esas criaturas y así lograr que algunos llegarán a la puerta dimensional y se salvaran… pero fue en vano nadie consiguió llegar a la puerta y lo peor es que las criaturas se habían dado cuenta de la puerta y se dirigía a esta. Los tres adultos al percatarse de las intenciones de estas aberraciones y al ver que no llegarían a tiempo pues los tres estaban algo lejos vieron con sorpresa como el pequeño Aokiji peleaba fieramente para proteger la puerta, pero cuando parecía que el pequeño lograba mantener a raya a esa cosas vieron como mas criaturas se sumaban al ataque y como lastimaban al joven heredero. Hyorinmaru al ver esto fue consumido por la ira y tomo su verdadera forma para llegar rápidamente donde su hijo protegerlo, a la vez que era seguido por sus amada esposa e Ikal al cual consideraba un buen amigo y con el cual había entablado una buena relación de amistad en poco tiempo. Desgraciadamente para Hyorinmaru e Ikal quien también había tomado sus verdaderas formas para pelear, sus verdaderas formas los hacían blancos fáciles y después de 3 arduas horas de pelea y que ya todos se hubiesen quedado sin fuerzas los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión que no podían dejar que la puerta cayera en manos enemigas y para ello debía ser destruida, eso era seguro pero la pregunta era ¿Quién lo haría?, pues quien destruyera la puerta debería quedarse y morir en las garras del enemigo.

No hubo tiempo para más pues una horda de criaturas se aproximaba y lo último que escucho Ikal fue.

–Ikal, cuida a Aokiji: Entendió esto Ikal sabiendo que no había tiempo tomo a Aokiji y traspasaron la puerta ante el llanto y la lucha del pequeño que quería quedarse a lado de sus padre, y lo último que vio el niño e Ikal antes de que la puerta se cierre fue al lord del sur y su esposa tomados de la mano sonriéndoles a modo de despedida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oz salió de los recuerdos de Ikal y este lo vio y dijo.

–Debemos detener todo esto, no podemos permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano: Y luego Ikal se desmayó presa del cansancio.

–Oz, ¿Qué paso?, ¿de qué muertes estaba hablando?, ¡Oz!: Exigió saber Kagome con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–Debemos llamar a una reunión de emergencia: Simplemente dijo Oz mientras salía de la cabaña y dejaba a Ikal bajo el cuidado de Kaede. Luego de unos minutos reunió a todos; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin, Kohaku, Hayato, Neal, Zeth y Victoria todos ellos se reunieron cerca de donde se encontraba la gran puerta dimensional que creo Oz y les conto lo que vio en los recuerdo de Ikal y pidió a Miroku que comunicara los acontecimientos al sumo sacerdote del templo de los hijos del sol y también que debían reunirse a la brevedad posible, el lugar de la reunión seria donde estaba ahora a lado de la puerta dimensional, Kojaku iría con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha con Kyo Retsu y Hayato con Kobayashi Yatogami, en tanto los hijos de Oz; Neal y Zeth deberían volver a Europa y comunicar los hechos a los lores de Europa quienes debían contactarse con el restantes reyes. En tanto Victoria se quedaría para ayudar y cuidar a Aokiji. La reunión se llevaría al día siguiente para darles tiempo a los reyes para llegar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Al día siguiente en el lugar de la reunión)**

Kagome y Oz esperaban la llegada de los lores y los reyes restantes, Ikal al saber de esta reunión y en contra de las recomendaciones de Kaede decidió participar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Renji el sumo sacerdote, Kobayashi y Sesshomaru, luego Kyo y por últimos los reyes Liu Tong y el rey Fred Krause Blatter, una vez todos reunidos Oz conto todo con lujo de detalles y luego Ikal confirmo las palabras de Oz, al concluir el relato de los sucesos y al saberse que el continente americano estaba perdido el ambiente se volvió depresivo y algo tenso.

–Hasta que no acabemos con el enemigo el continente Americano está perdido: Dijo Fred Krause.

–Es una verdadera perdida la muerde de los lores del sur: Suspiro pesadamente Kobayashi pues vio crecer a Hyorinmaru.

–Pero afortunadamente su hijo está a salvo, aunque aún no despierta: Comento Oz.

–Y ¿entonces que se supone que aremos a partir de ahora?: Pregunto Kyo.

–Lo primero sería hacer los servicios fúnebres a los fallecidos, aunque claro en una forma simbólica pues no tenemos sus cuerpos y después creo que lo más recomendable seria presentar al joven heredero del lord Hyorinmaru como el siguiente lord del sur: Opino Renji.

–Es muy joven para sumir el cargo: Dijo Kyo.

–Puede ser, pero en ese caso debería contar con un tutor que lo aconseje a llevar las cosas hasta que esté preparado para asumir el cargo: Opino Kagome ganándose la atención de los presentes.

–Si ese es el caso, sería mejor que nosotros lo lores de mayor edad resolviéramos los asuntos de las tierras del sur: Propuso Kyo ante la evidente desaprobación del resto de reyes y lores. Pues consideran que las tierras del sur ya habían sufrido demasiado con la perdida de sus lores como para luego verse inmersos en un nuevo gobierno, y eso sin mencionar como estaría el joven heredero al enterarse que otros se harían cargo de sus tierras, las tierras de sus padres.

–Discrepo totalmente con usted lord Kyo, el joven Aokiji necesita hacerse cargo de los deberes con las tierras del sur no solo por derecho de sucesión sino también por la menoría de sus padre que murieron para protegerlo. Aunque también concuerdo con que él aun es joven y por ello necesita un tutor y creo conveniente que ese tutor sea Ikal: Dijo Oz.

–El rey Ikal es un extranjero en estas tierras, no creo convenientes que el deba convertir en el tutor de…: Kobayashi fue interrumpido por Renji.

–El que sea extranjero o no, no creo que venga mucho al caso después de todo si mal no recuerdo el último deseo de los padres del joven Aokiji fue que le rey Ikal cuidara de su hijo: Exclamo Renji ante la mirada cargada de odio de Kyo y Kobayashi.

–Tengo una gran deuda de honor con el lord Hyorinmaru y su esposa, mi único deseo al ya no tener que proteger, es cuidar y velar por su hijo: Dijo Ikal que después de mucho tiempo en silencio hablo.

Los presentes al escuchar estas palabras de aquel a quien se le había arrebatado todo cuanto conoció, decidieron que lo mejor por la estabilidad emocional de Aokiji era que fue nombrado el lord del sur pero bajo el cuidado de Ikal. Aparte se acordó que se haría un servicio funerario en las tierras del sur como último adiós a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida. Todo esto se llevaría acabo ni bien despertara el pequeño Aokiji pero aun así ya se tendrían todo listo para efectuar las respectivas ceremonias.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Una semana después)**

Aokiji lentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de su futon, se sentía débil y algo mareado, salió fuera de la cabaña la cual se le hacía desconocida. Cuando estuvo fuera vio a una pequeña de cabellera rubia haciendo una corona de flores, ella al verlo de pie se presero a ir donde estaba él.

–¡Aokiji. Que alegría que despertaras!, nos tenías muy preocupados: Dijo Victoria con real alegría en sus voz.

–¿Princesa victoria?: Dijo reconociendo a la pequeña que tenía delante, en respuesta ella simplemente le sonrió y entonces como si se tratase de un baldazo de agua fría el recuerdo de la muerte sus padre llego de repente, esa última mirada de sus padres llena de amor dirigida a él a modo de despedida... Y él no pudo más y callo de rodillas llorando de impotencia al no haber podido echo más y no poder haberlos salvado.

Victoria la ver el estado del joven hanyou se acercó a él y lo abraso consolándolo y dándole palaras de aliento, él se aferró a ella desesperado y lloro tanto que sintió que ya no le quedaban más lagrimas que derramar prometiéndose que esta sería el único y último momento donde daría rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Después de que él se desahogara Victoria le conto todo lo que los lores y reyes habían acordado. Él secándose las lágrimas se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Victoria para ayudarla a levantarse, después ambos buscaron a Oz pues Aokiji quería iniciar el servicio funerario en menoría de sus padres y también quería tomar el lugar que le correspondía como el nuevo lord del sur.

Esa misma tarde se llevó el servicio fúnebre simbólico en el templo de los hijos del sol y la ceremonia estuvo precedida por Renji, está de más decir que todos los reyes y lores asistieron. Una vez terminado el servicio se aprovechó que todos estaban reunidos y se procedió a designar a Aokiji como el nuevo lord del sur, bajo la tutela de Ikal. Aunque no todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo con esta medida, pues consideraban que un nacido hanyou no podría ser un adecuado lord cardinal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Hechos ocurridos en el trascurso de tres meses)**

A partir del día en el que a Aokiji le fuera adjudicado el título de lord del sur él e Ikal se trasladaron al palacio de las tierras del sur y empezaron a trabajar con los asuntos que había dejado pendiente su difunto padre. Pero pese a su ocupada rutina el joven lord era visitado constantemente por los hijos de Kagome y Oz con los cuales había entablado una amistad, en especial con la pequeña victoria con la cual era muy cercano.

En cuanto a la relación de Neal y sus dos medios hermanos, él les hacía visitas frecuentes pero en estas visitas era acompañado por Gladius para evitar malos ratos.

En lo que respecta a Kyo Retsu cuando se enteró que sus hijo había pasado a servir a Oz, no pudo evitar un gesto de indignación, pues diga lo que diga Hayato llevaba le legado de un sangre pura y ahora él era uno más de los lacayos de Ozwald. En tanto Kobayashi y Kyo mantenían vigilantes, esperando encontrar la menor falla en Oz para bajarle los humos.

Por otro lado Oz se había enfocado en supervisar personalmente las acciones de todos reinos así como idear nuevas medias de defensa en caso de un futuro ataque, este trabajo lo hacía viajar mucho tanto que había semanas enteras que no podía ir a casa y como Oz no podía hacerse cargo de los asuntos del reino Kagome volvió a su reino pero sango, Kikyo e incluso Rin la ayudaban en lo que necesitará.

Y de Sesshomaru se podría decir que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, para empezar después de que Kagome y familia se fueran, Kagura le reclamo su actuar y lo único que le causo fue un dolor de cabeza, en cuanto a sus hijos ellos estaban muy distantes con él. Pero lo que en verdad le atormentaba era el recuerdo del beso que le dio a Kagome el recuerdo de eso lo mantenía ansioso, anhelante de obtener más de ella que un simple beso y sabía que ella no le era indiferente porque en el momento que la había besado pudo percibir la excitación, eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido y aún quedaba algo que hacer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oz después de haber supervisado algunas cosas en el reino de Liu Tong aprovecho que por el momento estar libre y antes de volver a casa aprovecho y paso por la aldea de Kaede para ver cómo iban las cosas y de paso para ver si la puerta dimensional estaba funcionando adecuadamente. Después de coordinar un par de cosas con Inuyasha y Miroku decidió dar un paseo por el bosque para despejar un poco sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una figura femenina lo intercepto.

–Ha pasado algo de tiempo, desde la última vez que no vimos… Irasue: Saludo Oz.

–Para mí solo han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que te vi en la casa de mi hijo: Dijo ella, recordando cómo no interfirió ese día en las acciones de su hijo y como solo estuvo atenta observándolo todo desde las sombras y gracias a eso se pudo dar cuenta de lago sumamente importante –Debes estar sumamente feliz.

–Y ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?: Pregunto Oz como si no entendiera nada, pero sí que sabía a lo que Irasue se refería.

–Porque acabaste con la única opción de mi hijo de recuperar a su familia: Dijo ella.

–Honestamente no se a lo que te refieres Irasue: Dijo Oz usando el tono de voz de un niño a quien habían descubierto una travesura.

–Durante todos estos años sabiendo que no podrías obtener a Kagome te decidiste a enfocar en los niños al punto de hacer que Zeth confiara en ti ciegamente y irreversiblemente, y ahora lograste que Neal lo hiciera: Oz simplemente se quedó callado escuchando y sonriendo del más divertido por las palabras de Irasue –Aquel día tú le hiciste creer a mi hijo que tenía un oportunidad para recuperar a Kagome pero en realidad fue una trampa, tú de alguna manera sabias como iba acabar todo, como iba a reaccionar mi hijo arruinándolo todo y como con eso arruinarías la poca confianza que Neal le tenía. Dime OZ porque estas tan dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por Kagome una humana, ¿qué es lo que tiene?, ¿cómo para que tu haya invertido tatos años en ganarte a sus hijos?

–Si te lo explicara creo que no lo entenderías: Hablo finalmente Oz después de haber escuchado atentamente –Y de hecho tu hijo es fácil de leer, así que no fue tan difícil predecir como acabaría todo.

–¡Pusiste tu vida en peligro!, un momento ¿acaso contabas con que mi hijo te atacara y que Neal le enfrentara?

–Sip, y gracias a ello, Neal despertó su poder o mejor dicho parte de los poderes que yo le herede… yo gane Irasue y sería mejor que se lo dijeses a tu hijo, porque la próxima vez que se le ocurra poner una mano encima a mi mujer lo mato: Amenazo fieramente Oz, luego se dio la vuela dispuesto a irse a casa con sus nada mujer y sus hijos.

–En algún momento ella lo sabrá todo.

–Puede ser, pero cuando ese día llegue ella ya me amara: Dijo Oz para finalmente salir del lugar.

Una vez sola Irasue solo susurro al viento una advertencia a la nada.

–El corazón de una mejer es impredecible Ozwald, así que será mejor que no te sientas tan confiado…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No se preocupen que prometo publicar en el trascurso de la semana XD.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Saben para redactar cada capítulo y compenetrarme más con los personajes uso música de acuerdo a las escenas, y debo admitir que con capítulo este capítulo sentí mi corazoncito estrujarse, así que comprendo un poco lo que sienten. Y no se preocupen sus dudas pronto serán aclaradas y me gustaría aclara que no se dejen llevar por las escenas del momento, nada es lo que parece.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 31: La unción de los inocentes: Segunda parte.**

Tres meses después de aquel beso y la mente de Kagome a veces se perdía en el cálido recuerdo de los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos al igual que la sensación de tener su fornido cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, esas eran sensaciones que difícilmente se podía olvidar y por eso ahora en contra de todo su raciocinio y sabiendo que su esposo no volvería pronto, ella salió de su hogar y fue a las tierras del oeste, pero evito pasar por la aldea de Inuyasha y escondió su esencia para no ser detectada.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru movido por alguna fuerza extraña salió a caminar por sus tierras, porque necesitaba a despejar su mente y liberar un poco la tensión que cargaba desde su encuentro con Kagome… cuando de repente lo sintió, le inusual aroma de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta dónde provenía ese suculento aroma.

Cuando llego el aire se le escapó de los pulmones; hay sentada sobre un roca cerca de un pequeño lago estaba Kagome vestida con un kimono simple de color Azul con mariposas de color amarillo estaba contemplando apaciblemente el lago.

Él se concentró buscando un poco más, buscando otra presencia más pero para su fortuna no encontró nada, intencionalmente hizo un poco de ruido cuando avanzo para que ella lo notase. Cuando ella se alertó por el ruido y lo vio se levantó inmediatamente confrontándolo, él pudo notar como ella se tensaba de nervios y podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y como las mejillas de ella se ponían rojas, toda ella era un hermoso cuadro digno de contemplar. Pero él no se quedad atrás, él en su magnánima gloria de por si era perfecto en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

–¿Por qué?: Rompió él el silencio que se había formado.

–¡Por qué no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, porque por culpa de aquel beso me siento confundida!: Contesto ella –¿Porque una vez más remeciste mi mundo Sesshomaru?

Él se acercó a ella y la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos y ella simplemente se dejó hacer, después de todo ya había sucumbido ante ese infame demonio. El no perdió más tiempo y la beso, él volvió a disfrutar de esos labios que tanto había anhelado, Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho porque creyó que le había ganado a Oz porque Kagome lo prefirió a él, y la clara muestra de ello era que Kagome estaba hay con él.

Sin perder tiempo Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome y la cargo estilo princesa y la llevó hasta una cueva, que por fuera tenía un aspecto algo lúgubre pero por dentro era todo un pequeño paraíso, hasta tenía una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina y también había una especie de tragaluz que le daba un tono de otro mundo a ese lugar.

Él se quitó su gran estola y la coloco en el suelo justo a unos metros del lago, a la estola le siguió su armadura hasta que solo quedo con la parte inferior de su vestimenta, Kagome simplemente lo vio embelesada, intoxicada por la lujuria que recorría su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabra alguna Kagome se quitó su kimono quedando solo con una ropa interior de color blanco y los pechos desnudos. Sin esperar más Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre esas dos hermosas tentaciones; las acaricio, las lamio y degusto como había soñado, luego llevó una mano hacia la intimad de ella y empezó a jugar por sobre la tela con el clítoris de ella frotándolo y cuando ya se había aburrido de sentir la tela húmeda, él con sus garras las destrozo y todo esto ante los gemidos de Kagome que solo vivía las emociones del momento sin importarle nada más, después de todo no había lugar para arrepentimientos… al menos no por el momento.

Luego el la tumbo sobre su estola y habiendo desecho del resto de su ropa y sin previo aviso la penetro salvajemente, empezando luego un vaivén de errático por parte de ambos que lo único que hacían era gemir y contemplarse el una al otro, mientras llenaban el lugar de gemidos y jadeos de éxtasis, el sin poder más y ya habiendo esperado tantos años por esta situación él se liberó en el cuerpo de ella, al igual que ella que llegaba a la cumbre del placer. Jadeantes y satisfechos continuaron con su danza prohibida pues ninguno tenía suficiente, él se dedicó a tomar a Kagome de múltiples formas y hacerle sentir que nunca más la dejaría ir de sus lado, hicieron el amor hasta que ya no pudieron más y ambos cayeron rendidos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pero…

Kagome después de un par de horas de descanso se despertó desnuda y a su lado pudo divisar el cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru que aun descansaba… y el horror se hizo presente en ella al darse cuenta de la terrible traición que acaba de cometer en contra de sus hijos y del hombre que…

Inmediatamente Kagome se vistió y sin hacer ruido alguno y tras comprobar que Sesshomaru seguía profundamente dormido salió de la cueva y se percató que era muy de noche pero sin importarle esto busco un lago que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca y se bañó, se sentía una sucia traidora, tallo su piel hasta que se lastimo y sin importarle nada rápidamente se volvió a vestir y se fue a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para ir a casa y rogando porque Oz no estuviese porque ella sabía que no podría confrontarlo después de lo que hizo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Kagome traspaso la puerta dimensional y luego se dirigiera a su recamara en el pabellón real, ella noto que no habían nadie, porque no se topó con ningún sirviente mientras cruzaba el pabellón real, ella creyó que era porque era muy de noche. Para su tranquilidad cuando llego hasta su recamara la cual compartía con Oz, vio que no había ninguna luz prendida lo cual significaba que él no había llegado. Kagome entro en su cuarto y ya no fue a ver a sus hijos porque creía que los estaría molestando en vano. Algo tranquila serró la puerta de su alcoba.

–¿Dónde estabas?: La pregunta la hizo una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente. Congelada del miedo ella se giró y lo vio sentado en un sillón individual y tenía en su mano derecha una copa de lo que parecía se Whisky.

–Contesta Kagome ¿Dónde estabas?: Pregunto él, Kagome distinguió en su voz ira.

–Yo no… estaba en ningún lado…: Contesto apenas porque estaba terrada, podia ver las llamas de la ira reflejadas en la mirada carmesí de él y eso le dio miedo tanto que se pegó a la puerta que está detrás de ella.

–Y de ningún lado vienes con el cabello húmedo… ¡Vamos Kagome, no me tomes por estúpido!: Grito iracundo el pelirrubio, él se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hasta ella, luego le abrió bruscamente el kimono y pudo ver como el cuerpo de ella estaba marcado con rasguños y mordidas. Él rápidamente se apartó de ella viendo con dolor y asco reflejados en sus ojos.

Kagome abatida por la vergüenza se cubrió después de que él se alejara de ella.

–Oz, déjeme que te explique… por favor, esto no es lo que tú piensas…: intento decir Kagome pero fue callada por los gritos de él.

–¡¿Y QUE SE SUPONE ES SIGNIFICA QUE ES?, TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL… PORQUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE HIZO, DESPUÉS DE QUE TE TRATO COMO BASURA… VAS Y TE REVUELCAS CON ÉL… ¿POR QUÉ?... YO TE LO DI TODO, EL MUNDO, VIDA ETERNA Y MI CORAZÓN ¿POR QUÉ AHORA ME TRAICIONAS DE ESTA MANERA?!: Grito Oz mientras agarro el vaso que tenía antes y lo arrojaba, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos. El dolor que sentía OZ era tanto que no podía contener las lágrimas que ahora estaban surcando su rostro.

–Por favor Oz…: Intento decir ella entre lágrimas mientras se acercaba a él.

–¡Nada de por favor, Kagome… lo elegiste a él atente a las consecuencias!: Dijo el mientras se limpiaba las traicioneras lagrimas que surcaba su rostro –QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA AHORA.

–¡¿QUÉ?, NO, NO ME IRÉ!: Exclamó ella. Él furioso se acercó hasta ella y la tomo por un brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación pasando por el pasillo hasta legar fuera del pabellón, mientras ella gritaba que la suelte y que la perdonara, pero él hacia oídos sordos a sus quejidos y suplicas, al llegar al jardín él la lanzo al suelo.

–¡LARGO NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ, VETE CON ÉL!, ¡AH, PERO ESO SÍ, MIS HIJOS SE QUEDAN CONMIGO Y OBVIAMENTE ESO INCLUYE A NEAL Y ZETH!

–¡NO, PUEDES ALEJARME DE MIS HIJOS, OZ POR FAVOR… SÉ QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME APARTES DE MIS HIJOS TE LO SUPLICO… YO TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER!: Suplico Kagome de rodillas y llorando como una magdalena.

–¡PUES CLARO QUE NO SUCEDERÁ, NO TE QUIERO MÁS AQUÍ… DESEO QUE DESAPAREZCAS!: Oz tomo a Kagome de ambos brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie y justo detrás de ella hizo aparecer una puerta la cual tenía como destino la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero esto ella no lo sabía. Él la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego dijo –¡OJALA Y NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, KAGOME!: Luego él la lanzo dentro de la puerta y esta desapareció y ya no pudiéndose contener más Oz cayo de rodillas presa del terrible dolor y sufrimiento del cual solo las rosas del jardín eran testigos.

Después de hablar con Irasue Oz regreso a casa deseoso de ver a su esposa, pero solo se encontró con los niños que estaban bajo el cuidado de Sebastián y Laila e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal pues Kagome nunca dejaba a sus hijos solos y fue así que gracias a sus poderes y usando un espejo pudo ver el momento exacto que Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban y besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Eso fue suficiente para él y término por romper el vendito espejo, mando a sus hijos, Hana y su hermano con Bathory y dio la orden que todos los sirvientes desalojaran el pabellón real hasta nuevo aviso, y después de eso él se dispuso a esperar a Kagome.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente Oz se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana y sin saber, cómo había llegado exactamente a su habitación la cual dicho sea de paso estaba completamente destruida, esta escena le recordó todo lo que había pasado con Kagome la noche anterior y nuevamente el dolor se instauro en su pecho. Pero esto duro hasta que alguien llamo insistentemente a la puerta, él cansado de escuchar el molesto sonido él dijo un seco, pase rápidamente Sebastián entró en la destruida habitación.

–¡Acaso no dije que no me molestaran!: Casi grito el pelirrubio que se levantaba del sillón en el cual había pasado la noche. Rápidamente Sebastián se inclinó ante su rey y dijo

–Lamento importunarlo pero, tengo noticias de suma importancia… hubo un nuevo ataque anoche en la madrugada.

–Como si mi importara, déjame adivinar fue en el los territorios de Liu Tong ¿verdad?: Pregunto sin darle importancia al asunto.

–No señor fue en Japón… para ser precisos en las tierras del lord del oeste... y tenemos entendido que la aldea de sus aliados también fue uno de los puntos atacados, pero lamentablemente las fuerzas de defensa se concentraron en otros puntos más afectados…

La respiración de Oz se cortó de improviso cuando escucho que el lugar al cual había enviado a Kagome había sido atacado y nadie había ido a ayudarles. Sin importarle que en ese preciso momento solo tuviese puesto un pantalón una camisa arrugada abrió una de sus portales y salió disparado hacia la aldea sin escuchar las palabras de Sebastián.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Aldea de la anciana Kaede)**

Cuando llego a la aldea lo primero que se supone debía comprobar que era la puerta (que a decir verdad está intacta y sin daño alguno) no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la aldea, y lo que vio, la casa que había compartido con su familia cuando se estuvieron hospedando en la aldea estaba… estaba intacta y a su al redor estaban las personas de la aldea todas y cada una de ellas sanas y salvas, pero lo más raro era que todos estaban rezando. Esto le helo el alma así que sin perder tiempo se adentró en la cabaña… y al hacerlo se sintió morir pues hay en la pequeña sala estaban Kaede, Kikyo, Sango y Rin rodeando el futon de Kagome que yacía inconsciente.

–¡Kagome!: Llamo él i se acercó rápidamente hasta ella. Las mujeres que estaban hay simplemente le dieron espacio afligido esposo.

–En la madrugada fuimos atacados por esas cosas, nos superaban en número pero justo cuando las cosas empezaron haberse mal ella apareció de la nada… de no haber sido por ella probablemente ninguno se habría salvado… pero en un descuido casi justo al final de la pelea y cuando ya pensamos que nos habíamos desecho de todas esa cosas uno de ellos la hirió: Conto Sango quien acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

–Hicimos lo que pudimos, su cuerpo está recuperado pero por alguna extraña razón ella aun no despierta: Dijo Kikyo.

–¿Dónde están los demás?: Pregunto secamente Oz.

–Ellos fueron a ayudar al palacio del oeste, porque fue el primer punto en ser atacado, ninguno imagino que nosotros también seriamos atacados: Exclamo Rin.

–Entiendo, gracias por cuidar de ella: y acto seguido Oz cargo a Kagome estilo princesa –Lamento tener que llevármela, pero deseo que entienda que su lugar esta con sus hijos y su gente: Dijo dispuesto a irse del lugar y cuando salió de la cabaña se encontró con el ultimo ser con el cual quería encontrarse.

–ELLA NO IRA A NINGÚN LADO: Exclamo Sesshomaru un tanto lastimado y con la armadura echa trisas.

Oz desea objetar y decir un par de cosas a lord del oeste pero la voz de Rin lo detuvo.

–La _condición_ de la señorita Kagome no es propicia para un viaje, mientras más descanse más rápido se recuperara: Fue la excusa que puso Rin.

–Ella descansara en mi palacio: Sentencio Sesshomaru, que a decir verdad estaba molesto por que cuando creyó que Kagome había vuelto al fin a su lado ella se había ido de regreso con Oz, eso lo hirió en lo más profundo… pero cuando escucho que ella había estado peleando protegiendo la aldea del hibrido literalmente corrió para verla.

–Está bien lord Sesshomaru, aprovecharemos para llamar a una reunión de emergencia: Dijo por último el pelirrubio mientras extendía sus majestuosas alas y toma vuelo rumbo al palacio del oeste.

Sesshomaru rápidamente le dio alcance. Cuando llegaron Oz vio como los cadáveres de esas criaturas estaban apiladas por todos lados y también como el palacio en si estaba intacto. Sesshomaru ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que acondicionaran una habitación para Kagome, el sirviente rápidamente los guio a una habitación que ya tenían lista. Oz acomodo a Kagome en una hermosa cama bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru que espera el momento de él se fuera, cosa que no paso por que él estaba literalmente pegado a ella. Y lo estuvo hasta que llego Sebastián que se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a la reina inconsciente.

Rápidamente Oz le ordeno llamar a una reunión de emergencia, la cual se llevaría acabo en el palacio de Sesshomaru, el cual no objeto. También mando a llamar a sus hijos. Cuando los niños llegaron se abalanzaron sobre su madre, sumamente preocupados por su estado. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para Oz, los reyes y los restantes lores acudieron al llamado así que con el dolor de su corazón Oz tuvo que despegarse del lado de su mujer y familia, pues Zeth y Neal se habían negado a participar de la reunión aduciendo que querían estar con su madre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–¡ESTO SE VUELVE CADA VEZ PEOR!: Grito Kyo –Esas cosas nos estas atacando sin contemplación alguna y nosotros no asemos nada, ¿acaso debemos dejar que acaben con todos nosotros?

–Estoy de acuerdo, tal parecer que el sistema de protección que propusiste no está funcionado adecuadamente Ozwald: Comento venenosamente Fred.

En tanto Oz parecía como si en realidad no estuviere presente pues sus recuerdos lo atormentaban, se sentía culpable por el estado de Kagome creía que por su culpa ella no despertaba.

–Vaya, parecer que nuestro querido Ozwald está un tanto distraído el día de hoy o tal vez descubrió porque lo humanos son la peor escoria del mundo: Dijo entre risas Kyo. En ese momento Oz lo miro como buscando una respuesta en concreto.

–Vamos, vamos no se sienta tan mal Ozwald… después de todo todos los presenta ya saben qué tipo de mujer es su esposa y que sus hijos no…: El lord Kobayashi no pudo continuar pues fue callado por un puñetazo cortesía de Oz.

–NO TE ATREVAS A NÓMBRALOS: Grito Oz.

–¿CON QUE DERECHO SE ATRAE A GOLPEARME?, ACASO ES MI CULPA QUE SU MUJER SEA UNA ZORRA QUE SE METE CON TODO EL MUNDO: Exclamó Kobayashi mientras se levantaba.

–TE DIJE QUE NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA: Grito nuevamente OZ dispuesto a atacar a Kobayashi pero fue detenido por una repentina risa que salió de dios sabe dónde. Y hay en medio de la reunión aprecio un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y de ojos color verde, hermoso ante los ojos que lo viese y lo que más sorprendió a todos los presentes fue ver que tenía dos hermosas alas de un blanco puro que dolía con solo mirar.

–¿De cuándo acá eres tan protector? Her-ma-no: Pregunto el ser alado con mofa a Oz.

–Miguel: Escupió con desprecio el nombre del intruso el cual lo vio de lo más divertido.

–El mismo que viste y calza, querido hermano: Comento él Cataño ignorando a todos menos al pelirrubio.

–Se podría saber que asuntos te traen a la tierra de los mortales?, digo que podría ser tan importante como para que tú, un arcángel venga: Indago Oz ante la confusión de los presentes.

–Nuestro padre en un arranque de compasión, me encargo decir que tus esfuerzos son inútiles… esta tierra está condenada: Sentenció el arcángel.

–¿Un momento que significa lo que acaba de decir?: Pregunto Fred un tanto desesperado al escuchar que ya no tenían salvación.

–Significa que deberían prepararse para el fin de este mundo, mí estimado mortal: Comento miguel como si estuviera halando del clima.

–ESO, NO PUEDE SER: Agrego Aokiji.

–¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL MUNDO SE ACABE ASÍ COMO ASÍ?: Pregunto Ikal.

–Bueno eso deberían preguntárselo a él: Dijo apuntando a Oz –Baya sí que eres malo, no deberes esconderle información a tus supuestos aliados.

–¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MIGUEL!: Exclamo furioso Oz a punto de perder la paciencia.

–No lo hare sabes, ya todos estamos cansados de todas tus negligencias: Suspiro el arcángel –Acaso no estás cansado de todo esto, cada vez es igual, una y otra vez el mismo final…

–¡EXPLÍCATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!: Exigió sin más Sesshomaru desesperado por la situación y por las conjeturas a las cuales su cabeza estaba legando.

–Ustedes los mortales sí que son poco pacientes: Se quejó el arcángel –Mi hermano o mejor dicho antiguo hermano ha estado manipulando constantemente el tiempo y espació y es esa la razón por la cual este mundo entro en caos y su destrucción es inminente. Después de todo él se niega que por más que intente tanto el resultado siempre será el mismo.

–¡TE EQUIVOCAS ESTA VEZ NO SERÁ IGUAL!, YO SÉ QUE ESTA VEZ NO SERÁ IGUAL: Grito Oz ante la sorpresa de los presentes que era la primera vez que lo veían desesperado.

–Eres demasiado obstinado como para admitir que volviste a fallar, ¿acaso no eres capaz de reconocer a los "acólitos de la destrucción" que tú mismo creaste?...

–Yo…no los recuerdos: Contesto Oz temblando un poco. Entonces Miquel rápidamente se acercó a él y coloco una mano sobre su frente y luego dijo.

–Esta vez compartiste tu vida con ella, eso te ha debilitado al punto de olvidar algunas cosas. Ya deja todo esto, este mundo será destruido… ¿Cuántas veces estas dispuesto a verla morir ¡?: Pregunto Miguel.

–¡ESTA VEZ ES DIFERENTE… YO LO SÉ, ESTA VEZ DURO MUCHO MÁS QUE LAS ANTERIORES!: Exclamo Oz.

–¡ESTA VEZ FUERON 10 AÑOS, PERO A CAMBIO DE LA VIDA DE MILES!: Exclamo furioso esta vez Miguel.

–¡Tú nunca lo entenderías… yo la amo!: Confeso Oz rompiendo en llanto.

–Sí, tanto la amas como profesar deberías parar, ¿o tal vez verla morir una y otra vez no es suficiente para ti?... Eres tan terco como como una mula Lucifer, como último favor te diré que queda poco para el final… pero tranquilos este punto del mundo será el ulmo en ser destruido: y antes de desaparecer Miguel les mostro a todos una imagen donde se apreciaba el ataque a los reinos de Asia y Oceanía, rápidamente ambos reyes salieron a socorrer sus tierras en tanto los demás no sabían que hacer ante la revelación de ese ser alado.

–¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA OZWALD Y TOPO POR UNA MUJER HUMANA!: Increpo molesto Kyo que empezaba a acercarse a rubio, pero de la nada fue lanzado por una fuerza misteriosa. Obviamente el responsable fue Oz.

–Necesito hablar con el lord Sesshomaru, salgan todos: Al ver que nadie se movía, liberan su poder haciendo que el ambiente se volviera pesado y luego volvió a decir –¡HE DICHO QUE SALGAN TODOS!

Literalmente todos salieron huyendo después de la última orden de Oz. Cuando Sesshomaru y Oz se quedaron solo el pelirrubio se sentó sobre el piso mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, el pobre tenía un aspecto tan derrotado que daba pena verlo.

Y entonces empezó a recordar el día que la conoció aquella por la cual distorsiono el tiempo el espacio… Kagome.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Flash back)**

Cansado de reinar en el inframundo, Lucifer decido darse un tiempo de relativa paz y dejando su trono se fue a jugar con la humanidad, gracias a su poder pudo viajar por las diferentes etapas del tiempo y espacio. Y aprovechando un poco su poder les susurro ciertos secretos a humanos que harían una diferencia en el mundo, sembró plagas y arrasó con la vida de miles de humanos tan solo sembrando ideas radicales en algunos, Lucifer se sentaba cual niño capricho sobre un montículo de cadáveres cada vez que paraba en algún punto de la historia, después de todo para él era una sensación maravilloso e incomparable.

Pero un día cuando estaba usando una de sus portales para sembrar el caos y la destrucción en algún punto de la historia, fue atacado por Uriel, este aprovechando que Lucifer estaba un poco distraído lo ataco por la espalda y le encajo una daga e hizo que la estabilidad del portal se perdiera lanzándolos a ambos un destino desconocido para ambos, lo cual poco importo. Entonces ambos iniciaron una lucha encarnizado sobre el oscuro y lluvioso cielo. Pero como era de esperar Uriel tenía la ventaja pues Lucifer estaba herido, pero lo que Lucifer no sabía es que la daga que utilizo para herirlo estaba maldita y lo peor es que a un seguía en su espalda y esta le estaba drenando su energía. Uriel termino de asestarle un corte en el pecho con su espada y lo mando a las cercanías de un bosque cerca de un templo. Entonces Uriel creyendo que era suficiente y que de seguro Lucifer moriría producto de la daga la cual él no podría quitar, sumado al robo de energía por parte de la daga más la herida que acaba de producirles, él estaba completamente seguro que Lucifer moriría pronto y con ese pensamiento Uriel dejo ese lugar.

Después de todos los sucesos y sin saber cómo Lucifer abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la alegre mirada de una niña, a la cual intento matar haciendo uso de sus poderes pero como estaba demasiado débil no lo logro.

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–¿Sesshomaru Taisho, estaría dispuesto a corregir sus errores?: Pregunto Oz a un desconcertado Sesshomaru.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por leer…**


	33. Chapter 33 Omedeto Faby sama

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi primer review "Kagome de Taisho y dominadaemoni", gracias por el apoyo. Pero ese no quiera decir que me olvide los demás, un millón de gracias a todos por el apoyo a lo largo de estos meses de intrigas y desconciertos gracias a todos y todas.**

 **Pero recuerden que el fin es solo el inicio…**

 **Y sin más que decir les presento el último capítulo de estúpida ingenuidad, que lo disfruten.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 32: Redención.**

Kagome sumida en la inconciencia se vio sumergida en su subconsciente recordando algo hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado, algo muy importante o mejor dicho a alguien muy importante.

 **(Flash back)**

Después de que sus padres y abuelo salieran a una reunión que unos amigos de sus padres habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar que un nuevo integrante para la familia Higurashi llegaba, ella se había quedado en casa. Pese a que ya era de madrugada un ruido extraño la despertó, y como ella se consideraba una niña valiente con escoba en mano se dispuso a averiguar el origen de la bulla que venía de la bodega de su casa. Cuando llego hasta la bodega vio la puerta abierta, cautelosamente entro dentro de la bodega y vio un bulto tirado en el suelo y como una sustancia de color rojo salía de una herida que tenía en la espalda. Luego de una breve inspección vio como un puñal era la causa de la mancha roja. Kagome cargada de valor se acercó a ese hombre y tomo el puñal del mango y lo extrajo de la espalda del "hombre", él ni siquiera se movió, luego lo tapo con unas mantas que habían guardas y se acomodó en un rincón a esperar que ese extraño despertase.

Al día siguiente y aun algo adormilada vio como el bulto se movía un poco, ella rápidamente se acercó a él y vio el precisó momento en el que él abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días, menos mal que despertaste, sabes estaba muy preocupada por ti: Exclamó muy contenta Kagome. En cambio el solo la vio con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Debes tener hambre, iré atraerte algo, no te muevas: y dicho esto la pequeña salió corriendo. Para su buena suerte su familia ya estaba sentada a la mesa y como era sábado no había que ir a la escuela así que podría cuidar de la persona que estaba en la bodega. Después de comer algo Kagome rápidamente se vistió y salió con algo de comer para su amigo (según ella)

–Lamento haber tardado, es que mi mama insistió en que debía desayunar, pero aquí tienes tu desayuno: Dijo La pequeña al tiempo que ponía al frente del hombre que ahora estaba sentado, una bandeja con jugo de naranja y algunos emparedados. Él simplemente la vio de una manera rara que asustó a Kagome pero no le hizo nada.

–Esto… ¿tienes nombre?, ¿Por qué no comes?, ¿no te gusta lo que te traje?: Empezó a desesperar Kagome con sus preguntas a Lucifer.

–Podrías callarte de una buena vez humana: Siseó él.

–Tengo un nombre y es Kagome: Contesto molesta la peque niña.

–¿Por qué estabas lastimado y tenías esto clavado en tu espalda?: Pregunto agarrando el puñal que Uriel para la sorpresa de Lucifer –¿Acaso eres malo?

–¿Cómo lo sacarte?: Preguntó sorprendido él pues ese puñal, solo podía ser manipulado por seres puros como los ángeles, ¿acaso esa niña delante de él tenía una esencia similar a la de un ángel?... talvez solo se debía a que a un era una niña y por consiguiente a un no había sido corrompida por la malicia humana, pero eso pasaría con el tiempo… _después de todo todos los humanos acaban igual de corruptos_.

–Solo lo saque: contesto inocentemente la pequeña.

–Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?: Volvió a indagar la pequeña.

–Lucifer: contesto finalmente él y todo con el fin de que ella se callara.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho en los siguientes días, solo que cada tarde ella le llevaba el postre que su mama le servía. Sus padres y abuelo pensaron que la pequeña estaba cuidando de algún animal herido así que la dejaron pensar que ellos no sabían nada y habían decidió esperar hasta que ella le cuente sobre "el animal" que tenía en la bodega. Incluso le ayudaban indirectamente preparando algo de comida de más.

Lucifer le estaba costado un poco recuperare y esto era porque el puñal de Uriel casi le drena toda su energía. Kagome había notado que Lucifer empezaba tratarla un tanto bien en especial siempre que traía un postre para él, e incluso una vez sonrió, haciendo que su pequeño corazoncito se agitara.

–Lucifer, ¿cuando estés mejor te iras?: Pregunto ella después de casi un mes de convivencia y cuidados por parte de ella. Kagome se había encariñado mucho con él al punto de…

–Supongo que si…: Dijo el él.

–Y ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?, mira que si te quedas te prometo que todos los días te traeré ese pastel de chocolate y castañas que tanto te gusta, ¡por favor!: Suplico Kagome sujetando una de las manos del pelirrubio y poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado.

–No te rendirás hasta que te diga que me quedare ¿verdad?: Dijo él que ya de por si había caído en el chantaje emocional de ella luego suspiro y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola dijo –Te prometo que me quedare a tu lado para siempre… pero eso si, más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato.

Luego de eso pasaron 2 semanas más y las cosas mejoraban cada día Kagome y Lucifer se llevaban mejor, incluso ambos festejaron el día del nacimiento del hermano menor de ella, en realidad para ambos fue un día muy especial ya que lucifer ya estaba mejor y podía salir fuera de la bodega pero siempre era cuidadoso y no se dejaba ver por nadie.

Pero el sol no siempre brilla todos los días y a las pocas semanas que Souta naciera su padre murió en un accidente de tráfico, ese día cuando se enteró corrió lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a Lucifer porque necesitaba verlo con desesperación pero… no lo encontró, solo estaba la bodega vacía. Ese día ella lloro a más no poder; por la pérdida de su padre, por el dolor de su madre y abuelo, y por qué él se había ido en el momento en el más lo necesitaba.

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cuándo más te necesitaba?: Pregunto a la nada Kagome sollozando mientras despertaba de ese sueño… no mejor dicho recuerdo.

–Porque si se hubiese quedado, Uriel hubiera tomado a tu familia y a ti como renes con la finalidad de matar a Lucifer: conto un ser que estas arrodillado cerca de ella, y noto que estaba sola en una habitación que no conocía (sus hijos se fueron a comer algo, bajo la insistencia de Hana).

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy Miguel, un arcángel y he venido a echarte una mano, sabes todos allá arriba sabemos quién eres Kagome, pero debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un humano.

–¿Porque, no era capaz de recordarlo?, ¿Por qué olvide a mi primer amor?: Pregunto ella con los ojos llorosas y viendo a Miguel como si tuviera todas las respuestas juntas.

–Creo que fue porque él intento tantas veces de reunirse contigo que en algún punto del tiempo te borro sin querer ese recuerdo: Explico Miguel –Sabes una cosa, no tienes ni la menor ideal de las veces que devolvió el tiempo y visito distintos mundo paralelos solo con la finalidad de estar contigo… de echo hasta cierto punto fue triste de ver. Cada vez que lo intentaba cambiaba cada variable, mataba o salvaba gente para que hicieran una distinta posibilidad en su intento y por ultimo llego hasta este nuevo intento donde descubrió que salvando la vida de tus bebes tendría una oportunidad o al menos eso creyó porque al igual que sus anteriores intentos este mundo también perecerá por las continuas manipulaciones que el hizo en el espacio y tiempo, pero debo admitir que esta vez él fue feliz por algo más de tiempo… y con cada intento nuevo él se daña mucho, pues con cada nuevo intento nace el dolor de un nuevo dolor al perderte.

–Él lo hizo todo por mí…: Sollozo Kagome al comprender al fin los sacrificios por los que Oz tuvo que pasar por ella.

–Sí, nunca comprenderé lo que el siente por ti… Kagome pero si sé que por el inmenso amor que siente por ti él está al punto de cometer una estupidez más: Explico Miguel –Él le pedirá a ese mortal llamado Sesshomaru que evite qué se conozcan y con ello evitar el fin del mundo, pero Lucifer no parece recordar que esa opción ya la uso y el resultado es que; cuando envié a Sesshomaru al pasado, Lucifer terminará de matarlo y con ello borrara su existencia de esa línea del tiempo y por consiguiente tu nunca lo conocerás y nunca engendraran a sus primogénitos y por consiguiente al ser ellos clave fundamental de la estabilidad de la línea del tiempo ya te imaginaras que esa línea del tiempo desaparecerá.

–¡Entonces tengo que evitarlo!: Exclamo Kagome levantándose de golpe de la cama, pero fue detenida por Miguel.

–Espera un momento, evitar que haga eso no solucionaría nada… dime una cosa Kagome ¿deseas salvar a Oz de volver a repetir todo esto?: Pregunto firmemente el arcángel.

–Quiero liberarlo, pero no sé cómo: Dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza.

–Para romper todo este clico, el creador debe ser el que lo detenga, pero como sabemos Lucifer no lo haría, debes ser tú quien lo haga: Explico él.

–¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

–Él te dio parte de su poder, eso será suficiente: Luego él la vio seriamente –Pero para ello necesitarás…: Se acercó a susurrarle lo que tenía que hacer.

–…

–Lo hare: Dijo firmemente Kagome.

–Sabría que dirías eso Kagome: Luego él extendió un vestido de color blanco a Kagome y le dijo –Creo que necesitas un cambio de ropa.

–Gracias, Miguel por todo… por hacerme recordar: Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el hermoso vestido –Por cierto ¿Por qué se supone que ustedes son enemigos?, quiero decir él es el demonio y ustedes son ángeles.

–Se podría decir que a pesar de todo él es mi hermano mayor: Dijo por ultimo Miguel y luego desapareció dejando sola a Kagome. En tanto ella simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta y se empezó a cambiar de ropa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Con Oz y Sesshomaru)**

–¿Sesshomaru Taisho, estaría dispuesto a corregir sus errores?: Pregunto Oz a un desconcertado Sesshomaru.

–¡Explícate!: Ordeno Sesshomaru.

–Es simple lord Sesshomaru, te devolveré en el tiempo y tú evitaras que yo conozca a Kagome, esto hará que tú tengas una nueva oportunidad con ella… aunque eso signifique que mi hija no exista: Susurro con pesar la última frase. Después de estas palabras Oz se paró y abrió la puerta que significaría una oportunidad de redención para Sesshomaru que sin esperar más estuvo dispuesto a cruzarla… de no ser porque Kagome apareció de la nada y le propino a una cachetada que mando a Oz y a ella al suelo y también gracias a la distracción la puerta se cerró.

–¡OZ, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SOBRE LA VIDA DE MIS HIJOS!: Exclamo Kagome molestas mientras hacia el ademán de golpear al susodicho.

–¡KAGOME!: Oz se sorprendió de verla despierta y sobre el dándole de golpes –¡Detente por favor!: Exclamo separándola de él.

–¡KAGOME!: Rápidamente Sesshomaru la sujeto de los hombros y la separo del pelirrubio.

–¡LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ MÁS, OZ SO SE TE OCURRA DECIDIR SOBRE LA EXISTENCIA DE MIS HIJOS! Y ¡TÚ SESSHOMARU SUÉLTAME!: Dicho esto se liberó del agarre de Sesshomaru. Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos porque ella estaba que echaba humo –COMO TE ATREVES LUCIFER, PRIMERO ME DEJAS EN EL MOMENTO QUE MÁS TE NECESITABA Y AHORA TE ATREVES A DECIR SOBRE LA EXISTENCIA DE VICTORIA.

Oz estaba sorprendido pues el nombre de Lucifer ella solo lo utilizó cuando ambos se conocieron.

–Kagome, ¿tú lo recordaste?: Preguntó temeroso Oz de la respuesta que ella le fuese a dar.

–¡RECORDAR ¿QUÉ?, QUE MI PRIMER AMOR SE FUE DESPUÉS DE PROMETERME QUE SE QUEDARÍA A MI LADO PARA SIEMPRE, PUES SÍ, LO RECUERDO ¡Y NO ES GRACIAS A TI PRECISAMENTE!: Exclamo Kagome mientras hacia un puchero.

–¿Primer amor?: Oz estaba confundido, feliz… no sabría cómo explicar que sentía en ese momento. Incluso Sesshomaru estaba confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Es extraño de explicar, porque ni siquiera yo misma podría explicarlo, pero… yo amo a Sesshomaru: cuando dijo esto Sesshomaru sonrió de forma triunfal, pero no duraría mucho porque Kagome continua con la frase –Tanto como amo a Oz.

Ahora ambos estaban muy confundidos, ¿Cómo podía ser que ella amara a ambos?.

–No me miren con esa cara que yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo, lo único que sé es que me siento incompleta si alguno de ustedes no está, es como si los necesitará ambos para vivir: Explico ella ante el desconcierto de ambos hombres, pero todo acabo con la risa de Oz.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso Ozwald?: Pregunto Irritado Sesshomaru pues él no le veía el lado cómico a la situación. No había nada de divertido en saber que ella los amaba a los dos, era simplemente ridículo.

–Disculpa, es solo que… por más que lleve tantos milenios observando a los humanos nunca seré capaz de comprenderlos… el corazón humano es un verdadero misterio, pero lo que me hace realmente feliz en sí, es que al fin después de tanto esperar y de tanto intentar esta es la primera vez que me dices que me amas, aunque debo admitir que la situación es algo extrema: Dijo Oz recordando que prácticamente estaban a un par de pasos del apocalipsis.

–¡NO LO ACEPTO, DEBES ELEGIR!: Exigió Sesshomaru, después de todo él no era del tipo de hombres que comparten.

–ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO, PRIMERO HAY QUE EVITAR EL FIN DEL MUNDO: Exclamo Kagome.

–No, Sesshomaru tiene razón debes elegir… después de todo ambos somos hombres a los cuales no les gusta elegir: Apoyo Oz por primera vez en algo a Sesshomaru.

–¡AMBOS SON MUY DESESPERANTES!, pero está bien después de que todo esto termine yo… elegiré: Dijo Kagome solo con la intención de callarlos.

–Bueno de antemano te voy diciendo Sesshomaru que gane el mejor, ósea yo: Comento Oz causando una carcajada por parte de Kagome y la molestia de Sesshomaru.

Pero el apacible momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ikal que anunciaba que estaban bajo ataque, todos sabían que este era el final la última batalla.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rápidamente todos enfrentaron a la amenaza, que por alguna extraña razón se estaba concentra en la puerta dimensional que creo Oz, entonces la batalla se llevó en ese lugar. Sus hijos al verla se abalanzaron sobro ella llorando de la emoción, pero la reunión familiar tendría que esperar pues tenían trabajo que hacer.

En la contienda se encontraban todos los lores cardinales restantes y los distintos aliados a los cuales Kagome conoció en el transcurso del tiempo. Hayato, Hana, Aokiji, los lores Kyo, Kobayashi y sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos luchando codo con codo para proteger lo que más amaban. Todos peleaban para que esas criaturas no llegaran hasta la puerta, fue una ardua lucha incluso para sorpresa de todos, Oz y Sesshomaru se cubrían la espalda.

Pero todo se paralizo cuando vieron como Kagome estaba enfrente de la puerta dimensional y vieron como ella absorbió el poder de esta, lo siguiente que vieron fue que la puerta desapareció y como Kagome empezaba a flotar.

–¡KAGOME!: Llamo Oz desconcertado por las intenciones de Kagome –¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER?

–¡DESISTE DE LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉS INTENTANDO HACER KAGOME!: Exigió Sesshomaru.

–¡LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUEDO BEBO ACABAR CON TODO ESTO!: Exclamo Kagome –¡Deseo liberarte Oz, deseo que vivas para ser feliz y para ello yo debo acabar con esto!

–Kagome…

Acto seguido Kagome empezó a brillar con un blanco tan puro que era casi imposible de ver. En tanto Kagome recordó la charla que tuvo con Miguel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FLASH BACK)

–Para romper todo este clico, el creador debe ser el que lo detenga, pero como sabemos que Lucifer no lo haría, debes ser tú quien lo haga: Explico él.

–¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

–Él te dio parte de su poder, eso será suficiente: Luego él la vio seriamente –Pero para ello necesitarás usar la energía de la puerta, la tendrás que absorber y fusionarla con la tuya y luego deberás liberarla. Sabes una cosa los "acólitos de la destrucción" en realidad son fragmentos de almas en pena que buscan algo con que llenar el vacío de sus existencias tan lamentables…

–Ellos buscan amor: Susurro ella. El sonrió al ver que ella había comprendido.

–Kagome, ellos buscan el amor que les fue negado…

–Al pedir que fusiones tu poder con el poder de la puerta y luego liberarla, lo que pasara es que tu alma se fragmentará y de esa manera serás capaz de llegar a ellos… al pasar eso tu existencia desaparecerá por completo… incluso no serás capaz de reencárnate, pues tu esencia en si será borrada del ciclo de la reencarnación… ni siquiera nuestro padre podrá traerte de vuelta…

–Yo lo hare: Dijo firmemente Kagome.

–Incluso después de que te conté todo esto planeas hacerlo: Dijo sorprendido Miguel por la firme repuesta de Kagome.

–Todos ellos ya han sacrificado mucho en especial Oz, creo que es mi turno de hacerlo…

–Lo hare.

–Sabía que dirías eso…

 **(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

–No mentí cuando les dije que los amaba a ambos: Dijo ella viendo a los dos hombres –Fui muy feliz durante todos estos años, gracias a todos por haber formado una parte importante en mi vida… hijos míos cuiden a sus padres por mí…

–¡KAGOME, NO SE TE ACURRA DEJARME SOLO!: Grito desesperado Oz al tiempo que intento acercarse a ella pero, una fuerte luz lo detuvo y cegó a todos.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan obstinada, humana?: Preguntó Sesshomaru siendo consiente que ya no había nada que hacer.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como esa intensa luz en la cual Kagome estaba envuelta, se dispersó en múltiples rayos de luz que ni bien tocaban a los "acólitos de la destrucción", estos desaparecían. Estos rayos de luz cubrieron cada rincón del mundo y aquellos que los vieron aseguraron que era la escena más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron presenciar.

Por otro lado en la aldea del inicio solo se escuchó el lamento y llanto de aquellos quienes presenciaron el sacrificio de Kagome, sus hijos, amigos y demás se lamentaban la perdida.

–¡KAGOME!: Fue el grito desgarrador de Oz de aquel que lo dio todo por una humana a la cual volvió a perder.

Pero su llanto y lágrimas pararon cuando todos veían como una pequeña esfera de luz descendía donde antes se encontraba el pozo del tiempo. Rápidamente todos se apresuraron a ver de qué se trataba y de todos ellos el primero en llegar fue Oz que rápidamente se acercó a la esfera de luz que ni bien toco el suelo, el brillo de la luz desapareció dando paso a una tela de color blanca, Oz removió un poco la tela y se sorprendió cuando dos pequeñas manitas sujetaban sus dedos, finalmente tomo el valor para develar el contenido de la tela y lo que vio le quebró el alma. Se trataban de dos bebes idénticos con una motita de pelo rubio sobre sus cabecitas, él con cuidado los levanto y acuno en sus brazos y los bebes al igual que él empezaron a llorar… y como si el cielo sintiera su perdida la lluvia se hizo presente solidarizándose con el dolor de todos.

En un intento por apaciguar su dolor Sesshomaru intento hacerse con los bebes que Kagome había dejado, pero fue detenido por Inuyasha y Miroku. Luego de esto los tres pequeños que se habían quedado sin madre se colocaron frente a su dolido padre y hermanitos a modo de escudo para protegerlos, solo por si acaso.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de unos días de estadía en esas tierras y haber edificado una tumba donde antes estaba el pozo del tiempo en honor a Kagome, Oz y familia volvieron a casa. Pero una noche de las tantas que el rey pasaba sin dormir fue visitado por alguien.

–Vaya que si te afectado la pérdida de ella: Comento con tristeza el recién llegado.

–Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera: Se lamentó Oz –De no ser por ti ella seguiría aquí…

–De no ser por mí, ella y este mundo estaría perdido… demás reverendo idiota ella te dejo dos hijos más a los cuales amar, deberías ser más agradecido Lucifer ella lo dio todo por las personas que amaba… deja de lamentarte de lo que perdiste y date cuenta de lo que perdieron los demás; tus hijos perdieron a sus madre y los gemelos nunca llegaran conocerla… sabes que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte en ese estado…

Luego el simplemente desapareció, dejando a Oz que se hundió por última vez en el abismo de la depresión. Al día siguiente volvió a ser el feliz hombre que solía ser para sorpresa de todos, pidió perdón a sus hijos por haberlos preocupado tanto.

Pese a las grandes pérdidas que los reinos sufrieron estos con el tiempo y a base de mucho trabajo se recuperaron incluso Ikal recupero su reino, o bueno maso menos pues el imperio europeo aun sentía le perdida de su reina, pero se podría decir que los gemelos "Caín y Abel" los ayudaban a sobre llevar el dolor.

Los años pasaron y con ellos los cambios en el mundo se hicieron videntes por ejemplo el derecho de igualdad se enteró humanos y youkais coexistían sin ningún problema.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(300 años después)**

Un hermoso hombre de cabellera rubia estaba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón observando el cielo mientras en su regazo se encontraba un libro con páginas en blanco y en su mano derecha sujetaba un bolígrafo, después de un rato más de pensar se dispuso a escribir.

" _Para mi amada Kagome, la única mujer a la cual ame, amo y amare"_

Sabes hago esto por recomendación de nuestros hijos… creo que debo empezar desde el inicio. Bueno comencemos con quien de seguro te interesa más.

Sesshomaru, poco después de la gran batalla supe que se separó de Kagura (la cual literalmente desaparecio) y decidió por fin comportarse como un buen hombre y se encargó de cuidar de sus hijos como es debido. Y aunque no lo creas alenté a Neal y Zeth a acercarse a él para que lo conozcan (Zeth fue el más difícil de convencer incluso ahora no se siente del todo cómodo cerca de Sesshomaru), después de todo Sesshomaru los iba necesitar más porque ellos son lo único que le quedan de ti, pero en cambio yo tengo más de ti que él. Es más, un par de años después de que te fueras me lo encontré en tu tumba cuando fui a verte.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Flash back)**

–Ha pasado algo de tiempo Sesshomaru: saludo cordialmente Oz mientras colocaba un ramo de rosas azules sobre la tumba de su esposa, curiosamente había otro ramo de flores silvestres a lado que seguramente eran de Sesshomaru. Cuando Oz se giró para hablar un poco más con el peliblanco vio como este se estaba yendo.

–¿No te quieres quedar un rato más? Creo que a ella le gustaría…

–Bebí arrancarte a los bebes de Kagome, como tú asiste con los míos: Dijo al fin Sesshomaru sacándose al fin la pequeña espina que tenía desde hace algunos años.

–De haberlo hecho no los hubieras amado como era debido, pues el amor que sientes por ella hubiera sido opacado por el odio que sientes por mí: Exclamo Oz, al tiempo que veía como Sesshomaru se iba. Ese día se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru necesitaba desesperadamente de Neal y Zeth.

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En cuanto a nuestros hijos se podría decir que las cosas han ido bien, sabes eso de ser padre y madre a la vez es bastante duro je,je,je… pero afortunadamente tuve ayuda…

Neal ahora con 310 años (pero parece que tiene 20 años) se convirtió en un gran explorador y para viajando por todos lados descubriendo plantas y animales nuevos para la ciencia, si lo vieras como habla de sus descubrimientos parece un niño de 3 años, desgraciadamente lo tenemos poco tiempo por casa.

Zeth, se hace cargo del imperio pero te sorprenderá saber que nuestro amado hijo estudio medicina, sí, yo tampoco me lo creí cuando me lo dijo… pero en fin, resulto ser bueno cuando se trata de curar personas de echo ahora es considerado una eminencia en el campo de la medicina moderna y de la mano de los descubrimientos de flora de Neal han descubierto nuevos medicamentos. No hay duda que nuestros hijos son unos ganadores… pero lo que me preocupa es ver que ninguno dese formar una relación pese que las mujeres están detrás de ellos, creo que temen ser heridos… o que aman demasiado lo que hacen como para pensar en algo más.

Y te tengo un chisme recuerdas a Aokiji, pues te cuento que él estaba enamorado de Victoria, debo admitir que me hubiera echo feliz verla casada con él, pero no, ella lo rechazó y ahora él está casado con la hija de Sesshomaru, Kaguya ambos tuvieron una hija.

Y nuestra hija se casó con… Shinomaru, Sip, aunque no lo creas ellos se casaron y ahora tienen un pequeño hijo (05 años) quien es nuestra adoración, mía y la de Sesshomaru y de sus tíos, si nos vieras como competimos por su atención… al inicio no fue fácil aceptarlo pero lo terminamos haciendo por el bien de los chicos. De hecho podría decir que la llegado de nuestro pequeño nieto ayudo a que la familia se uniera más, porque Victoria es la nueva dama del oeste junto a Shinomaru el nuevo lord del oeste. (Sesshomaru le dejo el cargo a le mientras acompañaba a Neal en una de sus expediciones, ambos se volvieron muy unidos)

De Caín y Abel nuestros hijos a los cuales no consiste, solo te puedo contar que son unos verdaderos diablillos, les encantan hacer bromas a todo el mundo, ni siquiera Sesshomaru se salvó de ellos, cuando él se descuidó los gemelos le pintaron el cabello de color rosa, casi me rompí las costillas de tanto reír… fue el día más feliz de tuve ese año. Pero pese que no estuviste ambos crecieron sabiendo todo de ti gracias a sus tíos y el propio Sesshomaru que los estima mucho…

Respecto a tu familia lastimosamente al ser humanos los perdimos demasiado pronto, pero te consolara saber que los nietos de tu hermano menor trabajan con Zeth como médicos internistas por el momento.

Recuerdas a Hana, pues después de que le dijo a nuestros hijo Zeth le que gustaba. Que de con el ojo cuadrado cuando escuche todo, pero supongo que no se podía evitar, después de todo el ser conquistadores natos viene de familia. Bueno lo que paso es que obviamente Zeth rechazó sus sentimientos, y ¡no sabes quien empezó a cortejarla!, aunque no lo crear fue Hayato y para no hacerla larga y después de mucho insistir, 2 años para ser precisos, ellos se casaron y reconstruyeron la aldea de Hana y tuvieron una hija… suponga que te imaginaras la cara de Kyo cuando se enteró que su preciosa sangre había sido mezclado con la de una humana, literalmente puso el grito en el cielo, pero no duro mucho cuando vio a su nieta, el pobre cayó ante los encantos de la pequeña, como todo abuelo…"

–Te amo Kagome: fue el susurro al viento que cada año hacia Oz, y con el cual agradecía la vida que llevaba.

–Papá, todos te estamos esperando en el comedor: interrumpió Zeth que era todo un adonis de 20 años.

–Había olvidado que hoy es la reunión anual familiar, que tonto de mi parte: Dijo Oz levantándose de su asiento y dejando a un lado el libro –La única fecha del año donde toda la familia puede estar unida, ¿me pregunto que broma le aran este año los gemelos a Sesshomaru?

–No lo sé pero los vi cargando algo de pegamento y unas plumas: comento divertido Zeth.

Lo último que se escuchó en la habitación fue la risa de Oz mientras dejaba sola la habitación, sin percatarse que una hermosa mariposa que parecía echa de luz se posaba sobre el bolígrafo que momentos antes había estado usando Oz, luego la pequeña mariposa voló hacia la infinidad del cielo perdiendo en el horizonte.

Mientras en la tierra una gran familia disfrutaba de un encuentro ameno y lleno de nuevos recuerdos y un futuro incierto y lleno de oportunidades y todo gracias a una mujer que estaba siempre en los recuerdos de todos y a la cual gradecían desde el fondo de sus corazones…

 **Fin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por su dedicación y por haber dedicado su valioso tiempo en este escrito, y me gustaría aclarar solo por si acaso que este final lo tenía planeado desde que empecé a escribir el capítulo 01.**

 **Pero en fin… como una premisa de un nuevo encuentro me gustaría anunciar que pronto regresare con otra historia que de echo será un tanto oscura, pero ya lo verán cuando la lean y sin más que decir me despido (con lágrimas en los ojos), por el momento…**


End file.
